Duas vidas e um destino
by Mickky
Summary: Ela viveu anos presa num verdadeiro inferno, ele apenas levava a sua vazia existência a diante. Uma pessoa percebeu que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro mais ainda, que eles precisavam um do outro.
1. Chapter 1

NA UCRÂNIA (trechos do diário de Hermione Granger)

_**Dez anos se passaram desde que Voldemort foi derrotado. Dez anos e finalmente a guerra teve fim... Uma guerra em que não houve vencedores mesmo com a derrota do mal... Não se pode dizer que alguém venceu quando tantas pessoas foram mortas... **_

_**Sirius... Dumbledore... Cedrico... Ainda na época da escola. Depois que Harry, Rony e eu saímos atrás de Voldemort, as mortes intensificaram-se. Foi como se ele estivesse prevendo o seu fim e por isso decidido vingar-se daqueles que o combatiam. **_

_**No dia da grande batalha, foi como se soubessem que o fim estava próximo... Ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort era derrotado, os comensais atacaram em vários locais. Praticamente todos os membros da ordem perderam alguém... Foram tantos... **__**Percy Weasley... Simas Finnigan... Padma Patil... Neville Longbotton... Os Dursleys... **__**Meus pais.**_

_**Dez anos que a guerra acabou... Dez anos que eu vivo meu inferno pessoal. Eu, Hermione Granger... Conhecida como uma das mentes mais promissoras e brilhantes da história de Hogwarts, a mentora intelectual do plano que derrotou Voldemort reduzida a isso... Praticamente uma prisioneira na minha própria casa... Prisioneira de uma pessoa que não usou algemas ou magia... Prisioneira do pai do meu filho.**_

_**Tudo começou depois da guerra, depois que retornamos. Não consegui sequer comemorar a vitória, pois a notícia da morte de meus pais me esperava. Eu entrei em profunda depressão, a culpa me dominou e nem meus melhores amigos conseguiram me animar. No início eu queria apenas morrer... Depois eu vi que isso não aconteceria e então eu quis apenas fugir... E eu fugi... Fugi para encontrar o meu destino cruel... O meu algoz.**_

_**Se eu soubesse... Mas eu não sabia... Nunca poderia adivinhar... Ou talvez tudo estivesse lá e eu não tenha visto. Não posso me culpar, eu estava cega pela dor quando decidi vir para esse país. O convite veio em hora oportuna, uma temporada como pesquisadora da universidade bruxa de Kiev era o que eu precisava para manter a minha mente ocupada. E eu parti sob os protestos de Harry, Rony e Gina. Hoje eu percebo que deveria ter ouvido, mas eu precisava estar longe pra colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Doia muito saber que meus pais haviam perecido por causa de uma guerra que não era deles. A culpa me dominou**_

_**Eu estava sozinha... Eu queria estar sozinha... Eu queria viver a minha dor em paz... Até que ele surgiu. Kirk... Ele também havia acabado de perder a família... Estava tão perdido e sozinho como eu, pelo menos era o que aparentava... Ou o que eu queria acreditar. Tornamos-nos companheiros na dor... Depois bons amigos... O resultado foi me casar com um completo desconhecido em menos de seis meses. Eu pensava que havia me apaixonado. Hoje eu sei que não era amor. Era carência... Solidão... Ou qualquer outro nome. E hoje se chama apenas medo**_

_**No início eu não percebia. Ou não queria perceber... Como nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo eu achava que era apenas uma questão de eu me acostumar com a rotina diária do casamento. **_

_**O jeito frio... O modo rude que ele fazia amor comigo... Amor! Como eu pude chamar aquilo de fazer amor? Era cobiça, obsessão, vingança, ou qualquer outro nome. Mas não era amor...**_

_**E eu, a perspicaz Hermione Granger não percebi os indícios... O olhar amedrontado dos elfos... O mau humor constante... Pensava que era apenas um resquício amargo da perda da sua família. Perdida na minha dor, não percebi que estava afundando ainda mais.**_

_**Quando eu percebi já era tarde demais. Eu já estava com um bebê dentro de mim... E eu sabia que não poderia mais escapar... Que Kirk me seguiria, não para me matar, mas a meu filho... Ele me aprisionou através do meu medo de mãe.**_

_**À medida que meu ventre crescia, as coisas se esclareciam. Kirk não perdeu a família, ele a matou! Da mesma forma que os comensais atacaram na Inglaterra ele atacou a própria família e destruiu a todos... Pais... Esposa... Filhos... Na sua loucura ele se vingou em sua família pela destruição de Voldemort... Ironicamente ele não chegou a fazer a marca. Pura falta de tempo, mas isso não diminui em nada a sua crueldade.**_

_**Quando ele descobriu sobre o bebê, vi um estranho brilho em seu olhar. Um brilho de vitória... Ele escondeu minha varinha e colocou vários feitiços para que eu não saísse, sem falar nas crucius constantes, nas impérius que recebi. Ele cuidou para que todos pensassem que eu queria ficar em casa. Quem poderia me julgar? Minha saúde estava frágil. Nada mais natural que repousar...**_

_**Então meu filho nasceu... Lindo... Perfeito. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, e o dia em que mais senti medo... Eu dei a luz em casa, com a ajuda apenas dos elfos... Não cheguei sequer a pegar meu filho quando ele nasceu... Kirk o tirou de mim... Eu tive que implorar para ficar com ele... Então eu soube que estava mais prisioneira do que nunca, que eu faria tudo que meu marido quisesse para ter meu filho comigo. Ele o mataria se fosse diferente... Mataria só pra me castigar**_

_**E assim os anos vão passando. A despeito de tudo, Simon,meu filho, cresce a cada dia. Com ele eu descobri que nunca havia amado antes, nem a mim mesma com tal intensidade.**_

_**Minhas aparições em público foram poucas durante esses anos. Apenas o suficiente pra não levantar suspeitas. A despeito da crueldade, devo admitir que Kirk é um homem sedutor e inteligente. Ele faz o papel de marido preocupado com perfeição. E a mim cabe cuidar para que nada aconteça a Simon e sobreviver... Simplesmente sobreviver.**_

_**Eu faço o impossível pra essa situação não afetar meu filho, pelo menos não tanto... Mas ele sabe... Ele sabe que tem alguma coisa errada. Simon é muito esperto para seus oito anos**_

_**Muitas vezes eu me pego pensando na minha vida na Inglaterra, em meus amigos... Será que eles têm idéia do inferno em que vivo? Provavelmente não... Com certeza não! Eles moveriam céus e terras se soubessem. Mas não há como eles saberem. E eu não posso arriscar, não posso arriscar meu filho. Na última vez que tentei Kirk me torturou por horas... E sumiu com Simon por uma semana.**_

_**No início eu não entendia o porquê de estar viva... Não conseguia compreender porque ele simplesmente não me matou... Agora eu sei. Acabar comigo aos pouquinhos lhe causa mais prazer.**_

_**Eu não tenho escolha... Eu tenho que me submeter a todas as suas vontades... Tenho que conter o meu asco e entregar-me a este louco... Tenho que me submeter a ser degradada... Humilhada... Tenho que me sujeitar a seu toque... Pelo meu filho**_

_**E é somente por ele que eu não me permito enlouquecer. É somente pelo meu filho que eu tento lutar... Que eu luto com as armas que tenho. Se Kirk não permite que Simon vá para a escola eu o ensino... Se Kirk destruiu a minha varinha eu me aperfeiçôo em fazer feitiços sem usá-la. É a única forma de proteger a mim e a meu filho**_

_**Os dias se arrastam... Transformam-se em semanas... As semanas em meses... Os meses em anos... E eu rezo pra não enlouquecer. Rezo pra ter forças e arranjar um jeito de libertar a mim e a Simon... E eu escrevo. Escrevo na esperança de conseguir um pouco de alento, ou quem sabe, na esperança de alguém conhecer a minha trágica história quando eu não estiver mais aqui...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Bem, taí o primeiro capítulo. Eu sei que ta curtinho e não explica muita coisa, na verdade ele é mais um prologo. E eu vou aproveitar pra dar alguns avisos básicos...

Em primeiro lugar estou ignorando solenemente o livro sete, ou seja, sem spoiler (pelo menos por enquanto, mas se eu resolver colocar eu aviso). Segundo, a linha dela é meio diferente de "a vida é feita de escolhas" e confesso que estou meio insegura quanto a aceitação, mas espero que vocês gostem e deixem a sua opinião. (Autora com os olhinhos brilhando aguardando as reviews...)

Bjos e boa leitura


	2. Chapter 2

NA INGLATERRA

_Harry entra no ministério, ele percorre os corredores com passos rápidos até chegar no elevador. Seu semblante está preocupado, ele estava de folga em casa quando recebeu uma coruja do chefe dos aurores avisando a respeito de uma reunião urgente. __**Tudo bem que reuniões extraordinárias são comuns, mas com todos os aurores? **_

_Ele se lembra perfeitamente da última vez em que isso aconteceu, embora na época ainda não fosse oficialmente um auror. Foi logo depois da derrota de Voldemort. Toda a força ministerial foi convocada para capturar o restante dos comensais. Ele se lembra bem que foi junto com Rony para a missão. Hermione, que havia acabado de receber a notícia da morte dos pais, não estava em condições._

_**Hermione...**__ Harry não pode conter uma pontada de saudade ao pensar na sua amiga mais querida. __**Faz quase dez anos que ela foi embora... Dez anos que nós não a vemos. Eu não a culpo, deve ser difícil pra ela entrar em contato**__. **As últimas recordações dela na Inglaterra não são boas**. Há muito tempo ela parou de escrever as cartas vagas e impessoais e Harry só tem alguma notícia da amiga através de jornais, isso por que ela se casou com Kirk Gasparov um ilustre professor da universidade bruxa de Kiev. __**É bem a cara da Hermione se casar com um intelectual. Espero que ela esteja feliz**__ pensa enquanto adentra na sala de reuniões_

_Ele murmura um rápido cumprimento aos colegas e senta-se ao lado de Gina e Rony_ – Algum de vocês sabe o que aconteceu? (_Harry sussurra para a esposa e o amigo)_

_Rony também sussurra enquanto olha as fisionomias apreensivas dos presentes _– Não tenho idéia, mas garanto que não é coisa boa.

_Antes que Harry possa falar algo ele vê Moody, agora o chefe dos aurores, entrar. O seu semblante dá aos três a certeza que não são boas notícias_

_Moody olha para as fisionomias curiosas e, após alguns minutos, começa_ – Como vocês devem desconfiar, uma reunião com todos os aurores não significa coisa boa...

Novidade... (R_ony sussurra irônico)._

_Moody pigarreia esperando silêncio e continua _– Há cerca de cinco anos estamos trabalhando em conjunto com o ministério ucraniano. Alguns ataques à trouxas vêm acontecendo naquele país faz quase dez anos. Não são ataques declarados como os que aconteceram quando você sabe quem foi derrotado; pelo contrário, são sutis e poderiam passar despercebidos por anos. O ministério ucraniano demorou algum tempo até desconfiar que existiam bruxos das trevas por trás.

_O burburinho se forma. Várias vozes escandalizadas se fazem ouvir, os aurores parecem não acreditar. Não que os últimos anos tenham sido maravilhosos, mas nunca mais houve uma ação que exigisse todos os aurores e se o ministério ucraniano pedia ajuda sem dúvida a situação deveria ser alarmante._

Silêncio todos vocês! (_Moody consegue falar em meio à confusão)._ A situação é de extrema gravidade, tanto que não apenas o ministério inglês, mas também o francês irá colocar seus aurores a disposição do ministério ucraniano.

_Gina levanta a mão, Moody olha pra ela_ – Suponho que o senhor vá entrar em detalhes a respeito do que está acontecendo...

**Moody **– Sim, senhora Potter. Se seus colegas me permitirem...

_Ele olha para todos. Logo o silêncio domina. Moody continua_ – Há algum tempo o ministério ucraniano vêm desconfiando que algumas mortes de bruxos e trouxas andaram ocorrendo de modo suspeito, no entanto não havia nenhuma prova concreta até seis meses atrás, quando os pais de um dos melhores aurores do seu ministério foram assassinados. O que ninguém sabia é que Nicolai Svarovsky, o auror que perdeu os pais, já estava desconfiando que alguém muito poderoso estava por trás dos acontecimentos. A morte de seus pais trouxe a prova que o ministério precisava

E por que o ministério simplesmente não vai lá e prende o tal sujeito? (_Uma voz ao fundo pergunta)_

**Moody **– Não é tão fácil assim. O ministério ucraniano descobriu que ele estava planejando uma ação... (_para e toma fôlego_) uma ação como a que ocorreu aqui há algum tempo atrás, há dez anos atrás pra ser mais preciso (_sorri ironicamente_) loucos com sede de poder sempre existirão, não foi difícil pra ele conseguir seguidores. O ministério ucraniano pediu a nossa ajuda para desmantelarmos o ataque todo, de uma só vez. Se tudo ocorrer como planejado impediremos o ataque e pegaremos o líder e os seguidores

_Moody ouve o silêncio. Todos estão esperando pra saber o nome da pessoa que lidera o ataque. Ele saboreia o momento por alguns instantes e então fala_ – Eu sei que vocês estão curiosos pra saber o nome do líder, mas infelizmente ele não será revelado agora, apenas aqueles encarregados da sua captura tomarão conhecimento da identidade do líder, pelo menos por enquanto (_ele espera um pouco até que os murmúrios cessem_) é pra nossa segurança como vocês devem saber. Agora vocês estão dispensados. Serão procurados no devido tempo. Só peço que se preparem pois começaremos a partir em breve

_Os aurores vão saindo aos poucos, antes que Harry saia, ele ouve Moody o chamar _- Potter... Gostaria que você ficasse. A senhora Potter e o senhor Weasley também.

_Os três aurores olham para Moody com curiosidade. Ele continua._ – Creio que, devido às circunstâncias, vocês precisam saber mais detalhes. Eu sei que vocês foram muito amigos no passado... (_ele fala como se falasse consigo mesmo_) talvez não seja tarde demais e ainda possamos salvá-la

**Rony **(_curioso_) – Salvar? Quem? O que está acontecendo?

_Moody senta-se e faz sinal para que o trio faça o mesmo. Ele esfrega as têmporas com as mãos como quem estivesse tirando uma dor de cabeça imaginária_. – Os aurores ucranianos descobriram que o cabeça dos ataques aos trouxas é uma pessoa muito influente no país. No entanto, não temos ainda provas concretas, não é possível simplesmente prendê-lo, com sua influência ele seria solto em dois tempos. Por isso que iremos ajudá-los a desmantelar o ataque. É a única chance de pega-lo sem que ele seja solto em seguida. Kirk Gasparov é um homem influente... Poderoso

_Os três amigos entreolham-se. Rony quebra o silêncio_ – Eu já ouvi esse nome antes...

_Moody continua_ – Ele é um dos professores da universidade bruxa de Kiev. E dono de uma das maiores fortunas do país, e também...

_Gina interrompe pálida_ – Não é só isso. Ele é o marido da Hermione! _(ela fala estarrecida)_

_Harry olha pra esposa sem saber o que dizer.__** Eu devia saber que havia algo errado, **__pensa__**. Todos esses anos praticamente sem notícias. As poucas cartas impessoais... Eu devia ter adivinhado!**_

_Rony fala indignado_– Como assim, o marido dela? A Hermione nunca iria se casar com um sujeito desses... Um comensal! Um bruxo das trevas! _(Sim, Rony conhece a amiga muito bem e sabe perfeitamente que ela, a pessoa mais correta da face da terra, nunca faria isso)_

**Moody **– O senhor esquece que, até alguns meses atrás, ninguém tinha idéia do que ele era... Talvez ela mesma não soubesse, talvez ela ainda não saiba. Até mesmo porque tecnicamente ele não era um comensal... Ele não tinha a marca

**Gina** – Mas... E ela? Está bem? Está... Viva? _(a ruiva pergunta mais preocupada que nunca, ela também conhece muito bem a amiga e sabe que Hermione é inteligente demais pra viver dez anos com um bruxo das trevas sem perceber. Com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa)_

**Moody – **Ela quase não aparece em público, mas tudo indica que está viva. Gasparov espalhou pela universidade que a saúde da esposa fragilizou-se depois do nascimento do filho e por isso ela prefere ficar em casa.

Filho? (_Os três dizem quase ao mesmo tempo. E Harry tem a certeza que há algo muito errado. Ele conhece a amiga melhor do que ninguém e sabe que ela nunca esconderia um filho deles. A não ser que estivesse enfeitiçada ou ameaçada)._

**Moody – **Agora vocês já sabem a gravidade da situação. O ataque está sendo planejado pra daqui a três dias e o tempo é curto pra tentarmos impedir o pior. O ministério está em alerta vermelho desde já, todos devem se preparar nas suas unidades. Depois que pegarmos Gasparov encontraremos um meio de invadir a casa dele pra tentar resgatar a Granger. Sugiro que descansem o resto do dia e se preparem pra partir amanhã bem cedo.

XXXXX

NA CASA DOS POTTER

_Harry, Rony e Gina se entreolham, nenhum deles tem ânimo pra falar nada. Todos estão intimamente se culpando por ter permitido que Hermione ficasse tanto tempo sem dar notícias completas. A verdade era que cada um tocou a sua vida e, como as cartas impessoais davam a entender que tudo estava bem, eles acabaram deixando pra lá. __**Como pudemos fazer isso com ela?**__ Pensa Harry. **A Hermione nunca sumiria durante dez anos! Como fomos tão idiotas e não percebemos que tinha que haver algo errado!**_

_Rony se despede do casal e sai meio cabisbaixo. Ele precisa se preparar para partir no dia seguinte, assim como Harry e Gina._

_A ruiva abraça o marido e aconchega-se em seu peito._ – Vou ver como estão as crianças. Depois a gente conversa._ (ela beija de leve os lábios do moreno e sai)_

_Harry olha a esposa subir para o quarto dos filhos. __**Ela sabe o que eu estou pensando antes mesmo que eu me pronuncie. Acho que este é um dos motivos que fazem com que eu a ame tanto**_

_Harry e Gina casaram-se menos de um ano após ela sair da escola, James nasceu cerca de seis meses depois o que quase fez Harry ser estuporado pelos irmãos da ruiva, ela relembra com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O garotinho tem os mesmos cabelos arrepiados e olhos verdes do pai e há cerca de um ano passou também a usar óculos. Dois anos depois veio Sirius que tem os cabelos do pai e os olhos achocolatados da mãe. E há um ano atrás para surpresa do casal que não esperava ter mais filhos veio Lilly que é a cara da mãe, mas com os olhos do pai._

_Gina passa pelo quarto dos filhos. Ela cobre Sirius e passa a mão nos cabelos revoltos. O menino se mexe, mas não acorda. Em seguida a ruiva vai à cama de James, seu filho dormiu de óculos com um livro nas mãos. __**Se ele não fosse meu filho, poderia jurar que ele é filho da Hermione**__ pensa sorrindo enquanto tira o livro e os óculos com cuidado._

_**Hermione...**__ Ela não consegue deixar de sentir um arrepio ao pensar nela. __**Como será que ela está? Como ela consegue viver com esse bruxo? Será que ela está sob a imperius? Que os deuses a protejam... Ela deve estar vivendo no inferno... E ela tem um filho... Ele também está lá. Como será que essa criança vive?**__ Ela pensa enquanto se dirige ao quarto da filha_

_Ela olha para Lilly que dorme como um anjo em seu berço cor de rosa e sente seu coração apertar. Vai ser a primeira vez que a ruiva ficará alguns dias longe de casa desde que a filha nasceu. Ela sabe que sua mãe cuidará bem de suas crianças. Mas ela sabe também que não seria uma Weasley legítima se não se preocupasse._

_A ruiva sente as mãos fortes do marido a enlaçando por trás_. – Dificuldade pra se separar dos filhotes? (_Ele pergunta debochado)_

_Gina sorri e o beija_ – Olha só quem está falando! Eu lembro perfeitamente que você não dormiu no dia que Fred falou que a Lilly iria deixar os rapazes loucos

_Harry olha pra Gina contrariado_ – É claro! Minha filha mal completou um ano!

_Gina abraça o marido e beija os lábios do moreno_ – Eu sei muito bem que você passou a noite toda pensando em quando ela se tornar uma mocinha senhor Potter. E já está planejando o que vai falar pro James e pro Sirius para que eles a defendam.

**Harry **– Eu sou tão transparente assim?

_Gina sorri_ – Não... Só pra quem o ama loucamente, pra quem conhece cada pedacinho seu... _(ela fala e depois o beija intensamente)_

_O casal segue abraçado para o quarto. Se há uma coisa que ambos sabem é que devem aproveitar bem o tempo que passam juntos. Principalmente antes de uma missão..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, foi revisado às pressas pois estou viajando daqui há pouco (autora atualizando de malas prontas, praticamente no aeroporto) e não queria ficar tanto tempo sem postar. Qualquer erro por favor me desculpem...

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura. Prometo que assim que retornar começo a trabalhar no próximo capítulo. É claro que receber reviews me incentivaria a trabalhar com mais afinco e postar mais rápido (momento cara de pau e chantagista da autora)

Bjos


	3. Chapter 3

NA UCRÂNIA

_Harry, Gina, Rony e mais três aurores acabam de sair da lareira especial do ministério ucraniano. Em breve mais aurores ingleses chegarão e será dado início a maior operação contra bruxos das trevas desde a morte de Voldemort._

_Um homem loiro, quase tão alto quanto Hagrid que se apresenta como Sascha Urich, o chefe dos aurores ucranianos, espera o grupo inglês_ – Fico feliz em conhecê-lo senhor Potter. E a todos vocês. _(ele fala apertando efusivamente a mão de Harry e dos demais)_

**Harry** – Confesso que ainda estou surpreso com essa história toda. Vocês têm notícias da Hermione... Da esposa dele?_ (Ele pergunta preocupado, ao mesmo tempo que limpa suas roupas com um toque da varinha)_

**Urich **– A última vez que ela apareceu em público foi há dois anos atrás, quando Gasparov recebeu o mérito da ordem de Merlin. Houve uma grande cerimônia de premiação no salão nobre do ministério, eu e vários outros aurores estávamos presentes. O evento foi amplamente coberto pela imprensa bruxa ucraniana. Analisando as coisas agora, acho que ele só a levou porque ficaria estranho ele receber um prêmio destes sem a presença da esposa.

**Rony** (_chocado_) – E como um cara destes recebeu este prêmio?

**Urich **– Ele sempre disfarçou bem, ninguém tinha a menor idéia do que ele era. Se Svarovisky não tivesse investigado por conta própria nunca descobriríamos. E olha que mesmo depois da investigação demoramos a acreditar nele. Gasparov pertence a uma das famílias mais tradicionais do país. Importante por seu dinheiro e sua luta contra as trevas. Ninguém poderia adivinhar.

**Harry** – Bem, de qualquer forma isso não é o mais importante. Agora temos que prendê-lo e salvar nossa amiga.

**Urich – **Sim. Vamos nos encontrar com o grupo destinado a sua captura. Os demais aurores logo estarão chegando e se juntarão ao grupo que irá atrás dos seus comparsas

_Eles entram em uma sala onde cerca de dez aurores os esperam. Assim que se acomodam, um grupo de aurores franceses também entra na sala._

**Urich **- Agora que estamos todos aqui, eu vou passar a nossa real situação. Peço que não me interrompam. Responderei as perguntas no final

_Os aurores entreolham-se e Urich começa_ – Depois que você-sabe-quem foi destruído por Harry Potter (_olha para Harry que fica vermelho como um tomate maduro_) nosso país teve alguns anos de paz. Mas logo começaram a ocorrer mortes suspeitas...

_O chefe dos aurores ucranianos faz uma pequena pausa, respira fundo e continua - _No entanto elas não passavam disso, suspeitas. Não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse ligá-las a ataques premeditados. Até que Nicolai Svarovisky_ (ele fala olhando para um auror com cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo sentado na primeira fila) _desconfiou de algo por causa de um dos livros que Gasparov escreveu. Achou estranhas semelhanças com alguns dos ataques ocorridos. Ele começou a investigar por conta própria e a morte de seus pais lhe deu a certeza que estava no caminho certo. Mas infelizmente só temos provas teóricas, não são suficientes pra prender um homem com a influência de Gasparov. Por sorte Svarovisky recebeu uma coruja anônima contando que Gasparov pretende atacar amanhã à noite. Ele estará reunido com seus aliados em um hotel abandonado nos limites da cidade logo pela manhã. A coruja informou que depois desta reunião vários grupos seguirão para várias partes do mundo, ou seja, o plano é maior que imaginávamos.

São muitos? (_Alguém pergunta)_ Cem? Duzentos?

_Urich olha para o auror_ – Nós temos conhecimento de cerca de vinte...

O QUE? VINTE? (_Rony fala mais alto que gostaria)_. Todos os aurores ingleses e franceses mobilizados por causa de um grupo tão pequeno?

**Urich **– Esse é o maior problema. Pelas informações que temos, o plano é grandioso demais para ser executado por um grupo de seguidores tão pequeno. Gasparov é ardiloso demais, tem alguma coisa forte por trás...

_Os aurores se retiram. O dia seguinte será longo..._

XXXXX

_No dia seguinte..._

_Mal o dia amanheceu e o ministério já está em polvorosa. Os aurores assumem as suas posições. Harry Gina e Rony estão no grupo que irá flagrar Gasparov e seus seguidores no hotel abandonado. Nicolai Svarovisky, o auror que descobriu os planos de Gasparov irá liderar esse grupo._

**Svarovisky** – A reunião foi marcada para as nove horas. Nós vamos esperar até que estejam todos no hotel e então invadiremos

**Harry** – O local deve estar protegido. Como faremos pra entrar?

**Svarovisky **– Nós descobrimos que Gasparov seqüestrou o guardião do feitiço fidelius e o mantém sob a imperius. O que ele não sabe é que uma velha secretaria do ministério já tinha acesso a casa, Irina trabalhou lá na juventude. Nós entraremos com ela. A sorte parou de sorrir pra Gasparov.

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo em outro lugar..._

_Hermione brinca com o filho no jardim, mas ela está preocupada.** Kirk estava muito feliz ontem à noite. Isso nunca significa algo bom. Ele saiu cedo hoje,** pensa.** Tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. Um brilho maligno. **Hermione sabe que toda vez que seu marido tem esse semblante ela não pode deixar de esperar alguma coisa terrível _

_Sim, ela sabe que algo terrível vai acontecer. Desde que acordou Hermione sente um aperto estranho no coração, uma angústia que toma todo o seu peito e vai até sua garganta sufocando como se uma mão imaginária a apertasse cortando todo o seu oxigênio. Ela olha o filho que corre pelo jardim e sua angústia cresce mais ainda. Alheio a tudo o garoto continua brincando e sorrindo_

_**Ninguém pensaria que vivemos como prisioneiros num lugar tão amplo**__ pensa. Mas ela sabe que não pode fugir, que os feitiços lançados pelo marido a impedirão de ultrapassar os limites da propriedade e mesmo que por um milagre ela consiga, a morena sabe que o marido perseguiria ela e o filho até a morte e ela não pode arriscar, há muito em jogo._

_O garotinho corre até ela que, num ímpeto, o abraça como se sua própria vida dependesse disso._

_Um arco íris surge no céu, Simon olha encantado – _Olha mãe, um arco íris!

_Hermione sorri, o garoto é fascinado pelas cores do arco íris desde pequeno – _Estou vendo, querido. É lindo... Vamos entrar agora?

**Simon** – Você vai me contar a história da sua escola hoje?

**Hermione** – Sim querido. Se o papai não estiver aqui... Lembra?

_Simon sorri_ – O nosso segredo...

_Mãe e filho entram abraçados._

XXXXX

NO HOTEL

_Os aurores aguardam a uma distância segura. Eles precisam esperar até que todos entrem, em poucos minutos estarão invadindo o local._

_A invasão pega Gasparov e seus comparsas de surpresa. Os aurores lançam vários tipos de feitiços e logo se inicia uma batalha sangrenta com vários mortos e feridos dos dois lados. Felizmente Harry Rony e Gina não estão entre os atingidos. Uns poucos indivíduos conseguem escapar, mas Gasparov é capturado. _

_Enquanto os demais aurores levam os outros prisioneiros, Harry, Rony, Gina e Svarovisky levam Kirk Gasparov. O bruxo não fala nada, apenas olha para os aurores com olhar vazio..._

XXXXX

NA CASA DE GASPAROV

_Hermione está na sala lendo para Simon. O garotinho adora as histórias de Hogwarts e mãe e filho passam muitos momentos lendo o livro. Ela se lembra que precisou praticamente implorar para que Kirk lhe arranjasse alguma coisa pra ler e passar o tempo. __**Acho que sem os livros e meu filho eu enlouqueceria.**_

_Ela continua lendo com Simon deitado no seu colo. Então eles ouvem um barulho na lareira..._

XXXXX

NO MINISTÉRIO UCRANIANO

_Gasparov foi levado a uma cela. Os aurores acharam melhor interrogá-lo no ministério antes de levá-lo para a prisão. Svarovisky sabe que isso é apenas o início. __**Com certeza ele não planejaria algo tão amador. Essa captura foi fácil demais...** _

_De fato, agora que tudo passou Svarovisky vê que é realmente estranho que o lider tenha sido capturado tão facilmente, o mais sensato seria que ele tivesse um plano de fuga_

_O chefe dos aurores da Ucrânia chega dizendo que devido ao flagrante o ministério concedeu permissão para que fosse usado veritaserum em Gasparov_

Tome! - _Svarovisky fala ríspido entregando a poção ao homem a sua frente_

_Se todos esperavam resistência, enganaram-se. Um Gasparov extremamente apático toma a poção sem discutir e o interrogatório começa_

_Svarovisky pergunta _– Qual é seu plano?

_Silêncio..._

_Harry pergunta o mesmo_ – Qual é seu plano? (_Ele fala quase gritando)_ onde está Hermione? _(o menino que sobreviveu se segura para não tomar uma atitude mais drástica e estrangular o prisioneiro com as próprias mãos)_

_Nada se ouve..._

Há alguma coisa errada. (_Rony sussurra pra irmã_) Eu nunca vi o veritaserum falhar.

_Gina completa_ – E ele está calmo demais pra quem acabou de ver seu plano destruído... Parece enfeitiçado

_Svarovisky levanta-se num pulo_ – É claro! Nós somos estúpidos, claro que tem algo errado! Gasparov é esperto demais pra ser pego desta forma.

_Ele caminha até Gasparov e pergunta_ – Você é Kirk Gasparov?

_O homem balança a cabeça negativamente, Svarovisky continua - _Quem é você?

Amintas... _O falso gasparov responde complacente. _

_Svarovisky se lembra do sujeito que foi seu colega na escola, Mario Amintas, um sujeito magro de óculos de lentes grossas que passava o tempo todo lendo. Ele poderia ser um fraco, mas o auror nunca pensou que pudesse se aliar às trevas._

Por que você se aliou a Gasparov? – _Svarovisky pergunta_

**Amintas** – Não me aliei... Imperius... Ele me usava... (_O falso Gasparov está ofegante)_ eu era uma espécie de escudo. Ele ficava no meio dos comparsas como se fosse um deles e eu repetia as palavras que ele ordenava... Eu ficava no lugar dele e, se acontecesse algo, Gasparov poderia escapar e eu seria pego

_Harry Gina e Rony entreolham-se. Não é preciso ser um gênio para descobrir que Gasparov foi um dos que escapou..._

_Svarovisky olha para ele com pena, assim como a senhora Gasparov, Amintas é apenas uma vítima _– Você precisa nos ajudar. Quais são os planos dele? _( o auror sabe que Amintas deve ter conhecimento de tudo pois era ele quem passava as ordens aos demais)_

Terríveis! (_Amintas interrompe)_. – Cruéis... Não há como detê-los

**Harry** – Nós vamos tentar, eu juro. Mas você precisa colaborar. Você precisa falar quem são os outros seguidores. São muitos bruxos?

**Amintas** – Não... São cerca de cinqüenta. Cinqüenta entre os mais inteligentes e cruéis. Foram escolhidos a dedo e treinados durante anos. Eles tem um vasto conhecimento de magia avançada e seguem Gasparov cegamente

**Gina** – Mesmo que eles sejam bons é um número muito pequeno. Gasparov não espera causar muito estrago com esse número de seguidores, espera?

**Amintas** – Essa é a maior crueldade (_respira fundo_) e pensar que eu era obrigado a repetir as suas palavras...

_Os aurores olham pra ele com curiosidade Amintas continua _– Seus seguidores eram encarregados de recrutar... Trouxas

Trouxas! (_Todos repetem sem acreditar)._

**Harry** – Como assim... Trouxas? Esse louco não espera que os próprios trouxas se destruam...

**Amintas** – Pra resumir é exatamente isso que ele planeja. Não que os trouxas saibam, é claro.

_Harry sente um arrepio de pavor pelo corpo ao perguntar_ – O que ele pretende? Como pretende fazer isso? Como ele pretende fazer com que os próprios trouxas se destruam?

**Amintas** – Através da seita

_Ninguém está entendendo, Amintas continua_ – Todos os seus seguidores foram treinados para passar por trouxas de forma que ninguém desconfiasse. Eles fundaram uma espécie de seita há alguns anos e eles têm milhares de seguidores entre os trouxas de todas as partes do mundo...

**Rony **– E ele pretende mata-los?

**Amintas** – Sim... Mas não é só isso...

_Eles olham para Amintas que volta a falar_ – Ele não pretende matar apenas os membros da seita que criou, eles são apenas os instrumentos para Gasparov levar o plano adiante. Ele pretende matar milhões. Começando hoje à noite

E como ele vai fazer isso? (_Gina pergunta)_

**Amintas** – Usando as próprias armas dos trouxas... Melhoradas é claro

**Harry** – Você quer dizer armas de fogo? Bombas?

**Amintas** – Não... Algo muito pior. Vocês com certeza conhecem varíola de dragão.

**Rony** – É claro. Mas até onde sabemos, ela não afeta os trouxas. Só a nós bruxos

**Amintas** – Não afetava. Gasparov conseguiu desenvolver um vírus novo, misturando a varíola de dragão a uma doença trouxa. O vírus se tornou extremamente mortal e contagioso. Afeta apenas aos trouxas e mata em menos de vinte e quatro horas e o pior... não há antídoto conhecido

_Os aurores entreolham-se. A situação é pior do que eles imaginavam. Todos sabem o estrago que um vírus sem cura pode causar a uma população, seja ela bruxa ou trouxa. Amintas continua _– O vírus será espalhado hoje à noite durante as reuniões das seitas nas principais cidades do mundo. Os seguidores da seita serão infectados e levarão sem saber o vírus para suas casas. Será o início de uma reação em cadeia, em pouco tempo tomará conta da população trouxa

_Svarovisky levanta-se, o tempo é curto pra agir. Antes que ele saia, Gina pergunta a Amintas _– E a esposa dele? Você chegou a ter contato com ela? Sabe onde ela está?

**Aminta**s – Provavelmente na mansão da família Gasparov. E ele deve ter ido atrás dela. Gasparov viu que eu fui capturado, já deve desconfiar que eu contei o plano. Ele deve estar se preparando pra fugir e a pobre moça com certeza vai servir de escudo. Eu a vi algumas vezes na casa deles, durante um dos poucos momentos em que estava lúcido... Ela não falava comigo, mas eu percebi que ela também estava dominada por ele. Se não pela impérius de algum outro modo... Eu vi o medo em seu olhar

**Svarovisky** – Vou avisar Urich. Não podemos perder tempo. (_Olha pra Harry e os amigos)._ Suponho que vocês gostariam de participar da invasão a casa dele.

**Harry** – Claro. Hermione é nossa amiga desde a época do colégio. Faremos o impossível pra salvá-la

XXXXX

NA CASA DE GASPAROV

_Hermione vê o marido aparecer na sua frente. O semblante do homem é de puro ódio. Inconscientemente ela aperta Simon nos braços. Seu coração bate aceleradamente. Kirk olha para ela. Seus olhos estão injetados numa evidência que, além de tudo, ele também andou bebendo. O que, Hermione sabe, o torna ainda mais perigoso. A morena apenas espera. Ela sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo para que o marido despeje toda a sua fúria._

_Kirk Gasparov olha nos olhos da esposa. Antes que ela possa falar alguma coisa ele estupora a mulher e a criança. _

_Hermione voa por alguns metros até bater contra a parede. Seu filho cai do outro lado da sala batendo a cabeça na pesada estante de livros. Um filete de sangue escorre da testa do garoto e ele fica desacordado_

_Ela levanta-se com dificuldade e tenta chegar até Simon. Olha para Kirk implorando, mas ele está totalmente transtornado_ – Crucio! (_Ele grita enquanto Hermione cai novamente e se contorce de dor). _

_A morena sente como se estivesse sendo atingida por milhares de agulhas ao mesmo tempo. Ela olha para Kirk e para Simon. O menino está recuperando a consciência, mas mal consegue se mexer. Hermione sabe que o filho está apavorado. Ela sempre conseguiu protege-lo dos ataques de fúria do pai_

Kirk... - _Hermione balbucia, mas antes que ela possa terminar ele a atinge novamente. Desta vez ela cai sobre a mesinha da sala e sente algo perfurar seu estômago. Ela ouve o grito de horror que seu filho solta e sente seu coração falhar uma batida, o sofrimento de Simon doi mais nela que o seu próprio_

Vadia!(_Gasparov grita)_ você estragou tudo!

Não... - _Hermione reúne as forças que lhe restam para tentar argumentar. Mas a fúria do marido o cega e ele a atinge mais uma vez._

**Kirk **– Vadia... Por sua culpa meus planos quase foram abaixo_. (Ele sorri sarcasticamente)._ Quase! Você não esperava que eu realmente fosse capturado com tanta facilidade? Quando o lorde foi destruído eu jurei completar o que ele havia começado. Nada irá me deter nem mesmo você maldita sangue ruim!

_Hermione entende cada vez menos. Pelo que ela percebe algo deu errado e ele a culpa por isso. O ódio que ela vê em seu olhar dá a ela a certeza que ele está mais perigoso do que nunca e não importa que ela não seja a culpada. Com certeza ele vai puni-la. Em sua mente apenas uma idéia. Proteger seu filho_

_Antes que ela consiga se mexer, é atingida novamente. Apenas uma grande força a impede de desfalecer. Ela sente a sua boca encher-se de sangue. Hermione tem certeza que está com algumas costelas quebradas, a dificuldade de respirar é quase insuportavel, mesmo assim seu único pensamento é salvar Simon_

_Kirk olha pra ela como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos_ – Maldita sangue ruim. (_Ele fala, sua voz incialmete é pouco mais que um sussurro, mas vai aumentando à medida que ele se aproxima)_ Mesmo trancada sempre dá um jeito de arruinar meus planos. Mas eu sempre acabo vencendo, ouviu. Sempre!

_Ele se aproxima da morena com a varinha em riste. Faz um ligeiro carinho em seu rosto e aplica-lhe uma bofetada_._Sorri ao ver o sangue jorrar_ – E você vai sofrer as conseqüências minha querida esposa.

_Hermione vê Kirk apontar a varinha pra ela. __**Pronto**__. Pensa__**. É isso... Acabou... Ele vai me matar. Ninguém nunca saberá... **_

_Kirk tem um sorriso maléfico no rosto. Ele aponta a varinha e fala_ – Avada kedavra!

_Hermione vê horrorizada que o jato de luz verde não vai em sua direção. Então ela vê o seu pior pesadelo se realizar, ao invés de atingi-la, o jato atinge Simon que levita por alguns metros e cai ao chão. Hermione sente como se um pedaço de seu coração tivesse sido arrancado. Por um mílesimo de segundo seu olhar se encontra com o do filho. A última coisa que ela vê é Kirk olhando pra ela com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Ela desmaia antes de perceber que o local está sendo invadido por aurores_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Capítulo triste e tenso, vocês não imaginam como foi difícil pra mim escrevê-lo.

Eu sei que muita gente deve estar querendo me azarar (isso na melhor das hipóteses). Em minha defesa só posso dizer que tudo que aconteceu é praticamente o ponto de partida da minha história, era absolutamente necessário...

Espero que apesar de tudo vocês gostem e deixem seu comentário. Reviews please, nem que seja pra me xingar

Bjos


	4. Chapter 4

_Como Amintas tinha acesso a casa, pois era lá que ele tomava a poção polissuco e não houve tempo de Kirk fazer algo quanto a isso, os aurores o usaram para conseguir entrar na casa. Kirk, surpreso, não consegue reagir a tempo e é capturado com mais facilidade que eles esperavam. _

_Svarovisky caminha em meio à sala parcialmente destruída, vê dois corpos jogados, um em cada canto... Olha pra Gasparov com fúria, estende a varinha e pronuncia um avada kedrava_ _antes que alguém possa falar ou fazer alguma coisa, o jato de luz verde atinge o bruxo das trevas em cheio. Todos olham estupefatos para o auror ucraniano, ninguém esperava que ele fosse tomar uma atitude tão extrema._

**Gina **(_escandalizada)_ – Você usou uma maldição imperdoável. Isso é ilegal! Você não podia...

_Svarovisky interrompe e olha com ódio para o bruxo morto _– Sim eu podia! Eu tinha que fazer isso! A prisão era muito pouco pra ele. Além do mais, com dinheiro e influência nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer em seu julgamento... E eu jurei que ele pagaria por tudo, jurei perante os corpos de meus pais. Se vocês quiserem me denunciar... Não me arrependo e estou pronto para enfrentar as conseqüências. Esse homem era um monstro, vocês não imaginam do que ele é capaz. Ele matou a primeira família e deve ter feito a mesma coisa com a nova esposa e o filho _(ele diz e todos olham para os corpos no chão)_

_Harry aperta a mão de Gina e ela o abraça. A expressão da ruiva é de puro horror. Eles vêem o corpinho do garoto em uma posição estranha. Nos seus olhos ainda se pode ver o medo. Rony está ficando estranhamente esverdeado e Gina não contem as lágrimas. Amintas saiu correndo da sala e eles podem ouvir do lado de fora que o homem está colocando seu almoço pra fora. Os demais aurores acabaram de entrar e olham para o garotinho numa consternação geral _

Ele está... (_Harry olha para o menino e balbucia com dificuldade devido ao bolo que se forma em sua garganta)_

_Svarovisky afirma com a cabeça enquanto abaixa as pálpebras do menino. É palpavel a tristeza nos olhos do auror_ – Não podemos fazer mais nada, o avada acertou em cheio, ele não teve a mínima chance...

Ele era apenas um garotinho (_Harry olha para o cadáver de Gasparov com ódio) _e esse monstro...

_Antes que ele possa concluir a frase eles ouvem um gemido muito fraco. Do outro lado da sala um corpo de mulher._

_O trio vai até lá rapidamente, eles encontram Hermione banhada em sangue, mas ela está viva._

_Os amigos olham o semblante pálido de Hermione, os cortes e hematomas indicam que ela foi bastante ferida... Suas vestes estão cobertas de sangue e sua respiração nada mais é do que um fino traço. Harry sente o coração falhar uma batida ao ver sua amiga naquele estado_

Rápido! _(Svarovisky fala ao ver que nenhum dos aurores ingleses toma iniciativa) _Ela precisa de atendimento AGORA!

_Como se acordasse de um transe, Harry faz um feitiço de levitação na amiga e todos aparatam_

XXXXX

EM UM HOSPITAL BRUXO DA UCRÂNIA

_Harry, Rony e Gina andam de um lado pra outro enquanto Hermione é atendida. Pela extensão dos ferimentos é fácil adivinhar que ela não está nada bem. O número de medi-bruxos mobilizados com a sua chegada mostrou que o caso dela era, na melhor das hipóteses, muito grave; na pior, desesperador. Eles foram deixados na sala de espera e até agora nenhuma notícia a respeito da amiga, só o que eles podem fazer é esperar e torcer para que a situação não seja realmente tão feia como aparenta._

_Enquanto esperam, ficam sabendo que foi realizada a maior operação conjunta entre os aurores do mundo todo e o plano de Gasparov foi derrotado com menos baixas que o previsto. É verdade que algumas centenas de trouxas e alguns aurores pereceram. Mas devido à grandiosidade do plano as baixas sofridas não foram tantas assim. Se o plano não tivesse sido descoberto milhões morreriam, o vírus criado por Gasparov poderia literalmente dizimar populações._

_No entanto, nenhum dos três consegue ficar realmente satisfeito. Não quando uma amiga como Hermione está à beira da morte. Eles não podem mascarar a realidade. Hermione está realmente muito mal. As chances que ela não sobreviva são grandes... Harry olha para a esposa e o amigo e percebe que eles têm o mesmo pensamento, pensamento esse que ninguem se atreve a expressar. É como se as palavras fossem trazer consigo o que todos temem._

_Eles esperam por um longo tempo. Tempo demais... __**Há algo errado**__ pensa Harry. __**Eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer a ela.**__ Ele olha para a esposa e o cunhado e tem certeza que eles estão pensando a mesma coisa. Os três caminham em círculo visivelmente preocupados_

_Um medi-bruxo vai até eles, ele fala com um sotaque carregado _– Felizmente conseguimos estabilizar os ferimentos externos. _(ele sorri ao ver o alívio estampado na face dos aurores ingleses) _Ela quebrou uma perna e várias costelas, mas a poção esquelesce vai dar um jeito.

_Mas os amigos não respiram aliviados por muito tempo. O sorriso logo morreu no semblante do medi-bruxo e agora mostra que esses ferimentos são o menor dos problemas. Ele continua_ – A questão principal é que a senhora Gasparov sofreu ataques contínuos da maldição cruciatus e provavelmente assistiu o filho ser morto... Ela está em choque, talvez permanente.

_Harry olha para Rony e Gina, ele sente que se tentar falar agora acabará engasgando. Gina tem os olhos marejados e Rony olha pra baixo como se estivesse segurando as lágrimas_

Ela está dormindo? (_Harry ouve a esposa perguntar, depois de alguns minutos que para ele foram como se fossem horas)_

**Medi-bruxo** – No momento sim. Crescer novos ossos é doloroso e ela não tem a mínima condição da agüentar acordada

**Harry** – E ela vai acordar?

**Medi-bruxo** – Fisicamente acho que sim...

Como assim? Fisicamente? (_O ruivo que até então estava calado, fala praticamente gritando)._

**Medi-bruxo** – Vocês são aurores... Sabem muito bem as conseqüências que a maldição cruciatus pode acarretar. Ela foi muito torturada. Provavelmente viu o filho morrer. Sua mente pode ter sido afetada de modo permanente. Ela vai acordar, mas pode ser que nunca recupere a consciência. Vamos pensar em uma coisa de cada vez, a prioridade neste momento são os ferimentos que ela tem, depois nos preocupamos se ela vai acordar ou não

_Os três aurores britânicos entreolham-se sem acreditar. Na mente de Harry apenas um pensamento. __**Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Não posso deixar a Hermione assim...**_ – Tem de haver alguma forma. Se pudermos levá-la conosco _(ele fala para o medi-bruxo)_

**Medi-bruxo** – Eu sei que há um medi-bruxo inglês que estuda os efeitos da maldição cruciatus. É o maior especialista na área. Talvez ele possa ajudar.

**Harry** – Vou entrar em contato com nosso ministério. Vamos providenciar a remoção

_O medi-bruxo olha para os três e fala meio constrangido_ – É preciso providenciar o enterro da criança. Ela não tem parente algum aqui...

**Gina** – Tudo bem. Nós somos seus amigos. Ela não tem mais ninguém (_a ruiva segura as lágrimas_) Acho que ela gostaria que o filho fosse enterrado junto com os pais. Vamos providenciar tudo. _(ela enxuga uma lágrima teimosa com as costas da mão e pergunta para medi-bruxo) _Nós podemos vê-la?

Venham comigo (_O medi-bruxo sai acompanhado de Harry, Rony e Gina)._

_O quarto possui apenas uma fraca iluminação Hermione está dormindo, seu semblante é extremamente pálido e ainda está coberto por alguns hematomas bem feios. De vez em quando ela emite um gemido e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Ela está ali, viva... Mas Harry sabe que Hermione está presa em seu pesadelo_

_Harry acaricia a mão da amiga e promete para si mesmo que ela vai se recuperar, nem que ele precise mover céus e terras para isso..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Capítulo pequeno? Sim, eu sei... Demorei pra atualizar? Sim, estou consciente disso e peço desculpas por não conseguir postar semanalmente, mas eu estou com mais duas fics e não posso deixar de atualizar todas elas. Então às vezes pode ser que eu demore um pouquinho

É... O Simon se foi realmente e podem acreditar que eu fiquei bem triste com isso, mas certas coisas são necessárias. Espero que ninguém fique tão decepcionado a ponto de deixar de ler a fic (autora de joelhos implorando que vocês continuem)

Bem, é só. Beijos e boa leitura

PS - Adivinhem quem entra no próximo capítulo?


	5. Chapter 5

EM ALGUM LUGAR DA ITALIA

_A tarde cai e as primeiras cores do crepúsculo começam a surgir no horizonte, os raios alaranjados do sol se preparam para esconder-se dando lugar à lua e às estrelas. A praia está quase deserta, apenas alguns pescadores chegam com as redes cheias dos peixes pescados no dia._

_Draco olha os barcos chegando ao mesmo tempo que observa o menino loiro que brinca na areia, seu filho Ryan é a prova viva que milagres existem. É realmente um milagre ele ser uma criança tão doce sendo filho de quem é._

_Neto de bruxos das trevas, filho de um casamento arranjado, com uma mãe que não ligou pra ele nem no dia em que morreu. É realmente um milagre que ele seja como é. Sim... Apesar de todos os pesares, o menininho loiro de olhos azuis tão iguais aos de Draco é uma criança que encanta a todos. Apesar da combinação de genes dizer que ele deveria ser uma criança fria e cruel, Ryan é um garoto simpático e meigo que conversa com todo mundo e cativa a todos com seu jeitinho._

_Apesar de Ryan ter o gênio tão diferente do seu, Draco fica feliz que seja assim. Ele espera que as coisas sejam mais fáceis para o filho do que foram para ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo Draco tem medo que o filho sofra por confiar tanto nas pessoas _

_O loiro se lembra que no meio do seu último ano na escola sua mãe o visitou para informar que, mesmo estando em azkaban, seu pai havia arranjado o seu casamento com Pansy Parkinson. Eles se casariam quando terminassem os estudos. _

_Isso não foi uma novidade para ele, Draco sempre soube que seria assim. Foi desta forma que ocorreu com seus pais, seus avós e com quase toda família de bruxos que preserva a pureza da raça. Ele sempre soube que se casaria com uma bruxa puro sangue, que teria um herdeiro para continuar o nome da família e que depois eles manteriam o casamento para manter as aparências sociais. Mas, no entanto, Draco ficou estranhamente frustrado com aquilo que o destino lhe reservava. _

_Embora uma parte dele dissesse que aquela era a sua realidade e que ele deveria fazer o que era esperado, uma outra parte queria gritar aos quatro ventos que ele não deveria se conformar com o destino que lhe traçaram... Venceu a parte racional _

_Mesmo sabendo que não poderia escapar de seu destino, o loiro conseguiu adiar o casamento por três anos, alegando que gostaria de se preparar para assumir os negócios do pai, isso logo após Lucio receber o beijo do demendador. Sua mãe e a família de Pansy concordaram visto que ele seria responsável pelo que restava das empresas da família e ele realmente precisaria de um pouco de tempo para aprender como dirigi-las. Tanto Draco quanto Pansy ainda eram muito jovens, três anos não era tanto tempo assim. Além disso seria ótimo para os negócios se Draco adquirisse um pouco mais de experiência uma vez que a prisão de Lucio Malfoy por muito pouco não fez com que a empresa fosse à falência_

_Mas os planos de Draco eram outros, durante estes anos ele viajou e pesquisou, pesquisou sobre as maldições imperdoáveis... Aprendeu tudo que pôde sobre elas, fez estágios com os maiores mestres de poções do mundo e quando voltou nomeou um homem de confiança para cuidar das empresas e ofereceu seus serviços como medi-bruxo no St Mungos e mediante seu currículo foi imediatamente aceito. Mais alguns anos e Draco se tornou o maior especialista da Inglaterra no tratamento das maldições imperdoáveis, principalmente a cruciatus. Ele desenvolveu um tratamento pioneiro que consegue fazer com que, dependendo da quantidade de tortura que a pessoa sofreu, ela consiga recuperar a consciência total, ou pelo menos parcialmente. Seu tratamento é inovador porque além das poções, Draco também faz uma espécie de "acompanhamento psicológico" que visa aflorar as emoções do paciente fazendo com que sua recuperação seja mais eficaz o que fez com que o loiro fosse reconhecido internacionalmente_

_Narcisa no início não gostou da idéia, mas quando Draco lhe garantiu que ela poderia continuar contando com a sua generosa mesada ela não apresentou oposição. De fato, todos os rendimentos das empresas Malfoy são transferidos para a conta de sua mãe; por incrível que pareca o loiro se sustenta com o seu trabalho o que não deixa de ser um "tapa com luvas de pelica" em todos aqueles que sempre disseram que ele seria sempre um menino mimado sustentado pelo dinheiro do papai_

_Sua mãe passou um ano em azkabam, mas como não chegou a usar nenhuma maldição imperdoável e não participava ativamente dos ataques aos trouxas sua pena foi leve, no entanto, ela teria seus passos vigiados pelo resto da vida um preço pequeno a pagar considerando a opção de passar o resto de sua vida na prisão ou ter a sua alma sugada por um demendador_

_Quanto ao casamento não houve como escapar e Draco nem fez questão de tentar. Ele teria mesmo que se casar um dia. Foi o que ele pensou e Pansy era apresentável, sabia se comportar em sociedade e pertencia a uma das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo. Seria o casamento perfeito! Faltava o amor, mas Draco duvidava que fosse capaz de amar alguém um dia. _

_O nascimento do filho mostrou o quanto ele estava enganado, Draco amou o garotinho loiro tão parecido com ele desde o primeiro momento em que o viu. Pela primeira vez Draco Malfoy se sentiu uma pessoa viva, pela primeira vez ele se sentiu importante, pela primeira vez ele soube que existia alguém por quem ele daria a própria vida se necessário, pela primeira vez Draco Malfoy sentiu a necessidade de se tornar uma pessoa melhor..._

_Mas voltando ao casamento, ele ocorreu cheio de pompa e circunstância como caberia às famílias bruxas tradicionais. Mesmo nos tempos difíceis os Malfoy e os Parkinson gostavam de ostentar seu poder e tanto a cerimônia quanto a recepção foram comentadas por muitos meses. O casal foi morar na imponente mansão Malfoy e Pansy se tornou a senhora da casa, uma vez que Narcisa resolveu se mudar para a França._

_Não que Draco esperasse muito de seu matrimônio, mas desde o início as coisas foram mal. Pansy estava interessada apenas no prestígio que o nome Malfoy acrescentaria ao seu e queria comparecer a todas as recepções da sociedade bruxa. Draco, no entanto, estava mais interessado na sua pesquisa a respeito das maldições imperdoáveis, a maldição cruciatus principalmente._

_Um ano após o casamento Ryan nasceu. A obrigação de gerar um herdeiro fora cumprida e aos poucos o casal foi se afastando, eles ainda eram vistos juntos em algumas festas, mas Pansy comparecia sozinha a maioria e o casal praticamente não compartilhava mais o mesmo leito conjugal. Assim que Ryan nasceu ela o entregou aos cuidados dos elfos e voltou a sua movimentada vida social. __**E sexual**__ pensa Draco com um sorriso irônico e triste nos lábios. _

_Não que o loiro fosse santo, não. Ele também teve as suas aventuras e não foram poucas, mas os casos de Draco sempre foram mais discretos que os da esposa. Foi a indiscrição dela que a matou. A esposa de um dos muitos amantes de Pansy os flagrou em sua própria cama e num ímpeto lançou-lhe um avada. Pansy morreu instantaneamente cabendo a Draco lidar com o escândalo e dar a notícia ao filho_

_Draco se lembra perfeitamente do dia que tudo aconteceu. Ryan estava adoentado e mesmo assim Pansy saiu. O menino estava ardendo em febre e praticamente implorou para que ela ficasse com ele e nem assim Pansy cedeu. _

_Sim... Draco se lembra perfeitamente da esposa dizendo que aquilo era frescura de criança, nada que uma poção qualquer não desse jeito. Se ela soubesse que talvez a doença de Ryan fosse a sua intuição infantil lhe avisando que algo terrível iria acontecer..._

_O loiro nunca conseguiu perdoa-la pelo desprezo ao filho. Isso foi o que mais doeu... A traição não lhe afetava tanto assim, mas ver as lágrimas do filho quando ele falou que a mãe partira para sempre fazia com que o loiro a odiasse mesmo após a sua morte. Um ódio estúpido e irracional, mas que ele não tinha como evitar_

_Draco está perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouve o filho gritar_ – Olha pai, outra coruja!

_Draco olha pra cima e vê uma coruja marrom, já conhecida. **Mil vezes maldição **__o loiro pensa. __**Será que o pessoal daquele hospital não sabe o significado da palavra férias? Será que ninguém pode passar umas míseras semanas sem mim? É a terceira coruja em menos de dois dias! Mas seja o que for vai ter que esperar. Eu prometi ao Ryan que iríamos passar algumas semanas na praia e não vai ser o hospital que vai me fazer quebrar a promessa**__. Ele pensa enquanto despacha a coruja e destrói a carta sem nem mesmo abri-la_

_O sol está se pondo, Draco brinca com o filho na areia por mais um tempo e eles se dirigem ao luxuoso hotel bruxo onde estão hospedados._

_**Hotel? Parece mais um corujal,**__ é o que Draco pensa ao ver dezenas de corujas sobrevoarem o local. __**Eles não desistem...**_

_O loiro abre a porta do quarto já imaginando o que vai encontrar, mas sua imaginação não chegou nem perto da montanha de cartas que há no quarto. Draco olha Ryan que o encara entre curioso e divertido. __**Eles não vão conseguir, nada irá estragar essas férias**__ pensa Draco que empunha a varinha e se prepara para destruir as cartas_

_Por sorte antes que o faça, Draco nota que entre as inúmeras cartas há alguns berradores. Ele abre antes que explodam._

_Se um berrador causa um estrago aos ouvidos de quem ouve. Dúzias deles são mais do que atordoantes. Draco só tem tempo de lançar um escudo protetor ao filho antes que comece._

SENHOR MALFOY! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA IGNORAR AS NOSSAS CORUJAS? NÓS PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ IMEDIATAMENTE! É UMA ORDEM DO PRÓPRIO MINISTRO, QUESTÃO DE VIDA OU MORTE. E SE ISSO NÃO FOR SUFICIENTE, SAIBA QUE SE VOCÊ NÃO APARATAR NO HOSPITAL ATÉ AMANHÃ PODE ESQUECER O FINANCIAMENTO DO MINISTÉRIO PARA AS SUAS PESQUISAS!

_**Isso é golpe baixo! **__O loiro pensa enquanto os berradores se destroem. Ainda meio atordoado, ele tira o feitiço de proteção do filho que o está encarando com uma expressão de curiosidade. Draco sabe que o filho ouviu tudo, não há feitiço que anule completamente o som de vinte berradores simultâneos. Ele coloca o filho no colo e se prepara para explicar que as férias tiveram uma duração mais curta que o previsto, mas Ryan adianta-se_ – Você tem que voltar?

_Draco sente seu coração falhar uma batida. Nada o chateia mais que magoar o filho. E ele esperou tanto por essas férias. As primeiras depois da morte da mãe._ – Tenho... Mas eu prometo que vou resolver tudo rapidinho e depois continuamos nossas férias. Não precisa ficar triste

_O menino abre um sorriso_ – Eu não fico triste. Eu fico feliz quando você salva alguém.

_**Se esse garoto não fosse a minha cara eu ia jurar que ele foi trocado no dia que nasceu. **__É só o que o loiro pensa._

_Draco despacha uma coruja avisando que está retornando para a Inglaterra. O loiro faz um rápido movimento com a varinha arrumando as coisas dos dois e pai e filho voltam para a mansão Malfoy._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco joga as malas em cima de dois elfos domésticos e sobe ao quarto rapidamente para trocar de roupa. Quanto antes ele for ao hospital ver o que está acontecendo, mais rápido ele resolverá as coisas e poderá retomar as suas férias. Ryan senta-se na cama e fica observando o pai barbear-se. Draco vê que o menino quer pedir alguma coisa - _O que foi filho? Você está tão calado...

**Ryan - **Eu ia pedir pra ir com você _(ele abaixa os olhos) _mas acho que você não vai deixar...

**Draco - **Desta vez é verdade filho. Você viu que eles me chamaram com urgência, não dá pra levar um garotinho sem saber do que se trata _(olha para o filho e sorri)_ mesmo ele sendo meu melhor assistente

_Ryan sorri, ele adora ajudar o pai e se sente muito orgulhoso quando Draco o chama de assistente - _E quando eu vou poder ir?

**Draco - **Dentro de alguns dias, assim que eu organizar tudo _(ele responde enquanto se dirige para a lareira. O loiro pega um punhado de pó de flú e joga enquanto grita) - _Hospital St Mungus!

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Só pra não perder o costume vou começar agradecendo a todo mundo que está lendo.

Pra todo mundo que esperava ansiosamente eis o loiro em seu capítulo de apresentação. Esse capítulo é exclusivo dele, é só pra dar uma idéia do que aconteceu na vida do Draco nestes dez anos.

Quanto ao próximo capítulo... Acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer... Não? Então o jeito é esperar um pouquinho, espero estar atualizando em breve.

Beijos e boa leitura ( e reviews, please)


	6. Chapter 6

NO ST MUNGUS

_Fazem dois dias que Hermione foi transferida. Embora os ferimentos externos estejam se estabilizando, para desespero de seus amigos, ela não dá mostras que sairá do estado catatônico. _

_**O ministro garantiu que um especialista viria vê-la e até agora nada**__ pensa Harry furioso. __**Que raios de corujas ministeriais são essas que não conseguem localizar um simples medi-bruxo? Onde será que ele se escondeu? Na lua?**_

_Ele acaricia lentamente o rosto da amiga. Ela se encontra acordada, mas seu olhar fixa o nada. É como se apenas seu corpo estivesse lá, nas poucas vezes que parece voltar à realidade por alguns segundos, o seu semblante é de dor. Dor e medo... O pavor refletido na sua face é tão intenso que Harry prefere quando Hermione se encontra dormindo. _

_Os três amigos procuram ir ao hospital todos os dias. E como se procurassem uma forma de compensar os dez anos de ausência. Harry sabe que Gina e Rony também se sentem culpados. Eles têm consciência que é uma culpa desmedida e irracional. Sim, eles têm consciência, mas não conseguem evitar_

_O moreno acaricia novamente a mão da amiga quando um medi-bruxo entra dizendo que o especialista na maldição acabou de chegar e irá vê-la em breve..._

XXXXX

_Draco Malfoy está em seu laboratório lendo o laudo de sua paciente __**H. gasparov**__ pensa ele. __**Sinceramente não sei explicar como ela ainda está viva! **__**Outros já morreram ou ficaram irrecuperáveis por muito menos. **Definitivamente ele não vê muita chance pra pobre criatura. __Se fosse em outra ocasião ele não perderia tempo, mas sendo um pedido especial do próprio ministro o loiro vai ver se dá pra fazer alguma coisa. Não que ele acredite nisso. __**Minhas férias foram canceladas por nada**__ pensa. **Mesmo com o tratamento inovador que eu criei vai ser praticamente impossível fazer com que ela se recupere. **_

_O loiro respira fundo e se dirige ao quarto da paciente. Ele abre a porta e vê ao fundo uma cama com uma mulher muito pálida. À medida em que vai se aproximando Draco tem a sensação que a conhece de algum lugar. __**Eu já vi esse rosto antes**__ pensa. Ao chegar mais perto ele vê sentado a seu lado um homem com cabelos muito revoltos._

Você! – _Harry e Draco falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

**Harry** – Não acredito que você é o especialista em maldição que eu estou esperando há dois dias... Dois dias! Agora está explicado. Você não veio antes porque sabia que era a Hermione. Será que a vida dela é assim tão sem importância? Será que você ainda não superou essas desavenças? _(Harry olha furioso para o loiro. Apenas a muito custo ele se lembra que agora ambos são adultos e há mais em jogo do que apenas uma detenção na escola)_

_Draco olha para o leito sem acreditar que a figura extremamente pálida que se encontra desacordada é a sabe tudo Granger. A mesma Granger que o odiava no colégio! Ódio esse que era recíproco, ele tinha que admitir_

Essa é a Granger? H. Gasparov é a Granger? - _Ele consegue balbuciar, enquanto olha tentando conhecer a garota de cabelos revoltos e dentes proeminentes na mulher desacordada naquele leito de hospital_

**Harry** – Vai dizer que não sabia?

**Draco** - Não... No laudo não havia o nome de solteira, eu não tinha como saber._(o loiro dá uma olhada para ela e depois volta aos papéis)_ De qualquer forma é praticamente impossível reverter o quadro. Ela foi torturada durante muito tempo, dez anos é tempo demais.

_Harry olha para o loiro sem acreditar_ – Disseram que você era o melhor!

_Draco sorri sarcasticamente_ – E eu sou! É por isso mesmo que eu sei o que estou dizendo

**Harry** (_ríspido_) – Quer saber o que eu acho? Eu acho que você está se recusando a tratar dela porque ela é a Hermione. Confesse!

**Draco** (_quase gritando_) – Ah é! Vejamos o laudo da paciente... (_olha para o pergaminho_) sofrendo maldição cruciatus há anos, provavelmente a imperius também... Viu o próprio filho ser morto... Isso sem falar nos ferimentos físicos! Acho que ela não tem nenhum motivo pra querer acordar. Aliás, acho que ela vai agradecer muito a você quando acordar e ver que ela não tem mais nada!

_Harry balbucia_ – Ela tem a nós... Seus amigos

**Draco **– E onde vocês estavam enquanto tudo isso acontecia? Onde estava o grande Harry Potter? Onde estava o grande amigo dela? Como ela passa dez anos nas mãos de um louco e ninguém faz nada?

_Harry olha para o loiro. __**Ele tem razão**__ pensa_ – É justamente por isso que não posso deixar que ela fique assim (_ele engole o seu orgulho e fala humildemente_) disseram que você é o melhor. Por favor... Ela já sofreu muito. Merece uma chance de ser feliz

_Draco olha para Hermione. __**Vai ser difícil**__ pensa__**, mas é um desafio**__. E ele nunca recusou um desafio..._

_Ele olha para Harry e fala_ – Eu vou tentar. Não por você, é claro.

**Harry** – Eu não esperaria que fosse. Mesmo assim obrigado

_Harry se retira deixando médico e paciente à sós. O loiro olha para Hermione. Pela sua experiência com a cruciatus, ele sabe que ela vai acordar fisicamente. Não demorará muito, mas talvez sua mente nunca se recupere. __**Ela sofreu tanto... Não sei se em seu lugar eu gostaria de voltar...**_

XXXXX

_Os dias passam, Draco se divide entre o hospital e o filho. Ele não gosta de deixar o garoto apenas sob o cuidado dos elfos e procura passar todos o tempo livre com Ryan. Já basta a mãe tê-lo ignorado desde que nasceu_

_Hermione apresenta ligeiras melhoras quanto à parte física, depois que o loiro iniciou seu tratamento que num primeiro momento consiste apenas em poções fortalecedoras, ela abriu os olhos algumas vezes. Mas seu olhar continua a fixar o vazio. É como se ela não estivesse lá. Em uma das vezes Draco notou que ela recuperou a consciência por alguns segundos. Foi apenas por um momento, mas seu semblante era de puro pavor e logo depois a morena voltou a ter um olhar vazio, um olhar que quem vive num mundo próprio, um olhar de quem olha e nada vê._

_Draco está testando seu novo tratamento, ele sabe que é a única chance. Mas para isso ela precisa conseguir recuperar a consciência por um período um pouco maior. Se ela voltar o loiro sabe que terá início uma longa jornada até a sua recuperação. __**Não vai ser fácil**__ pensa __**e ela não tem mais ninguém...**_

_O loiro pensa no filho dela. __**Ela o viu morrer... Se a criança tivesse escapado ela teria um motivo para voltar**__. Ele sabe perfeitamente o que Hermione deve estar sentindo. __**Se algo acontecesse a Ryan não sei se agüentaria.** Draco sabe que esse é um fator crucial, se ela tivesse um motivo para voltar tudo seria mais fácil, mas, ao contrário, ela tem todos os motivos para não querer mais estar viva_

_Ele olha para a mulher adormecida, por um momento Hermione lhe parece extremamente frágil. Draco sente uma estranha vontade de protegê-la, de eliminar todo o sofrimento de sua alma. Ele não se contém e passa a mão nos cabelos dela. Neste exato momento, Hermione acorda e olha aterrorizada pra ele_

_Ela se senta na cama num pulo, os olhos muito abertos e amedrontados. Hermione tenta balbuciar algo, mas a voz não sai. Num impulso, Draco senta-se a seu lado e segura a sua mão. O loiro permanece assim durante algum tempo até que Hermione volta a ter o mesmo olhar vazio. Alguns minutos depois ela adormece novamente_

_**Desta vez durou mais. Por um momento eu pensei que ela tivesse voltado. Talvez haja uma chance. **Ele demora seu olhar um pouco mais. **Eu nunca havia reparado que mesmo neste estado ela até que é apresentável...**_

_Um barulho na porta interrompe o devaneio. Draco vê Harry e Rony entrar_

**Rony** – O que você está fazendo? (_Ele pergunta rispidamente)_

**Draco** (_irônico_) – É tão difícil pra você reconhecer um medi-bruxo quando vê um?

_O ruivo olha furioso para Harry_ – Você não me falou que era ele...

**Harry** – É claro! Justamente porque eu sabia que essa seria a sua reação

**Rony** – Mas é o Malfoy... Ele odiava a Hermione _(ele fala e Harry nota que o ruivo começa a ficar perigosamente vermelho)_

**Harry** – Isso foi há muito tempo, agora ele é medi-bruxo... Muito competente pelo que dizem.

_Draco interrompe_ – Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de parar de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui! (_olha para Rony) _E você fique sabendo que eu sou o maior especialista na maldição cruciatus que existe na Inglaterra!

**Rony** (_irônico_) – Claro! Já usou tantas vezes...

_Draco olha furioso para o ruivo_ – Escuta aqui, vocês dois! Eu interrompi minhas férias pra cuidar de um caso praticamente perdido. Estou fazendo o impossível pra fazer uma pessoa que não tem nenhum motivo pra continuar vivendo sair da letargia. Eu não sou obrigado a agüentar...

_Antes que Draco termine, eles vêem que Hermione olha assustada para os três. Por um momento ela parece reconhecê-los. Ela tenta balbuciar algo, mas a voz não sai. Dura apenas um minuto e ela volta ao seu torpor. Mais alguns minutos e ela cai no sono novamente._

_Harry e Rony olham para a amiga sem acreditar_ – Ela está voltando? (_Harry consegue balbuciar_)

**Draco** – Ainda é cedo pra dizer. Vou continuar ministrando as poções e acompanhando de perto. Até agora ela só teve estes lampejos que duram poucos segundos. Vai ser preciso mais que isso pra saber se ela vai voltar ao normal ou não. Ela ainda vai tomar poções para dormir por algum tempo, até estar fisicamente forte o suficiente pra voltar a realidade.

E quanto tempo isso vai demorar? – _Rony fala contrariado, ele ainda não engoliu o fato de justamente a doninha albina ser o responsável pelo tratamento da amiga_

**Draco** – Não dá pra dizer. O normal seria ela não acordar... Foram muitos ataques da maldição. A poção deve ser ministrada em doses pequenas e freqüentes e à medida que ela for tendo consciência da realidade eu tento faze-la ficar conosco...

_Draco para a frase no meio. __**Ficar conosco... Que diabos estou dizendo?**__ Ele tenta disfarçar e manda que Harry e Rony saiam do quarto alegando que Hermione precisa descansar. O loiro também precisa colocar seus pensamentos em ordem no que se refere a essa paciente..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Finalmente eles se encontraram! Bem... Tenho que admitir que não foi um encontro tecnicamente falando. Afinal a Mione continua apagada, mas de qualquer forma é um começo. Vamos colocar que foi uma... bem... como posso dizer... Uma prévia!

Muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e comentando. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e eu prometo que vou tentar não enrolar muito pra atualizar afinal já tenho alguns capítulos esboçados, faltando apenas os ajustes

Beijos e um ótimo natal a todos! (aguardo minhas reviews de presente ...)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

NA MANSÃO MALFOY 

_Draco terminou de jantar com o filho, o loiro chegou do hospital pensativo e silencioso. Ele foi monossilábico ao responder as perguntas costumeiras de Ryan. Até que o menino perde a paciência_ – Pai... Acorda!

Ahn? (_Ele sai de seu torpor e balbucia olhando para Ryan)_ o que foi?

**Ryan** - Você ta esquisito, pai. Não ouviu nada do que eu falei! E olha que eu já falei três vezes!

**Draco** – Desculpa filho... O papai trabalhou muito hoje, estou cansado. É só isso. O que você disse mesmo?

**Ryan** – Me leva com você amanhã? (_Ele dá ao pai o seu melhor olhar pidão, perfeito pra ser usado em chantagens emocionais)._ Eu quero ajudar você, estou cansado de ficar aqui sozinho. Você fica um tempão no hospital!

_**Isso é golpe baixo! **__Draco pensa__**. Ryan sabe que eu me sinto culpado de ter que deixa-lo. E ele se aproveita porque sabe que, na maioria das vezes,eu não consigo dizer não**_

_Antes que o loiro fale algo, Rryan continua –_ Por favor... Eu fico quietinho, juro que não atrapalho... Eu posso até ajudar! E depois que você terminar,a gente pode ir ao beco ver as vassouras...

_Draco sorri e completa_ – E tomar sorvete!

Oba! - O_ menino fala saltitando. Sorvete é a terceira coisa que ele mais gosta, logo atrás de vassouras e ir ao trabalho com o pai._

_Embora Draco tenha consciência que hospitais não são locais apropriados para uma criança, muitas vezes o loiro leva o filho com ele. Ryan tem verdadeiro fascínio pelo trabalho do pai. Ele se interessa pelas poções, pelos pacientes..._

_**Sua vocação manifestou-se cedo**__, Draco pensa com uma pontinha de orgulho. E, ao contrário do pai, o pequeno loiro gosta das pessoas, seu jeitinho fascina a todos no hospital onde o menino é tratado como um pequeno mascote. Ninguém consegue entender como aquele garotinho tão simpático pode ser filho do rabugento do Malfoy com aquela perua da Pansy._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Draco acabou de colocar o filho para dormir. Não sem alguma dificuldade, pois o garotinho está muito animado por ir para o trabalho do pai no dia seguinte e queria a todo custo ficar acordado conversando._

_O loiro se dirige para a sala senta-se em sua poltrona favorita e serve-se de wisky de fogo. Ele não quer pensar nisso, mas não consegue evitar, Hermione não lhe sai da cabeça. A despeito do desprezo que sentia pela sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo na época da escola, o loiro agora não consegue evitar uma indescritível vontade de protege-la. Uma vontade indescritível e inexplicavel_

_Ele reparou que as escoriações e hematomas, somados ao semblante pálido e frágil não ofuscaram a sua beleza. Sim... Ele viu que Hermione Granger é uma mulher muito bonita... O loiro se pega pensando se na época da escola ela também era assim e ele nunca notou. _

_Na verdade ele nunca havia pensado nela assim. Draco Malfoy nunca viu Hermione Granger como uma garota, para o loiro ela era apenas a amiga inseparável de Harry Potter, uma sabe tudo insuportável que queria estar sempre certa._

_E agora... Draco não sabe ao certo o porquê, mas ele sabe que fará o impossível para trazê-la de volta..._

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Ryan observa fascinado o laboratório do pai. O garotinho não consegue tirar os olhos de todas aquelas poções de diferentes cores e aromas. Ele acha maravilhoso ver o pai criando aquelas poções, ele acha maravilhoso as pessoas beberem aquilo e ficarem curadas. A vontade de tocá-las é quase indescritível, mas o menino se segura. Seu pai mandou que ele não mexesse em nada..._

_Draco observa o filho contendo o sorriso.__** Ele está louco pra mexer**__. Pensa__**. Ainda bem que ele sabe que pode ser perigoso**_._ Esse é um dos poucos momentos em que Draco consegue ser duro com o menino, mas neste ponto ele é categórico. Se Ryan desobedecer Draco será obrigado a não trazer mais o filho ao hospital, por mais que isto magoe o garoto, a segurança do filho está em primeiro lugar. Ele olha para o menino e fala _– Eu tenho que trabalhar agora, você já sabe...

_Ryan interrompe e faz uma careta_ – Não mexa em nada... (_o garotinho fala entediado e olha para o pai) _eu quero te ajudar. Eu posso ir com você?

**Draco** – Nestes casos não, vou ver os pacientes com doenças mais graves. Daqui a pouco eu venho te buscar, aí você me ajuda.

_Draco sai para atender seus pacientes deixando o filho no laboratório. Ryan permanece quieto por algum tempo, mas logo fica entediado. __**É muito chato ficar aqui sem o papai**__, pensa. __**Quando ele está comigo ele me deixa ajudar, mas quando ele não está aqui eu não posso tocar em nada...**__ Ele olha para os frascos contendo a tentação. __**Não, não posso. O papai proibiu, se eu mexer ele vai ficar bravo**__. Ryan sabe muito bem como o pai fica quando está bravo. Ele ainda era muito pequeno, mas se lembra perfeitamente das discussões entre o pai e a mãe. E ele definitivamente não quer ver o pai bravo. O menino sabe que neste ponto não há argumentação. Se ele desobedecer e mexer, o pai não o trará mais ao hospital_

_**Bem, **__pensa Ryan.__** Ele falou que eu não podia mexer nas poções, mas não falou que eu não podia dar uma volta por aí... É... Ele não falou...**__ Um sorriso irônico muito parecido com o do pai forma-se em seus lábios_

_Decidido, Ryan sai do laboratório.__** Não vai fazer mal nenhum eu dar uma voltinha, eu volto antes do meu pai voltar...**__ pensa_

_O garotinho já está bastante familiarizado com o hospital. De vez enquando ele sai sozinho a procura de algum garotinho que tenha se acidentado para conversar. Seu pai sempre o repreende, mas Ryan sabe que ele não fica bravo. Pelo menos, não de verdade._

_Ele percorre os corredores cumprimentando alegremente todos que encontra, todos os medi-bruxos estão ocupados então ninguém dá muita atenção a ele. Ryan continua percorrendo os corredores sem encontrar nada interessante, ele está ficando extremamente entediado._

_O menino vê uma enfermeira sair de um quarto, ela deixou a porta entreaberta e ele vê um vulto ao fundo. Ryan hesita por um momento, mas acaba entrando._

_Ele entra vagarosamente, Ryan vê uma mulher sentada na cama. Ele analisa por um momento antes de se aproximar. __**Ela não tem **__**nenhuma marca**__ pensa ele. __**Não deve estar com nada contagioso**__ ele conclui. O pai já lhe advertiu para não chegar perto de nenhum paciente que esteja coberto por nenhum tipo de mancha ou pústula. __**E se a porta está aberta ela não é perigosa... Não, ela não é perigosa, mas é tão triste...**_

_Ryan chega mais perto, não sem nenhum receio. A mulher tem o olhar vazio por alguns segundos, mas depois ela começa a olhar pra ele fixamente. Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso Draco se dirige ao laboratório onde deixou o filho. __**Só espero que ele não tenha mexido em nada**__ pensa o loiro que sabe que embora o filho lhe obedeça na maioria das vezes o pequeno loiro sempre procura uma brecha em suas proibições e depois olha para o pai com a cara mais inocente do mundo e argumenta que Draco não havia falado nada a respeito._

_Ele abre a porta chamando pelo filho, mas Ryan não está lá.__** Onde será que esse garoto se meteu? **__Ele pergunta para si mesmo enquanto vai para os corredores à procura do filho..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao quarto..._

_Hermione acabou de entrar num dos seus poucos minutos de lucidez. Pra ela esses momentos são difíceis, a morena prefere o sono tranqüilizador, o sono sem pesadelos que as poções do médico loiro lhe proporcionam. Nas vezes em que se encontra lúcida tudo lhe vem à mente. Kirk... As torturas... Simon... A dor que ela sente é indescritível e a certeza de que nunca mais irá segurar seu menino nos braços lhe faz voltar ao mundo do sono sem sonhos._

_Mas desta vez ela não consegue, ao invés do médico loiro há apenas um garotinho, um menininho loiro que a fita com curiosidade. Ela sente seu coração dilacerar-se no peito ao olhar a criança. Não consegue deixar de pensar que seu Simon não está lá, ela tenta voltar ao torpor, mas estranhamente não consegue, grossas lágrimas saltam de seus olhos, ver aquele menininho dói, dói assustadoramente._

_Ryan vê que a moça está chorando. __**Será que ela está sentindo dor?**__ Pensa. __**Eu devia chamar meu pai, ele pode curar ela.**__ Ele pensa em sair, mas não consegue desviar os olhos de Hermione então acaba se aproximando_ – Oi... (_ele fala timidamente)_ está doendo muito?

Si... Simon... (_Hermione fala com dificuldade e se assusta ao ouvir o som da própria voz após tanto tempo)_

Meu nome não é Simon, meu nome é Ryan - _o menino fala._

_Sim... Hermione sabe que não é Simon, o garoto tem os cabelos loiros e olhos profundamente azuis, ao contrário dos cabelos e olhos castanhos de seu filho. É mais novo também, mas Hermione só consegue balbuciar o nome do filho._

Simon... (_Ela balbucia novamente enquanto as lágrimas descem em abundância e ela soluça incontrolavelmente)_

_**O que eu fiz? **__Ryan se pergunta__**. Meu pai vai ficar bravo comigo**_... – Por favor, não chore... (_o garotinho fala enquanto se aproxima)_

_Mas a mulher continua chorando, num impulso Ryan senta-se na cama e segura a mão dela. Hermione se abraça ao garotinho com se a sua própria vida dependesse disso..._

XXXXX

_Draco percorreu todas as partes do hospital que Ryan costuma ir. __**Onde esse menino foi? **__Pensa. __**Ele não vai escapar da bronca! Como ele sai assim sem avisar?**__ O loiro sabe que o filho não iria a nenhum dos lugares proibidos, mas sabe também que ele iria a todos os outros. __**Definitivamente tenho que ter uma conversa com meu filho e ampliar os locais onde ele não pode ir neste hospital**_

_Ele está passando pelo quarto de Hermione quando ouve o soluço convulsivo. Por um minuto o medi-bruxo fala mais alto, ele esquece de Ryan e entra preocupado_

_Nada o preparou para a cena que ele viu ao entrar no quarto. Hermione chora e Ryan tenta consola-la. Draco fica parado observando a cena sem saber se deve ou não fazer alguma coisa. O menino tenta se explicar ao ver o pai_ – Eu não fiz nada! Ela já estava chorando quando eu entrei

_Mas Draco não presta atenção ao filho. A única coisa que ele vê é que Hermione não está em estado letárgico. __**Ela acordou**__ pensa_

_Acordou... Mas isso de maneira nenhuma significa que ela está bem. Seu semblante é de cortar o coração. Ela segura a mão de Ryan como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso. __**Ela deve estar se lembrando do filho morto**_

_Ele se aproxima lentamente e fala_ – Senhora Gasparov

_O loiro fala e logo se arrepende. Ao ouvir o nome Gasparov, Hermione parece ficar ainda mais angustiada_

Não... (_Hermione consegue balbuciar)_ – Gasparov não...

Hermi... Granger... (_Ele se senta na cama ao lado dela_) você sofreu um choque muito forte, estamos cuidando de você. Você vai se recuperar_ (ele vira se para o filho e sussurra) _me espere lá fora

NÃO! (_Hermione grita desesperada)_ não o leve... Simon... (_ela fala antes de desmaiar)_

Pai... Ela ta bem? - _Draco ouve o pequeno loiro perguntar com o semblante assustado_

Ela vai ficar... - _É só o que ele consegue falar_

XXXXX

NA MANSAO MALFOY

_**O dia foi longo**__ pensa o loiro. Ryan demorou mais ainda pra dormir, ele não parava de perguntar sobre a moça triste. __**Meu filho ficou impressionado com ela. **__Draco não quer admitir nem para si mesmo, mas ver seu filho consolando Hermione o afetou profundamente. __**Ele perdeu a mãe... E ela perdeu o filho...**__ O loiro pensa. __**É como se um precisasse do outro...**_

_No outro dia, Draco e Ryan tomam café. O garotinho pede pra ir com o pai novamente_

Hoje não filho – _Ele sabe que o dia vai ser muito tumultuado. Se Hermione realmente tiver conseguido recuperar a consciência definitivamente será dado início a um tratamento longo e doloroso e o menininho só irá atrapalhar, mesmo com toda boa vontade._

Mas eu queria ajudar você a fazer a moça triste ficar boa... (_Ele fala visivelmente chateado)_ eu... Eu gostei dela

_Draco olha incrédulo para Ryan_ – Você gostou? (_**Definitivamente esse garoto não existe,**__ pensa enquanto vê o filho balançar a cabeça afirmativamente)_

Ela é bonita... Ela tava chorando, mas mesmo assim ela é bonita. (_O garotinho fala como se conversasse consigo mesmo)_. Eu gosto dela sim. (_Ele olha para o pai implorando)_. Eu queria ver ela de novo. Por favor...

_**Droga **__pensa Draco__**. Eu detesto quando ele fica assim. Esse é o tom que o filho usou pra pedir pra mãe que ficasse com ele no dia que ela morreu...**_

_Draco respira fundo e busca forças nem ele sabe de onde. __**Quem diria que o frio e insensível Draco Malfoy seria controlado desse jeito por um garotinho de quatro anos**_ – Ry... Ela ainda está muito doente e não vai poder receber visitas durante alguns dias. Você nem podia ter entrado lá... Mas eu prometo que assim que ela melhorar eu deixo você ir vê-la (_**que diabos estou dizendo?**__ O loiro recrimina-se)_

_Mas agora é tarde Ryan o encara com os olhinhos brilhando_ – Jura? Você promete?

_Draco não tem como negar não diante da expressão feliz do filho_ – Eu prometo. Assim que ela melhorar um pouco

**Ryan** – E quando ela vai melhorar? Amanhã?

_Draco sorri __**é típico dele querer tudo pra ontem. Pelo menos nisso ele puxou a mim**_ – Amanhã? (_O menino repete)_

**Draco** – Não... Amanhã não. Talvez na semana que vem ok

_Ryan suspira, ele sabe que a semana que vem levara séculos para chegar. Mas o olhar que o pai lhe dá não permite que ele argumente e só cabe ao pequeno loiro concordar_ – Ok! Na semana que vem

Agora eu vou trabalhar – _Draco fala preparando-se para aparatar_

Pai... _(Ryan interrompe)_

**Draco** – O que foi?

**Ryan** – Que dia é a semana que vem?

_Draco suspira. Sem dúvida aquela vai ser uma longa semana..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês. E o melhor, com a Hermione dando sinal de vida! Tá certo que foi muito rápido e ela apagou de novo, mas logo, logo ela começa a ser recuperar. Pelo menos eu espero, afinal de contas eu não mando nos personagens só faço o que eles querem (momento maluco da autora, sorry...)

Falando sério agora, mil agradecimentos a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente a quem está deixando uma palavrinha de carinho e incentivo nas reviews. Estou tão feliz com a boa aceitação da fic que estou fazendo uma forcinha pra atualizar antes do ano novo

No mais boa leitura e um excelente 2008 para todos nós!

Mil beijos e reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

NO ST MUNGUS

_Hermione olha para o teto, o quarto está na penumbra, desde que acordou ela pediu para que as cortinas fossem fechadas. Ela não tem a mínima vontade de ver a luz do sol. A escuridão combina mais com seu estado de espírito, disso ela não tem a menor dúvida._

_Quando ela viu que estava definitivamente lúcida, que não conseguiria mais voltar ao sono tranquilizador, a morena entrou em desespero. As imagens do pesadelo que viveu nos últimos dez anos vieram com força total. Mas nada se comparou com a lembrança do seu último dia, nada se comparou com a sua última lembrança... O olhar de seu filho... O olhar que ela nunca mais verá._

_Quando seus pais morreram, Hermione pensou que nunca poderia sentir uma dor maior. O destino lhe mostrou de forma cruel que estava redondamente enganada. Ela, sem dúvida, sofreu muito quando soube que os pais foram assassinados, mas ver o filho morrer na sua frente foi como se houvessem arrancado um pedaço do seu coração, foi como se um demendador invisível tivesse roubado não só a sua alegria, mas também a sua alma e a sua vontade de viver. É uma dor tão profunda que não pode ser expressada nem com palavras, nem com todas as lágrimas do mundo. E ela sabe que agora não irá mais viver, apenas sobreviver. __**Por que eu me salvei? Por quê? Por que eu estou viva se a minha vida acabou?**__ Ela pensa em meio às lágrimas_

_Uma fresta de luz ofusca seus olhos e interrompe seus pensamentos. Ela vê a porta se abrir e um homem loiro e alto entrar_

_Draco olha para Hermione. É a primeira vez que ele a vê completamente lúcida por tanto tempo. Nas outras vezes ela logo voltava ao torpor devido aos medicamentos. Medicamentos estes que o loiro está reduzindo gradualmente uma vez que a mente de sua paciente já deu mostras de estar mais forte_

Senhora... _(Draco para desconcertado ao se lembrar da reação de Hermione quando ele a chamou pelo nome de casada)._ Granger... (_diz ele)._ Sou o medi-bruxo responsável pelo seu tratamento

_Hermione olha a figura que está a seu lado. É o medi-bruxo loiro que lhe dá as poções ela sabe, mas apenas agora ela pôde ver realmente o seu semblante e, sinceramente, ela não estava preparada para o que viu... _

Malfoy! – _Ela fala aparvalhada. _

_Se a sua vida não tivesse tomado um rumo tão trágico, ela acharia cômica a situação. Justamente aquele que mais a odiava fazendo o possível para salvá-la. __**Isso é mais cruel que me deixar morrer, **__ela pensa tristemente, __**quem diria...**_

_Draco olha para a morena e reconhece o sofrimento em seu semblante. Ele hesita por um momento, parece estar escolhendo as palavras certas..._

_Enfim o loiro quebra o silêncio_ – Muitas coisas aconteceram, por hora basta você saber que eu sou o medi-bruxo responsável pelo seu tratamento e que você vai ficar bem.

_Hermione olha pra ele _– Ficar bem... (_ela esboça um riso que sai fraco e sarcástico)._ Eu nunca mais vou ficar bem. Por que vocês me salvaram? Eu devia estar morta. Eu queria estar morta!

**Draco** - Não! Você não queria e você não está! Você sofreu muito, eu sei. Mas já acabou...

**Hermione** (_quase gritando_) – Você acha que sabe? Não... Você não sabe! Ninguém sabe o que é passar quase dez anos nas mãos de um maníaco. Ninguém sabe o que é morrer um pouquinho a cada dia para a satisfação de um sádico. Ninguém sabe o que e se sujeitar a todo tipo de degradação para proteger seu filho e ver que isso de nada adiantou

_Seu rosto está banhado em lágrimas e ela treme incontrolavelmente, Draco olha para ela sem saber o que fazer. Q__uando Hermione ainda estava sob os efeitos da maldição ele sabia que decisões tomar, sabia que poções ministrar. Agora o loiro se sente impotente com o sofrimento dela._

_Draco utilizou todo o seu conhecimento cientifico e racional para fazer Hermione Granger recuperar a consciência e agora diante de todo o sofrimento dela, ele faz a coisa mais irracional que poderia fazer... _

_Simplesmente a abraça_

_Hermione sente aquele corpo junto ao dela e se assusta num primeiro momento, mas aos poucos vai se acalmando. Os braços fortes a envolvem trazendo uma segurança que nunca mais ela havia sentido, ela sente os dedos do loiro acariciarem o seu cabelo. O calor que emana da pele dele a reconforta incrivelmente. Por um momento ela se esquece que aquele homem é Draco Malfoy, seu desafeto da época da escola. Tudo que ela quer é ficar sentindo essa paz interior, mesmo sabendo que ela é momentânea_

_Draco sente o coração de Hermione batendo descompassadamente. A despeito de todas as brigas da infância e adolescência, ele não pode deixar de se compadecer por tudo que ela viveu. __**Ninguém merece passar por isso,**__ pensa._

_Apesar de toda a situação ele não pode deixar de perceber que ela cheira incrivelmente bem. Draco aconchega-a a seu peito e fecha os olhos aspirando o perfume. Eles ficam assim por séculos..._

_Ou ficariam se não fossem interrompidos!_

O que está acontecendo aqui? (_O loiro e a morena ouvem uma voz exasperada) _O que você está fazendo com ela?

_Draco e Hermione se soltam como se levassem um choque. Eles vêem desconcertados que Harry, Rony e Gina estão no quarto. Harry abre e fecha a boca várias vezes e o ruivo está com uma expressão mais do que furiosa no rosto. E Gina... bem, Gina apenas olha para a amiga_.

O que você pensa que está fazendo com minha amiga? - _Rony fala com olhar assassino a um passo de pular no pescoço do loiro_

_Gina olha para o irmão e segura seu braço antes que Rony faça alguma besteira_ – Não é hora pra isso agora!

**Rony** – Mas... (_ele se cala ao ver que Hermione está acordada)_

_Hermione olha para os amigos sem saber o que falar. __**Tanto tempo...**__ pensa ela._

_Gina senta-se na cama a seu lado _– Como você está?

_Ela olha para a amiga_ – Como eu estou? Nem eu sei como estou... Estou viva... É só o que posso dizer_ (ela fala tentando segurar as lágrimas)_

_Draco vê que Hermione está se emocionando mais do que deveria e intervém _– Você precisa descansar agora...

_Ele faz com que Hermione beba uma poção e logo ela cai em sono profundo_. – Venham comigo (_Draco fala enquanto sai do quarto)_

_Harry, Rony e Gina seguem o loiro para uma sala reservada_

**Harry **– Como ela está?

E o que você estava fazendo abraçado com ela? - _Rony completa_

_Draco dirige-se a Harry ignorando o ruivo por completo_ – Ontem ela deu o primeiro sinal de que está se recuperando. Ficou consciente um bom tempo. E hoje aconteceu da mesma forma. A tendência agora é que ela permaneça lúcida a maior parte do tempo.

Isso é bom... (_Harry fala visivelmente feliz, mas seu semblante se fecha ao ver a expressão de Draco)_ Isso é bom, não é? Há mais alguma coisa?

_Draco sorri ironicamente. Ele olha para Harry como se este fosse uma criança de cinco anos_ – Potter... Potter... Claro que há mais alguma coisa! O período que ela estava fora da realidade foi o mais fácil pra ela...

_Os três olham para Draco sem entender. O loiro continua_ – Enquanto ela estava inconsciente ela não tinha a noção real do que havia acontecido, as lembranças se embaralhavam na sua mente como se tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Agora que acordou ela se lembra...

**Gina** – Ela se lembra de tudo? (_Ela pergunta horrorizada, a imagem do garotinho morto não lhe sai da cabeça)._

Sim (_Draco fala)_ e pelo que pude perceber, não sabemos sequer a metade do que ela passou. Fisicamente ela agora está bem, o que nos leva a outro problema. Em breve ela terá alta, mas irá precisar de cuidados fora do hospital durante algum tempo, o trauma foi muito forte e a recuperação vai ser lenta não quanto à parte física, mas...

_O loiro olha para os três vê que eles entendem perfeitamente o que ele quer dizer_

**Harry **– Quando poderemos falar com ela?

**Draco** – Daqui a pouco ela vai acordar. Eu não dei uma dose muito forte, estou evitando as poções do sono agora que ela acordou. Se ela começar a tomar sempre, com certeza irá se viciar. Não é difícil isso acontecer com uma pessoa que passou pelo que ela deve ter passado.

**Gina** – Deve ser difícil pra ela ficar acordada

**Draco** – Exatamente... A dor da realidade pode ser insuportável. Se a Herm... A Granger não receber o tratamento psicológico adequado ela pode entrar num estado semi-vegetativo apenas para não ter que lidar com isso.

_Rony interrompe inacreditavelmente humilde_ – O que gente pode fazer pra ajudá-la? Pra diminuir o sofrimento?

**Draco** – Diminuir o sofrimento? Nada... Ela vai ter que passar por isso. Mas vocês podem ficar ao lado dela, uma presença amiga sempre ajuda. (_Ele se levanta)_ Vou ver se ela já acordou

_O loiro sai deixando Harry, Rony e Gina._

**Gina** – Eu detesto dizer isso, mas o Draco está certo, ela vai precisar de um lugar pra ficar quando sair daqui

**Harry** (_meio desconfortável_) – Mais ainda, vai precisar voltar à Ucrânia para prestar depoimento, fazer o levantamento dos bens daquele maldito. Ela é a viúva, pela lei herdou toda a fortuna.

**Gina** – Não vamos pensar nisso agora. O mais importante é decidirmos pra onde ela vai depois que sair daqui

**Rony** – Eu ofereceria a minha casa, mas vocês conhecem a Luna

_Harry e Gina entreolham-se, eles sabem que Luna é um amor de pessoa, mas continua falando as coisas nos momentos mais impróprios como na época da escola._

_Depois que a guerra acabou, Luna descobriu que estava grávida de Neville. Ela ficou muito deprimida com a perspectiva de criar uma criança sozinha e Rony mostrou-se muito solidário. Os dois se tornaram bons amigos e foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, alguns anos depois se casaram e Rony adotou Frank como seu filho legítimo. O casal tem também David e Bruce, gêmeos de cinco anos, dois garotinhos ruivos cheios de sardas com uma capacidade de realizarem travessuras que deixam Fred e Jorge orgulhosos._

**Harry **– Acho que ela pode ficar lá em casa (_ele olha pra Gina que balança a cabeça afirmativamente_)

**Gina** – Claro, a gente pode cuidar dela.

**Rony** – E eu vou ajudar

_Os três se entreolham num pacto. Um pacto mudo, um pacto que não necessita de palavras, eles se entreolham e prometem silenciosamente que desta vez, haja o que houver, não deixarão Hermione na mão._

XXXXX

_Draco entra no quarto de Hermione. Ele deu uma dose muito fraca de poção tranqüilizadora apenas para que Hermione descançasse um pouco e ele sabe que ela já deve estar acordada novamente_

_Hermione está sentada na cama. Seu semblante continua pálido e triste, mas é evidente que ela está se recuperando._

_Ela olha para o loiro_ – Malfoy...

Granger... (_ele fala se controlando pra não abraça-la novamente)_

_Ela olha pra ele segurando as lágrimas _– Por que... Por que? Eu não devia ter sobrevivido...

**Draco** – Existem coisas que não se explicam, mas o fato é que você sobreviveu. E por mais difícil que seja você deverá seguir com a sua vida. No momento você deve se preocupar apenas com a sua recuperação. Quando estiver mais forte...

_Hermione enxuga uma lágrima e balança a cabeça tristemente. Ela sabe que nunca mais será a mesma_

**Draco** – Seus amigos ainda estão aqui. Eles querem vê-la

_Hermione titubeia por um momento_ – Não sei... Não sei se consigo. Já faz tanto tempo

_Mas Draco é categórico_ – Você vai precisar deles, eles estão preocupados com você. Vou pedir que entrem

_O loiro se retira. Em alguns minutos Hermione ouve a porta se abrir. Harry, Rony e Gina entram_

Oi... - _o ruivo fala e é só isso, ele não sabe mais o que dizer e mesmo que soubesse não conseguiria devido ao bolo que se forma em sua garganta_

Ficamos preocupados com você - _ela ouve Harry dizer. Ele também não fala mais nada_

_Gina olha pra Hermione e não fala nada. Os olhos da ruiva estão marejados. As duas amigas se abraçam_ – Sentimos sua falta (_a ruiva fala)_

_Hermione soluça incapaz de falar uma palavra. As duas permanecem assim por alguns minutos. Hermione seca as lágrimas e fala_ – Foi horrível

_Harry olha para os dois ruivos e em seguida para a morena _– A gente não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo... Nós nunca permitiríamos... Droga Mione! (_ele não consegue mais falar, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas)_

**Hermione** – Eu não estou culpando vocês... (_olha para os três)_ nenhum de vocês... Vocês nunca poderiam imaginar

**Harry** – Mas a gente tinha que desconfiar. Nós éramos seus melhores amigos, deveríamos ter estranhado a falta de notícias.

**Hermione** – Eu tentei avisar algumas vezes, mas sempre era descoberta... E castigada.

_Os três olham pra ela sem acreditar que a bruxa mais inteligente da história de Hogwarts foi subjugada daquela forma_

_Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos ela olha para os três e fala_ – Vocês devem estar pensando como eu me deixei cair prisioneira desta forma. Na verdade nem eu mesmo sei... Eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha... Quando eu o conheci ele também havia perdido toda a família, pelo menos era o que todos achavam. Eu fiquei com pena dele... Na verdade era a pena de mim mesma que se refletiu nele. Quando descobri a verdade eu já estava casada... (_ela luta contra as lágrimas que descem em abundância)_ e grávida... Eu não podia me arriscar... Eu tinha que defender meu filho...

_Gina a abraça_ – Não vamos falar mais nisso, não agora. Você precisa se recuperar... Vai ficar tudo bem

_Harry complementa_ – E nunca mais ache que você está sozinha. Você sempre terá a nós

_Ele se aproxima e passa os braços em volta da esposa e da amiga, em poucos minutos Rony se junta a eles._

_Eles estão novamente juntos, por alguns instantes parece que o tempo não passou e Hermione percebe que embora a sua tristeza continue ela nunca esteve e nunca estará sozinha..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é? Então eu estou de volta!

Desta vez eu demorei um pouquinho mais, o motivo foi que eu viajei e não tive condições de postar antes. Mas o que importa é que eu estou aqui; ou melhor, o capítulo está aqui! Eu particularmente gosto muito dele, em especial da parte do reencontro dos amigos.

Espero não demorar tanto pra atualizar novamente

Beijos e boa leitura (e reviews é claro!)


	9. Chapter 9

_A semana passa voando e a recuperação de Hermione, ao menos quanto a parte física, está acontecendo a olhos vistos. A morena já passa a maior parte do dia sem tomar as poções que fazem com que ela durma. Sim, fisicamente ela está ficando bem, mas Draco nota a tristeza evidente em seu olhar. A impressão que ele tem é que ao mesmo tempo que as forças de Hermione retornam e a sua lucidez vai se estabilizando ela vai tomando maior consciência do que lhe aconteceu e, é claro, a dor da perda vai ficando maior. O lado racional da morena lhe diz que com o tempo seu coração vai se acalmar e vai restar apenas uma grande saudade. Mas seu lado emocional, grita que seu coração vai sangrar até que ela não tenha mais forças_

_Quanto ao pequeno loiro, todo o dia Ryan pergunta para o pai se já é a semana que vem e se ele já pode ir ao hospital visitar a moça triste. Draco fica sem saber direito o que dizer, pois ele teme que a presença de uma criança vá deprimir ainda mais a sua paciente que com certeza se lembrará do filho morto. _

_Mas como sempre, ele sucumbe aos apelos do filho e acaba decidindo leva-lo ao hospital no dia seguinte._

Oba! (_O pequeno loiro fala saltitante arrancando um sorriso do pai)_ e eu posso ver ela?

**Draco** – Só se ela quiser, tudo bem? Primeiro eu tenho que ver se ela está bem e se ela quer receber visitas.

_Ryan afirma com a cabeça. Ele sabe que a moça triste vai querer vê-lo, ele tem certeza disso._

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Draco sente alguém o sacudindo incessantemente __**o que será que aconteceu?**__ Pensa enquanto luta para abrir os olhos. Ele vê um pequeno vulto loiro. Draco esfrega os olhos tentando acordar definitivamente, então ele ouve._

Pai! Anda logo! Levanta! (_Ryan diz enfático sem parar de sacudi-lo)_ Esqueceu que eu vou com você hoje?

_**Como se você me deixasse esquecer**__ ele pensa lembrando que o menino falou nisso durante horas no dia anterior_

Vamos pai! Sai da cama (_Ryan continua sacudindo Draco)_

_Ainda tonto pelo sono, o loiro dá um suspiro e vai para o banho._

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Os dois loiros vão direto ao laboratório de Draco. Ele, com muito custo, conseguiu convencer o filho que precisava primeiro visitar seus pacientes antes de levá-lo para ver Hermione._

**Draco** – Eu preciso fazer a ronda primeiro ok. (_Ele dá alguns tubos para o filho) _Enquanto isso você me ajuda, você tem que misturar trinta gotas de cada tubo aqui neste recipiente quando a poção começar a soltar fumaça estará pronta (_ele fala com um sorriso)_.

_Na verdade, o conteúdo dos tubos é apenas água colorida enfeitiçada para soltar fumaça quando misturada. __**Isso manterá Ryan quieto enquanto eu faço minha ronda, aí eu aproveito para ver se a Herm... A Granger está bem para receber a visita dele. **O loiro fala para si mesmo_

_Ryan coloca os tubos na bancada e olha para o pai_– Que horas a gente vai ver a moça triste?

**Draco** – Daqui a pouco, ta bom?

_O menino assente com a cabeça, não era bem o que ele queria mas fazer o quê..._

Daqui a pouco eu volto (_Draco faz um carinho na cabeça do filho e sai esperando sinceramente que o brinquedo distraia Ryan por algum tempo)._

_Doce ilusão! O menino fica algum tempo brincando com a poção, ele conta as gotas concentradamente até ver a fumaça saindo. __**Pronto **__pensa ele com um sorriso de triunfo. __**Agora é só esperar o papai, ele falou que volta daqui a pouco .**_

_Dez minutos se passam, mas para o garotinho é como se fossem horas, ele olha a fumaça por algum tempo até que se cansa da brincadeira._

_Ele se levanta..._

_Anda pelo laboratório..._

_Mexe nos tubos dados pelo pai..._

_Senta-se..._

_Levanta-se novamente..._

_Então ele tem um estalo..._

_**O papai falou que daqui a pouco eu iria ver a moça triste... Bem, eu acho que já é daqui a pouco! **__Ele fala para si mesmo enquanto sai do laboratório._

XXXXX

_Ryan percorre os corredores rapidamente até chegar à porta do quarto, o garotinho respira fundo e abre a porta._

_Hermione está sentada ao lado da janela. Ela já se sente um pouco mais forte e se arrisca a dar alguns passos pelo quarto, aos poucos ela começa a se inteirar da realidade lá fora. Gina trouxe alguns livros para distraí-la, mas sua mente ainda está focada na sua tragédia pessoal e dificilmente ela consegue se concentrar na leitura. _

_A morena ouve a porta se abrindo, vira-se e vê um garotinho loiro entrar timidamente. Hermione olha para ele e, com um certo esforço de memória se lembra que já o viu antes, mais precisamente no dia em que acordou..._

Oi... (_ele fala)_ Não está doendo mais? (_Ele pergunta enquanto caminha até ela)_

_Hermione olha para o garotinho embora ele não se pareça fisicamente com o filho ela não pode deixar de se lembrar de Simon. O brilho nos olhos do garotinho loiro é o mesmo brilho que havia nos olhos de seu filho, um brilho de quem ainda confia nas pessoas. Ela não consegue evitar uma imensa tristeza tome conta de sua alma. Uma lágrima solitária cai de seus olhos_

_Ryan vê que Hermione está chorando e chega mais perto dela_ – Não chora... Meu pai vai fazer você ficar boa, você vai ver. Eu não quero que você fique triste. Eu vou falar com meu pai... Você vai ficar boa, não vai doer mais...

_A despeito da dor que sente Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir com o jeito espontâneo do menino_ – Oi... Senta aqui perto de mim... (_ela diz num impulso)_

_O menininho senta-se a seu lado na cama e fala_ – Meu nome é Ryan, e o seu?

Hermione – _A morena balbucia_

**Ryan** – Mione... Eu gostei!

_Hermione sorri_ – Você pode me chamar de Mione se quiser, mas é Her-mi-o-ne

**Ryan** – Her-mi-o-ne... Eu gosto também, mas gosto mais de Mione. O que você tem?(_Ele pergunta, mas logo se arrepende, seu pai sempre lhe avisa para não ser curioso demais, mas ele simplesmente não consegue evitar)_ Desculpa, eu sou curioso meu pai sempre fala isso. Ele sempre diz "Ryan você não deve perguntar aquilo que não é da sua conta"

**Hermione** – Não tem problema... (_ela para tentando procurar as palavras certas afinal é meio complicado explicar como ela chegou a esse ponto para uma criança)_ eu estava muito doente, mas estou melhor agora...

**Ryan** – Eu sabia! Eu sabia que meu pai ia curar você.

_Ele fala exultante e Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir um sorriso tímido, praticamente imperceptivel mas serve para mostrar à morena que, apesar de tudo, ela não perdeu essa capacidade..._

XXXXX

_Draco volta ao laboratório e vê que novamente Ryan não esta lá, mas desta vez ele sabe exatamente onde o filho está. __**Esse menino não tem jeito**__ ele pensa enquanto se dirige apressadamente ao quarto de Hermione_

_Ele bate na porta e entra. Ryan está no colo da morena tagarelando como se a conhecesse há vários anos, Draco nota que ela está sorrindo, embora seja um sorriso triste. Antes que ele fale alguma coisa o filho nota que o pai entrou no quarto_

_Ryan desce da cama_ – Oi pai. Você demorou e como eu sei o caminho eu vim sozinho!

_Se Draco pensou em repreendê-lo o sorriso do pequeno logo o desarmou. Ele olha pra Hermione_ – Espero que ele não esteja incomodando...

**Hermione** – Ele é... Seu filho? (_Ela fala sem conseguir acreditar)_.

Milagres acontecem (_o loiro fala ironicamente. Ele já está acostumado à incredulidade das pessoas quanto a paternidade de Ryan; não quanto a aparência física uma vez que o menino é a cópia do pai, mas pelo jeitinho carinhoso e expontâneo do garoto totalmente oposto ao de Draco)_

_O loiro e a morena se encaram por alguns instantes. Nenhum dos dois fala nada. A imagem do filho praticamente no colo de Hermione pela segunda vez, mexeu novamente com Draco. _

_Ryan quebra o devaneio_ – Eu falei pra ela que você vai fazer ela ficar boa. O nome dela é Mione, quer dizer, é Hermione, mas ela falou que eu posso chamar ela de Mione...

_O olhar do loiro pula do filho para Hermione repetidas vezes. A situação já está ficando constrangedora. Ele olha pra Hermione e fala_ – Espero que ele não tenha incomodado. Eu o deixei no laboratório por um momento...

_Hermione interrompe_ – Não tem problema. Eu... Gosto de crianças (_Hermione fala e Draco vê que ela luta contra as lágrimas)._

_Ele fala para o filho_ – Agora chega Ryan... Ela ainda está doente e precisa descansar

_O garoto pensa em argumentar, mas acaba desistindo. Ele se aproxima de Hermione novamente e dá um beijo em sua face_ – Eu posso voltar?

_Hermione agora não consegue se conter, as lágrimas caem copiosamente._

Se você for ficar triste eu não venho... (_o pequeno loiro fala visivelmente decepcionado)_

Não..._ (Hermione fala enxugando as lágrimas e afagando os cabelos do garoto)_. Pode vir sempre que quiser... Se seu pai permitir, é claro...

**Draco** – Agora você me espera lá fora, ela precisa tomar a poção.

_O menino sai, Draco olha desconcertado pra Hermione _– Desculpe... A gente... Eu não queria causar essa situação... Ele falou em você a semana inteira, eu ia perguntar se ele podia vir te visitar... (_sorri)_ acho que subestimei meu filho, ele conhece o hospital melhor do que eu...

_Hermione tenta segurar as lágrimas _– Tudo bem... Não é culpa dele... É que...

_Draco olha para ela_ – Você se lembrou de seu filho...

_Hermione confirma com a cabeça incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, ela sente seu coração dilacerado no peito, uma dor maior que qualquer maldição cruciatus_

**Draco** – Você quer tomar uma poção...

_Hermione interrompe_ – Não... Eu tenho que encarar a realidade, por mais que isso doa, não posso fugir novamente. Ele era um menino tão bonzinho... (_ela fala sem encarar o loiro)_ Ele não merecia... Eu deveria ter recebido aquele avada... Ele o matou para se vingar. Kirk matou o próprio filho porque sabia que isso me mataria aos pouquinhos, que nada no mundo me faria sofrer mais...

_Mesmo lutando contra todos os seus impulsos, Draco a abraça novamente. Ele não admite nem pra si mesmo, mas desejou fazer isso desde a hora que entrou no quarto e a viu com seu filho no colo. _

_Dez anos se passaram, nenhum dos dois é mais um adolescente. Eles já viveram várias coisas, a vida os transformou. A despeito de todas as brigas e implicâncias da escola, Draco é obrigado a admitir que a morena de olhos tristes está mexendo com ele bem mais do que ele gostaria. Ele olha pra Hermione naquela cama de hospital, tão forte em sua fragilidade, tão frágil em meio a sua força... Ela é a contradição em pessoa._

_Contradição é a palavra ideal para definir os sentimentos do loiro desde que colocou os olhos na sua paciente ainda desacordada. Em um segundo ele vê a insuportável sabe tudo, a sangue ruim da escola. No outro, ele vê uma bela mulher que segura seu filho nos braços e conversa com o menino de forma carinhosa..._

_**Devo estar ficando louco... **__É só o que Draco pensa quando sente que aproxima seus lábios dos dela. Ele não consegue e nem quer mais raciocinar, seu único desejo é saber se os lábios de Hermione são realmente tão doces quanto ele imagina._

_Não... Não é como ele imagina... Na verdade ele nunca poderia imaginar, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos... O loiro nunca poderia imaginar essa sensação ao beijar Hermione. Ele sente que ela corresponde o beijo de forma tímida por alguns instantes, então ela se afasta e olha pra ele com ar assustado._

_Por um momento ambos se encaram, os dois bastante desconcertados ninguém esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Hermione logo abaixa os olhos constrangida_

**Draco **– Desculpe...

**Hermione **– Eu...

_Os dois falam praticamente juntos e sorriem encabulados_ – Pode falar _(Hermione diz)_

Não... Fala você primeiro (_o loiro interrompe)_

**Hermione** – Pra falar a verdade eu nem sei o que dizer, isso...

_Draco completa_ – Não deveria ter acontecido...

**Hermione** – Foi só...

**Draco** – Um impulso de momento, eu sou seu medi-bruxo... Você é minha paciente...

**Hermione** – Eu estou um pouco confusa...

**Draco** – Acho que isso explica tudo então

**Hermione** – É...

_O loiro sai, mas ambos sabem que nada foi explicado..._

XXXXX

_Draco vai para o laboratório onde Ryan está a sua espera, ele senta-se e coloca o filho no colo_ – Você não me esperou...

**Ryan** – Você estava demorando, e eu sei o caminho..._ ( o menino fala como se o pai dele não percebece o óbvio)_

_Draco suspira __**esse garoto tem argumento pra tudo **_– Mesmo assim você devia ter me esperado, ela está doente e se não estivesse bem para receber visitas?

_O garotinho permanece calado por um momento, ele está pensativo. Depois ele sorri_ – Mas ela já está quase boa... Você curou ela

_Draco esforça-se para ficar sério_ – Mesmo assim, não quero que você saia sem me avisar ta bom. Você promete?

_Ryan suspira. __**Não sei por que meu pai me faz prometer essas coisas, ele sabe que eu sempre esqueço. **__Ele pensa com um sorriso irônico e fala_ – Ta bom, eu não saio mais.

_É a vez do loiro suspirar, Draco já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele e o filho tiveram essa conversa, mas o menino sempre se esquece e se aventura pelo hospital, ele sabe que é so uma questão de tempo para acontecer novamente..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Sim, eu sei que demorei horrores, eu sei que muita gente já deve ter pensado em azarações e os mais afoitos em maldições imperdoaveis. Só peço encarecidamente que excluam os avadas e peguem leve com as cruciatus (autora muito machucada não consegue escrever...)

Falando sério gente. Eu sei que demorei mais do que eu gostaria. Quem está acostumado a ler minhas fics sabe que eu posto regularmente e que eu tenho verdadeiro horror de fics interminadas. O problema é que aconteceram uma série de coisas que dificultaram a postagem dos capítulos (reforma em casa e final de férias entre outras) e só agora eu consegui um tempinho pra vir até aqui. Talvez eu demore mais alguns dias pra me organizar, mas podem ficar tranquilos que os capítulos, mesmo demorando um pouquinho mais, irão sair

Então aqui está o capítulo. Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado.

Boa leitura e estou aguardando as reviews ( eu juro que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido)

Bjos


	10. Chapter 10

_Os dias passam rapidamente, mais rapidamente que o esperado. Ryan conseguiu convencer o pai e foi várias vezes visitar Hermione no hospital. A afinidade dos dois é incrível, a morena melhora consideravelmente na presença do menino. Sua recuperação está sendo tão surpreendente que logo chega seu último dia no hospital_

_Ela está se trocando para receber alta. **É estranho pensar em sair do hospital e encarar o mundo lá fora...** Ela pensa enquanto termina de colocar sua capa e juntar suas poucas coisas. Depois de algum esforço por parte dos amigos, Hermione foi convencida a ir para a casa de Harry e Gina. A morena alegou que não gostaria de incomodar e foi premiada com um sermão de Gina e Harry. Um sermão que ela classificou como digno da senhora Weasley_

_Ela olha pela janela pela última vez, despedindo-se da paisagem que a fez companhia por mais de três meses, isso sem contar o tempo que ela não estava consciente. É hora de enfrentar a realidade, o mundo lá fora a espera. Ela respira fundo e vai para a porta._

_Antes de chegar até lá, a porta se abre e Ryan entra timidamente. Ele está muito calado, o que no caso dele não é nada normal_

Oi! (_Hermione fala sorrindo, mas seu sorriso morre ao ver a expressão do garotinho) _O que você tem? _(ela pergunta para o menino)_

**Ryan** – Você vai embora... (_ele fala visivelmente triste)_

**Hermione** – Você não está contente por que eu estou bem? Você sempre falava que seu pai iria me curar... E ele conseguiu! Você não está feliz?

**Ryan** – Eu estou... Mas você vai embora e eu vou sentir saudades

**Hermione** – Eu também vou sentir sua falta querido...

_O menino se lança em seus braços com os olhos cheios de lágrimas_ – Eu não vou ver você de novo...

**Hermione** – Não fica assim... É claro que a gente vai se ver de novo! A gente pode se encontrar. Eu vou morar aqui perto... _(ela fala carinhosamente com o garotinho enquanto seca suas lágrimas)_

**Ryan** – Você jura?

**Hermione** – Se o seu pai deixar... Eu juro que a gente pode se ver fora do hospital

**Ryan** – Eu fiz uma coisa pra você. (_Ele fala um pouco mais animado enquanto tira um pergaminho do bolso e dá para Hermione)_

_Ela abre o pergaminho e vê um desenho infantil que mostra duas pessoas de mãos dadas. Embaixo do desenho seu nome e o do garoto escritos com uma letrinha tremida_

**Ryan** – Eu ainda não sei escrever direito, meu pai me ajudou.

_Hermione pisca __os olhos várias vezes para espantar as lágrimas_ – É lindo! Eu adorei.

**Ryan** – Você gostou mesmo?

**Hermione** – Claro! Vou guardar comigo pra sempre

_A porta se abre novamente e Draco entra_ – Saiu de novo sem me esperar, ne filho...

_Ryan olha para o pai e argumenta_ – Eu fiquei com medo dela ir embora, eu tinha que entregar meu presente! A Mione falou que a gente pode se ver fora do hospital se você deixar. Você vai deixar, não vai? _(ele dá ao pai um olhar pidão que vêm aperfeiçoando desde que nasceu)_

**Draco** - Depois a gente vê isso Ryan. (_para Hermione_) O Potter está te esperando na entrada com a esposa.

**Hermione** – Já vou... (_ela abraça o menino e olha para Draco meio desconcertada)_ obrigada por tudo

**Draco** (_irônico)_ – Acho que esse rapazinho fez mais por você do que eu

**Hermione** – Obrigada mesmo assim

_Ela pega sua valise e sai. Draco fica alguns minutos olhando para a porta até que sai do quarto também_

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO POTTER

_Eles chegam pela lareira, Dobby os espera. Com a derrota de Voldemort o elfo resolveu sair de Hogwarts e se ofereceu para ficar com Harry._

_Dobby cumprimenta Hermione efusivamente_ - Dobby fica feliz em ver que está bem... Dobby agora trabalha pra Harry Potter... Ele paga Dobby

_Nisso um choro ecoa pela casa_ – A Lilly acordou_ (Gina fala e sai em pouco tempo ela volta com uma garotinha ruiva)_ – Essa mocinha não gosta de acordar sozinha... Faz um mês que ela passou para seu próprio quarto. Ainda está se adaptando

_Hermione esboça um sorriso_ – Eu sei como é, o Simon sempre acordava a noite no início...

_Então ela se cala, Harry e Gina olham para ela meio desconcertados. Eles sabem que vai ser difícil pra amiga ver as crianças. Hermione vê que eles estão sem jeito. Ela dá um sorriso triste e fala_ – Vai dizer que vocês só têm essa menina linda... A genética Weasley não agiu?

_Gina sorri orgulhosa_ – Temos dois meninos, James e Sirius. Eles devem estar brincando no jardim, daqui a pouco aparecem morrendo de fome.

_Mal a ruiva fala isso, dois garotinhos entram correndo na sala_ – Ei cadê os modos? _(Gina repreende)_

Desculpa mãe! -_Eles falam quase ao mesmo tempo. Então, eles olham curiosos pra Hermione_

**Harry** – Essa é a Hermione... Ela estudou comigo

_Sirius olha para o pai _– É a sua amiga que comia os livros? O James é igualzinho! _(o garotinho comenta dirigindo-se a Hermione)_

**James** – Eu não como os livros! Eu só gosto de ler _(ele fala olhando feio para o irmão que sustenta o olhar pronto para a discussão)_

Vamos parando os dois! Agora! - _Gina controla o início de uma briga, com uma eficiência de fazer inveja a Molly Weasley_

_Hermione olha para os dois garotos de cabelos revoltos e sorri. Apesar de tudo a vida continua..._

XXXXX

_**(Trecho do diário de Hermione)**_

_**Dois meses se passaram desde que saí do hospital, dois meses difíceis tenho que admitir, há dias terríveis e as noites são piores ainda. Mas estou me recuperando, pelo menos meu corpo está se recuperando... Minha alma? Essa nunca se recuperará. Eu terei que carregar esta cicatriz para sempre, eu terei que aprender a conviver com ela.**_

_**Mesmo assim eu procuro seguir com minha vida. Ainda estou hospedada com Harry e Gina, mas será por pouco tempo, estou procurando um lugar. Eles são ótimos e me tratam como se fizesse parte da família, mas preciso do meu espaço. E também estou procurando algo para fazer, preciso trabalhar para ocupar minha mente. Harry sugeriu que eu fosse para o ministério, trabalhar com pesquisas. Ainda estou pensando**_

_**Eu tenho muita coisa a fazer... Preciso voltar à Ucrânia... Harry me disse que eu sou a herdeira legal de tudo que aquele monstro possuía. Ironicamente tudo ficou para mim... A sangue ruim. Eu não quero nada que pertença a ele... Nada! A única coisa que eu queria ele me tirou. Devo admitir que a idéia de voltar aquele país me apavora de uma forma quase irracional. É nestas horas que me pergunto como foi que me escolheram para a grifinória**_

_**Pensar em Simon ainda dói terrivelmente, eu sei que sempre vai doer, mas ao mesmo tempo a lembrança dele me dá forças... Eu sei que meu menino gostaria que eu fosse feliz. Gina me falou que ele está enterrado ao lado de meus pais. Eu ainda não fui vê-lo. Não conseguiria... Prefiro guardar a lembrança do meu filho me abraçando e me chamando de mamãe do que numa lápide num cemitério**_

_**Eu continuo fazendo o tratamento no St Mungus, pelo menos duas vezes por semana vou ao hospital. Ryan sempre está lá. Ele é um bom garoto mesmo sendo filho de quem é. **_

_**Draco Malfoy... O medi-bruxo responsável pelo meu tratamento... Definitivamente as ironias me perseguem. Justamente a pessoa que mais me odiava... E devo admitir que era recíproco.**_

_**Às vezes fico pensando se o verdadeiro Draco se escondia embaixo do garoto arrogante e prepotente da época da escola, não que ele não seja terrivelmente insuportável, ele é. A ironia ainda está latente em quase todas as suas palavras. Quando vou ao hospital sempre discutimos por algum motivo. Às vezes fico com raiva, ódio mesmo. E aquele loiro sorri e fala que eu estou voltando ao normal. Ele se recusa a me deixar assumir o papel de coitadinha a impressão que dá é que ele só estava esperando minha recuperação para voltar a me perturbar como na época da escola**_

_**Nós nunca tocamos no assunto do beijo que trocamos quando eu ainda estava no hospital, beijo esse que até agora eu não sei dizer como aconteceu. E nem ele pelo que pude perceber. Acho que ele ficou tão desconcertado quanto eu. Ele precisa estudar o efeito colateral das poções que me deu. É a única explicação para o que aconteceu comigo, mas... E com ele? Outro dia eu percebi uma coisa, se ele é o pai de Ryan então ele deve ser casado! E ele me beijou mesmo assim...**_

_**Não sei por que motivo, falei pra ele sobre o diário que mantinha e ele me aconselhou a voltar a escrever. Tenho que admitir que está ne ajudando muito. Não que seja fácil colocar no papel tudo que sinto. Às vezes tenho vontade de chorar até todas as minhas lágrimas secarem e eu escrevo... Escrevo na esperança de encontrar alento para minha dor...**_

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_Draco está sozinho na sala, Ryan se recolheu sem causar maiores problemas. __**Amanhã a Hermione, quer dizer, a Granger vai ao hospital e o Ryan irá visitá-la. Bastou eu falar isso para que ele fosse deitar sem muitas reclamações.**__ O loiro pensa sorrindo._

_O tratamento de Hermione está sendo um sucesso tão grande que o ministério aumentou a verba para suas pesquisas. O próprio Draco está surpreendido, não esperava que a morena tivesse uma recuperação tão completa. __**Claro que ela ainda precisa tomar poções específicas e comparecer às consultas. **__Ele pensa, __**mesmo assim tenho que admitir que fiz um excelente trabalho. Quem diria que a arrogante Hermione Granger deveria a vida a mim.**_

_Draco já percebeu que a cada dia que passa Hermione vem recuperando a sua antiga personalidade, __**a língua ferina não foi extinta pelas cruciatus que levou.**__ O loiro pensa ao se lembrar que ambos discutiram várias vezes nas últimas visitas dela ao hospital. E Draco prefere as discussões ao olhar triste e deprimido que a morena tinha antes. Hermione pouco lembra a mulher pálida e frágil que ele viu desacordada quando ela chegou ao hospital há alguns meses atrás. Sim ela mudou muito depois que iniciou o tratamento. _

_A única coisa que não mudou foi a vontade que o loiro tem de beijá-la..._

_**Deixa eu me recolher que já estou começando a pensar besteiras. Além disso com amanhã com certeza o Ryan vai me acordar assim que o sol nascer. **__Ele pensa ao se dirigir a seus aposentos_

XXXXX

_No outro dia, Hermione entra no hospital e vai para a sala onde faz o tratamento. Como ainda não há ninguém ela se senta e espera. _

_**Mais uma consulta...**__ Pensa desanimada. __**Mais uma poção com gosto de vômito, mais uma discussão com aquele loiro. A única coisa boa é que com certeza Ryan deve der vindo também.**_

_O garotinho é um sopro de vida para Hermione, em momento algum ela está usando-o como substituto para o filho, talvez no início isso até tenha acontecido, mas Ryan a cativou com seu jeitinho. É incrível como ele pode ser tão doce e tão parecido com o pai ao mesmo tempo_

_Logo Draco entra_ – Aqui está a poção, tome logo, não tenho muito tempo

**Hermione** – Bom dia pra você também. Esse mau humor é só pela minha presença? Não... Esqueci que você sempre foi insuportável

_Draco dá um sorriso irônico, as provocações foram a forma que o loiro achou de fazer aflorar a antiga personalidade da morena. E ele faz isso com uma eficiência, digamos... sonserina _– Você não pensou nisso quando me beijou (_**agora eu pequei pesado **ele pensa ao ver a expressão furiosa de Hermione)._

Eu te beijei! (_Hermione fala furiosa e quase gritando à medida que avança em direção ao loiro. Ela sabia que o assunto do beijo ainda iria vir à tona, mas nunca imaginou que seria desta forma)_ Você me beijou! Você se aproveitou do meu estado!Eu deveria dar queixa! Um medi-bruxo casado se aproveitando de uma paciente. No mundo trouxa isso é encrenca na certa...

_Ela está tão furiosa que não consegue continuar. E mesmo se conseguisse não poderia, pois Draco captura seus lábios novamente. Ao contrário do primeiro beijo este não trás nenhuma suavidade, mas uma urgência que há muito tempo ele não sentia. __**Isso não era pra acontecer **__o loiro pensa ao ver que as coisas sairam de seu controle.__** Eu queria apenas provoca-la...**__ Ele diz para si mesmo que deveria parar, mas continua beijando-a com uma paixão que logo se manifesta em outras partes de seu corpo_

_**Isso não pode estar acontecendo!**__ Hermione pensa. Seu lado racional tenta empurrar o loiro, mas um outro lado da morena não permite que ela o faça. Ela saboreia aqueles lábios como se isso fosse salvar a sua alma_

_**Eu estou ficando louca,**__ pensa, __**as cruciatus que levei estão fazendo efeito agora**__... Então dez anos de sua vida voltam de uma vez à sua mente... É como se no lugar do médico loiro houvesse outra pessoa... Ela se lembra... Lábios frios, olhar furioso... Cruel... As mãos pesadas percorrendo seu corpo como se quisesse castigá-la..._

NÃO! – _Hermione fala e Draco a solta. Ele olha para a morena, mas ao invés de fúria há apenas medo em seu olhar. Medo não... Pânico!_

Nunca mais me toque! – _Ela fala enquanto as lágrimas descem. Draco vê que ela está tremendo_

_**Não era isso que eu queria**__ ele pensa se sentindo um pouco culpado. __**Droga! Por que eu tinha que beija-la desta forma?**__ Ele se aproxima de Hermione lentamente. __**Eu sou um trasgo**__ pensa. __**Ela viveu anos nas mãos de um maníaco. É de se imaginar o que ele fazia com ela...**__ O loiro pensa horrorizado e com raiva de si mesmo por não ter conseguido se controlar_

Desculpe...(_ele consegue balbuciar)_

_Hermione soluça incontrolavelmente ela não tem coragem de encará-lo. Ele toca no seu ombro, Hermione se recolhe involuntariamente._

_A culpa toma conta do loiro ao perceber que Hermione olha pra ele aterrorizada_ – Por favor, me desculpe (_ele fala novamente)_ eu nunca a machucaria... Eu posso te provocar, fazer você ficar com raiva. Eu te beijei nem eu mesmo sei porque, mas eu NUNCA a machucaria.(_Ele toca no ombro dela)_, por favor, não se afaste...

_Ele segura seu queixo e a obriga a encará-lo _– Eu não sei o que acontece comigo... Ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero te ver furiosa eu quero te beijar, mas eu nunca faria nada que você não queira.

_Ela olha para o loiro sem falar nada_

**Draco** – Foi ele, não foi? Seu marido... Ele a machucou...

_Hermione fica calada, ela nunca falou sobre isso com ninguém. Ninguém nunca soube o que ela passou nas mãos do marido, ninguém nunca soube a que ela se sujeitou para proteger o filho_ – Era horrível (_é só o que ela consegue falar)._

_Draco a envolve com os braços, ele não sabe o que dizer, mas lá no fundo ele sabe que nunca vai deixar que ela seja machucada novamente. _

_Os dois permanecem abraçados, é como se o mundo lá fora não importasse, nem Draco nem Hermione percebem um menininho loiro que entra sorrateiramente e assiste a cena com um sorriso radiante nos lábios..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Desta vez consegui postar mais rápido (e juro que vou tentar manter o ritmo). Aí está o capítulo, espero que gostem.

O próximo capítulo está a caminho, espero terminar em breve. Vai depender de meu tempo livre, mas vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar.

Por enquanto é só. Beijos e boa leitura (e reviews, é claro)


	11. Chapter 11

_O casal ainda permanece abraçado por alguns minutos até que Hermione percebe a presença de Ryan no quarto. Ela solta-se de Draco e fica sem saber o que falar_

_Draco olha para o filho. Ele evita olhar para Hermione pois imagina que ela está totalmente desconcertada com o flagra. Assim como ele, o loiro tem que admitir _– O que nós conversamos sobre bater na porta antes de entrar? _(ele repreende o garoto)_

Eu bati, mas vocês não ouviram -_Ele fala mal disfarçando o sorriso e com muitas idéias na mente._

_Draco ainda tenta dar uma bronca_– Devia ter batido de novo!

_Ryan sorri ironicamente_ – Eu bati de novo... Três vezes! Aí eu pensei, eles devem estar ocupados... Aí eu entrei!

_**Incrível como ele pode ser parecido com o pai**__ pensa Hermione. Ela decide acabar com a discussão antes que o menino diga algo ainda mais constrangedor_ – Eu pensei que você não viesse _(ela fala rapidamente, tentando desviar o assunto)_

**Ryan** – Você sabe que eu sempre venho Mione. Você pode ir comigo ao jardim? Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar (_ele_ _fala com os olhinhos pidões)_

Tudo bem _(a morena fala aliviada pelo rumo da conversa ter mudado)_, mas não posso demorar muito.

_Ryan segura a mão de Hermione e os dois vão para o jardim_

XXXXX

_Hermione vê o garotinho voar em uma pequena vassoura que flutua a centímetros do chão. O garotinho mostra o seu novo presente com um sorriso radiante. Ele fica voando por alguns minutos e senta-se ao lado da morena_

Você voa muito bem – _Hermione fala para o garotinho que sorri mais ainda_

Espera até você me ver voando numa vassoura de verdade! (_Ryan fala entusiasmado)_ Meu pai deixa eu voar com ele! E a gente voa muuuuito alto!

E a sua mãe? Ela deixa? Não fica com medo? -_ A morena pergunta para o pequeno loiro, ela fica assustada em imaginar uma criança tão pequena numa vassoura de verdade e fica mais assustada ainda ao ver a reação de Ryan_

_O sorriso morre na face do garoto. Ele abaixa os olhos e a sua expressão muda instantaneamente,__** acho que não devia ter tocado nesse assunto**__ Hermione pensa._

**Ryan** – Minha mãe... Não está mais com a gente... (_Ele fala e Hermione pode ver a lágrima que brilha no canto do seu olho)_

_Hermione sente seu coração apertar ao ver o semblante do menino. __**É evidente que ele sente falta da mãe**__ pensa _– Não fique assim querido

**Ryan** – Eu ... Eu sinto saudades dela

**Hermione** – Eu sei...

_**O que será que aconteceu? **Ela pensa mas acaba não falando mais nada, a única coisa que faz é abraçar o garotinho._

_Eles permanecem abraçados por algum tempo até que Hermione vê que Ryan está mais calmo. A morena e o pequeno loiro voltam de mãos dadas para o hospital_

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Os dias vão passando, eu me mudei para um apartamento próximo a casa de Harry. Ele e Gina insistiram para que eu ficasse com eles mais algum tempo. A idéia me tentou, mas acabei recusando. Eu tenho que seguir a minha vida.**_

_**Hoje é a minha última consulta, se tudo correr bem eu terei alta no tratamento. Confesso que isso me assusta um pouco, mas por outro lado o arrogante do Malfoy não vai mais encher a minha paciência.**_

_**Pelo jeito a forma que ele achou para me curar tem como ingrediente principal me ver irritada. E devo admitir que está funcionando, as nossas discussões me deixam furiosa mas ao mesmo tempome fazem sentir... Como posso dizer? Me fazem sentir viva. Elas me reportam a época da escola, uma das melhores épocas da minha vida. Uma época em que apesar de todos os problemas eu fui realmente feliz.**_

_**Eu ainda penso em Simon todos os dias. Às vezes sinto só uma imensa saudade outras... Eu acho que não vou agüentar**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo tentando conseguir forças para prosseguir com minha vida**_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Hermione aguarda Draco para a sua última consulta. __**Agora serei apenas eu... E eu.**__ Ela pensa com um sorriso triste. _

_Draco abre a porta trazendo o pequeno loiro pela mão._

_O garotinho se solta da mão do pai e pula no colo dela_ – Eu falei que meu pai ia fazer você ficar boa! (_ele fala exultante)_

_Hermione sorri_ – É verdade querido, agora eu já estou bem.

**Draco** – Enquanto vocês conversam, eu vou pegar a poção (_olha para Hermione que faz uma careta)_ é a última dose. Eu sei que o gosto é ruim, mas ela funciona

_O loiro se retira deixando Ryan e Hermione a sós. O garotinho fica olhando para a morena sem silêncio, mas Hermione já conhece o menino e sabe que ele está planejando alguma coisa_

O que foi? -_Hermione olha para o pequeno loiro e pergunta sorrindo_

**Ryan** – Eu queria pedir uma coisa...

**Hermione** – O que é

**Ryan** – Semana que vem é meu aniversário

_Hermione sorri, Ryan continua_ – Eu vou fazer cinco anos!

**Hermione** – O que você quer me pedir? Um presente?

**Ryan** – Não... Eu gosto de presentes, mas não é isso que eu quero pedir...

**Hermione** – O que é então?(_Ela pergunta curiosa)_

**Ryan** – Eu queria que você fosse na minha casa no dia do meu aniversário.

_Hermione fica meio desconcertada, ela nunca pensou que ele fosse pedir tal coisa_

**Ryan** – Por favor Mione... Não precisa nem levar presente...

_O olhar que o garotinho dá a Hermione faz com que ela não consiga recusar o pedido _– Tudo bem, eu vou! (_**que**_ _**diabos estou dizendo**__ ela recrimina-se, mas diante do sorriso do menino não consegue voltar atrás)._

_Neste momento Draco chega com a poção_ – Agora você me espera lá fora Ryan

_O menino dá um beijo em Hermione e sai feliz da vida_

**Hermione** – Então é o fim...

_Draco olha pra ela sem entender Hermione continua_ – Do tratamento...

**Draco** – É verdade... Devo admitir que você foi a minha paciente mais difícil mas foi também minha maior vitória.

_Hermione sorri tristemente_ – Só não sei se devo lhe agradecer ou lhe xingar por ter me salvado

**Draco** – Não fale assim, por mais que doa você está viva e, bem... É isso que importa. Eu tenho que admitir que minha vida ficaria muito sem graça sem a sabe tudo pra eu poder implicar

**Hermione** – Você continua o mesmo...

**Draco** – Não... Eu mudei muito durante esses anos, aconteceram coisas... (_olha pra ela)_ bem, minha vida não importa.

_Hermione olha pra ele, além da ironia há amargura nas suas __palavras. **Realmente ele mudou. O que será que aconteceu? **__Pensa. __**Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a mãe do Ryan?**_

_O loiro interrompe o devaneio_. – Então é isso...

_Enquanto isso, Ryan espera fora do quarto, ele está exultante por Hermione ter aceitado o seu convite para ir à sua casa no dia de seu aniversário. O garoto tem planos..._

_**Agora só falta eu convencer meu pai, ou melhor só falta eu dar um jeito pra ele aceitar sem saber direito...**__ Ele pensa com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, um sorriso por sinal, muito parecido com o de Draco._

XXXXX

_No dia do aniversário de Ryan_

_Hermione olha-se no espelho mais uma vez, a sua aparência não lembra em nada a mulher que esteve há algum tempo convalescendo no hospital. Ela está mais magra é verdade, mas em momento algum aparenta ser uma mulher doente._

_Ela respira fundo e vai para a lareira. Ryan disse que iria pedir ao pai para conectar a lareira para receber visitas neste dia durante a tarde assim ela poderia vir sem problemas_

_**Devo estar ficando louca! Eu, Hermione Granger estou prestes a aparecer na lareira de Draco Malfoy... **Hermione decide ir logo antes que se arrependa e mude de idéia, ela pega o presente do garoto, um pequeno estojo de poções próprio para crianças pequenas. Pelas conversas que teve com Ryan ela já percebeu que aquele seria o presente perfeito ela pensa enquanto entra na lareira e fala_ – Mansão Malfoy!

XXXXX

_Draco está sentado na sala lendo um livro sobre maldições. Ou melhor, tentando ler. A seu lado Ryan olha para a lareira de cinco em cinco minutos impedindo que o pai se concentre na leitura, __**esse menino está aprontando alguma**__ o loiro pensa, __**primeiro ele me pediu pra liberar a lareira, depois falou para os elfos fazerem um lanche especial. Definitivamente há alguma coisa**_

_Neste mesmo minuto ele percebe que uma pessoa está chegando pela lareira. __**Será que é minha mãe?**__ Pensa Draco. __**Ela nunca ligou muito para o neto, que milagre é esse ela aparecer assim?**_

_A imagem de Hermione na sua lareira interrompe seus pensamentos. O olhar do loiro dança entre Hermione e o filho. A moça apresenta um olhar visivelmente desconcertado enquanto o menino tem um olhar travesso_

**Ryan** – Você veio Mione. Você veio! (_Ele olha para o embrulho)_ esse presente é pra mim?

_Hermine sorri_ – Você falou que não precisava, mas achei que você não iria se importar se eu trouxesse.

_Draco entende cada vez menos. __**O que ela está fazendo aqui? Como ela entrou pela lareira como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo?**__ Então ele para e olha para o filho que exibe um sorriso radiante e percebe...__** Ele esteve agitado a manhã inteira, me perguntou várias vezes se eu havia conectado a lareira. Era como se ele estivesse esperando alguém... E não me falou nada**__ pensa, mas decide deixar pra lá ao ver a fisionomia feliz do filho._

_Ryan segura a mão de Hermione e tagarela o tempo todo_ – Meu pai me deu um estojo para a vassoura, o tio Blaise vai mandar uma maquete de quadribol...

**Hermione** – E você não vai abrir meu presente?

**Ryan** – Claro! (_Ele fala ao mesmo tempo em que abre o embrulho)_ olha pai! (_ele fala visivelmente feliz)_

_Draco sorri_ – Estou vendo

**Ryan** – Agora eu posso ajudar você! (_para Hermione)_ vem ver o meu quarto!

_Ele praticamente arrasta a morena deixando o pai ainda tentando compreender o que está acontecendo_

_Assim que o menino sai com a sua convidada um elfo aparece_ – Senhor Malfoy... Criscky veio saber a que horas ele deve servir o lanche (_o elfo pergunta fazendo uma reverência exagerada)_

**Draco** – Lanche?

O pequeno senhor Malfoy ordenou que Criscky preparasse um lanche para a sua convidada... O pequeno senhor Malfoy falou com Criscky faz uma semana e todo dia ele pede que Criscky não esqueça e Crisky não esqueceu! Criscky fez tudo como o pequeno senhor Malfoy ordenou (_o elfo fala)_

_**Ele planejou direitinho**__. Draco não pode deixar de sorrir. __**Planejou como um verdadeiro sonserino**__. O loiro sabe que deve conversar com Ryan afinal o menino não pode sair convidando as pessoas sem que o pai saiba. Mas Draco decide fazer isso um outro dia. Seu filho está tão feliz que Draco não consegue pensar em estragar tudo. Mal sabe ele que aquele é apenas o início dos planos do menino_

_A tarde transcorre de forma agradável, Ryan mostra seus brinquedos pra Hermione, eles tomam lanche juntos. O menino está muito feliz, mas é evidente que Draco está um pouco desconcertado. __**Ela parece muito à vontade**__ o loiro pensa ao observar a sua ex paciente na sua casa. **É **__**como se pertencesse ao local e a afinidade que tem com o Ryan... Se Pansy tivesse sido assim...**_

_Ryan interrompe o devaneio do loiro_ – Pai. Vem comigo e com a Mione lá no sótão.

**Draco** – O que você quer fazer lá? (_ele pergunta meio desconfiado)_

**Ryan** – Quero mostrar uma coisa pra ela. Vem logo pai, não seja chato!

_O garotinho segura a mão de Hermione e se dirige ao sótão. O loiro dá um suspiro e o segue_

_Draco olha para o sótão. O local, por incrível que pareça, está limpo e iluminado._ _**Definitivamente ele está aprontando algo.**_

_Ryan tira um álbum do fundo do baú.__** Ele não vai fazer isso**__ Draco pensa enquanto a sua face fica totalmente ruborizada_

_Doce ilusão! Ryan, exibindo seu maior sorriso pega o álbum e começa a mostrar fotos de Draco quando criança para Hermione_ – É pra você ver como eu sou parecido com meu pai.

_Hermione segura o riso com muita dificuldade. A expressão do loiro é impagável. A cara dele vale mais que conseguir mil pontos para a grifinoria numa aula do Snape. Ela senta-se ao lado do menino e fica vendo as fotos ao passo que Draco pensa seriamente em aparatar para a lua ou algum lugar do gênero_

Senta perto da gente pai – _Ryan fala e a Draco só cabe suspirar e sentar ao lado do filho afinal é o aniversário dele_

_Eles ficam algum tempo olhando as fotos. Até que Ryan se levanta_ – Eu vou pegar uma coisa. Não saiam daí.

_O garotinho desce as escadas correndo. Draco e Hermione entreolham-se. É difícil dizer quem está mais incomodado com aquela situação. _

_A morena quebra o silêncio_ – Não é preciso ser um gênio pra adivinhar que você não sabia que eu vinha...

_Draco esboça um sorriso_ – Estou até agora pensando como ele conseguiu esconder isso de mim. Ele planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Como um verdadeiro sonserino. Só não sei como ele conseguiu te convencer

**Hermione** – Não foi muito difícil... Ah Mione... Por favor... (_ela fala imitando o garoto)_

**Draco** – Devo admitir que a estratégia funciona. Ele sempre faz isso comigo também. Eu sei que faço tudo que ele quer, mas não consigo evitar.

**Hermione** – E a mãe dele?

_Draco olha pra ela por um momento, depois começa a olhar os álbuns como se eles fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo._

_Hermione fica constrangida _– Desculpa... Acho que fiz a pergunta errada. Não precisa responder se não quiser. Isso não é da minha conta...

_Draco dá um sorriso que é ao mesmo tempo triste e sarcástico_ – Eu me esqueço que você morou muito tempo fora... Não acompanhou o escândalo

_Hermione dá ao loiro um olhar curioso, Draco continua_ – Seu amigo Weasley deve der exultado... O grande e poderoso Draco Malfoy traído por sua esposa... E o caso em todos os jornais, a poderosa senhora Malfoy uma das damas mais proeminentes da sociedade bruxa assassinada pela esposa do seu amante na própria cama do casal. Foi um prato cheio para os repórteres sensacionalistas.

_Hermione olha chocada para Draco_ – E o Ryan?_ (ela consegue falar. Seu coração acelera só em pensar no sofrimento do garoto)_

**Draco** – Eu consegui esconder os detalhes sórdidos. Mas não pude fazer nada quanto a morte de Pansy. (_Ele olha para o chão)._ Ele sofreu muito. A Pansy nunca ligou muito para o filho mesmo assim ele idolatrava a mãe

_Hermione seca discretamente uma lágrima_ – Deve ter sido difícil...

**Draco** – Foi... Eu nunca fui apaixonado por ela, meu casamento foi arranjado. Mesmo assim foi terrível, principalmente por causa do meu filho (_ele sorri e se levanta)_. Por falar nisso acho que ele arranjou algo pra fazer e esqueceu a gente.

**Hermione** – É... Já faz um tempinho que ele saiu. No mínimo deve ter arranjado algo mais interessante.

_O loiro e a morena se levantam e se dirigem a saída, mas a porta não se abre..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Aqui está o capítulo, não foi a coisa mais rápida do mundo mas também não foi tão demorado assim. Vou tentar manter este ritmo pelo menos por enquanto. Tenho alguns capítulos esboçados, só faltando os ajustes finais (agora o negócio é ter tempo pra finalizar)

Capítulo mais levinho sem tanto sofrimento pra Mione, mas com o Ryan fofo como sempre (eu não resisto!).

Espero que gostem, beijos e boa leitura! (e apertem o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo, vocês vão fazer uma autora muito feliz!)


	12. Chapter 12

_Voltando alguns minutos.._

_Ryan desce as escadas_ _com um_ _sorriso largo no rosto. Tudo está caminhando da forma que ele esperava. Seu plano está dando certo..._

_O menino respira fundo e se dirige a um elfo com ar assustado_ – Gorpo! Tem um bicho papão no sótão! _(ele fala segurando o sorriso e tentando aparentar receio)_

_O elfo faz uma reverência e olha para o garotinho_ – Gorpo vai se livrar dele para o pequeno Senhor Malfoy _(o elfo fala e vai em direção ao sótão)_

Não! Não vá até lá, você pode deixar ele escapar. Eu quero que você procure o meu pai. Meu pai sabe como se livrar de um bicho papão - _Ryan fala exaltado_

Sim pequeno senhor Malfoy! Gorpo chama - _o elfo fala e prepara-se para ir atrás de Draco_

Espera!(_Ryan fala e o elfo olha pra ele_) Eu quero que você tranque o sótão para o bicho papão não fugir. Tranca e coloca um feitiço silenciador.

_O elfo olha para o menino sem entender, Ryan continua_ – Não quero que ele escape e minha convidada se assuste. E também não quero que ela ouça o barulho!

Sim senhor. (_O elfo fala enquanto coloca os feitiços na porta_)

Agora vamos procurar meu pai, você vai para o jardim e eu procuro no quarto dele - _Ryan fala e se retira com o elfo. Antes de sair o pequeno loiro dá uma última olhada para a porta. As coisas estão saindo melhores do que ele imaginou.._

XXXXX

_Voltando ao sótão_

_Draco força a porta novamente. **Estranho, isso nunca aconteceu antes...** É o que ele pensa, o loiro mexe no trinco mais uma vez e nada acontece._

_Hermione olha para o loiro sem entender_ – O que aconteceu?

**Draco** – Parece que a porta emperrou.. Não consigo abrir. (_Ele responde enquanto tenta mais uma vez, desta vez com mais força. Nada_).

**Hermione** – Como assim.. A porta emperrou?

Draco – Ela não está abrindo. (_Ele fala forçando o trico para baixo e empurrando a porta com o ombro sem conseguir resultado algum_)

**Hermione **– Como assim.. Não está abrindo?

**Draco** – Pra uma sabe tudo você faz perguntas demais. Não está abrindo e pronto!

_Hermione fala ironicamente_ – Não sou eu quem não consegue abrir a porta da própria casa. Que tal um alohomora? Ou mesmo um bombarda?

_Draco suspira desanimado_ – Eu já havia pensado nisso, mas deixei minha varinha na sala.

**Hermione** – A minha também ficou lá em cima, junto com o meu casaco.. E agora?

_Draco bate na porta_ – Ryan! Ryan! Alguém abra essa porta! (_Ele grita e bate novamente, nada acontece)_

_Ele se senta ao lado de Hermione tentando compreender o que está acontecendo_ – Essa porta nunca se fechou assim... O jeito é esperar (ele fala evitando olhar para Hermione). Daqui a pouco o Ryan deve estar voltando. Ele disse que ia só buscar algo. Ou então um elfo qualquer aparece lá embaixo

_Mas o tempo passa e Ryan não aparece! E estranhamente ninguém passa por lá_

_Hermione fica sentada por um tempo..._

_Levanta-se.._

_Anda pelo sótão.._

_Mexe na porta.._

_Anda novamente.._

_Senta-se outra vez.._

_O sótão está cada vez mais abafado, **o calor está quase insuportável** Draco pensa enquanto olha para Hermione com o canto do olho. O loiro nota que uma gotinha de suor escorre entre os seios da morena. Basta isso para sua boca ficar seca, sua imaginação começa a trabalhar furiosamente pensando em tudo que duas pessoas podem fazer trancadas num sótão. Ele sacode a cabeça para afastar este pensamento. Não tem muito sucesso..._

_Ela olha para Draco. Pode notar que o calor também está incomodando o loiro. Se ao menos eles pudessem fazer um feitiço para refrescar. Mas sem uma varinha nada feito! A despeito de Hermione conseguir realizar feitiços sem varinha quando estava na Ucrânia, depois de tudo que ela passou a morena não se sente segura para tentar ainda_

Tem certeza que não há nada que possa fazer? (_Hermione fala a um passo da irritação_)

Ah claro Granger (_ele fala ironicamente_) eu posso sair daqui a hora que quiser só não faço para desfrutar mais um pouco da sua irritante companhia. Eu juro que não entendo como você foi considerada a aluna mais inteligente da escola. É claro que não tem jeito de sair daqui!

_Hermione bate na porta e fala_ – Ryan! Alguém! Por favor, me tira daqui..

_Draco vê que a respiração de Hermione fica ofegante. **Ela está ficando nervosa...** Ele pensa arrependido por ter sido ríspido anteriormente. Seu lado medi-bruxo fala mais alto e o loiro começa a ficar preocupado, Draco sabe que uma situação adversa pode aflorar lembranças no mínimo desagradaveis para Hermione e por mais recuperada que ela esteja nunca é bom arriscar_

_O loiro se aproxima e segura a mão da morena. Ele percebe que elas estão frias e que Hermione treme ligeiramente_ – Fique calma.. Logo alguém vem tirar a gente daqui

Havia um porão na casa.. (_Hermione balbucia, as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar agora descem_) Escuro.. Frio.. Quando ele estava furioso costumava me trancar lá.. Eu ficava lá por dias.. E ele.. Ele ia sempre.. Ele me...

_Ela não consegue continuar, mas não é preciso Draco sabe muito bem o que acontecia. Ele vê o pânico nos olhos de Hermione._

_**Se esse monstro não estivesse morto eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos! **É só o que ele consegue pensar**. Como alguém pode ser tão cruel?**_

_O loiro abraça Hermione e faz com que ela olha para ele_– Ele nunca mais vai machucar você. Ninguém vai machucar você. Eu prometo

_Ele aproxima seu rosto do dela e a beija timidamente, como se tivesse receio da reação dela, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la com seu toque...** Essa mulher viveu por anos no inferno** ele pensa. O interior do loiro é uma profusão de sentimentos confusos. **Droga! Por que eu me sinto assim toda vez que chego perto dela? Eu não deveria estar beijando-a**_

_Mas sua boca tem vontade própria. Logo seus lábios exigentes capturam novamente os lábios de Hermione, lábios quentes, macios, perfeitos para receber as carícias do loiro._

_**Definitivamente estou louco! Eu, um medi-bruxo conceituado, me aproveitando de uma paciente frágil..**_

_Seu lado racional não para de lhe repetir isso como se fosse um mantra, mas como todos sabem um ser humano não é feito apenas pelo seu lado racional. O outro lado do loiro, o lado inconsequente que mal se lembra que aquela é sua paciente lhe diz para apertá-la nos braços ainda mais..._

_E é isso que ele faz!_

_Hermione sente o perfume do loiro impregnar todos seus sentidos. O toque gentil e urgente de Draco desta vez não a amedronta. Pelo contrário, a morena está sentindo sensações que ela nunca pensou em sentir antes. seu coração está acelerado e sua respiração se torna ofegante. Ela sente como se fosse morrer se Draco deixar de tocá-la_

_Mas isso nem passa pela cabeça do loiro!_

_Draco segue beijando os lábios de Hermione. Sua boca se torna mais exigente... Suas mãos se tornam mais exigentes... Os dedos hábeis insinuam-se no decote da morena e capturam um seio intumecido_

_Hermione geme na boca do loiro..._

_Os beijos tornam-se mais urgentes. Draco praticamente ouve seu coração pular no seu peito. **Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. Ela é minha paciente. Meu filho pode voltar a qualquer momento. Eu tenho que parar...**_

_Mas ele não consegue parar.._

_Ou não conseguiria se a porta não se abrisse naquele momento!_

XXXXX

Oi! Voltei! – _Ryan fala com a cara mais inocente do mundo enquanto olha para as duas fisionomias vermelhas e afogueadas com curiosidade, tentando adivinhar o que se passou naquele local_

_Draco e Hermione se recompõem rapidamente segundos antes da porta se abrir..._

_O loiro olha para o filho com ar inquisidor–_ O que aconteceu com a porta?

**Ryan **– Porta? Nada.. Tinha alguma coisa com ela? (_o garotinho fala com a expressão mais inocente que consegue fazer, expressão essa que não engana o loiro pai_)

**Draco** – Ela não queria abrir. Nós ficamos trancados aqui dentro! Você não sabe o que aconteceu?

**Ryan** – Eu abri sem problemas.. Vai ver que você não tentou direito (_a expressão que ele usa neste momento é verdadeiramente angelical_)

_Draco dá ao filho um olhar "depois a gente conversa" Ryan olha para os dois e continua tentando adivinhar o que aconteceu no sótão, muita coisa passa pela cabeça do garotinho..._

_(N/a - lembrem-se que o Ryan só tem cinco anos e parem de colocar pensamentos pecaminosos na cabeça do menino! Muita coisa passa na cabeça dele, mas nada disso que vocês estão pensando!_)

_Hermione pega seu casaco e sua varinha_ – Tenho que ir agora

Ryan – Mas.. Já? (_ele fala decepcionado_)

_Hermione sorri e se dirige a lareira_ – Eu fiquei a tarde inteira, querido.

**Ryan **– Mas você volta, não volta? Ou melhor, você podia morar aqui!

Ryan! – _Draco fala um pouco mais alto que gostaria_

**Hermione** (_visivelmente desconcertada_) – As coisas não funcionam assim Ryan. Mas você pode me visitar e só avisar quando e eu preparo um lanche tão gostoso quanto o que você mandou fazer pra mim

_Hermione abraça o menino e entra na lareira. Assim que ela desaparece Draco encara o filho._

_Ryan sustenta o olhar do pai e capricha na cara inocente_ – Ela é bonita, não é pai?

_Draco olha para o menino e procura as palavras certas. Ele não precisa ser muito inteligente pra perceber que Ryan está transferindo o amor que sentia pela mãe para Hermione. O loiro conhece muito bem o filho que tem, ele sabe perfeitamente que não ficaram trancados naquele sótão por acidente. A despeito do jeitinho angelical, Ryan sabe ser ardiloso quando quer e Draco, como pai do garoto, sabe disso melhor do que ninguém._

Ryan.. (_Ele fala encarando o filho_)

_Ryan sorri_ – Ah pai.. Vai dizer que ela não é bonita?

**Draco** – Ryan.. Eu sei o que você está pretendendo.. Ela é bonita sim. Mas é minha paciente, nem minha amiga ela é.

**Ryan** – Mas pode ser.. Não pode? (_Ele pergunta com um sorriso_)

_Draco olha para o filho e não fala nada. **Que os deuses me ajudem!** Pensa. Quando o filho cisma com algo é difícil remover a_ _idéia..._

_Ryan olha para o pai. O garotinho sabe que provavelmente vai escutar uma bronca fenomenal,** mas valeu a pena** é só o que ele pensa. Ele tem certeza que alguma coisa aconteceu naquele sótão, alguma coisa que fez sua amiga ficar vermelha e seu pai desconcertado. **Só pode ser algo bom** ele não pode deixar de pensar e sorrir..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Deixem-me adivinhar a minha situação...

Metade está querendo me matar porque o capítulo está pequeno...

E a outra metade está querendo me matar porque o Ryan chegou na hora que... digamos... eles estavam se entendendo...

Acertei?

Quanto ao capítulo pequeno... Às vezes vai acontecer, eu tenho uma tendência terrivel em ser suscinta demais (estou tentando trabalhar isso, mas leva tempo)

Quanto ao Ryan ter atrapalhado... Foi um pouquinho da maldade mesmo (não me azarem), mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Basta um pouquinho de paciência.

No mais, é só...

Bjos e boa leitura. E comentem por favor.


	13. Chapter 13

_Duas semanas depois_

_Hermione está em seu apartamento. Ela tenta se concentrar num livro muito grosso, mas sua mente insana teima em levá-la para um certo sótão com um certo medi-bruxo loiro. **Pare com isso Hermione! Foi apenas uma fraqueza de momento... De ambas as partes. **Ela fala para si mesma tentando se convencer. Em vão. _

_Quanto mais ela repete que não deve ficar pensando nas carícias que trocaram, mais seu corpo teima em arder, mais sua respiração teima em ofegar, mais seu coração teima em descompassar. Ela não pode deixar de perceber que nunca em sua vida se sentiu desta forma. _

_Hermione sacode a cabeça violentamente como se quisesse fazer com que estes pensamentos saiam de qualquer maneira e tenta mais uma vez concentrar-se na leitura quando percebe uma coruja no horizonte, a morena abre a janela e a ave entra. Hermione paga e recebe um pergaminho que ela abre com curiosidade._

_Nada a preparou para a carta que recebeu..._

Senhora Gasparov

O ministério da magia da Ucrânia vem por meio desta convoca-la para interrogatório e maiores esclarecimentos no inquérito número 30485. Esclarecemos que sua presença é impressindível visto que muitos fatos ainda permanecem obscuros e a senhora tendo convivido com Kirk Gasparov por dez anos certamente poderá colaborar muito com nossas investigações.

_Há mais algumas linhas na carta referindo-se a hora e local de seu depoimento, mas Hermione não consegue prestar a mínima atenção. Sua mente se fixa apenas no fato de que deverá voltar para a Ucrânia.__ Por um momento é como se tudo que ela viveu estivesse voltando com força total. As torturas... A prisão... Seu menino caindo morto__**. Não! **__**Não posso fazer isso. Não estou preparada, não ainda... **Ela senta-se na cadeira ao notar que suas pernas estão completamente bambas. Seu lábio inferior treme e as lágrimas descem sem que ela possa controlar._

_O livro ficou totalmente esquecido. A única coisa que Hermione pensa agora é uma forma de não voltar à Ucrânia_

XXXXX

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Harry prepara-se para sair quando alguém vem avisar que ele tem visita. Alguns minutos depois Hermione entra na sala_

Oi Mione _(Harry fala e beija a face da amiga)_ resolveu aceitar a proposta do ministério e vai começar a trabalhar com a gente?

**Hermione **– Não... Não foi por isso que eu vim... Veja (_Ela entrega a carta para Harry)_

_Ele lê e fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, depois olha para Hermione_ – Já era de se esperar...

Como assim? (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Você sabia desta carta? E não me falou nada?

Não... Quer dizer, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não sabia que seria agora (_Harry fala)_. O que aconteceu? _(o menino que sobreviveu pergunta ao notar que a amiga parece bastante angustiada)._

Eu não posso... Não posso voltar lá... Eu não vou conseguir (_Hermione consegue balbuciar)_

_Harry faz com que a amiga se sente e senta-se a seu lado_ – Veja bem Mione _(ele tenta argumentar) _você já está curada, já recebeu alta. os relatórios médicos mostram isso. A sua presença é necessária, ainda há muito a ser esclarecido. O ministério ucraniano até que esperou bastante tempo antes de te chamar

**Hermione** – Eu não tenho como evitar? Vai ser muito doloroso pra mim...

**Harry** – Temo que não. Você não pode fugir, precisa deixar a garota corajosa que há dentro de você voltar à vida.

**Hermione** – Essa garota está morta, Gasparov a matou (_ela fala enquanto se retira deixando o amigo perplexo)_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Draco está no seu laboratório, ele faz experimentos com uma poção e exulta ao ver que a fórmula caminha para o sucesso. __**Se tudo der certo terei um soro ainda mais eficaz contra a maldição impérios. A verba que consegui por causa da Granger veio em boa hora**_

_Falando nela... Draco vê Hermione entrar em seu laboratório. Pela fisionomia carregada da morena, ele percebe que algo aconteceu_ – Tudo bem? (_ele pergunta)_

_Hermione mostra a carta que recebeu. O loiro lê e olha pra ela_ – Não vejo problema, você está perfeitamente curada, pode perfeitamente fazer essa viagem

**Hermione** – Eu... Não posso. Não conseguiria _(a morena fala evitando olhar nos olhos do medi-bruxo)_

_Draco lê o pergaminho novamente_ – Pelo que estou percebendo isso não é bem um convite (_ele fala ironicamente)_

É... Eu sei_ (Hermione fala desanimada) _é por isso que estou aqui

_Draco olha para Hermione sem entender, a morena continua _– Você é o medi-bruxo responsável pelo meu tratamento, se dissesse que eu ainda não estou em condições...

Não posso fazer isso! - _Draco interrompe_

**Hermione** – E eu posso saber por quê?

Simples (_o loiro sorri ironicamente)_ porque você já está bem, você está em perfeitas condições. Qualquer declaração contrária seria uma mentira deslavada

_Hermione olha para Draco ela não acredita que ele não vai ajudá-la. __**E eu que pensei que ele tivesse alguma coisa boa, que ele pudesse me ajudar**__ pensa._

_Draco vê que Hermione está bastante chateada, ou melhor, que ela está furiosa. __**Definitivamente ela está bem, só não sabe disso**__ pensa o loiro._

Você não entende, eu não posso fazer isso, não posso voltar lá - _Ela fala a um passo do desespero_

É claro que você pode! Você está agindo como uma menina mimada! Quando é que você vai voltar a viver? - _O loiro é interrompido com o som de uma bofetada. _

_Atônito, ele vê Hermione muito vermelha e sente a sua face arder, ela olha para ele ainda sem acreditar no seu gesto exacerbado e sai apressadamente._

_Draco esfrega a face enquanto olha para a porta que se fecha. Seu rosto está vermelho, no entanto a dor maior não é devido à bofetada que levou..._

XXXXX

NA CASA DE HERMIONE

_A noite cai e Hermione está em seu quarto. Ela já chorou tudo que podia, chorou pela sua vida miserável, chorou pelo seu menino, chorou por pensar que não havia escolha que ela vai ter que ir novamente ao local onde tudo aconteceu... Ao local onde a sua vida acabou._

_Ela tem consciência que está sendo irracional e infantil. Ela sabe que tomou atitudes que a antiga Hermione nunca tomaria. Sim, Hermione sabe que a bofetada que deu em Draco foi um gesto impensado que não condiz com sua personalidade, Hermione sabe que fisicamente ela está curada mesmo assim não consegue evitar a onda de pânico que lhe assola só em pensar que devera voltar à Ucrânia. Mas ela sabe que não há remédio, ela devera ir._

_**Se o Malfoy dissesse que não estou em condições... Bastaria uma palavra dele e eu me livraria deste tormento, mas não... Ele parece sentir prazer com meu sofrimento. Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças**__ ela pensa enquanto as lágrimas descem_

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_O loiro acabou de colocar o filho na cama e tentar relaxar um pouco. Destaca-se aí o termo "tenta" uma vez que definitivamente ele não está conseguindo. Draco não deixa de pensar no incidente com Hermione. Ele passa a mão inconscientemente pela face onde ainda se pode notar a marca da mão da morena. **Ela me acertou em cheio... **O loiro pensa com ironia. Draco sabe que a bofetada não doeu tanto quanto ver a decepção estampada nos olhos da sua paciente. **Ela contava comigo e eu a deixei na mão. **Draco atravessa um dilema. Ele sabe que Hermione tem condições de enfrentar um depoimento e conviver com suas lembranças mas ao mesmo tempo ele também sabe que isso a fará sofrer terrivelmente. **Talvés eu tenha sido muito duro com ela, mas droga ela não pode se esconder o resto da vida. Ela teria que ir mais cedo ou mais tarde! **O loiro se angustia ao saber que não pode evitar que ela sofra, mas ele sabe que não pode compactuar com a covardia momentânea da morena._

_**Se houvesse um jeito... **Ele pensa. Então seu semblante se abre num sorriso. **Há um jeito! Não é lá muito ortodoxo, mas vale a pena tentar.**_

XXXXX

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Três dias depois Hermione está aguardando a liberação da lareira que a levará ao ministério ucraniano. Sua expressão parece a de um condenado à forca. Ela tentou de toda forma adiar mais um pouco, mas não houve jeito._

_Ela respira fundo e tenta se acalmar. __**Você é uma grifinoria, Hermione.**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Você pode fazer isso. Mesmo que seu coração sangre, você vai conseguir...**_

_Ela está perdida em seus pensamentos quando vê que Harry, Rony e Gina entram na sala._

_Gina abraça a amiga_ – Viemos nos despedir... E ver como você se sente

Precisa responder? (_Hermione fala ironicamente)_ Vou reviver meu pesadelo, tudo que eu mais queria... (_ela sabe que está sendo infantil, mas não consegue evitar o sarcasmo e a amargura na voz)._

**Harry** – Não fique assim... Eu sei que é difícil, mas é preciso.

**Hermione** – Não... Você não sabe! Ninguém sabe! Por que todo mundo acha que sabe como eu me sinto?_ (ela fala segurando as lágrimas com esforço)_

_Antes que Harry possa falar alguma coisa mais alguém chega na sala. Os presentes se viram e deparam com uma figura loira e alta_

O que você está fazendo aqui? – _Rony fala exaltado_

**Draco** – Eu vim prestar assistência a minha paciente

_Hermione olha para ele sem entender. __**Ele não falou que eu estou bem?**_

_Harry fala como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Hermione_ – Você falou que ela estava bem.

**Draco** – E está. Mas achei melhor acompanhá-la. Nunca se sabe o que as recordações podem fazer. Não pretendo permitir que meu tratamento vá por água abaixo_ (o loiro fala tentando parecer o mais profissional possível)_

O que? _(Rony fala, muito vermelho)_ Vocês vão viajar... Juntos?

**Draco** – É o que parece...

Vocês não podem! - _Rony fala começando a ficar vermelho_

_Draco reúne toda a sua paciência, ele evita olhar para Hermione, o loiro sabe que ela também não está entendendo_ – Eu sou o medi-bruxo responsável pelo tratamento dela, se acontecer algo eu saberei o que fazer.

_Os amigos se entreolham, eles sabem que Draco tem razão, embora não gostem muito da idéia._

_Neste momento um funcionário entra dizendo que a lareira está pronta. O loiro e a morena entram e falam ao mesmo tempo - _Ministério de magia ucraniano

_Harry, Rony e Gina vêem o loiro e a morena sumirem numa nuvem de fuligem_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu vou, eu vou, pra Ucrânia agora eu vou!!

Sim. Os dois foram juntos para a Ucrânia! O que vai acontecer? Vocês vão ter que aguentar a curiosidade até o próximo capítulo (sim, eu sou malvada!)

Falando sério agora, aí está o capítulo, pra aqueles que sempre acham que eu demorei eu peço desculpas. Eu fiquei sem net uns dias e isso me enrolou bastante (foi menos de quinze dias, tem gente que demora meses pra atualizar)

Pra aqueles que sempre falam que os capítulos estão pequenos eu também peço desculpas, como já falei antes eu tenho uma tendência terrível em ser suscinta demais. Eu estou trabalhando nisso, mas leva tempo. Pra falar a verdade eu até que melhorei bastante (se vocês olharem minhas primeiras fics vão ver que os capítulos eram bem menores)

Pra aqueles que receberam um trechinho deste capítulo e viram que ele está mudado, eu explico. Quando eu respondi aos comentários eu ainda não havia revisado o capítulo, quando fui revisar resolvi mudar algumas coisas

Bem é só espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos e boa leitura (e deixem reviews é claro!)


	14. Chapter 14

_No ministério ucraniano_

_Urich espera Hermione acompanhado de Svarovisky. Ambos estão ansiosos, o depoimento da esposa de Gasparov pode vir a esclarecer muita coisa, pelo menos eles esperam. Após a morte de Kirk Gasparov e a captura de seus comparsas as coisas parecem finalmente haver entrado nos eixos, mas nunca se sabe. Na invasão do hotel alguns integrantes do grupo conseguiram fugir, além disso nada garante que todos os envolvidos no plano estavam necessariamente nesta reunião_

_Um barulho vindo da lareira mostra que ela está chegando. Eles se surpreendem ao ver que Hermione não chega sozinha_

_Antes que os aurores ucranianos falem algo, Draco se apresenta_ – Eu sou o medi-bruxo responsável pelo tratamento dela. Draco Malfoy

**Urich** – Sua fama já chegou até nós, senhor Malfoy (_ele olha para Hermione e fala)_ se soubéssemos que a senhora ainda não estava em condições poderíamos ter adiado.

_Hermione dá a Draco um olhar furioso, ele desvia o olhar e se dirige aos aurores_ – Na verdade ela já está recuperada, mas como o tratamento é novo resolvi acompanha-la para ver como se sai. Espero que não haja nenhum problema

**Svarovisk** – Creio que não haverá. Aliás, vejo um único inconveniente, como não esperávamos outra pessoa não providenciamos acomodações.

**Draco** – Não seja por isso, eu posso providenciar minhas próprias acomodações. Onde ela vai ficar?

**Svarovisk** – No alojamento feminino do quartel dos aurores

_Draco balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Não. É melhor que ela fique comigo, eu providenciarei acomodações no melhor hotel bruxo de Kiev (_olha para os aurores_) que horas será a audiência?

**Urich** – Amanhã pela manhã, vamos ouvir outra pessoa antes. A audiência da senhora Gasparov está marcada para as dez.

**Draco** – Estaremos lá _(o loiro segura no braço de Hermione e ambos se dirigem para fora do quartel)_

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois_

_Hermione olha maravilhada para seu quarto. O local é amplo e possui uma decoração de extremo bom gosto. As paredes de tom claro combinam perfeitamente com os móveis em estilo clássico. O que mais chama atenção da morena e uma cama king size com um acolchoado amarelo claro e vários travesseiros no mesmo tom. O banheiro é maior do que muitos quartos que ela já viu. Uma banheira que não perde em nada para a do banheiro dos monitores encontra-se cheia de uma espuma multicolorida e muito perfumada._

_**Definitivamente esse realmente é o hotel bruxo mais luxuoso do país! **__Pensa jogando-se na cama como uma criança. Apesar de ainda estar apavorada com o depoimento a morena tem de admitir que a presença de Draco a conforta._

_Hermione está deitada confortavelmente quando ouve alguém bater na porta. Ela se levanta e atende. Um elfo trás um bilhete que Hermione abre e lê_

No restaurante daqui a meia hora.

D.M.

_A morena se apressa em tomar um banho e se preparar para o jantar. Ela está sorrindo, a despeito do depoimento que lhe assusta Hermione conseguiu notar que ela sorriu muito depois que chegou na Ucrânia..._

XXXXX

_Hermione entra no restaurante, estranhamente ela decidiu se arrumar um pouco mais. A morena veste um conjunto branco e como está frio colocou um sobre-tudo cinza chumbo por cima. Simples mas de extremo bom gosto. Ela prende os cabelos muito cacheados num coque frouxo e faz uma maquiagem leve._

_Um garçon elegantemente trajado aponta uma mesa ao fundo. Ela se senta à mesa indicada, cinco minutos depois Draco chega e se acomoda. Hermione não pode deixar de notar que ele está muito elegante_

_Eles ficam algum tempo em silêncio escolhendo os pratos. O loiro faz um sinal discreto ao garçon que vem anotar os pedidos._

_O silêncio permanece enquanto os pratos chegam e eles comem_

_Ao final da excelente refeição, Hermione olha pra ele e decide quebrar o clima constrangedor _– Você não precisava ter feito isso...

_Draco sacode os ombros_ – Teríamos que comer de qualquer jeito

**Hermione** – Não é disso que estou falando, você sabe muito bem. Você não precisava ter vindo comigo

**Draco** – Tem razão, eu não precisava.

**Hermione** – Por que, então?

**Draco** – Exatamente pelo que eu disse no ministério. Você está bem, mas eu não posso prever suas reações perante essa situação. Não quero colocar todo meu trabalho a perder (_ele fala sem encará-la)_

**Hermione** – E o Ryan?

**Draco** – Vai ficar alguns dias com os avós, os pais de Pansy. A despeito de tudo que aconteceu, ele é o único neto e os velhos o adoram. A filha era uma vadia, mas eles não são más pessoas apesar de tudo.

_Hermione olha para o loiro indignada_– Não fale assim de sua esposa! Ela não pode se defender, além disso é a mãe do seu filho. Ele não ia gostar...

Vamos mudar de assunto então. (_Ele olha pra baixo por alguns instantes como se estivesse procurando as palavras)_ eu sei que tudo que está acontecendo vai ser difícil pra você, mas você não pode fugir. Quanto antes tudo for esclarecido melhor

_Hermione interrompe desanimada_ – É... Eu sei. Meu lado racional fala que eu sou uma grifinoria, que eu vou conseguir. Mas ao mesmo tempo... É difícil pra mim. Relembrar significa reviver

_Sem pensar, Draco segura a mão de Hermione por alguns instantes, depois ele a leva ate seus lábios_ – Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu vou estar com você. Seu pesadelo acabou ninguém vai machucá-la novamente. Eu juro

_Draco olha nos olhos da morena suas cabeças vão se aproximando lentamente, o beijo é inevitável..._

_Ou seria, se um homem magro e baixinho com óculos de grossas lentes não se aproximasse da mesa_ – Com licença... Senhora Gasparov?

_Hermione olha para a figura enquanto se afasta do loiro, ela vê um homem ligeiramente calvo de óculos e um ar inseguro. __**Eu o conheço... **__Ela pensa fazendo um esforço para se lembrar_

_O homem repete_ – Senhora Gasparov... Fico feliz em ver que se recuperou. (_Ele estende a mão)_. Mario Amintas... Não sei se a senhora se lembra...

_Sim, agora Hermione se lembra. Ela se lembra daquele homem sofrendo horrivelmente nas mãos de seu marido_

_O homem continua_ – Pensei que não a veria mais, que a senhora não fosse mais voltar a Kiev.

**Hermione** – Na verdade eu não pretendia, mas fui chamada para prestar depoimento

_Antes que o homem fale alguma coisa, Draco se apresenta_ – Eu sou o medi-bruxo dela, doutor Malfoy _(o loiro fala de modo possessivo, definitivamente ele não gostou nada daquela interrupção)_

Muito prazer... – _Amintas fala e não pode deixar de perceber que Draco passou o braço pela cintura de Hermione puxando-a possessivamente para junto de si._

_Ele cumprimenta Hermione novamente e sai meio desconcertado, Draco e Hermione que acabaram o jantar se dirigem aos seus aposentos. _

_Antes que Hermione entre em seu quarto ela para e olha para o loiro_

Aconteceu alguma coisa? - _O loiro pergunta preocupado_

Não... (_ela fala)_ Eu gostaria de dar uma volta. Tem um lugar que eu quero ir... Você vem comigo?

_Draco responde irônico_ – Fazer o que... Eu sou seu médico, acompanhante e guarda costas...

XXXXX

_Eles caminham pela parte trouxa de Kiev, às margens do rio Dniepre. Draco titubeia por alguns instantes, mas acaba segurando a mão pequena e delicada de Hermione entre as suas _

Por que você quis vir aqui? - _Draco pergunta curioso_

_Hermione fica em silêncio por um momento, como se estivesse recordando_ – Esse foi o último lugar por onde eu caminhei com liberdade. Eu me casei no outro dia. Lembro que fiquei aqui durante horas caminhando e pensando se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa. (_ela dá um suspiro) _acho que devia ter seguido a minha intuição

_Draco olha meio constrangido pra Hermione_ – Eu sempre quis te perguntar...

_Hermione interrompe com um sorriso triste_ – Você queria me perguntar como eu me casei com um bruxo das trevas?

**Draco** – Não... Queria perguntar como você se casou com uma pessoa que mal conhecia justo você que sempre foi...

Insuportavelmente racional (_Hermione o interrompe e fala)_ é... Eu também me pergunto isso de vez em quando e nunca consigo achar uma resposta, justo eu a sabe tudo. Eu estava sozinha num país estranho, havia acabado de perder meus pais. Ele foi chegando de mansinho e acabou me conquistando. Quando ele me pediu em casamento eu ainda fiquei em dúvida, mas vi que não queria mais ficar sozinha e acabei aceitando.

_Draco sorri ironicamente_ – Belo motivo pra se casar!

**Hermione** – Olha quem está falando! Ao menos não foi um casamento arranjado...

**Draco** – Ponto pra você. Mas diga com sinceridade, você nunca desconfiou?

**Hermione** – Não no início... Antes de me casar ele me tratava como uma rainha, depois ele foi mudando, mas eu achava que fosse resquício da perda da família. Até que um dia pensei tê-lo visto usar a cruciatus no Amintas, aquele homem que falou comigo no restaurante. Eu falei pra mim mesma que eu estava vendo coisas que não era nada daquilo e me forcei a não pensar no assunto, até que eu fui a sua vítima...

_Draco fica calado por alguns instantes e acaba perguntando _– Aquele homem... Quem é ele?

**Hermione** – Na verdade eu não o conheço direito, no início pensei que ele fosse um assistente do Kirk, depois achei que era um de seus comparsas até que percebi que ele estava submetido à imperius na maior parte do tempo. Fico feliz que ele esteja bem

Não gostei do jeito que ele olhou pra você – _Draco fala tentando não deixar o ciúme transparecer_

Ora doutor Malfoy! Ele é apenas uma vitima da situação, uma vítima como eu. Me olhou com pena, assim como eu olhei pra ele com pena também._ (a morena segura o sorriso, **se eu não o conhecesse poderia achar que ele está com ciumes. **Ela pensa)_

_Draco responde meio ríspido_– Com certeza aquele não foi um olhar de pena! Eu conheço um olhar de interesse quando vejo um. Com imperius ou não, ele está interessado em você.

Não seja ridículo! Como você pode saber que ele está interessado em mim? _(ela encara o loiro. **Tava demorando a gente discutir por alguma coisa... **Ela pensa)_

Não sabia que as grifinórias podiam ser cegas _(o loiro fala ironicamente)_ Como eu sei? Pelo jeito que ele te olhava, é óbvio

**Hermione** – E como ele me olhava? (_Ela pergunta desafiadoramente)_

_Draco chega mais perto da morena e sussurra_ _bem perto do seu ouvido_– Primeiro, ele olhou nos seus olhos... (_olha no fundo dos olhos castanhos de Hermione)_

_A morena sente um frio estranho no estômago e tem a certeza que se tentar falar agora não irá conseguir_

_Draco continua_ – Depois ele olhou para sua boca e ficou olhando pra ela durante o tempo que conversaram... (_Draco olha fixamente para a boca de Hermione e a contorna com o dedo)_ isso é o que ele fez... (_ele sussurra com voz rouca) _Agora você quer saber o que ele gostaria de ter feito?

_Antes que Hermione fale alguma coisa Draco a enlaça com os braços e eles aparatam para o quarto dela no hotel_

_O quarto está escuro. Draco murmura_ – Lumus! (_uma luz fraca ilumina o local)_

_Ele a enlaça com os braços e a beija ternamente_ – Você quer que eu fique? (_ele sussurra)_ Quer? Porque se eu ficar, eu não serei o seu médico... Se eu ficar você não será a paciente que precisa de cuidados... (_olha para ela e a beija novamente)_ Se eu ficar eu só sairei daqui quando amanhecer...

_Hermione tenta controlar a sua respiração enquanto olha nos olhos do loiro e murmura_ – Eu quero... Eu quero que você fique...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Desta vez não tem nota da autora porque ela está escondida, fugindo das azarações...

Beijos e boa leitura ( e comentem nem que seja pra me xingar...)


	15. Chapter 15

_Draco ouve Hermione pedir para que fique. O loiro sente seu coração disparar. Ele olha nos olhos da morena e beija Hermione com cuidado e carinho, Draco sabe que a morena foi muito machucada no passado, provavelmente ela não conhece o prazer, só a dor. __O loiro se sente estranhamente orgulhoso de ser ele a lhe proporcionar a experiência. _

_Os lábios do loiro percorrem seu pescoço saboreando cada pedaço da pele macia. Ele mergulha os dedos nos cabelos de Hermione e aspira seu perfume, doce... Inebriante... Um perfume único_

_Hermione sente os lábios de Draco percorrerem o seu pescoço de forma carinhosa e exigente ao mesmo tempo. A morena sente um arrepio, seu coração bate descompassadamente. Ela não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de medo. Hermione não é mais uma menininha, mas sua experiência com o sexo oposto não aumentou muito nestes anos que se passaram, pelo menos não de forma satisfatória. A morena sabe que normalmente as coisas não funcionam como funcionavam no seu casamento mesmo assim fica apreensiva. Esse tipo de intimidade a assusta_

_Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Draco sussurra com a voz enrouquecida ao mesmo tempo em que continua acariciando a morena _– Relaxe... Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, não vou machucá-la. Eu nunca a machucaria...

_O corpo de Hermione fala por ela, a morena abraça o loiro como se a própria sanidade a houvesse abandonado, como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto. Respirar não é preciso, beijar aqueles lábios sim._

_Draco pega a morena no colo e caminha com ela até perto da cama. O loiro olha fundo nos olhos da morena. Olhos castanhos... Sinceros... Olhos tristes mas que lá no fundo ainda possuem o brilho da paixão... Um brilho que lhe tira completamente o fôlego_

_**Céus como a desejo! **__É só o que o loiro consegue pensar. Ele não pode mais se enganar... __**Desde a primeira vez que a tive nos braços eu sonho em fazer isso, eu sonho em tê-la em meus braços, em sentir o gosto da sua pele, em me perder neste perfume... Que eu sonho em fazê-la minha...**_

_Draco percorre os lábios de Hermione sofregamente por alguns segundos. Ele segura o rosto dela com as mãos, em seguida a olha nos olhos enquanto despe a morena lentamente, bem lentamente..._

_O loiro sente a sua boca ficar seca e seu coração está tão disparado quanto o da morena. Ele percorre o corpo de Hermione com o olhar. _

_Os olhos que o hipnotizam..._

_O nariz pequeno e delicado..._

_A boca inchada pelos seus beijos..._

_O colo alvo..._

_Os seios perfeitos..._

_Hermione sente sua face ruborizar perante o olhar do loiro. O rubor aumenta quando ela percebe o desejo evidente transparecendo no corpo de Draco_

Linda..._ (O loiro fala num sussurro, ou melhor dizendo, num gemido rouco). _Perfeita...

_Hermione sente o toque de Draco em sua pele. A despeito do frio ela sente calor, sente que a sua pele queima com o toque gentil do loiro. Ela não consegue evitar um gemido rouco ao sentir a boca de Draco percorrendo os seus seios. _

_Draco percorre todo o corpo de Hermione com as mãos... Com a boca... Ele sente seu prazer chegando só em ouvir os gemidos da morena. O loiro quer prolongar isso ao máximo. Ele toca suavemente a intimidade dela. Hermione se retrai por um segundo, mas logo relaxa quando Draco procura a sua boca e a beija de forma carinhosa enquanto continua a acariciá-la._

_O loiro sente que Hermione fica cada vez mais ofegante, ela está pronta pra ele. Draco a coloca gentilmente sobre a cama, posiciona-se entre as pernas da morena e começa a penetrá-la cuidadosamente como se ela fosse um objeto frágil e precioso..._

_Hermione sente o loiro dentro dela, o ouve ofegar enquanto a beija com paixão. Ela percebe que também está ofegante, percebe que está sentindo sensações desconhecidas, ela sente seu coração cada vez mais acelerado enquanto impulsivamente o enlaça com as pernas intensificando ainda mais o contato._

_Fogos de artifício... _

_Estrelas... _

_Nada disso chega aos pés das sensações que Hermione sente. As batidas de seu coração se tornam tão altas que ela teme que Draco as ouça. Ela geme alto e murmura o nome do loiro que olha pra ela e sorri enquanto aumenta as investidas..._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Draco enxuga uma gotinha de suor na testa de Hermione e a beija carinhosamente enquanto a aconchega nos braços. Nenhum dos dois fala nada, mas ambos sabem que aquilo é o começo de algo, algo que eles não sabem ainda definir..._

_Uma lágrima cai dos olhos da morena _

Arrependida? – _Draco pergunta preocupado, o loiro teme haver se precipitado_

Não... (_Hermione fala enquanto seca a lágrima com as costas da mão)_ eu só não imaginava que pudesse ser assim... Tão intenso, tão... (_ela se cala. Sabe que não terá palavras para explicar o que está sentindo)_

_Draco beija Hermione e fala_ – Sabe... Eu estava pensando no Ryan

_Hermione sorri ao se lembrar do garotinho loiro, Draco continua_ – Acho que de uma forma ou de outra ele colaborou para que isso acontecesse (_olha pra ela e sorri)_ ele me perguntava por você a toda hora e quando eu falei que você ia viajar ele praticamente me obrigou a vir com você... E se ela ficar doente de novo, pai? (_ele fala imitando a voz do filho)_

**Hermione** – Quer dizer que você estava apenas preocupado com a sua paciente?

_O beijo que Draco lhe dá mostra que a última coisa que ele pensa é que ela é sua paciente..._

_Hermione adormece abraçada ao loiro com um sorriso nos lábios_

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Hermione acorda e percebe que já amanheceu há algum tempo. Ela se espreguiça languidamente ao lembrar da noite passada. Ela olha para o lado e vê que Draco não está lá. A morena se sente estranhamente desapontada, ela gostaria de acordar com ele a seu lado, conhecer a sensação de um beijo ao amanhecer. O marido nunca dormia na mesma cama, ele a procurava e satisfazia-se com brutalidade deixando-a sozinha e enojada_

_Desta vez foi diferente, pela primeira vez na sua vida Hermione sentiu-se desejada, mais ainda sentiu-se amada justamente por aquele que ela acreditou odiar por um longo período da sua vida._

_Ela está perdida em seus pensamentos quando Draco aparata em seu quarto_. – Pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo (_ele fala parecendo desapontado)_ na verdade eu queria que você estivesse dormindo

Por quê? _– Hermione pergunta curiosa_

_Draco sorri e a beija _– Queria saber se acordar você com um beijo é a melhor forma de começar o dia, mas acho que não...

_Hermione olha pra ele, Draco continua _– Acho que a melhor forma de começar o dia é fazendo amor com você.

**Hermione** – Como você pode saber?

**Draco** – Vou descobrir logo, logo. (_ele fala enquanto intensifica o beijo, definitivamente ele vai descobrir logo...)_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde no ministério ucraniano_

_Hermione e Draco chegam de mãos dadas com alguns minutos de atraso. Draco murmura uma desculpa envolvendo o fuso horário e Hermione sente as maçãs de seu rosto pegarem fogo. Ela, a pessoa mais certinha do mundo bruxo, chegar atrasada para um compromisso... Ela fica mais vermelha ainda ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de Draco ao falar a desculpa com a maior cara de pau ao mesmo tempo em que a enlaça pela cintura._

_Um auror pede que eles esperem, pois no momento estão colhendo o depoimento de outra pessoa. Alguns minutos depois, eles vêem Amintas sair da sala. Seu semblante está pálido e o suor escorre pelo seu rosto. Hermione fica apreensiva. __**O que será que perguntaram a ele?**__ Ela pensa meio temerosa_

_Ele cumprimenta Hermione_ – Senhora Gasparov...

Granger, por favor, (_Hermione interrompe)_ o senhor prestou depoimento?

**Amintas** – Sim... Mas por favor, não fique assustada. Não é culpa deles eu estar assim. Sou eu...

_Hermione olha pra ele_ – Eu entendo... É difícil relembrar

_Antes que Amintas fale alguma coisa Hermione é chamada_

_Ela e Draco entram na sala da audiência e vêem Svarovisky que é quem vai conduzir as perguntas. O auror ucraniano olha para Draco_ – Senhor Malfoy, não é costume que os depoimentos sejam assistidos por terceiros.

_Draco olha pra ele e responde ironicamente_ – Também não era costume as pessoas conseguirem ficar lúcidas depois de tudo que a minha paciente passou. Ela foi mais torturada que qualquer um de vocês e eu não vou arriscar que ela tenha uma recaída, ninguém sabe o que estas lembranças podem ocasionar. Sinto informar aos senhores que sem a minha presença ela não prestará depoimento algum. Ordens do próprio ministro inglês

_Hermione olha para Draco, ela sabe que o loiro está mentindo descaradamente ao tocar no nome do ministro inglês, __**ele está prestes a causar um incidente diplomático por minha causa,**__ pensa._

_Svarovisky olha para o loiro. O auror ucraniano parece hesitar por um momento, mas acaba permitindo_ – Creio que não haverá problema, desde que o senhor não se manifeste.

_Draco concorda com a cabeça_ – Se ela estiver bem, não vejo motivo para interferir (_vira-se para Hermione)_ eu vou ficar sentado ao fundo. Se você não estiver bem é só me chamar.

_Ele leva a sua mão aos lábios e beija a ponta dos dedos de Hermione alheio ao olhar atônito dos aurores presentes_

_A morena senta-se no lugar indicado por Svarovisky e o interrogatório tem início..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Aqui está o capitulo, demorei menos que o necessário pois fiquei com medo que algum leitor mais desesperado acabasse usando uma imperdoável.

Espero que tenham gostado, sou meio envergonhada pra escrever NC (fica vermelha e esconde o rosto) então se não ficou muito legal me desculpem.

Mudando de assunto... Passamos de cem reviews!! (autora perdendo a compostura de dando pulinhos) Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal, vocês nem imaginam como fiquei feliz!

Isso me deixou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei preocupada. Toda vez que uma fic minha alcança essa marca, os comentários diminuem consideravelmente. Por favor gente, não façam isso! Eu preciso da opinião de vocês mais do que nunca!

Bjos e boa leitura (e comentem, é claro)


	16. Chapter 16

_Na toca_

_A família Weasley está reunida para mais um almoço domingueiro. Gina ajuda sua mãe na cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que observa a filha que caminha cambaleante. No jardim, James e Sirius brincam com os primos. _

Já contou pra ele? _– Gina pergunta para Luna que ajuda a sogra com um bolo de frutas para a sobremesa_

Ainda não (_a loira responde com ar sonhador e depois fica séria)_ meu marido não estava com um humor particularmente bom ontem à noite

**Gina** – É. Ele não ficou feliz ao saber que a Hermione ia pra Ucrânia acompanhada do Malfoy! (_Gina sorri, mas logo fica séria ao ver a expressão da cunhada)_

Luna Lovegood Weasley! O que está passando pela sua cabeça? (_a ruiva fala sem acreditar que a cunhada está com ciúmes de Hermione)_ Você está com ciúmes da Hermione?

**Luna** – Não... Eu não estou, mas seu irmão está com ciúmes dela... Eles já namoraram e logo eu estarei uma baleia (_a_ _loira fala tentando segurar o choro, mas já com os olhos marejados)_

_Gina abraça a cunhada, ela entende muito bem como funciona essa coisa de hormônios_ – Ele está com ciúmes dela sim, eu admito. Mas você conhece o meu irmão, ele tem ciúmes de qualquer mulher da família. Você se lembra como ele ficou quando descobriu que eu estava grávida, e olha que o Harry é o melhor amigo dele. O ciúme que ele tem da Hermione é exatamente o mesmo que ele sente de mim... E você não vai ficar uma baleia! Rony vai ficar exultante quando souber do bebê. Isso é... Se ele não for o último a saber

_Luna sorri e enxuga as lágrimas que começaram a se formar_ – Você tem certeza?

_Gina abraça a cunhada _– Claro que tenho! Agora vá contar a novidade a seu marido pra vocês poderem dar a notícia para o resto da família na hora do almoço como manda a tradição Weasley.

XXXXX

_No jardim, Harry e Rony conversam enquanto tomam conta dos garotos que se divertem com varinhas falsas que emitem os mais variados sons. Um aperfeiçoamento das varinhas que cacarejavam, as primeiras fabricadas pelas gemialidades._

_Harry nota que o amigo ainda está chateado e ele sabe muito bem o motivo _– Você ainda está chateado por que o Malfoy foi pra Ucrânia com a Hermione?

E não é pra estar? (_o ruivo fala)_ Vai dizer que você não reparou como ele olhava pra ela?

Pra falar a verdade eu reparei e a Gina também _– Harry fala, mas ao contrário de Rony ele não parece chateado. Não tanto, pelo menos_

E você não vai fazer nada? (_o ruivo quase grita)_ ele é o Malfoy... A doninha...

**Harry –** Não pense que eu também gosto disso, Rony. Mas não sei se você reparou que a Mione também olhou diferente pra ele

Desde quando você é tão perspicaz? _– Rony fala ironicamente_

Eu não sou, foi a sua irmã quem me alertou. (_Harry vê a cara estupidificada do amigo e fala)_ eu também fiz essa cara quando ela comentou e ela praticamente ameaçou me estuporar se eu me metesse

Mas a Hermione está frágil! Ela foi torturada por anos, perdeu o filho há alguns meses. Aquela doninha não pode se aproveitar dela! – _O ruivo fala mais vermelho que nunca_

Você tem que admitir que ele ajudou mais a ela que todos nos juntos (_Harry fala)_ e que, sabe-se lá por que, ela fica bem na presença dele _(Harry olha para o amigo)_ mas eu concordo se ele se aproveitar da Mione nós três teremos uma conversinha

_Os dois amigos encerram o assunto quando Luna e Gina se juntam a eles_

XXXXX

_De volta a Ucrânia_

_Svarovisky pede que Hermione se sente a seu lado, uma mulher loira e pálida com uma pena de repetição rápida diz que está lá para tomar nota de seu depoimento_

Bem senhora Gasparov, pode começar – _Svarovisky fala._

**Hermione** – Eu preferia ser chamada pelo nome de solteira

Pois bem (_diz o auror)_ como você conheceu Kirk Gasparov?

**Hermione** – Eu gostaria de falar tudo de uma vez, sem interrupções. (_ela pede)_ Se faltar alguma coisa depois vocês me perguntam (_ela para tentando segurar uma lágrima)_ eu acho que não consigo se for interrompida

_Draco faz menção de se levantar, mas Hermione olha para o loiro e lhe pede em silêncio que fique onde está._

Comece quando estiver pronta_ – Svarovisky fala _

_Hermione fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Sua mente se volta há dez anos atrás..._

XXXXX

_Hermione está sentada em sua cama no alojamento da universidade bruxa de Kiev. Ela termina de desfazer a sua mala do jeito trouxa. __**Da mesma forma que fazia quando estava em casa com os pais.**__ Ela pensa lutando para que as lágrimas não caiam em profusão. Hermione nunca usava magia em casa, não que os pais se opusessem, mas ela achava que fazer as coisas como eles os deixavam mais próximos._

_Faz seis meses que eles se foram e não há um só dia que Hermione não pense nos dois, não há um só dia que ela não se culpe. Sim, por mais que os amigos dissessem o contrário, a morena sabe que é culpada, que eles estariam vivos se ela estivesse lá._

_Hermione enxuga as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e se prepara para se apresentar ao reitor da universidade, ela tem esperanças que o trabalho ocupe a sua mente. A morena foi convidada para realizar um estudo sobre a arte das trevas na história do mundo bruxo e por mais que isto lhe doa ela sabe que isso poderá ajudar a que todos se previnam de outro louco como Voldemort. Hermione tem consciência que isso não vai ser fácil, que seu coração vai sangrar toda vez que a grande guerra bruxa for citada, mas ela sente que deve fazer isso, ela deve isso à memória de seus pais e de todos os que pereceram durante a guerra._

_A morena veste um grosso casaco de lã e se dirige à sala do reitor apressadamente. __**Droga **__ela pensa enquanto corre pelos corredores __**chegar atrasada justamente no primeiro dia... Grande começo Hermione Granger!**_

_Um baque surdo interrompe seus pensamentos. Ela se vê no chão com todo o seu material espalhado. Vê também um homem alto com cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, ele se abaixa e começa a juntar os pergaminhos._

Não precisa... – _Ela fala desconcertada_

Imagine... (_o homem fala)_ até porque tem material meu aí também

Desculpe... Eu estava distraída. – _Ela fala mais desconcertada ainda_

E apressada também... – _O homem fala com um sorriso. Hermione não pode deixar de reparar que, apesar de estar sorrindo, ele parece ser uma pessoa triste e disso ela entende muito bem._

Desculpe-me mais uma vez. _(Ela fala enquanto estende a mão)_ Hermione Granger

_O homem aperta a mão de Hermione_ – Muito prazer. Kirk Gasparov (_ele fala e sorri ao ver a boca de Hermione abrir-se)_

_Se o homem a sua frente tivesse se apresentado a Harry Rony ou mesmo Gina eles o cumprimentariam e seguiriam o seu caminho, mas não Hermione. Ela, como leitora inveterada, sabe muito bem quem é Kirk Gasparov, um dos maiores escritores bruxos tanto na parte da ficção como na parte científica._

Kirk... Kirk Gasparov? – _Ela gagueja_

_O homem sorri_ – Eu é que deveria estar assim diante da famosa Hermione Granger

_Ela olha para ele sem saber o que falar. Hermione na maioria das vezes se esquece que devido a sua participação na derrota de Voldemort é quase tão famosa quanto Harry Potter_

_Gasparov continua_ – É uma honra para a universidade da Ucrânia ter você em nossos quadros (_ele olha pra ela)_ presumo que você está indo para a sala do reitor (_ele_ _sufoca uma risadinha_) mas tem um problema... É para o lado contrário.

_Hermione olha pra ele meio desconcertada_ – Belo começo! Atrasada e indo para o lado errado... Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não costumo ser assim?

**Gasparov** – Em todo caso, eu creio que devo acompanhá-la. Só pra garantir que você não vai parar na torre de astronomia ou algo do tipo

_Ele oferece o braço a Hermione. A morena hesita por um momento, mas segura o braço do homem e os dois seguem juntos para a sala do reitor._

_Esse é o início de uma amizade. Hermione fica sabendo do que aconteceu com a família de Kirk Gasparov; seus pais, sua esposa com quem ele estava casado há mais de quinze anos, seus dois filhos, todos mortos ao final da guerra. Ninguém soube explicar o que havia acontecido, Gasparov relatou que estava na universidade e quando chegou em casa deparou-se com o quadro horrível, toda a sua família assassinada, ninguém soube explicar como._

_Hermione não pode deixar de se compadecer. Pelo menos ela não passou por isso, quando a morena teve a notícia os aurores já haviam tomado todas as providências, não que isso houvesse diminuído a sua dor, mas ela agradece mentalmente por não haver presenciado a cena mórbida. Ela já notou que Kirk Gasparov é um homem calado e triste e não pôde deixar de se ver no imponente escritor que, como ela, está sozinho no mundo._

_Hermione e Gasparov começam a trabalhar juntos. Ele se ofereceu perante o reitor para auxiliar a morena e o faz de forma brilhante. Não apenas isso, ele mostra a Kiev bruxa para Hermione, dá a ela alguns livros de sua autoria que ela ainda não possui, os laços vão se fortalecendo... Nenhum dos dois tem mais ninguém. Toda a universidade percebe o clima de romance e torce para que ambos encontrem a felicidade um nos braços do outro_

_Então o inevitável acontece. O primeiro beijos, as primeiras carícias... Hermione sente que ele precisa dela e ela, de certa forma, também precisa de alguém..._

_Alguns meses depois ela está em seu pequeno apartamento esperando Kirk para jantar. São raros os momentos que eles passam a sós, geralmente o casal vai a todos os eventos da sociedade acadêmica de Kiev. Kirk faz questão de tratá-la de modo apaixonado quando estão em público embora Hermione sinta que o namorado é um pouco distante quando eles estão a sós. __**Ele deve se sentir culpado**__ ela pronuncia a desculpa para si mesma __**não tem nem um ano que ele perdeu toda a família. É... Deve ser isso**__ Hermione pensa_

_Um barulho em sua lareira interrompe seus pensamentos, Kirk chega muito elegante trazendo um buquê de flores na mão_ – Eu não sabia quais eram suas preferidas... (_ele fala enquanto beija suavemente os lábios da morena)_

São lindas. Obrigada! _– Ela fala e olha nos olhos de Gasparov. Apenas por um segundo ela detecta um brilho estranho que ela não sabe distinguir_

_O jantar se dá de forma perfeita. Após terminar, eles se sentam em frente à lareira agora acesa e tomam vinho dos elfos. Gasparov está calado como se estudasse o terreno, então ele respira fundo e fala_ – Hermione... Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu me sinto ligado a você, mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa... Hermione você quer se casar comigo?

_Hermione olha para Gasparov sem saber o que dizer, ela nunca esperou um pedido destes. Ele olha para Hermione meio desconcertado – _Você não precisa responder agora, se não quiser. Eu só achei... Bem... Eu não tenho mais ninguém... Nem você... Achei que a gente podia ficar junto.

_Ela sente uma pontada em seu coração ao ouvir as palavras de Gasparov, mais do que ninguém ela sabe o que é estar sozinha –_ Sim. Eu me caso com você (_ela fala quase num impulso)_

_Quinze dias depois eles estavam casados. Hermione sugeriu que eles esperassem um pouco mais, mas Gasparov acabou convencendo-a. O casamento contou com a presença de toda a sociedade ucraniana, mas estranhamente nenhum de seus amigos ingleses compareceu. Meses depois ela descobriria que Kirk jamais enviara os convites_

_Isso foi apenas uma das muitas coisas que ela descobriu nos primeiros meses de casada. Logo nos primeiros dias Hermione ficou um pouco cismada com o jeito frio e totalmente diferente do marido, até mesmo ríspido às vezes. E quando faziam amor... Era estranho... Hermione não tinha experiência neste quesito, mas intimamente ela sabia que havia algo errado._

_A rotina do casal não é o que Hermione esperava. Ela raramente sai de casa e o marido está sempre mal humorado. Ele fica horas trancado na biblioteca particular com alguns homens que Hermione não conhece. Às vezes ela ouve alguns sons estranhos, sons que parecem ser de súplicas. Ela tenta falar com ele sobre isso, mas Kirk sempre acaba desconversando_

_A distância do marido começa a perturbar Hermione. Embora nas poucas vezes que saíram em público ele continue a tratando como uma rainha, na intimidade eles são quase desconhecidos_

_Algumas semanas depois do casamento a morena falou que deveria voltar ao trabalho. Kirk não concordou, ele disse que ela deveria se adaptar à rotina da casa primeiro e Hermione, embora relutante, concordou. Então ela adiou por mais alguns tempo até que aconteceu a fatídica discussão _

_Era uma manhã de setembro, Hermione acorda cedo e se veste com esmero. Ela dá um beijo no marido e senta-se para tomar café_

**Kirk** – Você está planejando ir a algum lugar?

**Hermione** – Um dia eu teria que voltar ao trabalho

**Kirk** – Não vejo por que

Ora kirk! _(Hermione fala exasperada)_ você não acha realmente que eu vou ficar em casa sem fazer nada! Eu vim para a Ucrânia fazer uma pesquisa e é isso que eu vou fazer!

_Ela termina de tomar seu suco de abóbora e prepara-se para ir para lareira. Antes que chegue lá, ela ouve –_ Estupefata!

_Ela sente seu corpo ser lançado longe, Hermione se levanta depois de alguns segundos. Ela olha para o marido e não consegue falar nada. O olhar dele, antes tristonho, demonstra agora um ódio que ela nunca viu antes em nenhum olhar. Ela pensa em falar alguma coisa, mas antes que isso aconteça, Kirk aponta a varinha e fala_ – Império!

_Algum tempo depois_

_Hermione acorda extremamente dolorida. Ela coloca a mão na boca e sufoca um gemido, seu lábio está cortado. Ela olha para si mesma e percebe que está quase nua, suas coxas estão doloridas e cobertas de hematomas. Ela encosta a mão nelas e sente a presença de sêmen._

_Então ela se lembra... Ela se lembra do marido lançando nela uma maldição imperdoável. Sua memória volta com uma rapidez impressionante, as cenas em sua mente fazem com que ela corra para o banheiro e vomite violentamente._

_A morena senta-se no chão ainda segurando o estomago ela percebe aterrorizada que se casou com um homem que não conhecia. Então sua mente brilhante percebe... Hermione percebe que o brilhante escritor que o ilustre professor da universidade não é o homem que todos pensam_

_Ela cambaleia até o quarto, em sua mente apenas um pensamento sair daquele lugar. Hermione procura a sua varinha em todos os lugares sem sucesso, ela tenta sair de casa e leva um grande choque. Então ela percebe... Está presa. É uma prisioneira em sua casa. Este é seu último pensamento antes de desmaiar_

_Ela acorda algum tempo depois e vê que está em sua cama, a seu lado um elfo passa uma toalha molhada em seu rosto. Ele oferece a ela algo para comer, seu estômago revira-se e ela corre novamente para o banheiro._

_Alguns minutos depois, o elfo a ajuda a voltar pra cama_ – A senhora Gasparov deve descansar e comer alguma coisa (_ele fala)._

**Hermione** – Não quero comer nada... Não conseguiria

Mas a senhora Gasparov precisa comer (_o elfo olha escandalizado para Hermione)_ a senhora tem que comer, se não comer vai fazer mal ao bebê.

_Hermione sente o seu estômago contrair-se violentamente, seu coração falha uma batida. O elfo olha penalizado para ela_

A senhora ainda não sabia... Mas há um bebê aí, há sim!_ (O elfo fala apontando a barriga de Hermione)_ eu sei, eu entendo dessas coisas... Entendo sim! A senhora deve comer, deve sim (_ele fala novamente e se retira)_

_Hermione olha para si mesma sem acreditar. Com toda a sua perspicácia ela faz uma retrospectiva de si mesma durante as últimas semanas e chega à conclusão que sim, que provavelmente está grávida! Grávida de um monstro..._

_Então seu pesadelo realmente tem início ela tentou fugir de várias formas, o que lhe rendeu as piores torturas imagináveis. Ela apelou para a piedade de Kirk lhe contando sobre o bebê e implorando que a deixasse partir, mas ele apenas olhou para ela e sorriu, um sorriso que deixou Hermione gelada de pavor._

_O tempo diria que ela não estava errada em se apavorar. Hermione acabou descobrindo que o ilustre Kirk Gasparov não se tornou um comensal apenas por falta de tempo, descobriu que foi ele mesmo quem matou a família utilizando um veneno trouxa de ação prolongada que só fez efeito quando ele já estava com um álibi; descobriu que ele odiava os trouxas tanto quanto Voldemort, mas ao contrário deste não tinha reservas em usar o conhecimento trouxa para atingi-los e para seu absoluto pavor descobriu também que ele estava planejando algo... Algo terrível, mas que ela não sabia definir o que era._

_O nascimento de Simon jogou Hermione no pior pesadelo que ela poderia sonhar. A morena amou o garotinho desde o momento em que o viu e ela viu que estaria presa irremediavelmente, que Kirk agora tinha contra ela a arma mais eficaz de todas, que ela faria absolutamente tudo para garantir que seu filho ficasse bem._

_E assim ela foi vivendo, torturada física e psicologicamente até o fatídico dia em que tudo aconteceu..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Aqui está o capítulo. Despulpa a pequena demora (foi pequena sim, viu!) mas ele foi meio difícil de escrever, principalmente a parte final. É meio complicado descrever cenas de violência mesmo que as cenas tenham um propósito definido. Eu queria passar toda a angústia que a Hermione sofreu sem fazer o capítulo ficar pesado demais

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente a quem está comentando e pode testemunhar que o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo não morde e nem dá choque.

Bjos e boa leitura


	17. Chapter 17

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Hermione treme incontrolavelmente ao final de sua narrativa. As lágrimas descem em abundância. Ela ainda não percebeu que Draco, quebrando todo e qualquer protocolo, está a seu lado e a abraça afagando seus cabelos._

Mais alguma pergunta? – _Ela_ _enxuga as lágrimas e fala para os aurores tentando controlar o tremor em seus lábios_

_Draco olha para os aurores, seu olhar diz claramente que ele amaldiçoará qualquer pessoa que toque no assunto novamente. Ele conjura um copo com água e tira um frasco do bolso_ – Tome (_ele entrega para Hermione e fala)_ vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor

_Hermione bebe com dificuldade_ – Desculpem... (_ela fala olhando para todos)_

**Svarovisky** – Imagine... Deve ter sido difícil pra você. Você foi muito corajosa (_ele olha para ela e Hermione sente que ele quer falar alguma coisa)_

_Hermione olha para Draco e em seguida para o auror_ – O que aconteceu? Há mais alguma coisa, não há?

_Ele olha meio constrangido para a morena e fala_ – Na verdade há. Nós não conseguimos mais entrar na casa de Gasparov

Como não? (_ela pergunta sem entender)_ vocês entraram lá pra me resgatar!

Eu sei _(Svarovisky fala)_, mas Gasparov deve ter feito um feitiço de proteção que foi ativado com sua morte. Apenas você, como única herdeira, pode entrar na casa e desativa-lo.

_Hermione olha para ele, Svarovisky continua_ – Alguns comparsas escaparam e ainda não conseguimos captura-los. Nós precisamos desesperadamente das informações que Gasparov deve ter guardado em casa

**Hermione** – Como eu relatei a vocês, infelizmente ele não me contava nada. O pouco que descobri é o que vocês já sabem. Eu raramente via as pessoas que se reuniam com ele

**Svarovisky** – Imagino que ele realmente não contasse, mas há uma forma de você ajudar.

**Hermione** – Claro... Se eu puder

Gasparov fez um antigo feitiço de proteção na mansão. O feitiço foi ativado no instante que ele morreu. Eu pesquisei e descobri que apenas seu herdeiro poderá entrar na propriedade, no caso a senhora... – _Svarovisky explica_

**Hermione **– Neste caso, eu tenho que entrar lá para desfazer o feitiço. E aí vocês podem vasculhar a casa...

**Svarovisky** – Não é tão simples assim (_ele olha desconcertado para a mulher na sua frente)_ esse feitiço não é como os outros, ele só se quebra se você passar uma noite inteira na mansão... Esta noite especificamente... Sozinha

Vocês enlouqueceram! (_Draco grita e Hermione pode ver que ele está furioso)_ depois de tudo que ela passou, ainda querem que ela fique sozinha naquela mansão?

_Svarovisky ignora o loiro solenemente. __**Definitivamente esse não é o comportamento de um medi-bruxo com sua paciente,**__ ele pensa. O auror olha para Hermione e fala_ – Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas é a única forma de conseguirmos saber se os planos de Gasparov foram realmente frustrados. É importante que o ministério e os aurores tenha acesso à casa. Nós precisamos vasculhar cada cômodo da casa onde Gasparov vivia e encontrar a fórmula que deu origem ao vírus. Se a gente não descobrir, pode ser que um dos comparsas leve a diante, pode ser que milhões morram. Tudo que fizemos terá sido em vão

_Draco ajoelha-se e segura as mãos de Hermione_ – Você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser...

_Não... Ela não quer. Mas ela sabe que é preciso, Hermione não pode fechar os olhos e deixar que os terríveis planos de Kirk Gasparov sejam levados adiante. Se isso acontecer seu filho terá morrido em vão e isso ela não pode suportar_ – Eu vou (_ela_ _fala quase num sussurro)_

_Svarovisky olha para Hermione com uma expressão de triunfo, ao passo que Draco olha para ela sem acreditar_ – Você não pode! (_ele se levanta exasperado)_ você não está curada o suficiente!

Doutor Malfoy! _(Svarovisky fala)_ eu sei que o senhor se preocupa com a sua ... Paciente (_ele dá entonação especial a esta última palavra)_, mas o senhor mesmo colocou nos relatórios do ministério que ela está perfeitamente curada... Ou será que o senhor mentiu?

_Draco se levanta e segura a varinha. Ele está a um passo de estuporar o bruxo, mas a mão de Hermione em seu braço faz com que ele se sente novamente._

**Svarovisky **– Senhora... Eu sei que vai ser difícil e acredite, nós já tentamos de tudo para entrar na mansão, mas nada deu resultado. Não podemos arriscar que tudo não esteja acabado. Eu agradeço a sua colaboração e saiba que não pediríamos se não fosse absolutamente necessário.

_Draco ainda pensa em falar mais alguma coisa, mas Hermione lhe dá um olhar intimidador. A morena se dirige ao auror - _Eu vou fazer o que tem que ser feito. Pode contar comigo

XXXXX

_De volta ao hotel_

_Draco observa Hermione, eles não trocaram uma palavra desde que saíram do ministério ucraniano. __**Ela está se fazendo de forte, mas é evidente que está apavorada. Eu não tiro a sua razão...**__ Ele pensa ao se lembrar do relato que a morena fez no ministério ucraniano. __**E mesmo assim ela vai voltar naquela casa...**_

_Hermione observa Draco ela sabe que o loiro está furioso. __**Ele não entende que eu preciso fazer isso. Não apenas para ajudar os aurores. Eu preciso encerrar esta fase da minha vida. Só assim eu poderei voltar a viver**__. _

_Sim, a despeito de tudo que aconteceu, ela viu que quer viver..._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde em outro lugar_

_Ele observa as chamas crepitarem na lareira enquanto relembra os acontecimentos recentes. __**Até que não foi tão mal...**__ Pensa. __**Apesar de tudo eu a vi.**__ Ele sorri, mas seu semblante se fecha ao se lembrar que ela estava acompanhada. __**Draco Malfoy**__... Ele pensa. __**medi-bruxo... Não vai ser empecilho ,isso eu posso garantir...**_

XXXXX

_Novamente no hotel_

_Falta pouco tempo para anoitecer. Draco e Hermione ainda não conversaram ambos temem começar e provocar uma discussão. Hermione passa os olhos em um livro enquanto Draco escreve, até que Hermione resolve quebrar o silêncio._

Escrevendo? – _Ela olha pra ele e fala_

Não... Escovando os dentes. (_Ele responde de modo irônico, mas logo se arrepende ao ver o semblante de Hermione. Um semblante que mistura raiva pela resposta mal criada e decepção pela tentativa frustrada de aproximação)_ desculpe, eu fui estúpido.

Foi mesmo (_ela fala)_ não que eu já não tenha me acostumado, afinal o Draco Malfoy da escola sempre foi assim

Nenhum de nós é mais um estudante (_o loiro fala)_ Droga Hermione! Você não deveria ter que fazer isso!

Eu sei (_Hermione fala)_ e não pense que eu não tenho medo, por que eu tenho. Mas é preciso e eu vou fazer!

_Ela se prepara para ir para a lareira que a levará ao ministério de onde será conduzida a sua antiga casa. Hermione percebe que Draco se levanta também_

Aonde você vai? – _Hermione pergunta_

Vou com você, é obvio! – _O loiro fala como se isso fosse evidente_

Draco... _(Hermione fala)_ você não pode entrar comigo, ninguém pode entrar!

Mas não há nada que impeça de te esperar do lado de fora! – _É_ _só o que o loiro fala_

_Eles entram na lareira e logo estão de volta ao ministério_

XXXXX

_Um auror desconhecido a aguarda. Ele diz que irá acompanhá-la até a porta da mansão e que Svarovisky estará lá esperando no dia seguinte. Ele olha para Draco, que o encara._

Não há nada que impeça que eu espere do lado de fora, há? – _O loiro pergunta ironicamente antes mesmo que o pobre homem fale alguma coisa_

_O auror olha para ele como se o loiro tivesse enlouquecido_ – O senhor vai ficar a noite inteira do lado de fora? Não há necessidade...

_Draco interrompe exasperado_ – Mas não há nada que impeça certo? E não é proibido!

Não é proibido, mas... – _O auror tenta argumentar_

_Draco interrompe novamente_ – Vamos logo com isso! Ela deve estar na casa antes que escureça.

XXXXX

_Eles chegam na entrada da mansão, o auror tenta chegar até a porta e é repelido com uma grande explosão_ – Vê? (_ele fala para Hermione)_ ninguém consegue passar de onde estamos, mas Svarovisky crê que depois que você passar a noite. Você vai conseguir reverter o feitiço

_Hermione respira fundo e entra na casa..._

_Ela abre a porta devagar, tudo está escuro. Hermione pega a sua varinha e murmura_ – Lumus...

_A sala está exatamente igual à última vez que esteve lá. Exatamente igual ao dia do seu maior pesadelo. A morena engole em seco ao ver marcas de sangue no chão, o seu sangue. Ela caminha pela sala, no chão um exemplar de Hogwarts uma história, o livro que ela estava lendo para Simon quando tudo aconteceu._

_"Você me conta a história de sua escola mamãe... "_

_Hermione quase pode ouvir a voz do filho a lhe pedir. As lágrimas agora descem copiosamente, ela continua perambulando pela imponente mansão. Hermione sabe que nada fará com que ela consiga dormir nesta noite_

_Tudo na casa lhe lembra seus dias como prisioneira, tudo na casa lhe lembra seu filho. Hermione vai até o quarto que ocupava, o quarto onde Simon nasceu. As lágrimas descem ainda mais._

_Ela praticamente pode ouvir o choro de um recém nascido ecoando pela casa..._

_"É um menino senhora..." _

_Se ela fechar os olhos, pode ver_ _o elfo falando feliz, mas quando ele vai entregar a criança para a mãe. Kirk não deixa. Ele pega o bebê e some..._

_Sim ela se lembra... Ela pode sentir ainda hoje o desespero que lhe tomou e ela soube naquele instante ela soube que faria absolutamente tudo para garantir a segurança de seu filho. Ela se lembra da sensação de plenitude que tomou conta de sua alma quando finalmente pôde segurar seu menino nos braços. _

_Os soluços agora estão ainda mais fortes, ela puxa o ar para os pulmões e vai ao quarto que era de seu filho_

_Ela abre a porta com os olhos fechados. É quase como se pudesse ouvir a voz do seu menino..._

_"Olha mamãe!Fiz esse desenho pra você!"_

_Hermione abre os olhos devagar. Como se ao abri-lo fosse encontrar Simon sorrindo e lhe entregando um desenho de um arco íris. Um dos muitos que lhe presenteava... Um dos muitos que ela guardou... Mas apenas o nada lhe espera._

_Hermione sente frio, sua alma e seu coração estão gelados. Ela ouve os gritos de ódio do marido, gritos que ecoaram pela casa durante todos aqueles anos. Ela ouve seus próprios gritos de desespero gritos que, em sua cabeça, se misturam com a voz carinhosa do filho._

_Hermione sente como se fosse enlouquecer. Ela segura a cabeça com as mãos, como se isso fosse calar as vozes. Hermione encosta-se na parede e escorrega até encontrar o chão. Ela sabe que está tremendo devido ao frio e às lembranças, mas não tem forças para se mover..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso do lado de fora_

_Draco anda de um lado para outro. __**Ela é louca!**__ Pensa. __**Maldita coragem grifinória! Por que ela não se recusou? Teria sido muito mais fácil. Os aurores que se virassem pra descobrir um modo de entrar! **_

_Ele treme só em imaginar tudo que ela está passando lá dentro.__** Essa maluca vai acabar colocando todo o meu trabalho a perder. **__Ele pensa, mas no fundo Draco sabe que a última coisa que o preocupa é sua reputação como medi bruxo._

_Sim... Ele sabe que se preocupa com Hermione, com a pessoa e não com a paciente. Ele sabe que não é a paciente que está dentro daquela casa, mas a pessoa que fez amor com ele na noite anterior._

_Se havia uma coisa que Draco Malfoy podia se orgulhar era de ser um bom profissional, competente e distante com os pacientes. Ele nunca se envolvia. Como deveria ser um medi bruxo em sua opinião. _

_No entanto, isso foi ao chão desde o primeiro dia em que viu Hermione Granger desacordada naquela cama de hospital. Draco não queria acreditar que a mulher tão frágil e vulnerável era a garotinha inteligente e prepotente da época da escola e neste momento ele viu que faria de tudo para salva-la. Era como se o seu subconsciente estivesse avisando que algo deste tipo iria acontecer. _

_Ele não sabe até agora como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Draco sabe que, se fosse um outro paciente qualquer, ele lhe daria uma poção extra lhe mandaria tomar cuidado com as emoções. E, no máximo, desejaria boa viagem. Mas quando ele soube que Hermione teria que voltar a Ucrânia o loiro não hesitou nem por um segundo em acompanhá-la. Mesmo que Ryan não tivesse insistido, Draco sabe que teria ido da mesma forma. _

_E agora ele, Draco Malfoy, se encontrava do lado de fora da casa de Kirk Gasparov, num frio de vários graus negativos esperando ansiosamente o dia amanhecer, e visivelmente preocupado com Hermione Granger. _

_Ele olha novamente para o horizonte. Sua respiração produz uma nevoa branca. Draco se encolhe dentro do grosso casaco de lã e espera. E só o que ele pode fazer no momento_

_Faltando poucos instantes para o sol começar a nascer Svarovisky chega acompanhado de Urich, o chefe dos aurores ucranianos. Ele olha incrédulo ao perceber que Draco passou a noite do lado de fora da casa _

_Draco e o auror se encaram por um minuto_ – Já podemos entrar? (_o loiro pergunta)_

**Svarovisky** – Ainda não. O feitiço só se desfaz ao nascer do sol que deve ocorrer em alguns minutos

_Draco olha para Svarovisky e não fala nada_

_Ele senta-se em uma pedra..._

_Levanta-se... _

_Caminha até o portão..._

_Senta-se novamente..._

_Levanta-se de novo._

Raios! Esse sol não nasce nunca neste país? – _Ele fala exasperado_

Gasparov escolheu esta noite de propósito. Essa é a noite mais longa do ano aqui na Ucrânia (_Svarovisk divaga)_ ele era um louco orgulhoso... Tinha mania de narrar os seus feitos em seus livros, como se fossem ficção. Apenas por isso descobrimos uma forma de desfazer o feitiço (_o auror dá um sorriso muito rápido)_ Eu sempre fui fascinado por livros. Lia tudo que caia em minhas mãos e os de Gasparov eram os meus favoritos... Até que um dia eu notei uma coincidência em um de seus capítulos. Um ataque a trouxas em Luhansk... No início eu pensei que alguém tivesse se inspirado no livro, mas depois eu vi que seria coincidência demais. Não havia nada explícito, mas os detalhes... Detalhes que apenas um leitor inveterado poderia perceber

_Svarovisky parece falar consigo mesmo. Então ele interrompe o devaneio_ – Veja! O sol está nascendo...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Como sempre agradecendo a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente a todos que estão comentando. Valeu mesmo gente.

Eu sei que alguns preferem mandar comentários anônimos e eu agradeço do mesmo jeito. Só que estes eu acabo não respondendo. Então quem não tem cadastro no ff se quiser colocar um e-mail pra contato eu respondo ao comentário com o maior carinho e ainda mando um trechinho do próximo capítulo.

Outra coisa, estou pensando em montar o casting da fic pra colocar no meu multiply, mas confesso que estou meio sem idéias já que não posso usar os personagens dos filmes (já se passaram dez anos, não se esqueçam) então se alguém tiver uma sugestão entre em contato comigo ok

E só pra terminar, talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouquinho... Calma gente! Não me azarem! Não estou com bloqueio muito menos pensando em abandonar a fic! Só que eu vou viajar na semana que vem então provavelmente não vou conseguir atualizar antes de voltar. Mas não se preocupem que assim que eu estiver de volta eu atualizo ok

Bjos e boa leitura


	18. Chapter 18

_Antes que o auror ucraniano conclua a frase ou o sol termine de realizar a sua aparição no horizonte, Draco precipita-se em direção a casa alheio aos apelos dos aurores para que deixem eles verificarem se o feitiço lançado por Gasparov foi realmente anulado_

_O loiro abre a porta num rompante e não contém um olhar de asco ao ver a situação em que a casa se encontra, provavelmente ainda da mesma forma de quando Hermione foi resgatada. _

_No entanto, não é na decoração da casa que Draco está interessado, ele olha ao redor e não vê a morena _

Hermione!_ (Ele grita)_

_Ninguém responde..._

_Draco dá um olhar furioso aos aurores e começa a procurar Hermione pela sala e demais cômodos do andar térreo.__** Droga!**__ Pensa ele. __**Isso deve ter sido demais pra ela... E se ela tiver uma recaída? Se isso acontecer eu sou capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável nesse auror filho da...**_

_Draco procura Hermione pela sala mais uma vez e ao ver que ela não esta lá sobe as escadas apressadamente_

Espere! (_Svarovisky fala)_ Deixe a gente tomar conta disso, pode ser que ainda haja algum feitiço...

Vocês não pensaram nisso quando fizeram que ela passasse a noite aqui sozinha! – _Ele fala rispidamente sem interromper sua busca. Azarar aqueles aurores pode ficar pra depois, a prioridade agora é encontrar Hermione_

_Draco entra em vários quartos sem encontrar a morena. Seu coração falha uma batida em cada porta que abre e não encontra Hermione_

_Então ele abre mais uma porta. Olha rapidamente e já está quase saindo quando ouve um gemido..._

Hermione! – _O grito salta de sua garganta enquanto ele entra no quarto praticamente à velocidade de luz. Draco se estanca ao ver Hermione no chão abraçada a um travesseiro. O olhar da morena fixa o vazio e a dor é evidente em seu semblante. Ela treme e soluça baixinho_

_Draco a abraça. Ele não vai deixar que ela se perca novamente aconteça o que acontecer_ – Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui... (_Ele sussurra enquanto beija os cabelos cacheados e olha para o auror que também entrou no quarto)_ Preciso de uma chave de portal para levá-la ao hospital. Ela precisa de tratamento

**Hermione** – Não... Não precisa... Eu estou lúcida, é só que... Foi difícil...

_Ela não consegue mais falar, logo sua face está tomada pelas lágrimas._

**Draco** – Mesmo assim gostaria de examinar você com calma. Vamos ao hospital, só pra garantir. (_O loiro olha para os aurores)_ ela já pode ir? (_ele pergunta e dá a eles um olhar para que não se atrevam a dizer que ela deve ficar)_

_Svarovisky pede que um auror os acompanhe, Draco ampara Hermione que ainda treme ligeiramente._

_A morena olha para Svarovisky_ – Eu posso levar isso? (_Ela pergunta apontando um quadro com um arco íris) _Foi meu filho que desenhou

Claro... (_Svarovisky fala)_ se tiver mais algum objeto pessoal que queira levar

**Hermione** – Não... Não quero mais nada. Só esse quadro e meu diário

_Svarovisky olha meio constrangido para Hermione_ – A senhora sabe que é a herdeira legal de tudo isso. Assim que terminarmos as buscas a senhora poderá fazer o que quiser com a mansão

**Hermione** – Vou pensar nisso depois, se não se importa. Agora realmente não tenho condições...

Claro... – _O auror fala_

Agora vamos (_Draco fala)_ você precisa descansar

_O loiro ampara Hermione com os braços e ambos seguram a chave de portal que os levará ao hospital bruxo de Kiev_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde no hotel_

_Draco levou Hermione para o hotel após passar no hospital. A morena está muito abalada, mas está fisicamente bem. O loiro queria que Hermione passasse a noite no hospital, mas ela se recusou terminantemente mostrando a Draco que ela sabe ser bem teimosa de vez em quando._

Você devia ter ficado em observação! – _Draco fala enquanto dá mais uma dose de poção a Hermione e faz com que ela se deite_

Não! _(Ela fala)_ Eu estou bem... _(ela olha para o loiro que a está encarando ceticamente) _tudo bem, eu admito... Eu sei que não estou muito bem, mas não queria ficar sozinha naquele hospital.

**Draco** – Você sabe que eu ficaria com você

**Hermione** – É eu sei, mas... (_ela olha pra ele muito vermelha)_ você ficaria desacomodado

_Draco sorri e não consegue evitar a provocação _– Eu poderia conjurar uma cadeira e coloca-la ao lado da cama... Ou será que a garota mais certinha de hogwarts não conseguiria dormir longe de mim?

_Hermione fica mais vermelha ainda_ – Ora seu... (_ela fala enquanto se levanta)_

_Draco interrompe e a abraça_ – Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de te provocar... (_ele dá um beijo em sua testa e faz com que a morena se deite em seus braços)_ agora durma. Eu não vou sair daqui...

_Ela ainda tenta falar alguma coisa, mas o cansaço da noite insone somado à poção que tomou fazem com que a morena adormeça quase instantaneamente_

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Faz dois meses que voltamos da Ucrânia. Dois meses que eu venho conhecendo um Draco Malfoy que eu não imaginava que existisse. Dois meses que deixamos de ser apenas médico e paciente. Embora eu ainda não possa definir ainda o que é a nossa relação, devo admitir que ela me faz bem. **_

_**É estranho, mas apenas agora eu, Hermione Granger, descobri que eu sou uma mulher. Que eu tenho... Como posso dizer... Necessidades físicas. É estranho pensar que eu posso sentir desejo por alguém e mais estranho ainda pensar que essa pessoa é justamente Draco Malfoy.**_

**_Às vezes eu fico pensando... Quem diria que o garoto que me chamava de sangue ruim na escola iria se tornar o homem que ele se tornou. Não que ele seja uma pessoa simpática ou fácil de se conviver. Devo admitir que ele não é. Mas ele tem um lado que ninguém conhece... Eu acho que ele guarda o seu melhor para poucas pessoas. Neste pouco tempo que estamos juntos eu notei que ele é um pai carinhoso ao extremo, um medi-bruxo totalmente devotado ao seu trabalho e um homem como poucos... Em todos os sentidos. (não acredito que escrevi isso...) _**

_**Nos encontramos freqüentemente e de vez em quando ele dorme aqui. Eu nunca durmo na casa dele, embora muitas vezes apareça lá para visitar o Ryan. **_

_**Draco sempre me pede pra ficar, mas acho melhor não fazer isso. Não quero confundir a cabeça deste garorinho incrível que eu gosto tanto. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim e sei também que ele sente falta da presença materna. Não quero que ele se decepcione ou tenha falsas ilusões **_

_**Eu também não quero ter que dar explicações para ninguém e por isso nosso relacionamento permanece em segredo para todos. Ou quase... Eu tenho quase certeza que a Gina sabe ou pelo menos desconfia que eu tenho alguém, mas ela não toca no assunto o que eu acho até bom. Não quero que minha amiga seja obrigada a esconder coisas do marido e eu sei que Harry e Rony jamais aceitariam... Pelo menos iria dar um trabalho danado.**_

_**Por falar em trabalho, estou trabalhando no ministério. Finalmente aceitei o convite de Harry. Não para trabalhar como auror, eu tenho consciência que não conseguiria por enquanto. Seria preciso anos de treinamento e eu não sei se estou disposta a isso, não agora. Estou trabalhando com pesquisa de magia, magia adaptada aos rituais trouxas. O ministério inglês ficou preocupado quando viu que Kirk fundou uma seita e reuniu milhares de seguidores trouxas e agora eu trabalho pesquisando seitas e rituais trouxas, buscando detectar se existem traços de nosso povo neles e se existem com quais finalidades. É a forma que eu achei para dar a minha contribuição positiva a tudo que aconteceu**_

_**Eu penso em meu filho o tempo todo, mas agora de uma maneira diferente. Estou aprendendo a lidar com a minha dor, estou aprendendo a fazer com que ela me dê forças para continuar. A lembrança de Simon me faz prosseguir, mas ainda não tive coragem de visitar o seu túmulo eu sei que estou sendo irracional, mas sei que ainda não conseguiria**_

_**Eu estou melhor do que eu esperava. Meus amigos me ajudam bastante e eu escrevo, escrevo sabendo que não existe nada como um dia após o outro...**_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_É domingo e Draco não vai trabalhar. Ao invés disso ele se troca e ajuda o filho a se trocar. Os dois loiros vão ao beco diagonal, Draco quer comprar alguns ingredientes para experiências e aproveitar para passar o dia com Ryan_

A gente bem que podia chamar a Mione! Eu estou com saudades dela _- O pequeno loiro fala enquanto o pai ajeita as suas vestes com um feitiço para que não amarrotem_

_Draco sorri. Na verdade isso passou pela sua cabeça também, mas ele olha para o menino e fala_ – Você foi a casa dela sexta feira!

**Ryan** – Pois é! E hoje já é domingo! Eu sei que ela fica em casa no domingo. A gente podia fazer uma surpresa!

Vamos ver... _– Draco fala tentando encerrar o assunto, mas o garotinho não parece disposto a esquecer. _

Pai... – _Ele fala depois de ficar um longo tempo calado e pensativo_

O que foi filho._ – O loiro suspira e responde. Ele já conhece esse tom de voz do filho_

É feio espiar as pessoas, não é? _– Ele fala timidamente_

Você sabe que é. – _Draco responde já se preparando para o que deve vir a seguir._

E quando acontece sem querer? _– Ele pergunta meio ressabiado_

Se for realmente sem querer, tudo bem. _(Draco fala e olha para o filho) _O que foi que você viu? Quer me contar?

_Ryan fita o pai. Draco conhece o filho e sabe que ele está contendo o sorriso a custo_

Sabe aquele dia que a Mione jantou aqui em casa? - _O pequeno loiro pergunta_

Sei. _– Draco fala_

E eu pedi pra ela me colocar na cama _(Ryan fala)_ você lembra pai?

Sim – _o loiro fala ainda sem entender aonde o filho quer chegar._

_Ele se lembra perfeitamente ele pensa contendo um sorriso. Mas o sorriso morre na sua boca quando ele percebe o que vem a seguir. __**O que foi que esse garoto viu?**_

_Embora o casal nunca tenha dormido junto na mansão, Draco não pode dizer que os beijos que já trocaram lá foram exatamente castos._

Pois é (_o menino continua)_ eu não consegui dormir... Aí eu ia descer pra ficar com você...

_Draco ouve com a respiração suspensa. O menino continua_ – Aí eu parei na escada e vi... (_ele para e olha para o pai esperando a bronca. Como ela não vem Ryan continua) _eu vi você beijando a Mione (_ele fala e seus olhos quase faíscam de felicidade)_

Ora filho. _(Draco fala tentando disfarçar o desconforto e pensando em uma explicação convincente)_ a senhorita Granger é minha amiga...

Não! (_Ryan fala categórico)_ não foi um beijo de amigo! Eu sei que não!

E como você sabe? O que você entende disso? _– Draco fala_

Ah pai eu sei! (_o menino fala sorrindo cada vez mais)_ você gosta dela pai, eu sei! Eu sei que gosta! (_ele olha para o pai) _eu gosto dela também... (_ele olha pra baixo)_ e ela gosta de você...

**Draco** – Como você sabe que ela gosta de mim? (_ele pergunta curioso)_

Porque eu perguntei pra ela outro dia – _Ryan responde e Draco arregala o olho_

E o que ela respondeu? _– Ele pergunta mais curioso ainda_

Ela fez igual você ta fazendo... Ficou enrolando e não respondeu nada! – _O menino responde com um sorriso maroto_

_Draco resolve encerrar a conversa antes que ela fique mais constrangedora ainda_ – Vamos agora filho, eu ainda preciso fazer minhas compras

_Mas Ryan não se dá por vencido_ – E aí, vamos pegar a Mione?

_Draco suspira –_ Ta bom... Depois das compras a gente passa na casa dela.

Oba! – _É só o que o garoto fala_

_Draco pega o filho no colo e os dois loiros aparatam para o Beco Diagonal_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Hermione _

_A morena dá os últimos retoques na sala com a varinha. __**Se houvessem NIEMS para faxina acho que conseguiria no máximo um aceitavel... **__Ela pensa. __**Acho que nunca vou conseguir fazer um feitiço de limpeza impecável como os da senhora Weasley, mas dá para o gasto. **__Ela analisa criticamente a sala e dá um sorriso de aprovação._

_Ela ouve um barulho na janela e vê uma coruja negra, uma coruja que ela já conhece. Com um sorriso nos lábios ela abre a carta e vê que é apenas um bilhete, mas um bilhete muito significativo_

Estou com saudades daqui a pouco passo aí

DM

_E logo abaixo uma letrinha tremida e infantil_

Eu também

RM

P.S. vamos trazer sorvete

_Hermione alarga o sorriso e vai tomar um banho rápido antes que os dois loiros cheguem_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eis que ela ressurge das cinzas! E pra alegria de todos trás o Ryan junto!

Pois é gente, falando sério agora eu estou de volta. Desculpa a demora mas ainda tinha uns ajustes que eu queria fazer antes de postar o capítulo.

E aí, gostaram? Espero sinceramente que sim. Foi escrito com o maior carinho

Sem mais...

Beijos e boa leitura (e pra não perder o costume, reviews please)


	19. Chapter 19

_No beco diagonal _

_Draco acabou de sair da loja de ingredientes para poções. Ele fez uma compra grande e providenciou para que fosse enviada ao St Mungus na segunda feira cedo. Agora pai e filho se dirigem a sorveteria. _

_O menino saltita segurando a mão do pai. Sorvete é uma das coisas que ele mais gosta bem como vassouras e ir ao trabalho do pai e agora se pode acrescentar Hermione Granger na lista de preferências do pequeno_

_O pequeno loiro fica na ponta dos pés para olhar os sabores dos sorvetes _

E aí, qual você quer? – _Draco pergunta_

Leva morango com pedacinhos de chocolate. A Mione gosta desse._ – Ele ouve o filho responder_

_Neste momento uma cabeça que se encontrava abaixada levanta-se instantaneamente, vê os dois loiros e reconhece o mais velho. Seu semblante abre-se num sorriso.__** O acaso está me ajudando...**_

_Alheio a tudo pai e filho compram o sorvete_. – Vamos andando mesmo (_Draco fala para o menino)_ ela mora pertinho

_Draco e Ryan saem da sorveteria enquanto alguém paga apressadamente a conta e sai quase junto com os dois_

XXXXX

_Pai e filho caminham para a saída do beco diagonal. Após passar pelo caldeirão furado, ambos caminham algumas quadras e chegam a um prédio de apartamentos que só é visível para os bruxos. Eles sobem dois lances de escada apostando corrida. Draco chega sem fôlego à porta do apartamento enquanto o filho dá risada_

Ta ficando velho pai! – _Ryan fala_

Mais respeito mocinho! Eu só estava despreparado – _Draco argumenta enquanto toca a campainha_

_Hermione abre a porta e Draco não contem o sorriso. __**Como eu não reparei nela antes?**__ Ele pensa e tenta imaginar como a bela mulher era na época da escola, mas a única coisa que lhe vem à mente é uma menina sempre as voltas com dois garotos se metendo em muita confusão. __**Não era pra ser...**__ Ele pensa enquanto seu olhar percorre Hermione de cima a baixo_

_A morena veste um vestido azul de alçinha estampado com florzinhas minúsculas. Ele pega na altura do joelho não é exatamente um vestido sexy e sofisticado. Mas é isso que Draco gosta nela, a capacidade que ela tem de ser sensual e nem notar. Seus cabelos recém lavados exalam um aroma de canela o loiro só se imagina correndo os dedos por aqueles fios_

_Ryan interrompe o devaneio_ – Oi Mione! Eu trouxe sorvete. O seu preferido

_Hermione se abaixa e dá um beijo no garoto_ – Como você sabe qual é o meu preferido?

_Ryan sorri_ – É morango com pedacinhos de chocolate. Acertei?

_Ele sorri mais ainda ao ver a morena olhar pra ele incrédula. Ryan explica –_Aquele dia que a gente foi na sorveteria, você pediu esse e fez uma cara quando o senhor Florean disse que não tinha...

_Hermione sorri e cumprimenta Draco_ – Oi...

**Ryan** – Não vai beijar meu pai?

Ryan! – _Draco e Hermione falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

_O menino capricha na sua expressão mais inocente _– Uê Mione, você é minha amiga e me beijou... Você também é amiga do meu pai... Por que não faz o mesmo com ele?

_Hermione olha para Draco e para encerrar a conversa deposita um beijo tímido no rosto do loiro_ – Satisfeito agora? (_ela pergunta para o menino) _

_Ryan sorri_ – Pra começar já está bom. Agora vamos tomar sorvete!

_Draco repreende_ – Ryan! Olha os modos!

A gente não comprou o sorvete pra tomar? – O_ menino argumenta_

_Hermione está se divertindo com o embate entre pai e filho, mas acaba decidindo por um ponto final nisso_ – Vamos tomar sim, meu bem. Eu vou pegar as taças... Accio taças! (_ela fala e as taças se colocam na mesa)_

_Ryan olha pra ela_ – Eu posso lavar a mão?

Claro querido – _Hermione fala_

**Draco** – Eu vou levar você

Pai! (_Ryan fala escandalizado)_ olha o meu tamanho! A Mione vai pensar que eu sou um bebê!

Ta bom... – _Draco suspira e o menino sai em direção ao banheiro_

_O loiro olha para Hermione ele sabe perfeitamente que não é bem lavar a mão que o menino foi, mas a tentação de beijar a morena é grande. Ele a toma nos braços e lhe rouba um beijo_

Ei! (_Hermione fala sorrindo)_ você está esquecendo que tem um garotinho muito esperto lá dentro...

E que vai adorar me ver fazendo isso... – _Draco completa intensificando o beijo_

_É verdade. Ryan neste momento está no final do corredor com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios. **Eu sabia que meu pai gostava dela! **O garoto pensa exultante _

_Assim que eles se separam o garotinho entra com a cara mais inocente do mundo_. – E aí, vamos tomar o sorvete?

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na toca_

_A família se reuniu para mais um almoço domingueiro, após a refeição todos estão no jardim onde as crianças brincam. _

_Harry olha a pequena Lilly que tenta se entrosar com as demais crianças_ – Ei James! (_ele fala)_ a sua irmãzinha quer brincar também

_James olha para o pai, mas é Sirius quem fala_ – Ela é muito pequena pai...

_Gina intervém_ – Pequena ou não, ela quer brincar com vocês.

_Mas as palavras da ruiva se perdem no vento. Os dois garotinhos já saíram correndo pra brincar com os primos maiores_

James! Sirius! – _Gina_ _grita assumindo uma expressão muito parecida com a da sua mãe, mas os dois garotinhos já estão do outro lado do jardim._

Deixa... (_Harry apazigua enquanto pega a pequenina no colo)_ ela ainda é muito novinha. Eles podem acabar machucando ela sem querer

_Gina sorri_ – E depois, dentro de alguns anos vai ser ela quem não vai querer dois irmãos mais velhos no pé.

_Harry faz uma careta –_ Muitos anos, por favor, (_ele aperta Lilly nos braços)_ agora eu só quero curtir os dois anos da minha princesinha.

Harry! – _Gina fala um pouco mais alto que gostaria e Harry sobressalta-se_

O que foi mulher! Precisa disso tudo? – _Ele fala_

Por acaso você já convidou a Hermione pra festinha da Lilly? (_O silêncio do marido lhe dá a resposta que ela não queria) _Droga Harry! Você pretende fazer isso na véspera?

_Harry olha meio sem graça para a esposa_

**Gina** – Harry Potter! Você está me dizendo que não vai convidar a sua amiga para o aniversario da sua filha?

**Harry** – Não! Não é isso. Claro que eu quero convidá-la, mas você não entende...

**Gina** – Não mesmo! Explique

**Harry** – É claro que eu quero chamá-la, mas (_ele olha pra Gina que está esperando que ele continue) _ela fica com um semblante tão triste toda vez que eu falo nas crianças...

_Gina esboça um sorriso triste_ – Eu entendo. Eu também já reparei. Eu ljá vi que ela sempre é carinhosa com os meninos, mas...

Pois é (_Harry fala)_ eu acabei não tendo coragem

**Gina** – Vamos fazer assim. Você leva a turminha pra casa e eu passo na Mione pra levar o convite

_Harry dá um selinho na esposa_ – Ta bom

_O casal sai de mãos dadas para se despedir e voltar pra casa_

XXXXX

_De volta a casa de Hermione_

_Hermione e suas visitas terminam de tomar o sorvete. Ryan repete pela terceira vez apesar dos protestos de Draco, Hermione limpa a boquinha suja do menino e Draco não pode deixar de notar a naturalidade com que ela faz isso. Ele fica estranhamente incomodado com o fato deles se encaixarem tão bem naquela rotina doméstica. __**É estranho... Nem eu nem ela nunca pensamos em definir o que é essa relação...**_

_O loiro sabe que este é um assunto que afeta ambos, que tanto ele quanto Hermione têm receio de estarem indo depressa demais, que ambos se encontraram cada um a sua maneira em períodos negros das suas vidas e que mesmo inconscientemente acabaram se apoiando um no outro._

_Os dois loiros estão se preparando para ir embora quando uma figura ruiva surge na lareira _– Oi Mione, posso sair?

_A morena olha desconcertada para os dois loiros e para Gina e acaba gaguejando_ – po... pode

_Gina sai da lareira_ – Desculpa não ter te avisado. Se você quiser, eu volto outra hora (_ela fala ao perceber que Draco está lá com o filho)_

Imagina... (_Hermione fala)_ você já é de casa

**Gina** – O tonto do meu marido já devia ter te avisado antes, mas acabou esquecendo. Vim te avisar do aniversário da Lilly semana que vem

Aniversário? (_Ryan fala com os olhinhos brilhando)_ eu também fiz aniversário! Eu fiz cinco anos! A Mione me deu um presente! (_Ele fala e Gina vê que Draco fica totalmente desconcertado)_

_Ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar que, embora seja a cópia fiel do pai, o menino é notavelmente simpático_ – A Lilly vai fazer dois anos. Se você quiser pode ir à festinha com a Hermione (_ela fala num impulso)_

Oba! (_Ryan fala entusiasmado)_ eu posso pai?

Depois a gente vê isso (_o loiro fala mais desconcertado que nunca)_. Vamos agora? (_olha pra Hermione) _a gente pode aparatar aqui? (_Olha para o filho)_ esse mocinho nunca fica quieto quando a gente usa a lareira

**Hermione – **Não nesta sala. Só dá pra aparatar no meu quarto. Eu vou lá liberar pra vocês (_olha para Gina)_ você espera um pouquinho?

Claro! – _A ruiva fala contendo o sorriso. Hermione sai com os dois loiros e volta em pouco tempo_

_Ela olha desconcertada para Gina e vê que a ruiva tem um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que lembra muito o sorriso de Ryan quando vê ela e o pai juntos._

Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – _Hermione fala e joga uma almofada na amiga_

**Gina** – Claro que não é o que eu estou pensando! Draco Malfoy na sua casa com o filho numa tocante cena doméstica? Eu só poderia estar pensando que você foi enfeitiçada, mas é claro que não é o que eu estou pensando!

_Hermione olha pra Gina sem entender. __**Os anos passaram e essa ruiva continua meio louca, **__pensa. Gina se explica_ – Eu tinha que estar pensando que você está enfeitiçada, mas é evidente que você não está!

_Ela encara Hermione. Seu semblante está dizendo em silêncio "não saio daqui enquanto não souber dessa história direitinho"_

_Hermione olha pra ela e não fala nada. Péssima idéia! A imaginação da ruiva voa numa firebolt último tipo e logo ela chega à conclusão óbvia_

_Gina arregala o olho_ – Você e o Malfoy! Eu não acredito!

_A ruiva se senta sem a menor cerimônia e faz com que Hermione se sente também_. – Eu quero saber com detalhes como isso aconteceu. Como você foi ter alguma coisa com seu medi-bruxo? (_ela_ _olha pra Hermione e sorri)_ eu bem que notei um olhar diferente entre vocês dois aquele dia no ministério. (_ela fica séria)_ Mas achei que se houvesse algo você fosse me contar (_abaixa os olhos constrangida)_ eu sei que a gente ficou muito tempo afastada e talvez você não me veja mais como amiga

Nem continue! (_Hermione fala. Há muito tempo ela tem notado que tanto Gina quanto Harry e Rony não ficam totalmente à vontade com ela, é como se eles se culpassem pelo que lhe aconteceu. Ela olha para a amiga)_ eu já notei que vocês sabe-se lá por que, se culpam pelo que aconteceu comigo. Ora Gina! Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça! Fui eu quem decidiu ir pra Ucrânia. Fui eu quem se casou com um louco que mal conhecia. Fui eu quem se submeteu a todo tipo de humilhação pra proteger o filho (_ela para e enxuga uma lágrima)_ em momento algum eu culpei ninguém. E hoje eu sei... Aos poucos eu fui percebendo que não é culpa minha também... Da mesma forma que a morte dos meus pais também não é minha culpa... Eu não tinha como evitar (_ela olha para a amiga)_ e vocês também não podiam evitar o que aconteceu comigo. Você ainda é minha melhor amiga sim...

_Gina seca discretamente uma lágrima – _Então eu posso saber por que você não me contou? (_ela fala com um sorriso)_

Ah Gina... _(Hermione suspira) _é complicado. Primeiro porque você não deve esconder as coisas do Harry e eu não o imagino ficando satisfeito com essa história. Seu irmão então, nem se fala! Segundo porque nem eu mesma sei dizer o que está acontecendo e acho que nem ele

**Gina **– Mas deve ser algo sério... Pra ele trazer o filho

**Hermione** – Não... Eu conheci o Ryan ainda no hospital antes de sequer pensar em envolver com o pai dele ele sempre ia me visitar e quando eu saí continuamos nos vendo antes de acontecer qualquer coisa entre eu e o Draco

E o que seria esse... "Qualquer coisa"? – _Gina pergunta_

Eu juro que não sei... (_Hermione fala e sente seu rosto pegar fogo)_ a gente se beija... A gente... (_ela para sentindo que está ficando vermelha __**que diabos eu sou? Uma adolescente?)**_

_Gina interrompe –_ Para! Para! Eu acho que não quero saber detalhes. Apesar de tudo é o Malfoy

_Hermione sorri_ – A gente não está mais na escola

**Gina** – Eu sei, mas certos hábitos são difíceis de mudar (_ela olha pra Hermione)_ Que cabeça a minha! Estou esquecendo o que vim fazer aqui! Meu marido acabou esquecendo de te entregar o convite do aniversário da Lilly. Desculpa Mione já é na semana que vem. Havia dias que eu falava pra ele entregar...

Eu sei (_Hermione interrompe)_ ele fica sem graça de tocar nesse tipo de assunto comigo (_ela olha para a amiga)_ É... Eu já notei.

Desculpa... _(Gina fala desconcertada) _a gente sabe que é difícil pra você conviver com nossos filhos

Não (_Hermione fala)_ não é difícil ver as crianças de vocês, mas eu já percebi que é difícil pra vocês. Vocês ficam desconfortáveis, não sabem o que falar. Eu já reparei que o Rony morre de medo que a Luna solte uma das suas e eu já percebi também que qualquer assunto que envolva crianças não é falado perto de mim

_Gina interrompe desconcertada_ – A gente não faz por mal Mione. A gente só não quer que você sofra

Eu sei Gina, mas eu tenho que conviver com isso_. (Hermione fala)_ há dias em que eu penso em Simon sem sofrimento, apenas com saudade. Outros... (_ela enxuga uma lágrima teimosa) _é quase como se meu coração fosse arrancado de dentro do meu peito. E não é por que eu vejo você ou o Harry ou o Rony com seus filhos que isso acontece, ele sempre vai estar no meu coração e no meu pensamento. Vocês não precisam ficar me protegendo assim... Eu gosto de crianças, eu gosto de seus filhos. Eu me dou bem com eles principalmente por que eles não ficam cheios de receio comigo. Eles não me olham com ar de "coitadinha... viveu anos com um louco que assassinou o filho dela para se vingar"

_Gina tenta argumentar, mas Hermione continua_ – Eu sei que não é por mal, mas muitas vezes é essa a impressão que tenho quando estou com vocês

Desculpe _– Gina fala com os olhos marejados_

Não é culpa de ninguém (_Hermione fala também lacrimejante)_. Muita coisa mudou, mas acima de tudo eu sei que você o Harry e o Rony são meus melhores amigos aquele com quem eu posso contar sempre, mas vocês precisam voltar a me tratar normalmente

_Gina funga – _Isso eu posso tentar_ (ela sorri)_ e aí vai levar o médico bonitão na festinha da minha filha?

**Hermione** – Só se eu quiser matar seu marido e seu irmão ao mesmo tempo, mas vou ver se levo o Ryan.

_Gina sorri_ – Isso! Assim a gente prepara meu marido e meu irmão. O garotinho é muito simpático. Tem certeza que ele não foi adotado?

**Hermione **– como poderia? Ele é a cara do Draco!

**Gina** – É verdade... Pode ser que a doninha tenha salvação. Se ele é capaz de fazer um garotinho tão simpático é porque deve ter algo bom

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Na verdade não tenho muito a dizer...

Capítulo saindo do forno, espero que gostem...

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo...

Mais ainda a quem está comentando...

Bjos, boa leitura e não deixem de comentar...

Fui!

Gente!! Como eu ia me esquecendo? A fic agora tem capa! Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha o link está no meu profile. (Eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com o tal do photoshop então peguem leve ok!

Agora eu fui mesmo!

Bjos


	20. Chapter 20

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco tenta inutilmente ler um livro, mas sua mente está longe. Precisamente num pequeno apartamento próximo ao beco diagonal, em uma morena muito bonita que conquistou o coração de seu garotinho e porque não dizer, do pai do garotinho também _

_Ele recorda a tarde agradável que passaram juntos. Apesar do programa não ter absolutamente nada sofisticado, Draco tem de admitir que se divertiu bastante e Ryan... O menino literalmente tem loucura por ela, o pequeno loiro já nem disfarça as suas tentativas de fazer o pai ficar com Hermione.__** Se ele soubesse...**__ Draco pensa sorrindo_

_O carinho entre Hermione e Ryan é tão evidente que às vezes Draco se sente sobrando. Seu filho sempre foi simpático e comunicativo com as pessoas, mas nunca a esse ponto. __**E ele já sofreu tanto... **__Draco pensa. O loiro sabe que Ryan nunca teve realmente uma mãe que o amasse. Pansy nunca teve o mínimo senso maternal, os elfos cuidaram do menino desde o primeiro instante e mesmo assim ele a idolatrava. Draco sabe o quanto o filho sentiu falta da mãe depois que ela se foi._

_Draco, mais do que ninguém, sabe que seu filho é um garoto especial.__** Ele merece ser amado...**__ Pensa. **Não... **__**Ele já é amado, não há dúvidas que Hermione ama meu filho...**__ Sorri. __**Agora basta a gente resolver nossa situação... É bem prático e todos nós sairemos ganhando. Só tenho que amadurecer a idéia mais algum tempo...**_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois no beco diagonal_

_Hermione e Ryan percorrem as lojas atrás de um presente para a filha de Harry e Gina. Deu trabalho, mas a morena convenceu o loiro a deixar o menino ir com ela à festa da garotinha_.

_A morena acabou se enrolando e não comprando nada no decorrer da semana. Conclusão... O aniversário é amanhã e ela e Ryan estão percorrendo todas as lojas do beco atrás de um presente para Lilly._

**Ryan** – Olha Mione! Não é legal?

_Hermione olha para a vassoura de corrida último modelo e pensa, __**a Gina me mataria **_– A aniversariante ainda é pequena, não ia conseguir andar numa vassoura como essa _(Hermione fala segurando o riso. **Garotos são sempre garotos, **ela pensa)_

_Ryan fica pensativo por alguns segundos e conclui que Hermione deve ter razão_ – É... Se ela é pequena então não vai conseguir mesmo, mas eu já consigo! (_ele olha para Hermione e vê que ela não deve estar acreditando) _é verdade Mione. Eu sei que consigo! Eu só tenho que convencer meu pai a comprar uma dessas pra mim aí eu te mostro como eu consigo voar!

_O coração de Hermione falha uma batida ao imaginar o garotinho em cima de uma vassoura daquelas.** Só espero que o Draco tenha juizo suficiente pra não dar uma vassoura dessas para o Ryan tão cedo**_ – Tudo bem querido (_ela desconversa)_, mas agora a gente tem que comprar um presente, você lembra?

E depois vamos tomar sorvete! – _Ryan fala exultante. Ele lembra muito bem dos planos que fizeram_

Isso! – _Hermione fala e segura a mãozinha do garoto enquanto os dois continuarm caminhando pelo beco diagonal._

_Eles entram em uma loja e após alguns minutos de procura Hermione finalmente acha o presente perfeito. Um unicórnio de brinquedo com um pelo macio e fofinho enfeitiçado para correr em círculo, ela pede que presente seja embrulhado e o diminui para caber na bolsa _– Agora ao sorvete! (_ela fala sorrindo diante do entusiasmo do pequeno)_

XXXXX

_Na sorveteria_

_Hermione observa o garotinho tomar seu sorvete muito concentrado no que está fazendo, enquanto ela mesma toma o seu. Morango com pedacinhos de chocolate, é claro. _

_Se na época da escola alguém dissesse que ela um dia estaria tomando sorvete com o filho de Draco Malfoy ela certamente recomendaria que a pessoa procurasse Madame Pomfrey e diria que ela sofreu algum tipo de feitiço_

_Ela está terminando de tomar seu sorvete quando ouve uma voz familiar_

Senhora Gasparov...

_Hermione levanta a cabeça e vê uma figura já conhecida, um homem muito magro com óculos de grossas lentes_ – Senhor Amintas? O senhor por aqui?

Sim_... (Ele fala e olha para a cadeira)_ me permite?

Claro! _(Hermione fala sem reparar o olhar mortal que Ryan dá ao pobre homem)_ visitando Londres? (_ela pergunta)_

Não... _(Amintas fala enquanto se acomoda na mesa com Hermione e Ryan) _Na verdade vou morar aqui por algum tempo. Kiev não estava me fazendo bem, lembranças demais...

Entendo... - _Hermione fala solidária_

Consegui um emprego na universidade bruxa de Londres como professor de línguas e vou ficar aqui por um ano ou dois e depois... _(Amintas divaga)_ Depois veremos

Mione! Vamos! – _Ela sente Ryan puxar suas vestes. Hermione não repara, mas neste momento o garotinho está mais parecido com o pai do que nunca._

Desculpe, já está ficando tarde. Eu tenho que ir – _ela fala para Amintas enquanto se levanta com Ryan_

Tudo bem... (_ele fala e também se levanta)_ eu soube que você está trabalhando no ministério. Eu posso passar lá qualquer hora? Talvez eu possa ajudar, eu presenciei muita coisa no período que estava dominado.

Claro (_ela fala enquanto se dirige ao caixa)_ até qualquer hora

_Hermione paga a conta e sai com o menino da sorveteria aparatando com ele até a Mansão Malfoy. _

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco liberou as proteções para que ela não precisasse usar a lareira com Ryan, ela chega e encontra o loiro muito concentrado com um livro nas mãos. __**E depois eu que era a sabe tudo...**__ Pensa sorrindo_

Oi pai! – _Ryan fala e senta no colo dele_

Divertiram-se? - _Draco pergunta bagunçando os cabelos do filho_

A gente comprou o presente e depois fomos tomar sorvete! _(o menino fala exultante) _Eu queria comprar uma vassoura, mas a Mione falou que a aniversariante ainda é pequenininha...

Ta entregue o mocinho (_Hermione fala)_ eu passo aqui amanhã por volta das cinco

**Draco** – Eu ainda queria saber que poção eu tomei pra deixar você levar ele pra casa do cicatriz! Você me lançou uma imperius, confesse

Ora Draco! (_Hermione argumenta)_ você mesmo fala que ele é muito sozinho, que quase não convive com outras crianças... Quer oportunidade melhor?

_Draco sorri ironicamente_ – Quando eu disse que gostaria que ele convivesse com outras crianças não era bem Potters e Weasleys que eu estava me referindo

Isso quer dizer que você mudou de idéia? _– Hermione olha pra ele desafiadoramente ao passo que os grandes olhos azuis de Ryan fitam o pai de forma suplicante_

Chantagem dupla eu não agüento! Eu não mudei de idéia Ryan, você vai a festa sim. (_Ele fala para o filho que respira aliviado e olha para Hermione)_ você fica pra jantar?

_Antes que Hermione possa responder Ryan fala_ – Fica vai Mione, por favor...

_Ela revira os olhos, a morena sabe que não consegue negar nada ao pequeno loiro quando ele fala deste jeito_ – Ta bom, mas não posso demorar muito.

Agora para o banho filho. _– Draco fala e o garotinho sobe as escadas acompanhado por um elfo_

_Draco olha pra Hermione com uma cada de "enfim sós". E vai se aproximando da morena que recua sorrindo_

Doutor Malfoy! _(Hermione fala)_ lembre-se o que nós combinamos...

_Draco sorri e beija a curva do pescoço dela – _A gente combinou alguma coisa? Me ajude a lembrar..._ (ele fala enquanto morde o lóbulo de sua orelha)_

Draco... (_Ela tenta argumentar, mas o loiro a cala com um beijo apaixonado)_ Draco... (_ela fala novamente tentando ela mesma se lembrar do que eles combinaram)_

Você poderia ficar aqui hoje... – _Ele sussurra com a voz enrouquecida_

_Hermione sente a sua nuca se arrepiar_ – nós combinamos...

O Ryan vai gostar (_ele argumenta)_. Você sabe que ele te adora (_ele fala enquanto a sua mão sorrateira procura o decote dela)_

Eu sei (_Hermione fala enquanto tenta em vão se recompor)_, mas isso iria confundir a cabecinha dele. Suas amigas não costumam dormir aqui... Ou eu estou errada?

Não... (_Draco fala enquanto intensifica as carícias)_ minhas "amigas" não costumam dormir aqui, mas acho que você nunca seria uma das minhas "amigas".

Vou tomar isso como um elogio – _Hermione fala ofegante enquanto sente os dedos de Draco brincarem com o bico do seu seio_

Foi um elogio... – _Ele fala enquanto se coloca por cima dela. Sua boca ávida percorre o colo perfumado da morena_

Draco! (_Ela fala mais alto que gostaria e se levanta muito vermelha)_ você às vezes parece que tem quinze anos!

**Draco** – Eu estou me sentindo exatamente assim_ (ele fala com um sorriso irônico)_ você não respondeu a minha pergunta... Fica aqui esta noite?

_Hermione olha para Draco e afasta-se dele. É a melhor coisa a fazer para falar a sério com o loiro uma vez que quando ele a toca a morena perde toda a racionalidade_ – Não é que eu não queira Draco, mas isso iria confundir a cabeça do Ryan, você sabe disso. A gente precisa dar tempo ao tempo, foi isso que nós combinamos quando a gente voltou de Kiev

**Draco** – Eu sei, mas...

_Hermione o interrompe_ – Eu adoro seu filho e eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas talvez a minha presença aqui não fosse ser uma boa pra ele. A gente nunca definiu nossa relação (_olha pra ele) _não que eu esteja cobrando algo, mas imagine como vai ficar a cabecinha dele quando me vir na mesa do café da manhã!

_Draco sorri_ – Ele vai abrir um sorriso enorme e dizer "não vai beijar a Mione pai?" (_ele fala imitando o garoto)_

**Hermione –** Mesmo assim ainda é muito cedo (_ela fala dando um selinho no loiro)_

_Neste momento a vozinha infantil se faz ouvir_ – Pronto pai! Acabei o banho e to morrendo de fome

_Eles vão para a sala de jantar. Para Draco aquela conversa ainda não acabou, mas o loiro decide não falar mais nisso por enquanto. Ele tem planos e ele sabe que precisará de muito tato para convencer Hermione Granger a se casar com ele e ser a madrasta do seu filho..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim, vocês leram certo! O Draco falou em CASAMENTO!! (Momento de empolgação da autora) Agora resta saber quando ele vai falar e o que a Hermione vai dizer...

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sim, está pequeno, eu sei. Já estou preparada para as reclamações sobre isso. Eu sei que muitas vezes faço capítulos minúsculos e estou tentando trabalhar esse meu lado. Só que nem sempre consigo... Mas vejam o lado bom, eu não demoro séculos pra atualizar...

É só. Beijos e boa leitura

E por favor, reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

_No outro dia na mansão Potter_

_O jardim está todo enfeitado com motivos infantis. Várias crianças de todas as idades correm e brincam. Algumas mesinhas foram colocadas para os adultos se sentaram; apenas os adultos, uma vez que os pequenos não querem perder tempo ficando parados com tanta coisa pra fazer_

_Rony e Luna observam Frank e os gêmeos David e Bruce brincando com Sirius e James. O ruivo acaricia a barriga da esposa _– Não vejo a hora deste bebezinho estar correndo junto com os irmãos

_Luna sorri_ – Mais algumas semanas apenas, logo teremos mais um pra nos deixar loucos com travessuras.

_Ela se serve de um copo de suco de abóbora oferecido por um elfo, um dos muitos que Harry contratou para ajudar Dobby com os preparativos_ – Espero que o Harry esteja pagando salário pra eles ou a Hermione não vai gostar

Nós estamos! (_Gina fala sorrindo e desaba na cadeira exausta)_ Pelo menos para aqueles que aceitaram receber... Eu mesma estive trabalhando como um elfo doméstico há dias. No ano que vem não deixo ninguém me convencer a fazer uma festa destas

Tudo bem querida_ (Harry chega e completa). _No ano que vem a gente só faz um bolinho. Nada muito complicado...

_Rony e Luna se entreolham e sorriem, todo aniversário dos filhos de Harry e Gina é a mesma coisa. Harry diz que vão fazer apenas uma festinha simples, mas sempre acaba se empolgando. Gina suspira pensando em todo o trabalho, mas sempre acaba aceitando pois sabe que o marido não teve muitos momentos felizes na sua infância e que ele quer apenas proporcionar aos filhos tudo que lhe faltou._

**Rony** – E a Hermione, não vem?

**Gina** – Eu deixei o convite pra ela e ela me garantiu que vinha. Deve ter ido pegar o...

_Antes que ela termine, a figura de Hermione surge na entrada. Os presentes vêem que ela trás um menininho loiro pela mão, o garotinho olha a tudo maravilhado. Ninguém entende nada, exceto Gina que olha para Hermione e sorri._

_Gina sai da mesa e caminha até os dois _– Oi Mione oi... (_ela para e olha para o menino)_ sabe que eu acabei de descobrir que não sei seu nome

Meu nome é Ryan... Ryan Malfoy (_ele fala com os olhinhos brilhando)_ aquilo ali é um carrossel de hipogrifo? (_Ryan pergunta apontando um brinquedo onde hipogrifos de brinquedo foram enfeitiçados para voar em círculos com as crianças em seu dorso)_

É sim _– Gina fala sorrindo_

Eu posso? Mione você vem comigo? – _Ele olha pra ela com um olhar suplicante_

_Mas é Gina quem responde_ – Claro que pode! É só você falar com aqueles elfos que estão lá perto e eles te ajudam a montar. A Mione vai conversar comigo um pouquinho e depois ela vai ver você ok

_Ryan olha para Hermione. Ela sorri e responde_ – Pode ir querido. Daqui a pouco eu vou até lá

Onde está a aniversariante? – _Hermione pergunta_

Já passou por uma dúzia de braços (_a ruiva fala)_. A última vez que a vi estava com a minha mãe.

_A morena e a ruiva se dirigem até a mesa. Rony e Harry olham pra Hermione sem entender, ela apenas fala_ – Ele é o filho de um amigo. Espero que não se incomodem por eu tê-lo trazido

**Harry – **Claro que não, quanto mais crianças melhor.

_Gina esclarece ao perceber a curiosidade a respeito do pequeno loiro _– Ele estava na casa da Hermione com o pai quando fui levar o convite dela e eu acabei chamando

_Harry e Rony se entreolham, mas nenhum dos dois fala nada. Hermione decide ver como Ryan está antes que as perguntas comecem _

_**Cretina!**__ Gina pensa vendo a amiga se retirar. __**Saiu e me deixou sozinha para o interrogatório**__. _

_A ruiva olha para o marido e o irmão, não é preciso ser muito inteligente para ver que eles têm perguntas. Muitas perguntas... E o brilho de ciúme no olhar de Rony mostra que esta não vai ser uma conversa muito fácil_

Filho de um amigo? – _Rony fala_

Será que a gente pode saber que amigo é esse? – _Harry completa_

Deve ser um amigo bem íntimo (_Luna fala mais para si mesmo, alheia aos olhares)_ pra deixar ela trazer o filho. Eu não deixaria os meninos sairem com uma pessoa que eu mal conhecesse...

_Harry e Rony encaram Gina esperando que ela tenha alguma informação sobre o tal amigo_

Ela está saindo com alguém? – _Rony pergunta ao ver que a irmã não está colaborando muito_

_Realmente a ruiva não parece querer soltar nenhuma informação a respeito do pai do pequeno loiro_ – Acho que isso só diz respeito a ela _(a ruiva coloca as mãos na cintura e afirma)_

**Harry** – Não sei por que, mas desconfio que é algo que devíamos saber

_Rony completa_ – E que provavelmente não iremos gostar. Esse menino é filho de um amigo... Nós conhecemos os amigos dela e ela nunca se referiu a ninguém como "um amigo". Esse amigo não tem nome?

Como eu falei, isso diz respeito a ela. – _Gina repete categórica_

**Rony** – Você sabe de algo?

_Gina sorri, um sorriso muito parecido com o que tinha aos onze anos de idade e chantageava os irmãos pra conseguir alguma coisa_ – Talvez um pouquinho aqui e ali... E algo me diz que logo vocês também saberão, mas não se esqueçam, o que a Hermione faz da vida não é problema de vocês.

_Neste momento Hermione volta de mãos dadas com Ryan. O menino saltita e tagarela o tempo todo_ – Você me viu em cima do hipogrifo? Acho que vou pedir um desse para meu pai (_ele para e pensa um pouco) _não... Acho que vou pedir o dragão. Além de voar cospe fogo

_Hermione sorri_ – Você não quer comer nada?

_O menino nega balançando a cabeça – _Não Mione, eu quero brincar. Você vem comigo?

_Hermione olha para o menino. Ele está tão entusiasmado, não pelos bens materiais, mas pela presença de crianças da sua idade que não quer nem comer pra não perder tempo._

_Mas Hermione não desiste, ela passa a mão na cabeçinha loira_ – Vamos fazer o seguinte Ry, você come um pouquinho e depois brinca

_O menino olha pra ela com cara de quem vai argumentar, mas ela não dá chance_ – Se você não comer vai chegar em casa com fome e seu pai vai achar que eu não cuido direito de você

_Ryan olha pra ela com cara de quem não caiu na conversa_ – Meu pai sabe que você cuida direito de mim. Se você não cuidasse ele não deixava a gente passear junto!

_Hermione suspira e prende o riso_ – Tudo bem (_ela fala)_, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Será que você pode esperar eu comer alguma coisa? Aí depois a gente brinca, tudo bem?

_O garotinho assente com a cabeça, não muito animado. Afinal ele vai perder um tempo precioso esperando Hermione comer_

**Hermione –** E já que você vai ficar me esperando, por que você não prova essa torta que eu sei que é muito gostosa?

_Num primeiro momento Ryan diz que não, mas a torta parece ser bastante apetitosa e ele acaba comendo perante o olhar triunfante de Hermione. Nada como um pouquinho de psicologia pra fazer uma criança comer_

_Ele acaba e pula da cadeira_. – Vamos agora Mione. Eles estão jogando quadribol!

_Hermione olha e vê várias crianças montadas em vassouras que na opinião dela estão mais alto do que deveria, ela sente seu coração bater mais forte só em pensar que Ryan possa se machucar._

_Gina adivinha os pensamentos da amiga e trata de tranquilizá-la_ – As vassouras estão enfeitiçadas contra queda e não passam dessa altura. Não se preocupe

_Harry completa_ – Relaxa Mione! Eu nunca deixaria meus filhos lidarem com algo perigoso

Ah é senhor Potter... _(Gina fala sorrindo)_ quem colocou o James e o Sirius com dois anos numa vassoura último tipo? E só não fez isso com a Lilly ainda porque eu não deixei?

**Harry** – Ah... Mas os garotos têm talento. E com certeza minha princesinha também tem, além disso eu estava com eles (_ele olha para o garotinho)_ que tal você deixar as garotas conversando e ir comigo e com o tio Rony (_ele dá um olhar significativo para o ruivo, se abaixa e fala baixinho para Ryan)_ eu vou te contar um segredo... A Hermione não gosta de vassouras.

_Ryan olha para Hermione como se de repente ela houvesse se transformado num espírito agourento_ – É verdade Mione?

_Hermione sorri_ – Digamos que as vassouras é que não gostam que eu fique em cima delas. Mas meus amigos adoram quadribol e vão gostar de jogar com você e com as outras crianças. Eu fico olhando daqui, tudo bem?

_Ryan suspira – _Se você não gosta de jogar... Tudo bem. Mas você vai ver, não vai?

Claro! – _Hermione responde sorrindo, feliz por haver se livrado de subir em uma vassoura._

_Ryan sai com Harry e Rony. Hermione não reparou, mas os dois adultos estão com um semblante muito parecido com o dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge quando estão prestes a aprontar alguma._

_Assim que eles saem, Luna fala_ – Meu marido vai ter um ataque quando descobrir de quem o garoto é filho!

_Hermione olha para Gina que faz uma expressão "eu não falei nada" e depois olha para Luna_

_A loira sorri_ – Qualquer pessoa que não seja cega percebe que ele é a cara do Draco. E a não ser que o Malfoy tenha passado por um feitiço de rejuvenescimento o garotinho só pode ser filho dele. E eu tenho certeza que aqueles dois estão agora tentando descobrir algo

_Hermione levanta-se num pulo_

_Gina a segura pelo braço e faz com que ela se sente novamente_ – Calma Mione. Eles não vão azarar o garoto só porque ele é filho do Malfoy

_Hermione olha para a ruiva com cara de quem não acredita muito nisso. Gina sorri e continua_ – Ta, eles podem até pensar na hipótese. Mas logo eles se lembrarão que o menino é apenas uma criança. E depois... O garotinho é tão simpático que desarma aqueles dois em cinco segundos.

XXXXX

_No campo de quadribol, Harry e Rony observam as crianças brincando. O garotinho loiro se enturmou rapidamente com os outros meninos_

_Rony olha para Harry e pergunta_ – Por acaso você está pensando em fazer o que eu estou pensando?

**Harry** – Você está se referindo a usar uma criança inocente pra saber se a Hermione está saindo com alguém e quem é essa pessoa? (_Harry fala indignado e depois sorri marotamente) _Isso mesmo!

Quem diria que a pessoa mais correta que eu conheço, depois da Hermione é claro, seria capaz disso – _Rony fala ironicamente_

**Harry **– O fim justifica os meios. A Mione já sofreu muito. Ela merece encontrar um cara decente. Eu só quero me certificar que ela não está se envolvendo com a pessoa errada (_ele olha para o garotinho)_ se bem que eu tenho a impressão que eu já sei quem é o pai dele

_O ruivo olha para Harry sem entender. Harry continua_ – Ora Rony, você não quer ver o que está na sua frente? Esse menino é a cara de um outro loiro que a gente conhece

_Neste momento o jogo termina. Ryan vem andando feliz e suado batendo papo com Bruce e David, os gêmeos de Rony e Luna que tem a mesma idade do pequeno loiro._

_Harry chama os meninos e fala para Ryan_ – A gente não foi formalmente apresentado (_ele estende a mão e fala)_ eu sou Harry Potter

Muito prazer senhor Potter_ (O garotinho fala sorrindo enquanto aperta a mão de Harry)_ eu sou Ryan Malfoy!

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Ai meu Deus! Eu fiz de novo! Mais uma vez eu parei num ponto digamos... Crucial. Eu tento não fazer isso, mas é mais forte que eu...

Falando sério agora, eu não me canso de agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente a quem está lendo e comentando. Vocês são realmente ótimos!

Espero que gostem do capítulo e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai fazer uma autora imensamente feliz

Beijos e boa leitura!


	22. Chapter 22

Pai, você está bem? – _Bruce pergunta ao ver que Rony está muito vermelho, tendo um acesso de tosse_

_Mas é Harry quem responde_ – Ele está bem meninos, não se preocupem. Vocês podem ir brincar que eu vou levar seu pai pra tomar alguma coisa lá dentro

_Os três garotinhos saem correndo_

Respire fundo e não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada – _Harry olha para o ruivo e fala_

Mal... Malfoy – _Rony balbucia tomando fôlego_

Ora Rony (_Harry fala contendo o riso)_ tava na cara! Eu só quis perguntar pra ter certeza, o menino é a cara dele! _(ele para e pensa um pouco) _Bem mais simpático, devo admitir.

Mas é o Malfoy, Harry! (_Rony fala exasperado)_ você fica sabendo que a Mione ta saindo com o Malfoy e fica com essa cara? Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? A gente devia ter cortado isso quando eles foram para a Ucrânia!

**Harry** – Você está esquecendo que a Mione, independente de tudo que aconteceu, é uma mulher adulta e perfeitamente capaz de tomar suas decisões. A gente não pode se meter na vida dela desse jeito

_Rony olha para Harry como se de repente ele tivesse se transformado num dementador_ – Você acredita nisso realmente? (_ele pergunta cismado)_

**Harry – **Na verdade não, mas se eu não fizer esse discurso pra você a Gina me mata.

_Rony sorri_ – Então você concorda comigo que a gente deve tentar convencer a Mione que ela está louca ao se envolver com o Malfoy

**Harry** – Não chega a tanto, mas concordo que a gente tem que conversar com ela e saber exatamente o que está acontecendo.

**Rony **– Agora?

Exatamente! _- Harry responde decidido_

_O moreno e o ruivo saem à procura da amiga._

XXXXX

_Lá fora _

_Ryan e os gêmeos correm em direção à mesa onde estão Hermione, Gina e Luna. Hermione está segurando a pequena Lilly nos braços no momento em que Ryan chega perto dela. O pequeno loiro olha muito curioso para a menina_

Essa é a aniversariante (_Hermione fala sorrindo) _o nome dela é Lilly

Oi Lilly! Eu sou Ryan – _O menino fala_

Ry... an... – _A menina balbucia_

Ela não sabe falar direito Mione – _Ryan fala_

Ela ainda é pequenininha, querido. Ainda está aprendendo – _Ela responde enquanto tira o cabelo de Ryan do olho_

_Gina não pode deixar de observar, olhando a cena, que sua amiga tem jeito de mãe. Ela segura Lilly com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra ajeita o cabelo de Ryan como se tivesse feito isso durante toda a sua vida. Gina conhece bem a amiga e sabe que deve estar sendo difícil pra ela. A ruiva admira a coragem de Hermione de, a despeito de tudo que aconteceu, não ter se tornado uma pessoa amarga e ela tem a ligeira impressão que o garotinho loiro contribuiu muito pra isso.__** E o pai dele também... **A ruiva pensa e sorri_

_A ruiva vê o marido e o irmão vindo na direção da mesa. A fisionomia dos dois deixa claro que eles finalmente viram o que estava na cara_

_Eles se sentam cada um de um lado de Hermione. Harry pega Lilly, a coloca nos braços de Gina e vira para Ryan e os gêmeos_ – O Dobby está estourando pipoca multicolorida e falou pra chamar vocês.

Oba (_Bruce fala)_ vamos?

_Ryan olha para Hermione – _Você vem com a gente?

_Mas é Rony quem resp_onde – A Mione vai ficar. Faz tempo que ela não conversa com os amigos

Isso mesmo Mione (_Harry fala encarando-a) a _gente precisa mesmo conversar (_ele lhe dá um olhar que não deixa dúvidas agora)_

Pode ir Ry... Eu vou ficar e conversar um pouquinho com meus amigos – _Ela fala titubeante ao passo que o pequeno loiro sai com demais crianças_

Vamos entrar (_Harry fala olhando para Hermione e para sua esposa)_ essa conversinha vai ser entre nós três

Harry Potter! _(Gina fala furiosa)_ o que você está pensando?

Deixe Gina (_Hermione apazigua)_ eu ainda posso lidar com esses dois

_Ela fala desafiadoramente e se dirige para dentro da casa enquanto o moreno e o ruivo a seguem_

XXXXX

_Já dentro da casa, Hermione coloca as mãos na cintura e encara os dois _– Pois bem, vamos conversar.

Filho de um amigo não é? – _Rony fala tentando aparentar calma, mas Hermione nota que suas orelhas começaram a mudar de tonalidade_

Sim (_ela responde)_ filho de um amigo!

_Hermione já conhece bem seus amigos e não vai se deixar levar pelas suas pressões _

Não sei por que (_Harry fala ironicamente),_ mas algo me diz que vocês são muiiiiiiito amigos!

Realmente somos! (_Ela fala petulante)_ por quê? Algum problema?

Poxa Hermione, o Malfoy! (_Rony não se segura e fala)_ Justo ele?

_Hermione respira fundo _– E por que não? Ninguém aqui é mais um garoto de onze anos brigando por qualquer besteira. (_**Pelo menos eu acho...**__ Ela pensa consigo mesma)_

Justamente porque não temos mais onze anos é que as conseqüências podem ser mais que algumas lesmas saindo pela boca – _Ele fala e Rony faz uma careta ao se lembrar do episódio_

_Hermione olha para os amigos_ – Vocês dois sabem melhor do que eu que o Draco fez muito pela nossa causa. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele e suas pesquisas.

Mas você precisava se envolver com ele por causa disso? – _Rony fala_

Não foi por causa disso. Ninguém planejou nada – _Hermione retruca_

Pelo menos isso – _Harry fala_

Foi na Ucrânia, não foi? (_Rony afirma)_ Eu vi o semblante dele. Dava pra perceber que ele não tinha boas intenções

**Hermione** – Será que dá pra vocês pararem com isso? Eu acabei de dizer que ninguém planejou nada!

**Rony** – Então vai dizer que ele não jogou o pirralhinho em cima de você de caso pensado?

_A boca de Hermione se abre e fecha várias vezes e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Ela dá um olhar magoado a Rony e sai encerrando a conversa_

Trasgo... – _Rony ouve o amigo murmurar_

XXXXX

_Gina vê Hermione sair apressada da casa. Não é preciso ser um gênio para ver que a conversa não terminou bem. A ruiva se dirige até ela_

_Hermione procura Ryan com os olhos, ela vê o menino brincando feliz com as outras crianças. A morena sabe que ele vai ficar chateado, mas a única coisa que Hermione quer é sair dali o mais rápido possível. _

_Gina coloca a mão em seu ombro _– Tudo bem?

_Hermione balança a cabeça afirmativamente, mas seus olhos estão brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ela tenta segurar._

Eu mato aqueles dois! (_Gina fala exasperada) _o que eles pensam que são?

Não Gina! – _Hermione fala tentando controlar o tremor na sua voz. Ela conhece o gênio da amiga e sabe que uma explosão da ruiva no meio de uma festa de aniversário não é exatamente uma coisa aconselhável_

_Gina olha para a amiga com uma cara de quem não está a fim de atendê-la, Hermione continua_ – Eles não fizeram por mal, deixa por isso mesmo. Eu vou pegar o Ry e vou embora

O que? (_Gina fala mais alto que gostaria)_ você quer ir embora antes de cantar parabéns, está se segurando pra não chorar e diz que eles não fizeram por mal? Eu só estou parada aqui porque ainda não decidi qual dos dois eu vou matar primeiro

Não Gina, por favor_... (Hermione fala e agora as lágrimas descem)_ não estrague a festa da sua filha. Eles não fizeram nada que eu já não esteja acostumada. É só que... Eu acho que perdi a prática em lidar com o jeito de trasgo do seu irmão

Obrigada _(Gina fala)_ por me ajudar a decidir qual dos dois eu mato primeiro!

_Quando a ruiva termina essas palavras, ela já está indo em direção ao interior da casa. Hermione olha para a amiga e decide ir atrás dela. Por mais magoada que tenha ficado com os amigos não é justo que eles briguem e estraguem a festa da garotinha. Por sorte ela consegue segurar a amiga na porta da casa_

Não Gina. Não estrague a festa da sua filha – _Hermione fala tentando acalmar a amiga_

Eu não vou estragar a festa da minha filha. Só quero estragar a cara do meu irmão! (_a ruiva rebate) _Droga Mione! Qualquer um pode ver que o Ryan e o Malfoy estão fazendo bem pra você. O que esse idiota foi te falar?

Um bando de besteira da boca pra fora (_Harry aparece e vai logo abraçando a esposa antes que sobre pra ele também)_ e pode ter certeza que ele já se arrependeu, Mione

Eu ainda deixo a Luna viúva! E não pense que eu não sei que o senhor também está metido nisso! _(Gina fala para o marido)_ O que meu irmão foi falar? Você não viu o estado que eu encontrei a Hermione

_Harry deixa a esposa por um momento e se dirige a amiga_ – Você sabe que o Rony é estourado. Quando ele está com a cabeça quente sempre fala besteira

É verdade Mione (_Rony chega meio desconcertado)_ você parece que esqueceu que quando eu estou chateado, eu falo o que não devia e meto os pés pelas mãos (_ele olha pra Gina que está prestes a abrir a boca)_ e você não fale nada irmãzinha! Você é igualzinha a mim nesse aspecto! Ou já se esqueceu de tudo que me falou quando eu peguei você e o Dino lá na escola?

_Gina pensa em sussurrar um você mereceu, mas acaba ficando calada._

_Rony volta-se novamente para a amiga. Não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que o ruivo se sente culpado por ter falado o que falou_

Pisei na bola, pra variar – _Ele fala meio ressabiado._

_Hermione não olha pra ele, mas balança a cabeça afirmativamente._

Desculpa Mione – _Ele sussurra_

Poxa Rony! Você acha realmente que o Draco seria cruel ao ponto de usar o próprio filho para se aproximar de mim? E a troco de que? – _Ela solta o que estava preso em sua garganta_

É o Malfoy, Mione (_Rony fala)_ ele é capaz de qualquer coisa

Não Rony (_Hermione fala)_ esse Malfoy que você está falando era o Malfoy da época da escola. Quer dizer, nem o Malfoy da época da escola foi capaz de qualquer coisa. Ele achou que fosse e depois viu que não era, ele não conseguiu matar Dumbledore. Além disso, dez anos se passaram todos nós mudamos (_ela suspira)_ não estou dizendo que ele se transformou em uma pessoa simpática e fácil de conviver, ele continua ranzinza a maior parte do tempo

Então por quê? (_Rony fala)_ Por causa do filho dele? (_ele olha para a morena)_ Eu não quero ser cruel Mione, mas é evidente que você está ligada ao garotinho, não dá pra deixar de pensar que talvez você tenha se envolvido com o Draco por causa dele. Eu não quero magoar você...

_Hermione interrompe_ – Eu entendo. Eu mesmo já me perguntei isso muitas vezes... Eu conheci o Ryan antes de saber que ele era filho do Draco, ele entrou no meu quarto por engano eu acho (_ela seca uma lágrima)_

_Gina intervém_ – Depois vocês terminam a conversa Mione

_A morena balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Não Gina. É melhor esclarecer logo tudo (_ela olha para os amigos) _Eu também já me perguntei isso várias vezes. Muito antes de acontecer qualquer coisa entre eu e o Draco, eu já me perguntava o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse conhecido o Ryan em uma situação diferente. Talvez eu não tivesse me apegado tanto a ele, talvez eu e o pai dele não tivéssemos nos envolvido (_ela olha para Rony que tem uma expressão triunfante)_ eu disse "talvez". Na verdade eu nunca vou saber, ninguém nunca vai saber e não me interessa. Isso é o que eu tenho no momento. Eu perdi meu filho da maneira mais horrível que uma mãe pode perder, mas não perdi a minha capacidade de amar e se o Ryan surgiu na minha vida num momento como esse deve haver algum motivo.

Tudo bem Mione (_Rony interrompe)_ eu até entendo. O garotinho é simpático, mas precisava se envolver com o pai dele também? Eu sei que a gente não é mais criança, mas mesmo assim é o Malfoy! Ele não consegue ficar cinco minutos no mesmo local que a gente sem provocar

É... Eu sei (_Hermione suspira desanimada)_ e eu sei que a recíproca também é verdadeira. Eu mesmo nunca imaginei que pudesse me envolver com ele

O que está acontecendo entre vocês... É sério? – _Harry pergunta_

_Hermione titubeia, mas acha melhor ser sincera e acabar essa conversa logo de uma vez_ – Na verdade não sei, nunca perguntei. Nós não conversamos muito sobre isso tudo, aconteceu meio de repente.

_Gina decide dar um basta –_ Agora chega vocês dois! Já passou da hora de cantar os parabéns, todo mundo para o jardim. Eu não quero mais saber de ninguém colocando a Mione na parede. Ela já se explicou mais do que devia!

_Gina e Hermione saem na frente e não percebem que Harry e Rony ficam propositadamente pra trás_

_Rony olha para o amigo_– E aí, o que você acha?

**Harry** – Você quer saber se eu acho que a gente deve deixar essa história assim?

**Rony – **Isso mesmo!

Vamos por partes, _(Harry analisa) _muita coisa do que a Mione disse é verdade. Eu detesto admitir isso, mas temos que ser justos. Mesmo sendo insuportável, o Malfoy ajudou muito

É... (_Rony admite contrariado)_. A poção que ele desenvolveu salvou a sanidade de muitos dos nossos

_Harry completa_ – E se não fosse por ele, a nossa amiga seria apenas um corpo vazio naquele hospital.

Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja bom pra ela! – _Rony retruca_

**Harry** – Ele não seria realmente a minha primeira opção, mas vamos admitir que ela esteja razoavelmente bem com ele.

**Rony – **Como assim? Razoavelmente?

**Harry** – Ninguém passa pelo que ela passou e fica sem nenhuma seqüela. Ainda está tudo recente, não tem nem um ano.

**Rony** – Ela ficou com seqüelas da maldição?

**Harry** – Não chega a tanto, mas a Gina comentou comigo que às vezes ela fica muito deprimida.

**Rony** – Não fico surpreso. No lugar dela eu também estaria (_ele olha para Harry)_, mas isso não quer dizer que eu me envolveria com o Malfoy.

Fico feliz! (_Harry fala sem conter a risada) _vocês não iriam combinar! Incompatibilidade de gênios

Ta! Falando sério agora (_Rony fala)_ o que a gente pensa em fazer? A Mione já deixou bem claro que não vai admitir a gente interferir na vida dela e ela só faz o que quer. Sempre foi assim

É. (_Harry fala)_ Mas ainda há uma chance

**Rony** – Eu só consigo pensar na imperius, mas isso é ilegal.

**Harry** – A gente não vai mais tocar nesse assunto com ela, mas nada impede que a gente procure um certo loiro pra saber quais são as intenções dele

Acho que prefiro a impérios – _Rony geme_

Eu também, mas a Mione vale o sacrifício (_Harry argumenta)_ assim a gente fica sabendo se ele não está apenas brincando com os sentimentos dela

Eu não gosto muito, mas devo admitir que não é uma má idéia (_o ruivo fala)_ quando faremos?

**Harry** – Vamos esperar uns dias para a poeira baixar então vamos ao hospital ter uma conversinha com um certo loiro

_Harry e Rony se retiram para o jardim_

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Ultrapassamos 200 reviews!! Eu não podia deixar de comentar e dizer que eu estou muito, muito feliz mesmo. Eu nunca vou me cansar de agradecer a todo mundo que apertou o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo. Valeu gente! Vocês são ótimos!

Mas voltando à fic. Aí está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Por favor não fiquem com raiva do Harry e do Rony. Eles só estão tentando proteger a Mione. Do jeito deles é claro, mesmo que isso signifique meter os pés pelas mãos...

É só.

Beijos e boa leitura. E continuem fazendo a autora feliz deixando a sua review


	23. Chapter 23

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Já são quase dez horas e Hermione ainda não chegou com Ryan. Draco anda de um lado para o outro e olha para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. O loiro não quer admitir, mas ele está começando a ficar preocupado. __**Não que Hermione não seja perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dele, mas é a casa do Potter!**__ Ele não consegue deixar de pensar. Draco contém um gemido ao imaginar a quantidade de Weasleys que estarão lá. **Será que meu filho está sendo bem tratado? Será que ele vai se sair bem no meio de todos aqueles ruivos?**_

_Não que seu filho não seja capaz de se defender perfeitamente. Sim ele sabe que seu garotinho é simpático e diplomático até demais. O loiro tem consciência que Ryan seria capaz de estabelecer relações cordiais com um bando de trasgos. __Draco já perdeu horas de sono fuçando a sua árvore genealógica e a de Pansy tentando descobrir de quem o menino puxou esse gênio tão amigável. Como não conseguiu achar nada, o loiro acabou chegando à conclusão que Ryan é uma espécie única_

_Draco ouve um "pof" de aparatação e vê que Hermione chegou com Ryan adormecido nos braços_

_Ele pega o pequeno loiro um pouco ressabiado_ – O que aconteceu?

Calma Draco! (_Hermione fala sorrindo ao ver a reação exagerada do loiro)_ ele só está pregado. Brincou a tarde toda e já era realmente hora dele dormir. O que você pensou? Que usariam o Ryan como recheio do bolo?

_O olhar que Draco lhe dá mostra que algo parecido passou pela cabeça do loiro. Neste momento Ryan acorda sobressaltado e percebe que está em casa _

Ah Mione, eu queria brincar mais! Por que a gente veio pra casa? – _Ele fala decepcionado_

A festa já acabou querido, todo mundo já foi embora – _Ela fala olhando para o menino com carinho_

Eu sei. (_O loirinho argumenta)._ Mas o David e o Bruce ainda estavam por lá. A gente ainda ia brincar!

São os gêmeos do Rony (_ela fala para Draco que faz uma careta e depois se volta para Ryan) _eles também caíram no sono e foram embora com os pais

_Draco pega o filho no colo _– Eu vou colocar você na cama, amanhã você conta como foi. Já passou da hora de dormir

Mas eu não estou com sono... – _Ryan fala ao mesmo tempo em que boceja_

Estou vendo que não está (_Draco fala ironicamente),_ mas já está na hora de ir pra cama mesmo assim. Eu vou levar você até lá

Você vem Mione? – _O menino pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que boceja novamente_

Claro querido – _Ela fala e os três sobem para o quarto de Ryan_

XXXXX

_Quase uma hora depois, o loiro e a morena saem do quarto exaustos _

**Draco – **Isso é por que ele estava caindo de sono!

_Hermione completa –_ Se ele não estivesse com sono, a gente ficaria lá até o dia amanhecer. (_Ela sorri)_ ele queria te contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes

Pelo jeito ele se divertiu muito (_O loiro fala enquanto abraça Hermione por trás)_ sabe que eu fiquei tentado em estar lá só pra ver a reação do Potter e do Weasley quando eles descobriram que o Ryan era meu filho

Não vou negar que foi um choque, mas todos sobreviveram (_Hermione não contem um suspiro ao sentir os lábios de Draco morderem de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha)_ o que você pensa que está fazendo? _(Ela fala, ou melhor, ela geme)_

Tentando seduzir a melhor amiga do meu filho (_ele fala enquanto desce os beijos para o ombro de Hermione)_ você me deixa louco... (_A voz do loiro se torna rouca quando ele pressiona seu corpo ao dela)_

_Hermione sente o quão louco ela o deixa e não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio ao notar que ele a quer desta forma... Assim... Digamos... Tão intensa._

_A morena sempre teve receio de passar a noite na casa do loiro por causa do garotinho, ela teme criar uma confusão na cabeça do menino. Mas quando Draco a beija desse jeito, quando Draco a faz sentir como se o mundo não existisse, quando Draco lhe mostra que não é preciso respirar desde que seus lábios estejam unidos. Fica difícil lembrar que tem um menino dormindo no quarto ao lado._

Você sabe o que faz comigo? – _O loiro sussurra enquanto continua a distribuir beijos no pescoço de Hermione_

Tenho uma vaga idéia (_ela fala virando-se pra ele pronta para o beijo)_ se for um quarto do que você faz comigo...

_A boca do loiro captura a sua com paixão e ele vai andando com ela, vai levando Hermione até a porta de seu quarto_

O que você está fazendo? – _Hermione pergunta ainda sob o efeito do toque do loiro_

Ue... (_Draco fala fazendo-se de inocente)_ você não falou algo referente a um quarto?

Engraçadinho... –_ Hermione tenta argumentar, mas ele continua beijando e a empurrando para o interior do aposento_

Ai! _– Ela fala um pouco mais alto quando cai de costas na imensa cama do loiro_

_Ele para por um minuto e pega a varinha murmurando um feitiço silenciador – _Prontinho! Onde a gente parou mesmo? (_ele fala enquanto se coloca por cima dela beijando seus lábios avidamente e acariciando sua coxa com uma das mãos)_

Draco! – _Ela fala enquanto a língua do loiro acaricia seus lábios por um momento antes de aprofundar o beijo. Ele acaricia suas coxas bem torneadas de maneira urgente e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Quando suas mãos frias tocam a parte interna, a morena não contem um gemido rouco_

Gosta disso? (_Draco fala com um brilho de desejo no olhar)_ gosta... Eu sei que você gosta

Nós combinamos... – _Ela tenta argumentar, mas Hermione tem consciência que não foi exatamente uma argumentação forte._

Realmente... (_Draco fala sem parar de acariciar a parte interna das coxas de Hermione)_ nós combinamos... Nós fomos feitos um para o outro

Draco! – _Ela fala novamente. Sua garganta solta um soluço quando ela sente a boca do loiro abocanhar um de seus seios enquanto ele acaricia o outro com a mão_

_**Céus!**__ Hermione pensa com a mínima sanidade que lhe resta. __**Como ele consegue me fazer sentir assim**_**? **

_A morena geme alto ao sentir que as carícias do loiro ficam cada vez mais ousadas, se é que isto é possível..._

_Draco sorri ao ver Hermione se derreter com suas carícias. Os gemidos que a morena emite são como música para seus ouvidos, ele nunca imaginou que a sempre séria sabe-tudo pudesse ser uma mulher tão ardente na cama.__** É incrível como alguém tão séria e compenetrada possa se entregar com tanta paixão...**_

_Hermione sente a boca ávida do loiro sugando gentilmente seus seios, ela se contorce de prazer e arqueia seu corpo para recebê-lo. A morena nunca pensou que fosse assim. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela pudesse ser uma amante tão ardente. A pouca racionalidade que lhe resta acaba de ir para o espaço, a mesma mulher que há alguns minutos argumentava racionalmente que eles não deveriam fazer aquilo com Ryan no quarto ao lado agora ofega e se coloca pronta para o loiro_

_Draco olha para Hermione. Os olhos da morena faíscam de paixão, sua boca rubra e inchada com seus beijos pedem silenciosamente por mais, mas o loiro dá um sorriso cínico e se afasta um pouco._

O que aconteceu? – _A morena fala com uma voz que é praticamente um gemido de protesto ao ver o corpo do loiro afastado do seu, mesmo que apenas alguns centímetros_

_Draco capricha no seu sorriso irônico _– Eu estava pensando... Realmente você tem razão. O Ry está no quarto ao lado... Não sei se devemos

_Hermione olha pra ele sem acreditar, a decepção está estampada em seu rosto. Então, lá no fundo dos olhos azuis, ela vê um traço de divertimento. Ela dá um murro em seu peito e tenta desvensilhar-se, mas Draco captura seus lábios de forma ainda mais exigente_ – É impressão minha ou você parecia decepcionada? (_o loiro fala, provocando-a deliberadamente)_

Vai à merda Malfoy! _– Ela fala e ofega quando sente que Draco está tocando num ponto muito, mas muito íntimo._

Boquinha suja, Granger (_ele fala ao mesmo tempo em que continua acariciando-a)_ não sabia que a aluna mais certinha de hogwarts podia ter esse vocabulário.

_Ela bem que tenta responder a essa provocação, mas as mãos de Draco a tocam cada vez mais intimamente fazendo com que a morena perca o fôlego por um momento. Ela solta um gemido rouco – _Draco!_ (O nome escapa de sua boca num murmúrio e Hermione nota estarrecida que ela está quase implorando para que o loiro a possua)_

_Draco olha novamente nos olhos de Hermione capturando toda a sua paixão e entrega... Uma entrega mútua, diga-se de passagem, uma entrega que culmina com a união dos corpos que se entregam ao ritmo louco e ensandecido da paixão durante vários momentos naquela noite..._

XXXXX

_Os primeiros raios de sol surgem, Hermione sorri e descansa sua cabeça no peito do loiro _– Você é louco sabia?

Louco por você... _– Ele fala e beija o alto de sua cabeça_

E se o Ryan vier? (_Ela fala temerosa)_ Ele vai fazer perguntas, muitas perguntas... Como vamos explicar?

Se, ele vier não... Quando ele vier. (_Draco fala e sorri)_ Ele sempre me acorda no final de semana. Daqui a pouco deve estar chegando

O que? (_Hermione se levanta instantaneamente e começa a recolher as suas roupas)_ Ontem você não falou nada disso! (_ela veste a calcinha rapidamente e começa a procurar as demais peças)_

É... Eu não falei – _Draco fala enquanto observa Hermione se agachar embaixo da cama e sair com seu sutiã na mão. Ela está tão desconcertada que nem se lembra de fazer um feitiço convocatório_

_A morena olha para o loiro_ – Droga Draco, para de rir!

Você também estaria rindo se tivesse no meu lugar (_ele puxa Hermione que cai em seus braços)_ relaxa mulher!

Relaxar? Eu estou prestes a ser pega no seu quarto por um garotinho que eu adoro e você me pede pra relaxar? – _Ela olha pra ele com uma expressão muito parecida com a que usava quando era monitora chefe e pegava um aluno fazendo algo errado_

_Ele sorri e a segura nos braços, Hermione tenta se desvencilhar em vão –_ Ele sempre me acorda, mas ainda está muito cedo. Você pode ver que o sol nasceu há pouco tempo. Vem cá... (_ele a beija) _você pode descansar mais um pouco e depois ir embora tranqüila. Eu tranquei a porta, o Ry não vai entrar assim. Ou, se não quiser ir embora, pode tomar o café da manhã com a gente

_Hermione balança a cabeça. __**O Draco não tem jeito...**__ Pensa. __**Quem diria que ele é uma pessoa tão agradável debaixo da máscara de medi-bruxo sisudo**__._

_Draco a abraça novamente – _E se você quiser... Não precisa ir embora... Você poderia morar aqui... Você poderia se casar comigo...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu até estava pensando em não dar as caras aqui, afinal mais uma vez eu parei num ponto, digamos... Crucial. Mas como devo satisfação a todo mundo pela minha demora decidi colocar meu escudo contra azarações e aparecer.

Em primeiro lugar eu deixo claro que em momento algum eu pretendo deixar essa fic inacabada, quanto a isso vocês podem ficar tranquilos. Mas infelizmente, de vez em quando imprevistos acontecem e eu acabo me enrolando.

Desta vez, além do trabalho, o que me atrasou foi o fato de começar a postar uma nova fic (H/G). Quem escreve sabe que no início a gente precisa fazer uma propaganda básica (Aliás, quem gostar do casal. Dá um pulinho lá, please). Então eu fiquei alguns dias fazendo esse "trabalho de formiguinha" pra divulgar a fic.

Bem... O que importa agora é que as coisas estão entrando nos eixos e o capítulo está aí. Espero que gostem

Beijos e boa leitura


	24. Chapter 24

_Hermione olha para ele sem acreditar. Ela espera que Draco faça alguma brincadeira, mas o semblante do loiro mostra que ele está falando sério. __**A gente nunca conversou sobre a relação e ele me pede em casamento assim, sem mais nem menos?**_

Ca... Casar? – _Ela balbucia tentando conectar seus pensamentos_

Sim (_Draco fala)_ por que não?

Eu não esperava... (_Hermione argumenta)_ É tudo muito novo pra mim... A gente ainda está se conhecendo

E muito bem, por sinal... – _O loiro fala enquanto morde de leve o ombro da morena_

Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... - _É só o que Hermione fala_

Então não diga nada agora (_Draco diz)_ Apenas pense no assunto. Analise... Seria bom pra todos nós. A gente não precisaria se esconder do Ryan. Você viria morar aqui...

_Ela balança a cabeça em estado meio letárgico_ – Eu vou agora... (_ela finalmente consegue falar. A morena termina de se vestir e aparata para sua casa)_

_**Não era exatamente a reação que eu esperava...**__ Draco pensa ao ver a forma que Hermione reagiu. __**Mas ainda posso reverter isso, eu vou fazer com que ela veja que é a melhor solução. Seria perfeito!**__ O loiro fala consigo mesmo. __**Nós combinamos em vários aspectos, o Ry a adora... Com certeza seria a melhor solução...**_

XXXXX

_Hermione sobe as escadas do seu prédio. Ela está tão desconcertada que aparatou do lado de fora. __**Deste jeito vou acabar deixando uma parte de mim pelo caminho.**__ Ela pensa. _

_A morena nunca esperou que Draco lhe fizesse uma proposta destas, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos. Ela está feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa. __**É o segundo pedido de casamento que recebo na minha vida... E tem alguma coisa errada neste também**_

_A morena está tão absorta em seus pensamentos que apenas sente quando vai de encontro a alguém quando se choca com a pessoa derrubando a pilha de livros que ele tinha nas mãos_

Senhor Amintas! _– Ela fala espantada_

Ah senhora Gasparov, me perdoe. Eu sou mesmo descuidado. _– Ele fala desconcertado como sempre_

Imagine (_Hermione fala)_ eu é que estava distraída, eu é que peço desculpas pelo encontrão

_Ela se abaixa e ajuda ele a recolher a pilha de livros que foi ao chão. Hermione pega alguns livros e entrega ao homem_

Obrigado (_ele olha pra ela e para por um momento)_ a senhora mora aqui?

Sim, eu moro neste prédio – _Hermione responde_

Que coincidência! (_o homem fala parecendo animado)_ Me mudei para este prédio há duas semanas, foi alguém na universidade que me indicou. Os apartamentos são bons

Sim, são muito bons (_Hermione concorda)_ desculpe, mas eu devo ir agora.

Claro... (_Amintas fala)_ até qualquer hora senhora Gasparov

Até (_Hermione responde)_ ah, senhor Amintas! Eu voltei a usar meu nome de solteira, por favor, não me chame mais de Gasparov

Entendo _(É só o que o homenzinho diz. Ele vê que Hermione está se retirando e se apressa em dizer)_ talvez a gente possa tomar uma xícara de chá qualquer dia desses... Eu não quero incomodar, mas não conheço muita gente por aqui.

Claro (_Hermione fala sentindo um pouco de pena do homem)_ agora eu preciso ir realmente, pode passar na minha casa se precisar de algo

Obrigado – _Amintas fala e observa Hermione entrar apressadamente em casa_

_Ela fecha a porta e as palavras de Draco vêm novamente a sua cabeça. "Você poderia morar aqui, a gente poderia se casar..." A morena se sente lisonjeada, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sente que há algo estranho. Tem alguma coisa neste pedido que ela não gostou, mas ela ainda não sabe direito o quê._

_**Bem, de qualquer forma acho que seria uma precipitação. **__A morena pensa__**. E eu já me precipitei uma vez...**_

XXXXX

_Na Ucrânia_

_Urich aguarda seus melhores aurores em uma sala particular. As notícias não são boas, mas ele não quer por nada causar um pânico desnecessário. Em outros tempos os poucos acidentes ocorridos não chegariam a preocupar o ministério. Mas agora... Não se pode negar que o padrão é muito parecido. Doenças misteriosas, trouxas morrendo de causas não definidas, sim... O padrão é muito parecido embora numa escala infinitamente menor, mas isso não o acalma em absoluto!_

_Svaroviscky entra pela porta e interrompe seus pensamentos_ – Algum problema? (_O auror pergunta ao ver o semblante preocupado do chefe)_

Talvez... _(Urich responde pensativo)_ pode ser apenas cisma minha e eu espero veementemente que seja... Mudando de assunto, como foi de férias?

E sempre bom sair uns dias e se afastar da rotina _(Svaroviscky responde)_, mas o que aconteceu? _(Ele pergunta cada vez mais curioso)_

Veja... _(Urich lhe passa uma série de pergaminhos)_ reconhece algo?

_O auror lê atentamente por alguns minutos. Outro que não estivesse tão familiarizado com o padrão não ia notar os detalhes, mas não ele. Svaroviscky entende disso mais do que qualquer um _– Gasparov... _(É só o que ele fala)_

**Urich** – Provavelmente um dos seguidores que escaparam (_ele suspira)_ confesso que nosso ministério deixou a desejar no que se refere à captura deles. Achamos que eram pouco importantes (_ele dá um soco na mesa)_ Gasparov escolhia seus seguidores a dedo, nós subestimamos quem quer que sejam eles

**Svaroviscky –** E agora seja lá quem eles forem, eles querem colocar os planos de Gasparov em prática novamente.

É provável – _Urich responde desanimado_

Onde aconteceram os ataques? – _Svarovisky indaga_

Na Inglaterra... – _É a resposta ouvida pelo auror_

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Faz algumas semanas que Draco me pediu em casamento. Ele não tocou mais no assunto, mas vejo nos seus olhos que ele quer uma resposta. **_

_**A situação entre a gente anda estranha, eu me distanciei. Acho que tenho medo que ele me pergunte novamente e sinceramente não sei o que responder**_

_**Sim... Ele me fez ver que seria o mais acertado a gente se casar, mas eu não sei se quero me casar por ser acertado ou por ser racional. Eu já fiz isso uma vez... Não que tenha qualquer possibilidade do Draco ser como Gasparov, mas sinceramente eu queria que ele me pedisse em casamento por outro motivo.**_

_**Tenho que confessar... Eu, Hermione Granger, tenho que admitir que me apaixonei por Draco Malfoy. **_

_**Não sei dizer como e nem quando isso aconteceu. No início era apenas atração física, mas aos poucos eu fui vendo um lado do arrogante Draco Malfoy que me surpreendeu. Arrogante sim, mas com uma doçura que eu nunca pensei que ele tivesse. Na medida em que fui convivendo com o loiro vi que ele, apesar de tudo, era uma pessoa agradável, fácil de se apaixonar... E eu me apaixonei.**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo tentando colocar alguma ordem na bagunça que anda a minha vida...**_

XXXXX

_Em um lugar qualquer da Inglaterra_

_Um bruxo calvo de profundos olhos negros olha para a escolinha do outro lado da rua. **Se pensavam que matando Gasparov, matariam suas idéias, estão mortalmente enganados... **A morte de Kirk Gasparov e a prisão de quase todos os seus aliados foi um golpe duro, não há como negar. Mas o grupo aos poucos foi se reerguendo graças a um deles, um bruxo com capacidade de liderança talvez até maior do que Gasparov. Ele conseguiu reunir os poucos que escaparam e convencê-los que o plano original deveria ser levado a diante, Gasparov deveria ser vingado e nada melhor pra isso do que fazer com que seu plano obtenha êxito, os trouxas devem morrer. Infelizmente menos que gostariam, afinal muito pouco do vírus letal foi salvo e a fórmula ninguém sabe onde foi parar, apenas Gasparov tinha acesso a ela. _

_**Nosso líder vasculhou toda a casa de Gasparov e não achou nada.**__ Ele sabe que sem a fórmula demorará anos até que se consigam outro modo tão eficaz de eliminar trouxas e eles não podem contar com muitas pessoas já que apenas dois dos que estavam na reunião escaparam do ataque que levou Gasparov à morte. Havia os que não estavam presentes naquele dia é claro, mas eles não podem se expor, não neste momento. Eles têm que se resguardar. _

_**Nossa hora chegará.**__ Seu novo líder que, se ainda não está na Ucrânia, deve estar seguindo pra lá, irá pesquisar a poção de Gasparov. ele tem certeza que logo conseguirá encontrar a fórmula para criar o vírus novamente..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Hermione Granger está chegando em seu apartamento embora ela possa aparatar ela preferiu andar um pouco. O pedido de Draco ainda não saiu de sua cabeça, ela sabe que ele espera que ela aceite. __**Mas eu não posso fazer isso... É Hermione, você já admitiu que está apaixonada por ele. Então por que você não pode fazer isso? **_

_**Talvez por que eu não saiba o que ele sente por mim...**_

_Ela está absorta em seus pensamentos quando escuta uma voz tímida lhe chamar_ – Senhora Gasparov

_Ela olha para Amintas que logo se desculpa_ – Desculpe por lhe chamar assim. Acho que velhos hábitos são difíceis de abandonar, mas prometo me esforçar

_Então ela olha para ele e vê que ele carrega uma mala_

Vai viajar? – _Ela pergunta_

_Amintas parece meio desconcertado_ – Sim... Vou a Ucrânia tratar de negócios, mas espero voltar em um dia ou dois.

_Hermione está prestes a desejar boa viagem a Amintas quando Draco e Ryan aparecem no corredor_

Oi Mione eu tava com saudades. Você não foi mais lá em casa... –_ Ryan fala ao mesmo tempo em que dá um olhar gelado ao homem ao lado de Hermione_

Eu já vou – _Amintas despede-se. Ele olha rapidamente para o garotinho que olha para ele como se fosse azará-lo e para o loiro que o fita com curiosidade_

Boa viagem – _Hermione fala_

Obrigado – _Amintas responde enquanto se retira_

_Draco olha para Hermione a morena sente que ele quer fazer algum comentário, mas ele não fala nada. _

_Ryan quebra o clima tenso –_ A gente veio te chamar para tomar sorvete!

Eu tenho uma idéia melhor (_Hermione fala)_ vamos lá em casa que eu mostro pra vocês

_O garotinho pega na mão da morena e os três entram no apartamento de Hermione._

_Ela tira algo da geladeira e coloca no forno_

O que é isso? – _Ryan pergunta curioso_

Chama-se pizza. É uma comida trouxa que eu adoro. (_Ela fala para o garotinho)_ você vai gostar, eu tenho certeza.

XXXXX

_Uma hora depois _

_Ryan come seu quinto pedaço de pizza_ – Isso é bom mesmo Mione! Não é pai?

_Draco afirma com a cabeça –_ Não sei como a gente ainda não conhecia (_o loiro fala enquanto ataca mais um pedaço)_

Na verdade vários bruxos conhecem. Os mestiços e os nascidos trouxas principalmente (_a morena fala)_ o senhor Florean já me disse que vem pensando em expandir os negócios e começar a vender pizzas além de sorvete

Ia ser legal! (_Ryan fala com os olhinhos brilhando)_ a gente comia a pizza primeiro e depois o sorvete de sobremesa

_Hermione olha para o garotinho e sorri. Draco olha para Hermione e não fala nada, mas Hermione vê em seu olhar o que ele quer dizer. Ela abaixa os olhos e o loiro sorri ironicamente_

_Como por encanto, talvez percebendo o clima entre o casal, Ryan levanta e fala_ – Pai eu quero fazer xixi...

Eu vou te levar – _o loiro fala_

Pai! (_O garotinho se escandaliza) _Eu não sou um bebê! Eu vou sozinho e você fica aqui conversando com a Mione (_ele fala com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios)_

_Ryan sai e Draco sorri_ – Acho que ele fez isso de propósito (_ele fala enquanto beija rapidamente os lábios da morena)_ então... Pensou na proposta? (_O loiro olha pra ela. Seu sorriso morre ao ver que Hermione está séria)_

Eu não sei... (_ela balbucia)_ Na verdade eu evitei pensar nela

Por quê? (_Draco fala de forma séria)_ seria o melhor pra nós

_Hermione suspira e olha pra ele_ – Você veio com essa idéia do nada. A gente se conhece há anos, mas só agora estamos nos conhecendo como realmente somos... Por que você quer se casar comigo assim sem mais nem menos?

Ora (_Draco fala)_ porque é a melhor coisa a fazer... A gente se dá bem em todos os sentidos (_ele fala com um sorriso cínico no rosto)_ você iria morar na minha casa... A gente não teria que se esconder... Não é razão suficiente?

_Hermione olha pra ele e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Ela, lá no fundo, esperava que Draco dissesse que a amava ou que gostava dela nem que fosse um pouquinho_ – Não Draco (_ela fala)_ não é o suficiente. Eu já me casei uma vez por que era o melhor a fazer

Você está me comparando ao seu ex-marido? – _Draco fala e seus olhos faíscam de raiva_

Não Draco, não é isso... (_Hermione fala sem se importar com as lágrimas)_ Não entenda errado, por favor. Eu sei que você nunca seria igual ao Kirk, mas eu espero mais de um casamento do que uma forma de resolver as coisas.

_Antes que Draco fala alguma coisa Ryan volta do banheiro_ – Eu posso comer mais pizza? _(Ele pede)_

Claro querido... – _Hermione fala limpando os olhos com as costas da mão_

Você ta bem Mione? – _O menino olha pra ela e pergunta preocupado._ _Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra ver que algo aconteceu e mesmo Ryan sendo uma criança ele percebe que há algo errado_

É só um pouquinho de dor de cabeça Ry... _(Ela tenta disfarçar)_ daqui a pouco passa

Meu pai faz uma poção pra você (_o menino fala)_ ele sabe te curar

_Hermione segura as lágrimas. __**Se ele soubesse...**__ Ela pensa_

Vamos agora Ry – _Draco fala percebendo que o clima fica cada vez mais tenso_

Eu queria mais pizza... – _O menino fala_

Ryan não teime! – _Draco fala exasperado assustando o menino. Ele mesmo se assusta, Draco nunca foi tão ríspido com o garoto antes._

_Ryan olha para o pai – T_a bom, a gente vai..._ (Ele pisca os olhinhos várias vezes para não chorar)_

_Draco se arrepende de imediato_ – Desculpa filho. É que já está tarde e amanhã todo mundo trabalha

Vamos fazer o seguinte... (_Hermione faz um feitiço e a pizza diminui_) você leva pra comer em casa e da próxima vez que você vier eu faço mais ok

_Ela abraça o menino como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso. No seu coração uma sensação de vazio como se estivesse perdendo algo muito importante na sua vida_ – Eu amo você Ry, não se esqueça disso nunca...

_Hermione vê os dois loiros se retirarem. Assim que a porta bate ela não se contém, seus joelhos não sustentam seu corpo e ela treme incontrolavelmente, é difícil até mesmo respirar tamanho o aperto em seu peito. Hermione chora como há muito tempo não fazia..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA - Desta vez não tem nota da autora, pois a mesma encontra-se em local desconhecido e seguro contra as azarações que fatalmente virão...

Ela pediu no entanto pra dar alguns recadinhos que eu transmito na íntegra. Ah! Antes que alguém me pergunte, não vou me identificar, vai que sobra alguma azaração pra mim...

Bem vamos ao recados da autora

1o. - Pediu pra pedir que por favor, não a azarem...

2o. - Pediu pra agradecer milhões de vezes a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente a quem está comentando

3o. - Pediu para pedir novamente que não a azarem...

4o. - Pediu para desejar boa leitura a todos

5o. - Pediu para que eu peça para que vocês deixem reviews

6o. - Pediu para que eu suplicasse que vocês não a azarem.

Antes que sobre pra mim... Fui


	25. Chapter 25

_**Diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Faz duas semanas que Draco e eu não nos falamos. Duas semanas difíceis, eu tenho que admitir. Os dias se arrastam lentamente e a noite é pior ainda. Nunca imaginei que fosse me sentir tão vazia, tão sozinha... É terrível pensar que não sei sequer definir o que aconteceu, não sei se nós terminamos... Como terminar algo que nunca começou direito?**_

_**Às vezes me sinto culpada. Sinto que se tivesse aceitado seu pedido eu estaria feliz ao lado dele e de Ryan, mas eu não consigo. Eu não posso me casar assim... Eu preciso saber se sou amada, não posso me casar apenas por conveniência novamente. Eu sei que tomei a decisão certa, mas isso não quer dizer que esteja sendo fácil... Eu sinto uma falta imensa daquele loiro arrogante e morro de saudades do Ry**_

_**Não vou negar que estou arrasada. Aliás, nem tenho como negar, é só olhar pra mim e perceber que não estou bem... Por falar nisso, ontem o Harry e a Gina vieram aqui e me encontraram num estado deplorável. Eu fiz o possível pra disfarçar, mas minha amiga não é boba, tenho certeza que ela percebeu que alguma coisa está errada. E Harry... Harry apenas me olhou de um modo esquisito. Tenho impressão que ele vai aprontar alguma e que provavelmente eu não vou gostar**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo tentando retomar a minha vida sem Draco e Ryan Malfoy**_

XXXXX

_No hospital St Mungus_

_Draco joga fora a poção que estava preparando. Ele errou a medida pela terceira vez, diga-se de passagem. __**Isso nunca aconteceu antes!**__ Ele pensa soltando um palavrão. __**Culpa da Granger...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Culpa dela eu andar tão distraído... Eu eu não consigo tirar da cabeça o fora que levei...**__. _

_Seu lado racional lhe diz que Hermione tem uma certa razão, que o relacionamento deles começou a pouco tempo e que realmente é ilógico casar assim sem mais nem menos. Sim, seu lado racional lhe diz que esta é uma atitude precipitada e que é necessário que eles se conheçam melhor para tomar uma decisão assim tão importante._

_Seu lado orgulhoso, no entanto, está muito magoado com as palavras dela e está furioso consigo mesmo. Seu lado orgulhoso está furioso com a falta que ele está sentindo da morena. _

_Sim, o loiro é obrigado a admitir, ele está sentindo muita falta da morena. Não apenas da parte, digamos, íntima. Ele sente falta de tudo. Do sorriso, do calor, da convivência... Não só ele, Draco sabe que Ryan também está triste com tudo que aconteceu. Ele sabe que seu filho sente saudades da sua melhor amiga. __**Droga! Maldita carta do ministério que me tirou das minhas férias! Maldita hora que essa mulher surgiu na minha vida!**_

_Ele percebe que errou novamente a poção. O loiro joga o recipiente contra a parede e o vidro se parte com um estrondo. __**Droga! Será que dá pra piorar? **Ele pensa desanimado enquanto recolhe os cacos com sua varinha_

_A entrada uma figura morena de cabelos revoltos seguida de um ruivo mostra que sim... Dá pra piorar!_

Visita estranha, eu devo dizer... – _o loiro fala ironicamente enquanto olha curioso para os dois homens na sua frente_

Digamos que não é uma visitinha de cortesia Malfoy – _o menino que sobreviveu fala encarando o loiro_

A gente quer saber o que você fez com a nossa amiga – _Rony completa e Draco pode ver que o ruivo não está com uma cara muito boa _

_Draco olha para os dois ainda tentando processar o que está acontecendo. **Quem esse cicatriz e esse ruivo intrometido pensam que são? O que eles tem a ver com o que acontece entre a Hermione e eu?**_

_Harry adivinha o pensamento do loiro - _Antes que você diga que nós não temos nada a ver com isso, eu digo que temos. Nós temos porque ela é nossa amiga... E ela não está bem. Digo mais, ela está arrasada! E algo me diz que você é a causa...

_**Era só o que me faltava!**__ O loiro pensa. **Não acredito que isso realmente está acontecendo! **Ele olha para a dupla que o encara desafiadoramente. Quer dizer, Harry o encara desafiadoramente. Rony o encara como quem vai lançar um feitiço muito, muito ruim._

Muito bem! (_Draco fala encarando os dois)_ Vão me dizer mais alguma coisa, ou preferem sentar e tomar uma xícara de chá?

_Rony olha com ódio para o loiro_ – Nós avisamos pra Hermione que ela não devia se meter com você, mas ela nos ouviu? Claro que não! Ela sempre faz exatamente o que quer e acaba se dando mal! Primeiro ela se envolve com um louco na Ucrânia e agora com você

_Harry tenta amenizar a situação, ele sabe que o amigo costuma ser muito passional quando se trata das pessoas que gosta_ – A Mione está muito deprimida estes dias Malfoy, ela está chateada mesmo

**Rony** – E a gente veio saber o que você fez pra deixar ela assim!

_Draco olha para os dois. Sua paciência chegou ao limite, a vontade que o loiro tem é de realizar uma azaração dupla_ – Vocês querem saber o que eu fiz com ela? (_ele olha para os dois desafiadoramente)_ Querem mesmo saber? Pois bem, eu a pedi em casamento!

_Harry olha para o loiro sem saber o que dizer enquanto Rony tem um violento acesso de tosse_

Você... O que? – _O ruivo fala extremamente vermelho_

Isso mesmo que você ouviu ruivo! (_Draco fala)_ Eu a pedi em casamento e ela recusou!

Ainda bem que ela ainda tem um pouco de juízo... – _Rony respira aliviado enquanto tenta se recompor_

_Harry olha para o loiro e percebe que há mais alguma coisa por trás desta história. __**É evidente que ele também não está bem...**__ O moreno pensa. __**Se ele pediu a Hermione em casamento é por que ele sente algo por ela e se ela está deprimida por causa dele é evidente que ela também sente algo por ele... Então o que está errado?**__ Era pra Hermione ter aceitado e para que ele e Rony estivessem ali ameaçando azarar o loiro caso ele não fizesse a amiga feliz_

Ela recusou? – _Harry fala tentando entender o que se passa_

Sim! (_Draco confirma lutando para não deixar sua decepção transparecer)_ Ela disse que ainda era cedo, que a gente precisava se conhecer melhor... Eu não vejo porquê! (_ele fala como se falasse consigo mesmo)_ Ela e meu filho se entendem, a gente se dá bem em todos os aspectos... _(ao ver o semblante do ruivo, ele acha melhor não entrar em detalhes sobre quais seriam tais aspectos)_

E você acha que basta apenas isso para um casamento? – _Harry olha para o loiro e questiona_

E não basta? – _Draco fala depois de pensar um pouco_

_Harry suspira_ – Um dia você vai entender que não basta Malfoy. De qualquer jeito seria bom que vocês dois colocassem os pingos nos is. Não gosto de ver minha amiga deste jeito. _(ele olha para o ruivo) _Vamos Rony

_O ruivo dá ao amigo um olhar que pergunta em silêncio se ninguém vai quebrar a cara do loiro, mas acaba saindo_

_Assim que a porta se fecha, Draco desaba na sua cadeira. __**Eu devo estar ficando louco!**__ Ele pensa. __**Conversando sobre minha vida amorosa com o cicatriz e o ruivo insuportável. Ainda por cima o Potter me dando conselhos, dizendo que eu devo procurar a Hermione. Se eu não estou ficando louco, então o mundo definitivamente enlouqueceu!**_

_**Procurar a Hermione, pois sim! Eu a pedi em casamento! Foi ela quem não aceitou, ela deve me procurar!**_

_Sim... Por mais falta que ele esteja sentindo da morena, Draco não pensa de modo algum em dar o braço a torcer_

_Ou não pensaria até aquela fatídica manhã!_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, o loiro está tomando café e sendo solenemente ignorado por Ryan. O garotinho mudou, anda triste, calado, magoado com o pai. Draco mais de uma vez perdeu a paciência com o filho quando ele tocou no nome da morena. Ele perdeu a paciência e depois se sentiu culpado, é claro_

_Ele se sentiu culpado porque sabe que o filho está sentindo falta de Hermione. __**Que diabos, eu também estou!**__ Ele pensa. Draco sabe que deve conversar com Ryan e esclarecer que as coisas não são mais como antes. __**Por culpa dela...**__ Ele pensa. __**Se ela aceitasse meu pedido tudo estaria resolvido de forma prática. Sinceramente eu não entendo... Eu não vou entender as mulheres nunca!**_

_Ryan lança ao pai seu melhor olhar magoado. Draco sente seu coração apertar, mas decide não cair na chantagem emocional do filho. Ele esconde seu rosto atrás do jornal e tenta se concentrar na leitura_

_Seu queixo cai ao ler a manchete que conta com detalhes uma chacina em um colégio trouxa. Aparentemente mais de vinte alunos contraíram um vírus mortal e foram dizimados em questão de horas. Os médicos trouxas não souberam explicar como uma tragédia desta proporção pôde ocorrer, mas o jornal bruxo afirma categoricamente que isso só pode ser coisa de bruxos das trevas. Sensacionalismo à parte, Draco se lembra da viagem que fez com Hermione a Ucrânia, ele se lembra que o louco do marido dela tentou causar uma destruição em massa com um vírus..._

_**Será que Hermione viu este jornal? Será que isso tem algo a ver com tudo que aconteceu na Ucrânia? Será que ela está bem? Uma notícia como essa pode abalá-la.**__ Draco, como medi-bruxo, sabe que um choque como esse pode colocar todo seu trabalho a perder e é apenas como medi-bruxo que ele decide ir à casa de Hermione ver como ela está..._

_Mas não é como medi-bruxo que ele corre até ela ao ver o seu estado!_

XXXXX

_Draco chega na casa da morena. **Ainda bem que ela não bloqueou a lareira. **Ele não pode deixar de pensar. O loiro olha ao redor e vê que a sala está vazia. _

Hermione... - _Ele chama meio sem jeito. Draco não sabe qual vai ser a reação da morena à sua presença_

_Nenhuma resposta. **Será que ela já foi trabalhar?** Ele pensa enquanto olha no relógio. **Não... Ainda é muito cedo **_

Hermione... - _o loiro chama novamente_

_Desta vez ele ouve um murmúrio quase inaudível..._

_Draco a encontra sentada no chão do quarto, pela sua fisionomia o loiro vê que ela andou chorando. A morena se agarra a um bichinho de pelúcia como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Não é preciso sequer ser medi-bruxo pra perceber que Hermione está péssima._

_**Droga! **Draco__ fala para si mesmo recriminando-se. __**Eu deveria ter vindo antes... Eu não podia tê-la deixado tanto tempo sem assistência! Eu me esqueci completamente que sou o responsável pelo seu tratamento. **__O loiro se aproxima rezando para que ela não esteja tendo uma recaída, sem se lembrar em momento algum que sua paciente já teve alta há um bom tempo_

_**Eu sou um trasgo! **__O loiro não cansa de repetir pra si mesmo.__** Claro que uma notícia como essa iria abalar os nervos dela. Eu fui um péssimo profissional, eu não podia tê-la abandonado... **__Ele fala tentando se convencer que a sua preocupação é apenas como medi-bruxo_

_Mas não é como medi-bruxo que ele a toma nos braços e a abraça ternamente. A morena se aconchega em seus braços e dá vazão a seu pranto, Hermione soluça como uma criança nos braços de Draco Malfoy._

_Nem Draco nem Hermione sabem dizer quanto tempo ficaram nesta posição. Algo entre uns poucos minutos e várias semanas_

_O loiro a coloca no colo e a aninha nos braços. Hermione ainda soluça_ – Você quer tomar uma poção? Algo para te acalmar (_ele pergunta carinhosamente)_

Não... (_ela fala com a voz entrecortada)_ Não quero tomar nada... Eu tenho que aprender a lidar com isso... Mas dói tanto...

Entendo... _(Ele fala sem parar de acariciá-la)_ deve ser difícil... Isso fez você se lembrar da Ucrânia... De tudo que você passou

Ele foi a minha razão para agüentar tudo... (_Ela balbucia)_ Às vezes eu acho que vou ficar bem, outras eu acho que não vou agüentar...

Você não pode ficar assim... (_O loiro fala enquanto a toma nos braços e a deposita na cama. Ele não resiste e dá um beijo suave nos lábios dela)_. O ministério está investigando o ataque eu tenho certeza que vão descobrir os culpados. Pode ter sido apenas coincidência também, talvez tenha sido um vírus natural, talvez não tenha nada a ver com magia.

Não... (_Hermione consegue balbuciar)_ você não entende... Hoje meu filho estaria fazendo nove anos. (_Ela fala e as lágrimas descem)_

_Draco senta-se na cama e a envolve com os braços.** Então é isso... **Ele fala para si mesmo. **Ela não ficou sabendo do que aconteceu... **Mesmo assim a situação da morena é deplorável. Independente do motivo ela precisa de assistência, ela precisa de alguém... Ela precisa dele_

Você vai ficar aqui? (_ela fala timidamente)_ Eu não conseguiria ficar sozinha, não hoje...

Eu não vou a lugar algum... (_o loiro fala e beija o alto de sua cabeça, ela abraça Hermione e a aconchega nos braços)_ você precisa descansar um pouco... Aposto que não dormiu esta noite... Eu vou ficar aqui com você

_Hermione até tenta falar alguma coisa, mas ela está verdadeiramente exausta. O sono chega sem que ela se dê conta e ela adormece nos braços do loiro_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Entra de mansinho e olha para os lados pra ver se ainda restou alguma azaração do capítulo passado...

Pois é gente, eu nem fui tão malvada assim, eu não deixei os dois brigados por mais do que um capítulo. Levem isso em consideração quando pensarem em me azarar.

Quanto ao pedido... Vamos com calma né gente! A Mione já deixou claro a opinião dela, basta agora o loiro deixar de ser lerdo e perceber o que ela quer

Brincadeiras à parte aí está mais um capítulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem.

Beijos...

Boa leitura...

Até o próximo...

E antes que eu me esqueça, comentem please...


	26. Chapter 26

_Na Inglaterra_

_Uma pessoa fecha o jornal com um sorriso nos lábios. __**Não foi muita coisa. **__Pensa.__** Mas pra começar está bom. Não somos muitos agora e cada passo deve ser dado com muito cuidado**__. Sim, ele sabe disso e ele faz seus planos tomando todo tipo de precaução. __**Primeiro vou terminar a missão de Gasparov e depois terei a minha recompensa... Ela**_

XXXXX

_Na Ucrânia_

_Urich anda de um lado para outro. O jornal inglês, juntamente com a carta do ministério da Inglaterra, mostra que o que eles mais temiam aconteceu. Não dá pra esconder os fatos, os aliados de Gasparov que não foram presos estão tentando levar o plano adiante. O fato de serem poucos os que escaparam não o tranqüiliza em momento algum. Pelo contrário, se eles conseguiram escapar devem ser os mais inteligentes._

_O chefe dos aurores ucranianos está angustiado. Ele sabe que deve tomar uma atitude, mas sabe também que precisa descobrir o que eles pretendem antes de qualquer coisa._

XXXXX

_De volta a casa de Hermione_

_Draco observa a morena que ainda dorme. Seu semblante agora está mais sereno, mas de vez em quando Hermione ainda emite um soluço. __**Provavelmente ela não pregou o olho a noite toda...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. O loiro acaricia os cabelos cacheados da morena e admite para si mesmo que sentiu muito a falta dela.__** Droga!**__ O medi-bruxo pensa. __**Ela deveria estar na minha casa, na minha cama. Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa? Por que ela não aceita meu pedido?**_

_Hermione abre os olhos enquanto o loiro diz a si mesmo que não deve tocar nesse assunto com ela, não agora que ela está tão frágil. O motivo que levou à desavença entre ambos fica em segundo plano no momento_

Senti sua falta... – _O loiro fala carinhosamente enquanto beija os lábios da morena_

Obrigada por ficar comigo (_Hermione fala)_ Eu não teria conseguido sem você... Foi uma das piores noites da minha vida... (_então ela para e olha para o loiro. A morena acabou de perceber que não havia como Draco saber o que estava acontecendo)_ Como você soube?

_Draco desvia o olhar. Ele teme que se contar o que realmente lhe trouxe até a casa de Hermione, ela fique ainda mais deprimida. Draco sabe que ela irá associar o acontecido com tudo que passou nas mãos daquele louco e vai associar à perda do filho também_

_Mas a morena nota que há algo errado_ – O que aconteceu? (_ela fala decidida e dá ao loiro um olhar inquisidor que seus amigos já conhecem bem)_

_Draco ainda tenta desconversar_ – Você não dormiu essa noite... Não está nada bem. Vamos deixar isso pra depois

Nada disso doutor Malfoy (_Hermione fala decidida)_ é claro que você não tinha como adivinhar o meu estado, ninguém sabia que ontem era o aniversário do meu filho. Se você veio foi porque aconteceu alguma coisa (_então ela fica pálida)_ tudo bem com o Ryan? (_ela pergunta preocupada)_

_Draco a tranquiliza _**– **Sim, ele está bem. Cada vez mais impossível, mas está bem.

Então... (_Hermione fala sentindo-se mais aliviada)_ o que aconteceu?

_Draco lhe passa o jornal. Pelo que o loiro já conhece de Hermione sabe que é inútil tentar esconder qualquer coisa dela quando a morena lança esse olhar_

_Ela lê a reportagem, sua boca se abre e fecha várias vezes e uma lágrima cai de seus olhos _– Gasparov? (_Ela consegue balbuciar)_

Um de seus comparsas provavelmente – _Draco fala. Ele sabe que não pode subestimar a inteligência da morena e mascarar as coisas_

Isso é terrível (_ela fala)_ Eles eram apenas crianças... Crianças inocentes!

_Draco apenas abraça Hermione. Ele sabe perfeitamente o que ela está sentindo. Desde que Ryan nasceu a simples possibilidade de perdê-lo tira o loiro dos eixos. Ele imagina a dor que estes pais sentiram já Hermione... A morena sentiu na própria pele toda essa dor_

_Ela permanece algum tempo abraçada ao loiro, então olha pra ele decidida_ – Nós não podemos permitir que os planos dele sejam levados adiante. Eu devo isso ao meu filho.

_Draco olha para Hermione_ – O que você vai fazer? O que você pode fazer?

Ainda não sei, mas vou fazer alguma coisa. – _É só o que ela fala e Draco vê no semblante da morena que ela está decidida a não deixar que mais ninguém sofra por causa dos planos loucos de Kirk Gasparov_

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione **_

_**Faz alguns dias que eu e o Draco nos reconciliamos. Nós estamos bem embora não possa dizer que está tudo às mil maravilhas, eu vejo em seu olhar que ele gostaria que eu me casasse com ele e confesso que eu também gostaria, mas sinto que não posso dar esse passo agora. Eu preciso saber realmente o que ele sente por mim.**_

_**Às vezes eu tenho vontade de fazer uma loucura e perguntar, mas depois acabo desistindo. O Draco não é exatamente uma pessoa que lida bem com os sentimentos. Por hora eu devo me contentar com o que tenho**_

_**Sinceramente isso não me preocupa muito agora, eu estou focando todas as minhas forças para descobrir o que aconteceu naquele colégio trouxa. Embora eu não seja auror eu solicitei ao ministério permissão para colaborar no caso. No início eles negaram, mas Hermione Granger sabe o que fazer para conseguir o que quer e o que eu quero neste momento é ajudar a capturar estes monstros.**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo para jurar que vou fazer de tudo para que ninguém mais seja vítima das atrocidades legadas por Kirk Gasparov**_

XXXXX

_No St Mungus_

_Draco termina sua ronda e se prepara para ir para casa. Ele ia buscar Hermione no ministério, mas a morena lhe enviou uma coruja dizendo que iria se atrasar e por isso já ia direto para a mansão._

_O loiro nunca viu Hermione tão obstinada. Bem... Talvez ele tenha visto quando ela estudava, mas agora é diferente. __**É como se ela tivesse que fazer isso de qualquer jeito. É como se descobrir o que aconteceu naquela escola fosse seu motivo para seguir em frente. **__Ele pensa enquanto se prepara para aparatar para casa_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Harry e Gina_

_O casal acabou de chegar do ministério ambos estão exaustos. O dia hoje foi mais do que puxado, Hermione está trabalhando com eles na investigação do que aconteceu no colégio trouxa e vêm fazendo isso com a mesma determinação com que estudava para os NIEMS_

Ainda bem que o Rony tirou uma licença para ficar com Luna e o bebê – _Gina fala desabando na cadeira. Faz uma semana que Luna deu a luz a uma linda menina e Rony resolveu ficar algum tempo em casa._

Eu queria que a Mione voltasse ao normal, mas precisava ser tão normal assim? – _Harry fala desabando também_

Ela está tão determinada quanto na época que ela estudava para os niems (_Gina fala sorrindo)_ é bom ver nossa amiga de volta

É... Ela é quase a Hermione da escola. (_Harry fala)_ A única diferença é que a Hermione da escola dava um soco no Malfoy... Esta Hermione dorme com ele

Você nunca vai se acostumar com isso realmente _– Gina fala sorrindo_

Eu tento ruiva (_Harry fala)_ eu tento, mas não é fácil. Eu sei que ele sente algo por ela quando eu e seu irmão fomos até o hospital, eu vi isso...

Quando você e meu irmão o que? _– Gina interrompe exasperada_

_Harry percebe que falou demais_

Eu não acredito! _(Gina fala)_ não acredito que você e o Rony foram atrás do Malfoy tirar satisfação! Vocês prometeram...

Não! (_Harry fala disfarçando o sorriso)_ a gente prometeu não perturbar a Mione. Ninguém falou nada quanto a doninha

Harry Potter! – _A ruiva fala e o moreno pode ver que ela não gostou muito da explicação, mas o moreno não se intimida_

É a Mione Gina (_ele fala)_ você viu que ela estava mal nas últimas semanas... Eu e o Rony achamos que podia ser alguma coisa que a doninha fez pra ela, a gente não podia deixar...

Que seja. _(Gina dá um suspiro e fala)_ E aí, vocês descobriram o que aconteceu?

Você não vai acreditar! (_Harry fala deliciando-se com a expressão curiosa da esposa)_ Ele a pediu em casamento

O que? _– Gina fala engasgando-se com o próprio ar_

Foi isso que você ouviu ruiva – _Harry fala_

Conta essa história direito... _– Gina fala acomodando-se melhor para saber de tudo_

_Dez minutos depois a ruiva está estupidificada_. – Eu não acredito que a Mione recusou!

Por quê? (_Harry fala enciumado)_ Você aceitaria?

Talvez... Se ele me olhasse do jeito que olha pra Mione e se eu não fosse completamente apaixonada por meu marido... – _Ela fala aconchegando-se a ele_

_Harry faz cara de quem não gostou, mas abraça a esposa _– Sabe o que eu achei mais estranho? (_ele fala)_

Não... _(Gina sorri)_ mas tenho certeza que você vai me contar

_Harry olha pensativo para a esposa_ – Ele falava em casamento como quem faz uma proposta de negócios foi tão...

Sonserino! _– Gina completa_

Você deu a definição perfeita ruiva – _Harry fala enquanto dá um beijo suave nos lábios dela_

Eu sou perfeita... _– Gina fala sorrindo_

_Harry continua – _O loiro estava mordido com ela. Sem entender por que ela não aceitou

E você sabe? – _Gina pergunta_

Tenho uma vaga idéia... – _Harry fala com um sorriso maroto_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Ryan termina seu banho e se veste para jantar, o garotinho está mais do que feliz nestes últimos dias. Precisamente desde o dia que Hermione voltou a freqüentar a casa._

_O menino já viu a morena e o pai se beijando várias vezes. __**Eles pensam que eu sou bobo, mas eu não sou. **__Ryan pensa com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele sabe que seu pai mudou depois que conheceu Hermione. Ele sempre foi carinhoso e presente na vida do filho, mas Ryan sentia a tristeza que emanava do pai _

_Mas o menino ainda vê que há algo errado, ainda não está como deve ser. Na verdade, o que Ryan mais quer é Hermione na sua casa e na sua vida, mal sabe o menino que este é o mesmo desejo do pai_

_Um elfo chega informando que Hermione chegou e que o jantar vai ser servido. _

_O garotinho desce as escadas saltitando a tempo de reparar que o casal se afasta rapidamente_

Oi Mione – _Ele fala com um sorriso, um sorriso que por sinal vem se repetindo muitas vezes depois que Hermione voltou a freqüentar a casa_

Oi meu lindo! (_Hermione fala beijando o garoto)_ estou morrendo de fome, vamos comer?

_O jantar se passa sem novidade nenhuma, a morena dispensa ajuda dos elfos e ela mesma auxilia Ryan a se servir. Draco a vê ensinando o garotinho a cortar a carne no prato com a maior paciência do mundo. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir internamente. __**Vamos dar tempo ao tempo... Eu ainda convenço essa teimosa que a melhor coisa é ela se casar comigo. Isso é o certo e o ideal**_

_Depois do jantar o casal brinca um pouquinho com o garoto e vai colocá-lo pra dormir isto é praticamente rotina depois que Draco e Hermione fizeram as pazes_

_Mas uma coruja do hospital pede para que Draco vâ até lá com urgência. __O loiro olha para Hermione e para o garotinho, ele não gosta de deixar Ryan apenas com os elfos durante a noite_

Tudo bem (_a morena fala)_ eu faço companhia para o Ryan (_olha para o menino)_ se ele concordar, é claro.

Você sabe que eu concordo Mione (_ele olha para o pai) _você vai demorar?

Não sei filho, se me chamaram é porque tem alguma coisa urgente – _O loiro dá um beijo no filho e Hermione sai do quarto com ele._

Tudo bem pra você? – _Ele fala enquanto a beija_

Sem problema (_a_ _morena fala)_ depois que o Ry dormir vou aproveitar pra ler um pouco mais sobre vírus trouxas.

Volto assim que puder – _Ele fala enquanto vai até a lareira_

_Hermione vê o loiro desaparecer e vai para o quarto de Ryan_

_Quando a porta abre a morena vê que o garotinho volta correndo pra cama_

Ei! Você devia estar dormindo mocinho... – _Ela fala olhando o menino com ternura_

Eu fiquei te esperando Mione – _o menino fala e sorri _

_**O pestinha sabe que me derrete deste jeito...**__ Hermione pensa enquanto se senta ao lado da cama _

Pois bem, eu já estou aqui. Agora que tal fechar os olhos e dormir? – _Ela fala acariciando os cabelos loiros_

Estou sem sono – _O garotinho fala contendo o bocejo _

É só fechar os olhos que o sono vem – _A morena fala sorrindo_

Mas eu queria conversar (_Ryan fala encarando a amiga)_ eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

_Hermione engole em seco. O menino está usando a sua expressão preferida para perguntas constrangedoras_

Pode perguntar – _Ela fala com um suspiro_

_O menino senta-se na cama e fica em silêncio por um minuto_

O que foi? – _Ela fala sentando-se ao lado dele_

_O menino chega mais perto e aconchega-se nos braços da morena – _Eu senti saudade Mione... Você ficou um tempão sem vir aqui

_Ela engole o bolo que se forma em sua garganta_ – Foram só algumas semanas meu lindo... Eu também senti sua falta. (_ela faz um carinho nos cabelos loiros)_ mas o que você quer me perguntar?

Você e meu pai brigaram? (_O menino fala olhando para baixo e brincando com os botões de seu pijama) _É por isso que você parou de vir aqui em casa? _(Ele abaixa mais ainda os olhinhos)_ Ou foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Se foi, eu não faço mais...

Não meu lindo, você não fez nada. Você é um ótimo garotinho e eu te adoro. Pode dormir agora... – _Ela fala secando uma lágrima com as costas da mão_

_Mas Ryan não está disposto a esquecer esse assunto – _Então... Foi meu pai, não foi?

_Hermione suspira. A curiosidade do garotinho deixa a morena meio desconcertada, mas ela sabe que quando se trata de crianças não se deve deixar perguntas sem respostas_

_Resposta essa que Ryan aguarda ansiosamente_

Ry... (_Ela fala e o menino olha pra ela)_ Ser adulto às vezes é complicado. A gente não chegou a brigar... Não uma briga de verdade. Na verdade a gente teve uma divergência de opinião

Uma... O que? – _Ryan pergunta sem entender_

A gente teve opiniões diferentes a respeito de uma coisa (_ela fala)_ e seu pai não gostou

Ele ficou bravo? – _Ryan pergunta _

Digamos que ficou um pouquinho_ – Hermione responde enquanto coloca o menino na cama_

Mas já passou... Não passou? – _Ryan pergunta_

Espero que sim querido... (_Hermione beija a testa do loiro)_ boa noite

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Na verdade não tenho muito a dizer. Aí está o capítulo, espero que gostem.

Ah! Só lembrando... Ninguém paga nada se usar o botãozinho das reviews. E vai deixar uma autora muito feliz!

Bjos e boa leitura


	27. Chapter 27

_Enquanto isso no St Mungus_

_Draco sobe as escadas rapidamente. O loiro está preocupado, ele sabe que ninguém se atreveria a lhe chamar em sua casa se não fosse realmente uma emergência._

_Ele entra em seu laboratório e para sua surpresa o diretor geral do hospital, Alfred Hoch, está a sua espera justamente com um homem de cerca de cinqüenta anos que Draco reconhece como um dos principais assessores do ministro. Nesta hora o loiro tem certeza que algo realmente importante aconteceu, e que não foi algo bom. _

Sente-se Malfoy _(o diretor do hospital fala) _desculpe-nos por chamar você desta forma, mas é um assunto urgente. Eu só não vou dizer que é questão de vida ou morte porque as mortes já ocorreram.

Como assim? – _Draco pergunta sem entender_

_Hoch olha para o loiro_ – Creio que o senhor já conhece David Miles que trabalha com o ministro

_O loiro assente com a cabeça, David Miles toma a palavra_ – O senhor deve ter tomado conhecimento do que aconteceu naquele colégio trouxa

Sim. Todo o mundo bruxo ficou sabendo – _Draco fala_

Infelizmente o sensacionalismo continua usando a liberdade de imprensa como desculpa para explorar a desgraça alheia – _o assessor do ministro fala com um suspiro_

Mas devo presumir que apesar do sensacionalismo as notícias eram verdadeiras – _Draco fala_

Sim... (_Miles afirma) _O ataque aconteceu realmente, por este motivo pedi para que lhe chamassem (_ele olha para o loiro e continua)_ é de conhecimento geral que o senhor é o melhor medi-bruxo da Inglaterra no que se refere a poções e antídotos. Seu sucesso com a senhora Gasparov fez com que a maldição cruciatus se tornasse bem menos perigosa

_O loiro não pode evitar um meio sorriso mesmo assim ele se contém e pergunta_ – Mas ainda não entendo por que fui chamado, creio que a poção que desenvolvi não terá muita utilidade neste caso

_Miles olha para o loiro_ – Logo entenderá senhor Malfoy, como o senhor deve saber os aurores ingleses ajudaram o ministério ucraniano na captura de Kirk Gasparov e seus comparsas.

_Draco assente com a cabeça, Miles continua_ – Mesmo após a morte de Gasparov e a prisão de quase todos os envolvidos há muita coisa não esclarecida, muita coisa a ser investigada e o ministério inglês continua auxiliando nas investigações pois temíamos que alguns dos que escaparam tentassem alguma coisa. E foi o que infelizmente aconteceu como mostra o ataque ao colégio trouxa. Se não tomarmos providências o vírus pode se espalhar e tudo que fizemos pode ter sido em vão

_Draco engole em seco. Ele pensa em Hermione, em tudo que a morena sofreu, em como ela está se esforçando para achar alguma pista. A lembrança da morena faz com que ele pergunte com convicção_ – Mas em que eu posso ajudar?

O ministério inglês quer que o senhor pesquise o vírus (_Miles fala) _Não há ninguem mais preparado para conseguir encontrar uma forma de combatê-lo

_Draco olha pra ele - _É complicado_ (o loiro argumenta) _Eu não posso simplesmente me sentar e pesquisar, eu precisaria ter matéria prima, alguma amostra do vírus para trabalhar

Nós temos (_Hoch fala)_ temos amostras

_Miles completa_ – O ministério inglês providenciará amostras de tecidos e de fluidos corporais das crianças. Os trouxas tiraram algumas para pesquisa e nos cederam um pouco

_A boca do loiro se abre e fecha algumas vezes antes que ele consiga balbuciar – _Fluidos? Tecidos? (_ele pergunta sem entender direito)_

Formas que os trouxas usam para estudar os vírus. Achamos que pode funcionar pra você também (_Hoch fala)_ de qualquer forma é só o que temos

_O olhar de Draco dança entre o supervisor do hospital e o representante do ministro. David Roch continua_ – Não é preciso dizer que você deve tomar todo cuidado. O vírus ainda está ativo e é altamente contagioso

Pensei que ele atingisse apenas trouxas – _O loiro fala_

Sim, mas nunca se sabe (_o assessor do ministro responde)_ outra coisa... Isso é segredo de estado. Peço que você não comente com absolutamente ninguém (_ele olha para Draco meio desconcertado)_ nem com Hermione Granger

_Draco olha estupefato. Miles sorri_ – Já é de conhecimento público que o senhor e a viúva de Gasparov não são apenas médico e paciente, mas é imprescindível que ela não saiba, alguns seguidores escaparam. Há rumores que existe um espião.

Vocês não estão pensando que ela... – _Draco olha furioso para os dois homens na sua frente_

Claro que não doutor Malfoy (_O medi-bruxo chefe apressa-se em responder)_ ninguém aqui esqueceu que ela praticamente foi a mentora intelectual do plano que Harry Potter usou para derrotar você-sabe-quem. A questão não é essa

E qual seria a questão? – _Draco pergunta ainda cismado_

Hermione Granger morou na casa de Gasparov por quase dez anos. Ela deve ter visto muita coisa e nesta altura do campeonato quanto menos ela se envolver melhor pra sua própria segurança. Ninguém sabe se alguém está espionando – _o assessor do ministro fala_

Mas ela foi até a Ucrânia e contou tudo que sabia – _Draco fala exasperado_

É (_Miles fala) _nós sabemos disso, mas eles não. E depois... Quem garante que algo não ficou de fora?

Você acha que ela escondeu alguma coisa? – _Draco fala a ponto de lançar uma azaração no funcionário do ministério_

Claro que não doutor Malfoy (_ele apazigua)_, mas o senhor sabe melhor que ninguém em que estado ela estava, pode ser que tenha deixado passar alguma coisa algo que ela não tenha dado importância. De qualquer forma quanto menos ela souber a respeito destas pesquisas melhor

_O loiro fica em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele definitivamente não gosta da idéia de esconder algo de Hermione e ele sabe que ela também não vai gostar nada, mas a segurança dela vem em primeiro lugar e apenas isso faz o loiro responder_ – Tudo bem, eu concordo.

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Ele olha seu laboratório improvisado. Sabe que aquilo é muito pouco para o que pretende, mas sabe também que por hora tem que se contentar. __**Não posso me arriscar. **__Pensa__**. Urich não é tolo... Ele acreditou na minha história, mas não posso fazer nada que atraia a atenção para minha pessoa.**_

_**Mas isso aqui não é suficiente... **__Ele pensa analisando o local.__** Não para conseguir reproduzir novamente o vírus, não sem as anotações de Gasparov. **__Ele guardou consigo uma pequena amostra, amostra essa que usou quase toda no ataque ao colégio trouxa, mas ele quer mais... Muito mais._

_Como um dos homens de confiança de Gasparov, ele sabe que o bruxo escondeu a fórmula em algum lugar da casa, mas suas buscas foram infrutíferas. __**Tem de haver um jeito! **__Ele pensa consigo mesmo.__** A fórmula tem que estar em algum lugar!**_

_Então ele para e pensa.__** Só se ela...**__ Não que ele acredite que Gasparov fez confidências para a esposa. Ela foi ao ministério e não revelou nada importante, mas ele sabe que talvez em algo sem importância se encontre a pista que ele quer . É uma ótima forma de unir o útil ao agradável e ele já sabe exatamente como fazer..._

XXXXX

_De volta a mansão Malfoy_

_Draco tira a fuligem de sua roupa. A reunião demorou mais do que ele previa. O medi-bruxo ainda ficou algum tempo tentando se familiarizar com os tais fluidos e tecidos. __**Só podia ser coisa de trouxas.**__ Ele pensa, mas não pode deixar de admitir que é algo muito engenhoso. __**Pode dar certo...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo_

_Ele trouxe consigo alguns livros sobre vírus trouxas. __**Hermione com certeza vai se interessar...**__ Ele pensa se sentindo um pouco culpado por não poder revelar a ela o que está fazendo. __**Mas é por uma boa causa. **__Ele repete para si mesmo. __**Não posso colocá-la em risco**_

_O loiro vai até o quarto do filho onde Ryan dorme pesado. Draco ajeita o cobertor do pequeno loiro, passa a mão pelos cabelos do menino e beija sua testa. Ryan se mexe, mas não acorda._

_Draco vai até seu quarto esperando encontrar Hermione lá. O aposento está vazio, mas o loiro sabe que ela não iria embora após ter prometido a Ryan que ficaria. __**Imagino onde esteja**__... Ele fala consigo mesmo enquanto se dirige a biblioteca_

_Ele entra silenciosamente e vê Hermione adormecida com um livro nas mãos. Ela se encontra recostada no sofá, seus cachos castanhos se espalham pela almofada. Draco não pode deixar de comparar a visão a um belo quadro_

_Ele tira o livro de suas mãos tomando cuidado para não acorda-la e toma a morena nos braços_

_Hermione abre os olhos – _O que você está fazendo? (_Ela pergunta ainda lânguida pelo sono)_

Sshhh... (_ele fala enquanto dá um beijo suave nos lábios dela)_ estou levando você pra um lugar mais confortável

_Ela ainda balbucia algo como eu devia ir pra casa, mas suas pálpebras pesadas de sono se fecham._

_Draco deposita a morena suavemente em sua cama. Ela se aconchega ao seu peito e o loiro fica acariciando seus cabelos cacheados por um longo tempo. Ele não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco apreensivo quando se lembra das palavras do assessor do ministro, palavras que deixavam claro que ela ainda poderia correr perigo._

_**Seria muito mais fácil se ela aceitasse meu pedido... **__Ele pensa. __**Mas não, eu tinha que me envolver com a mulher mais teimosa da face da terra! Sinceramente eu não entendo o motivo...**_

_O loiro se força a não pensar mais nisso. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que não iria mais tocar neste assunto, pelo menos por enquanto._

_**É... **__Ele pensa enquanto sorri, um sorriso de quem está tendo muitas idéias...__** Eu prometi não tocar novamente neste assunto, mas nada impede que eu lute com outras armas...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Deixa eu falar rapidinho que estou toda enrolada. Finalmente capítulo novo pra vocês, espero que gostem. Desculpem qualquer erro que tenha passado em branco. Estou indo viajar amanhã e queria atualizar antes de ir. Eu não queria deixar vocês esperando por mais uma semana...

Estão vendo como a autora que vos fala (vos escreve, na verdade) é boazinha e pensa em seus amados leitores? Então agora é a vez de vocês... Por favor deixem a sua review! (momento chantagista, sorry...)

Bjos e boa leitura


	28. Chapter 28

_No outro dia..._

_Hermione acorda sentindo alguém a sacudir delicadamente. Ela abre os olhos e se depara com um garotinho que a olha curioso_

Ryan? (_Ela exclama entre intrigada e desconcertada)_ o que você está fazendo aqui?

_O garotinho sorri de forma radiante enquanto explica – _Eu ia acordar meu pai, aí na hora que eu vim ele estava saindo do quarto e eu falei que queria ter acordado ele. Aí ele me contou que você dormiu aqui e disse que eu podia vir acordar você, fazer uma surpresa

_Hermione olha para o menino sem acreditar. __**Como ele pôde?**__ Ela pensa. __**Como o Draco pôde fazer isso? Ele sabe o que eu penso. Ele não podia... O Ryan vai ficar confuso**_

_O menino interrompe seus pensamentos e, ao contrário do que a morena pensa, não parece nada confuso_ – Meu pai falou que chegou tarde e quando foi te procurar você estava dormindo, aí ele trouxe você pra cá (_ele dá um sorriso para a morena e fala)_ você nunca tinha ficado aqui... Você podia ficar aqui pra sempre, podia vir morar aqui!

_**Isso foi golpe baixo. **__Ela pensa contendo sua fúria.__** Mas isso não vai ficar assim...**_

Vem Mione, vem tomar café comigo – _Ele fala puxando-a pelo braço e a obrigando a se levantar. _

_A morena levanta com um suspiro agradecendo mentalmente por estar vestida – _Seu pai já tomou café? _(Ela pergunta)_

_Ryan olha pra ela_ – Já... Ele disse que tinha que sair, foi para o hospital. Eu falei pra ele esperar, mas meu pai disse que não podia.

Imagino por que... _– Hermione fala ironicamente.__** Ele vai ver... Ah, se vai!**_

XXXXX

_No ministério ucraniano_

_Urich suspira desanimado. Por mais que seus aurores trabalhem não há nenhuma pista sobre aqueles que escaparam no ataque que resultou na morte de Kirk Gasparov. E o pior, não se tem idéia se todos seus aliados estavam presentes no dia que ele foi preso._

_**A impressão que dá é que eles sempre estão um passo a frente, é como se eles sempre soubessem o que planejamos...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. Então ele para por um momento. __**Só se... Não... **__Ele sacode a cabeça com veemência. __**É praticamente impossível. Todos os envolvidos no caso são de confiança sim!**__ Urich já já se perguntou várias vezes se existe a possibilidade de haver traidor entre seus homens. Mas ele sinceramente não acredita, ou não quer acreditar..._

_**Mas ninguém poderia supor que Gasparov era um bruxo das trevas, ele também era considerado uma pessoa idônea até algum tempo atrás...**_

_O chefe dos aurores sabe que não há nenhum outro jeito. __**Os comparsas de Gasparov devem ter um espião, um espião entre meus homens.**__ Agora ele sabe que está sozinho. Não poderá confiar em absolutamente ninguém, pode ser qualquer um..._

_Então ele para e pensa. Ele pode confiar. Pode sim, confiar em uma pessoa..._

XXXXX

_No hospital St Mungus _

_Draco analisa as amostras em um objeto até então desconhecido por ele. __**Tenho que admitir que este tal de "micoscoprio" trouxa pode ajudar bastante... **__Ele pensa consigo mesmo enquanto ajusta as lentes para ver melhor. __**Realmente seria arriscado usar um engordio nestas coisas**_

_Ele vê, fascinado, minúsculos filamentos se mexendo nas amostras. __**Isso ainda está vivo...**__ Ele pensa. __**Vivo e letal... Por sorte estou usando um feitiço de proteção**_

_Ele termina de fazer suas anotações e coloca um feitiço de isolamento no local. Seria perigoso se alguém entrasse em contato com aquele material mesmo ele não sendo letal a bruxos_

_No exato momento em que tranca a porta atrás de si, Draco se depara com uma Hermione que olha pra ele furiosamente_

_**Sinto que vou ter problemas...**__ É só o que o loiro pensa_

Oi... _– Ele fala armando-se do seu melhor sorriso e dá um beijo no canto da boca pouco ligado se Hermione não aprova esse tipo de coisa em público.__** Cada um luta com as armas que tem...**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo_

Você por aqui? _– Ele fala com um sorriso que provavelmente o filho herdou_

_Hermione sente o coração falhar uma batida, mas não esmorece. Ela respira fundo quando o loiro morde a pontinha do seu lóbulo, sente sua pele se arrepiar e busca o restante de sua sanidade para falar_ – Foi golpe sujo Draco...

Não foi um golpe sujo... (_ele fala enquanto respira no pescoço dela)_ inesperado talvez, mas sujo nunca. Você estava sozinha e perfeitamente decente, nada aconteceu pra perturbar meu filho

_Hermione suspira. Sua vontade é lançar uma azaração que tire o sorriso irônico da face do loiro _– Eu estava perfeitamente decente Draco, mas você conhece seu filho... Ele vai ficar cheio de idéias

Igual o pai dele... (_Draco fala puxando a morena para um beijo sôfrego)_ eu também tenho várias idéias...

Você está em seu trabalho seu louco!_ – A morena o repreende, mas nesta altura nem se lembra mais o motivo pelo qual veio brigar com Draco_

_O loiro captura a boca da morena de forma possessiva enquanto com uma de suas mãos lhe segura a nuca e a outra brinca com a coxa bem torneada da morena..._

_Um barulho faz com que os dois se separem rapidamente, ambos ofegantes. O loiro tem um sorriso irônico no rosto enquanto a morena está totalmente ruborizada. __**Odeio quando ele faz isso.**__ Hermione pensa enquanto ele atende um enfermeiro que queria tirar dúvidas a respeito de uma poção_

_É o tempo que basta para Hermione se recompor e dar ao loiro um olhar severo que ela aperfeiçoou nos seus anos como monitora em Hogwarts_

Draco Malfoy! (_Ela fala com um olhar reprovador)_ Foi um golpe baixo

_Draco capricha na expressão inocente_ – Não foi golpe algum... O Ry ficou decepcionado por não me acordar...

Não subestime minha inteligência! (_Hermione o interrompe)_ Eu sei o que você está pretendendo

_Draco fica calado. Ele não pode negar. __**Diabo de mulher perspicaz!**__ Pensa_

_Hermione olha para o loiro. Ela não pode negar que gostaria muito de morar naquela casa e cuidar daquele garotinho. __**Se ele falasse as palavrinhas...**__ Ela pensa_

Ta bom... (_Draco fala desanimado) _eu queria que você visse que para o Ry você já faz parte da casa e da família. Você notou como ele agiu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo você dormir lá em casa?

Na verdade, normal não é a palavra (_Hermione fala)_ ele agiu como quem ganha um presente de natal antecipado... Você podia vir morar aqui Mione (_ela fala imitando a voz do menino)_ você imagina o trabalho que deu para convencê-lo que eu não podia morar com vocês?

Imagino sim... (_Draco fala) _Eu pessoalmente não estou muito convencido dos seus motivos

Vamos fazer o seguinte (_Hermione fala com um suspiro)_ quando você me pedir em casamento pelos motivos certos eu penso a respeito

Motivos certos? – _O loiro fala sem entender_

_**Trasgo...**__ Hermione pensa, mas só olha pra ele e fala_ – Eu vou agora. Tenho que passar em casa antes de ir ao ministério

Eu passo pra pegar você depois (_ele dá um selinho nos lábios da morena) _tudo bem (_ele olha pra ela com cara de culpado)_ com a gente?

_Hermione suspira_ – Está sim Draco, mas nossa conversa ainda não acabou.

Espero ansiosamente!_ – O loiro fala e sorri ao ver Hermione rolar os olhos e sair pela porta_

_Draco acompanha a saída de Hermione com os olhos. É incrível como o loiro se modifica na presença dela. É como se o medi-bruxo taciturno e mal humorado ficasse escondido em algum local, no fundo do seu ser. Apenas ela e o filho têm este poder... _

_**Motivos certos... **__Ele pensa. __**O que será que isto significa?**_

_Um acidente grave com uma poção do crescimento tira o medi-bruxo de seu devaneio..._

XXXXX

_A morena chega a seu prédio e sobe as escadas pensativa, ela está desfazendo os feitiços de proteção quando ouve uma voz atrás de si_

Senhora Gasparov...

Bom dia senhor Amintas. – _Ela fala sem se voltar_

Como a senhora sabe que sou eu? – _Ele pergunta_

_Hermione esboça um sorriso_ – você é o único que ainda continua me chamando de senhora Gasparov

Desculpe... (_o homem fala totalmente desconcertado)_ é que...

Velhos hábitos são difíceis de abandonar... (_Hermione completa sorrindo)_ eu sei que você não faz por mal, mas eu realmente não me sinto bem sendo chamada pelo sobrenome daquele monstro.

Eu vou me esforçar, eu prometo. (_Amintas fala e olha para Hermione) _será que a gente poderia conversar? Eu preciso muito falar com alguém

_Hermione olha para o homem a sua frente sua primeira reação seria falar que estava atrasada para o trabalho, mas o semblante de Amintas denota muita preocupação. Então ela abre a porta de seu apartamento e fala_ – Vou fazer um chá para pra gente, aí o senhor conta o que aconteceu.

_Amintas olha para a sala de Hermione entre curioso e desconfiado, a despeito de serem vizinhos é a primeira vez que o bruxo entra lá. Ele senta-se numa cadeira e fica olhando para a estante repleta de livros que a morena tem, Amintas nota muitos livros sobre doenças e vírus_

_Hermione volta com o chá, ela serve Amintas e a si própria – _O que aconteceu?_ (ela pergunta)_

A senhora deve ter visto nos jornais... Sobre as crianças do colégio trouxa que morreram de forma inexplicável – _ele fala meio sem jeito_

Sim (_Hermione assente com a cabeça)_ eu vi

_Amintas olha para ela preocupado – _Eu não quero assustar a senhora, mas...

_Hermione o interrompe_ – O vírus criado por Gasparov...

A senhora também notou. _– Amintas conclui_

Era isso que você queria me falar? (_Hermione pergunta)_ É que eu tenho que ir para o ministério

Desculpe (_Amintas fala desconcertado)_ eu não queria atrasá-la...

Imagina (_Hermione fala sorrindo)_ não atrapalhou em nada, eu também estava precisando de uma xícara de chá

_Ele se levanta e prepara-se para sair. Amintas olha para Hermione_ – Senhora Gasparov...

_Ela olha para ele_

Por favor, tome cuidado... (_Amintas fala)_ alguns seguidores de Gasparov ainda estão à solta e eu tenho certeza que são os mais cruéis e inteligentes

Eu terei – _Hermione fala olhando pra ele_

Eu quero que a senhora prometa que vai me procurar se notar algo estranho (_Amintas fala)_ quer dizer, eu sei que não sou auror nem nada, mas eu poderia ajudar

Eu tomarei cuidado (_Hermione fala),_ mas agora eu realmente preciso ir

_Amintas sai e Hermione vai para o ministério_

XXXXX

_No ministério_

_Hermione relê algumas anotações antigas. Ela pediu que conseguissem pra ela reportagem trouxas a respeito de epidemias ocorridas no decorrer dos últimos dez anos. A morena tenta achar algum resquício do vírus de Gasparov nas mesmas_

_**Tem que haver alguma coisa! **__A morena pensa.__** Eles não iam conseguir fazer um vírus perfeito de primeira e com certeza eles testaram em algum lugar**_

_Ela está absorta em suas pesquisas e só nota que Draco está no recinto quanto ele a abraça por trás_

Adoro ver você concentrada desse jeito... – _o loiro fala enquanto morde de leve a pontinha da sua orelha_

Draco... (_ela tenta ser dura, mas sua voz é pouco mais que um sussurro)_ eu estou trabalhando

Mas não devia. _(Ele fala) _já passou a muito da hora de sair. Aposto que você não comeu

Pra falar a verdade não (_Hermione sorri)_ eu fiquei distraída

Às vezes eu me pergunto como você conseguiria sobreviver sem mim (_Draco fala enquanto tira o livro de suas mãos)_ vamos embora

_Hermione olha pra ele e não fala nada ela nunca imaginou que Draco pudesse ser assim. __**Se ele não fosse tão obtuso pra certas coisas...**_ – ta bom (_ela fala)_ mas só porque eu estou ficando com fome

_Eles saem da sala de Hermione e encontram com Svarovisky no corredor. A morena olha para ele preocupada. Se o auror ucraniano veio para a Inglaterra provavelmente aconteceu alguma coisa_

_Mas o auror a tranqüiliza – _Não se preocupe senhorita Granger. Essa não é uma visita oficial, eu vim resolver uns problemas pessoais na Inglaterra e resolvi passar para ver como andam as investigações ao caso da escola trouxa... (_Ele olha para ela)_ sabe como é... Nosso ministério já passou por isso, talvez eu possa ajudar em algo

Fico feliz que seja apenas isso. _– Hermione fala aliviada_

Fiquei sabendo que a senhora estava trabalhando no ministério (_ele olha para ela e fala)_ fico feliz que tenha se recuperado

Não vou dizer que está sendo fácil (_ela fala)_ mas vou ficar bem (_ela olha para Draco) _agora eu sei que vai

Tenho certeza disso _(Svarovisky fala olhando para o loiro que segura Hermione pela cintura de forma possessiva) _Desculpe doutor Malfoy eu não o cumprimentei... Sempre prestativo com a sua paciente... (_o auror fala de modo irônico)_

_O loiro está prestes a revidar, mas a mão suave de Hermione em seu ombro o acalma – _desculpe senhor Svarovisky (_ela fala enquanto segura a mão de Draco) _já estávamos de saída (_a morena fala e trata de retirar Draco de lá antes que ele faça alguma besteira)_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde na mansão Malfoy_

_Eles acabaram de jantar como acontece quase todas as noites. Ryan tagarelou o tempo todo. Hermione fica algum tempo brincando com o garoto até que se prepara para ir embora_

Você podia ficar aqui Mione (_Ryan fala)_ ontem você ficou

_Hermione dá um olhar para o loiro. Um olhar também conhecido como "olha só o que você aprontou"!_

Eu não posso Ry (_ela fala olhando para o menino) _eu tenho a minha casa, eu não moro aqui

Mas você podia morar!_ (O menino não se dá por vencido)_ ia ser legal! Eu podia te acordar todo dia, a gente podia brincar... _(Ele olha pra baixo)_ Você pode até dormir comigo se não quiser dormir no quarto do papai...

_Hermione sente o rubor subir para suas faces. Ela olha para o loiro que evita encará-la. A morena pode perceber que ele está segurando a risada_

Vou me lembrar disso meu amor (_ela fala olhando fixamente para Draco) _mas vai ficar pra outro dia (_ela fala enquanto se dirige a lareira)_

_Mal sabe a morena que este dia chegará antes que ela pense..._

XXXXX

_A vida segue seu curso natural Hermione passa o tempo livre com Draco e Ryan, tempo esse que é escasso uma vez que a morena mergulhou de cabeça nas suas pesquisas. Pode-se dizer que ela é uma das pessoas no mundo bruxo que mais entende de vírus trouxas. A outra pessoa seria Draco, fato este que Hermione desconhece_

_Draco por sua vez continua fazendo testes com as amostras que o ministério conseguiu o loiro descobriu que o vírus trouxa foi mesclado com o vírus da varíola de dragão de forma a produzir um vírus letal para a população não mágica. Para combatê-lo seria necessária uma combinação de medicina trouxa e magia, algo que nunca foi feito antes._

_**Ainda bem que ele não afeta bruxos.**__ É só o que ele pensa, mas mesmo assim não se descuida das precauções_

_Draco não sabe como tem razão em manter esta atitude. Se ele houvesse comentado sobre suas pesquisas com Hermione ela provavelmente o informaria que uma das características dos vírus é a capacidade de mutação. Eles se adaptam ao meio em que vivem... Qualquer cientista trouxa sabe que um vírus que outrora atacava macacos pode vir a sofrer uma modificação e passar a atacar seres humanos e por que não entre bruxos e trouxas? Mas o medi-bruxo não sabe disso..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Hermione está chegando em seu apartamento. Ela está tão cansada que decidiu não ir à casa de Draco. Ela sabe que Ryan ficara meio decepcionado, mas neste momento só o que ela quer é tomar um banho relaxante e cair na cama. Ela abre a porta pensando nisso, mas o que ela vê dentro de seu apartamento faz com que ela esqueça rapidamente seus planos..._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco e Ryan jantam em silêncio. __**A casa parece estranhamente vazia quando Hermione não está aqui...**__ Draco pensa e olha para o filho, o loiro tem certeza que o garotinho concorda com ele._

_Eles terminam de jantar, Draco brinca um pouco com o filho e o coloca pra dormir, ele não pode deixar de pensar nas vezes que ele e Hermione cumpriram o ritual juntos. Ele não contém um sorriso ao se lembrar da morena. __**No mínimo ela ficou no ministério até tarde... **__Ele pensa.__** Espero que ela não esqueça de comer**_

_Ele vai para a sala e pega uma dose de firewisky, senta-se em frente à lareira com um livro nas mãos. Livro este que não chega sequer a abrir_

Você! (_Ele exclama assustado ao ver uma figura de cabelos revoltos aparecer em sua lareira)_ quem te deu permissão para aparecer assim?

_O loiro se cala ao perceber que apenas uma coisa faria Harry Potter ter tal atitude... Hermione_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Bem... Eu sei que desta vez demorei mais do que estou acostumada. Espero que ninguém tenha pensado que eu desisti da fic. Deixo bem claro que **eu jamai faria isso! **Eu tenho pavor de fics inacabadas, odeio com todas as minhas forças. Então jamais faria isso com vocês.

O problema é que eu andei super enrolada estes últimos dias. Primeiro eu viajei e passei uma semana sem acessar a net. Quando eu viajo eu evito ao máximo o contato com o mundo virtual (eu sou totalmente ligada em internet, de vez em quando preciso me desligar um pouquinho pra não ficar bitolada). Aí quando voltei estava atolada em trabalho, com mil coisas pra colocar em dia. Além disso ainda estou com algumas fics pra betar, coisa que eu nunca tinha feito antes (aliás, adorei. Se alguém quiser uma beta a gente pode conversar)

Mas vamos a fic... Pra variar eu parei num ponto meio crucial né. Eu sei que muita gente está querendo me azarar, afinal além da demora eu ainda terminei o capítulo desta maneira. Mil desculpas mas eu não resisto... (esconde atrás do pc e pede pelo amor de Deus que não venha nenhum tipo de azaração dolorosa, não muito pelo menos)

Mas voltando ao capítulo, espero sinceramente que gostem. Foi feito com o maior carinho... Eu vou fazer o possível pra atualizar novamente esse ano, mas não vou garantir já que eu vou viajar novamente no dia 28 de dezembro e só volto depois do dia onze de janeiro. Se eu não conseguir desejo desde já um feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de realizações para todos nós.

Beijos mil e boa leitura (e deixem a sua review, ela é muito importante pra mim)


	29. Chapter 29

_No apartamento de Hermione_

_O loiro acabou de atravessar a lareira. Ele está visivelmente preocupado, preocupação essa que se confirma e aumenta ao ver o estado em que o local se encontra._

_Caos seria pouco para definir a situação. Todos os livros de Hermione atirados pelo chão da sala, no quarto suas roupas espalhadas como se um furacão houvesse passado por lá e na cama uma Hermione visivelmente pálida _

_O loiro percorre a distância entre a porta do quarto e a cama de Hermione como um raio _

O que aconteceu? _– Ele pergunta ajoelhando-se a seu lado_

Eu... Eu não sei direito... _(Ela balbucia)_ eu havia acabado de entrar e vi a sala toda revirada e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa tudo ficou escuro. Quando eu acordei estava na cama e o Harry estava ao meu lado

Na cama? - _Draco pergunta exasperado_

Claro que não Draco! - _Hermione fala impaciente. Só mesmo o loiro pra pensar uma coisa destas_

Eu apareci na lareira pra convidá-la pra ir almoçar na toca (_Harry toma a palavra e esclarece)_ quando vi a confusão atravessei e encontrei a Hermione desacordada. Eu ia levá-la ao hospital, mas deduzi que suas lareiras fossem conectadas. Como ninguém sabe o que aconteceu achei melhor não removê-la...

Fez bem Potter – _O medi-bruxo fala_

_Ele arregaça as mangas e começa a examinar Hermione com a varinha_

Eu estou bem – _ela fala fracamente_

Eu sou o medi-bruxo aqui, lembra? – _O loiro fala carinhosamente enquanto continua a examiná-la_

Eu estou bem, é sério... (_ela fala se levantando)_ Droga! (_ela olha para a bagunça)_ por que alguém faria isso?

_Draco fica meio desconcertado. Ele se lembra da conversa com o assessor do ministro. É claro que ele logo faz a associação _

_Bem... Harry interrompe o devaneio do loiro_ – Como ela está bem, eu já vou. Preciso relatar o ocorrido ao ministério. Eles vão mandar uma equipe pra investigar (_ele olha para a amiga) _veja se sente falta de alguma coisa, mas não mexa em nada, ninguém sabe se pode ter algum tipo de feitiço.

_Ele dá um beijo na testa da amiga_ – Eu volto com a equipe daqui a pouco. Você vai ficar bem?

Não se preocupe Potter, eu vou ficar com ela. – _Draco fala e senta-se ao lado de Hermione na cama_

Volto assim que puder – _Harry fala dirigindo-se a lareira onde desaparece deixando o medi-bruxo e sua paciente a sós._

_Draco acaricia os cabelos da morena. Ele não fala nada, mas a preocupação transparece em seu semblante. O loiro sabe que Hermione é uma bruxa bastante poderosa e que a pessoa que entrou deve ter desfeito feitiços complicados _

_A morena interrompe seus pensamentos – _Eu ainda não entendo..._ (Ela fala)_ eu não tenho nada valioso em casa... Havia feitiços de proteção...

Não pense nisso agora (_Draco fala enquanto a beija)_ seu amigo Potter vai trazer alguém do ministério pra investigar (_ele olha em volta)_ alguma coisa foi roubada? Você sentiu falta de algo?

Não (_a morena balança a cabeça negativamente), _mas pode ser que esteja faltando. Eu não tive tempo de verificar...

Quando o Potter chegar, a gente vê isso (_ele fala olhando pra ela)_ agora eu quero falar sobre outra coisa...

_Hermione fica calada. Draco continua_ – Você não vai poder ficar aqui esta noite. E nem nas próximas

Esta é a minha casa Draco. Isso é absurdo, eu não vou sair assim! – _Ela fala exasperada_

Eu detesto falar isso, mas o Malfoy tem razão – _Harry fala acabando de sair pela lareira. Com ele vem Gina, Rony e mais um funcionário do ministério. Não que seja preciso tanta gente assim para fazer uma simples verificação, mas é claro que os amigos não poderiam deixar de vir._

Você está bem Mione? – _Rony pergunta ignorando o loiro deliberadamente. Que a amiga esteja se relacionando com ele, vá lá. Mas isso não significa que eles tenham que ser amiguinhos_

Sim (_ela fala tentando sorrir)_ foi um grande susto e eu acho que fui estuporada e bati com a cabeça quando caí, mas estou bem...

O Harry falou que te achou desmaiada... – _Gina fala sem esconder a preocupação_

Alguma coisa me atacou (_ela fala)_ alguém entrou aqui

Como? _(Rony fala)_ o apartamento é protegido... Você usa proteções, não usa?

_Hermione fica pensativa por algum tempo_ – Talvez eu tenha relaxado quanto às proteções ultimamente...

Como assim? – _Draco fala encarando a morena inquisidoramente_

Eu ando meio obcecada com o ataque àquela escola (_ela tenta se explicar um pouco desconcertada)_ estou saindo cedo e voltando tarde. Posso ter me esquecido...

_Draco olha para Hermione sem saber o que falar. A sua vontade é pegar a morena pelos braços, sacudi-la e dizer que ela não pode relegar a sua segurança, que ela é uma vítima em potencial dos comparsas de Gasparov. Mas ele não pode fazer isso, ele prometeu que não contaria nada a respeito de suas pesquisas para a própria segurança da morena._

_Harry interrompe os pensamentos do medi-bruxo _– o Draco está certo Mione, você não pode ficar aqui. Seja quem for que entrou nesta casa pode querer voltar

Não (_Hermione retruca)_ foi uma distração imperdoável, eu admito. Mas não vai voltar a acontecer. Vocês sabem como eu fico quando estou obcecada com alguma coisa. Não vou deixar de colocar as proteções novamente

Mesmo assim você deveria sair (_Harry olha pra ela e fala) _pelo menos por uns dias nem que seja até a gente fazer uma investigação mais detalhada. Se isso aconteceu foi por algum motivo, um motivo que a gente desconhece o que é ainda pior

_A morena olha para Rony e Gina e percebe que eles pensam da mesma forma._

Ta bom, eu desisto (_ela fala derrotada)_. Eu saio daqui, mas apenas por uns tempos!

_O loiro não consegue segurar o sorriso_ – Vou esperar você pegar as suas coisas

O que? _(Rony praticamente cospe as palavras)_ Você vai pra casa da doninha?

Vai sim, por quê? Algum problema? – _Draco toma a palavra e fala passando desafiadoramente a mão pela cintura de Hermione_

_É claro que o clima fica meio pesado, mas mesmo assim a morena tenta amenizar – _Não provoca Draco.

_O loiro lhe dá um olhar também conhecido como "eu não estou fazendo nada" que é solenemente ignorado por Hermione_

Talvez seja realmente melhor você ficar com o Malfoy (_Gina fala perante o olhar chocado do marido e do irmão) _afinal ele é medi-bruxo...

Eu já estou bem (_Hermione fala)_ não preciso mais de tratamento há meses

Ora Hermione (_Draco fala lançando um olhar cúmplice a Gina) _todos sabem que você está bem, mas eu iria ficar mais tranqüilo se você ficasse comigo. Não é como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes

_Hermione olha furiosa para Draco. __**Não posso acreditar que ele disse isso!**__ Ela pensa evitando olhar para os amigos. Se ela assim o fizesse veria a boca de Harry abrir e fechar-se várias vezes, veria Gina sufocando uma gargalhada e veria Rony começando a ficar esverdeado._

Já que está tudo resolvido, a gente já vai – _a ruiva fala praticamente arrastando Harry e Rony com ela. Gina conhece os dois e sabe que por mais que eles saibam que a amiga é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si mesma, nada impede que um dos dois tenha um ataque de ciúmes mediante a demonstração de intimidade que Draco fez questão de dar._

_Gina, Harry e Rony se dirigem para a lareira e desaparecem numa nuvem de fumaça. Hermione dá um olhar mortal ao loiro_ – Precisava provocar?

Eu não fiz nada... (_ele fala com uma expressão perfeitamente inocente)_ Quer ajuda com as malas?

_Hermione suspira e começa a fazer com que suas roupas se acomodem magicamente em uma valise_ – Não pense que escapou doutor Malfoy. A gente vai ter uma conversinha sobre seu comportamento com meus amigos!

_Draco sorri_ – Eu não fiz nada, apenas mostrei que me importo com você (_ele olha sério pra Hermione)_ não é como se eles não soubessem que estamos juntos... Não é como se ninguém soubesse...

Tudo bem Draco (_ela fala se esforçando para não sorrir)_, mas que você provocou... Você provocou!

É mais forte que eu (_ele fala tomando-a nos braços)_ já pegou tudo?

Quase (_a morena fala olhando pra ele. Num último impulso, ela pega o quadro feito por seu filho e coloca na mala)_ pronto. Podemos ir.

_Neste instante eles ouvem um barulho, alguém está batendo na porta. Draco coloca-se na frente dela com a varinha em punho_

Calma Draco! (_ela fala divertida)_ Você não acha que a pessoa que fez isso iria bater na porta, não é mesmo.

Sei não... – _é só o que o loiro fala enquanto abre a porta sem tirar a mão de sua varinha_

_Quando a porta se abre Draco vê um homem já conhecido_

Eu... Er... Bem... Eu gostaria de falar com a senhora Gasparov – _Amintas fala meio sem jeito_

Posso saber por quê? – _Draco fala rispidamente_

Draco! (_Hermione intervém)_ Não se trata assim um vizinho! _(Ela fala e sorri para o homem a sua porta)_ Não liga não, senhor Amintas. Ele não está num humor especialmente bom hoje. Por favor, entre (_ela fala enquanto tira o loiro da porta)_

_Mario Amintas entra consciente do olhar gélido que o loiro lhe lança, mas isso não é nada comparado ao olhar assustado que ele tem ao ver a confusão no apartamento._

Aconteceu alguma coisa? A senhora está bem? _– Ele pergunta preocupado_

Ela está perfeitamente bem! (_Draco adianta-se)_ E agora, se nos dá licença, estamos de saída

Draco! (_Hermione fala dando ao loiro um olhar recriminador) _não ligue senhor Amintas. Eu posso perfeitamente ceder alguns minutos

A senhora está mesmo bem? – _O homem torna a perguntar_

Sim (_ela fala) _tive um pequeno problema, mas já foi resolvido. Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Eu achei estes livros sobre vírus trouxas, achei que pudesse interessar – _ele fala e entrega pra ela três livros grossos e empoeirados._

Muito obrigada (_Hermione fala enquanto pega os livros)_ assim que eu terminar devolvo

Não tem pressa _(Amintas fala) _se eu precisar eu passo aqui e pego

Eu vou ficar fora por uns tempos (_Hermione fala),_ mas se você precisar dos livros pode me mandar uma coruja

Então eu já vou – _ele fala sem olhar para Draco. Se olhasse veria que o loiro estava lhe lançando um olhar que diz "já vai tarde"_

Draco! (_Hermione repreende)_ Precisa tratar assim o meu vizinho?

Não gosto deste cara (_Draco resmunga)_. Não gosto da forma que ele te olha

Desde quando você é tão ciumento? –_ Hermione fala com as mãos na cintura_

Eu não sou ciumento (_Draco a encara)_ apenas cuido do que é meu!

E eu sou sua propriedade? – _Hermione argumenta_

_O loiro olha para ela estudando bem qual será a sua resposta. Ele sabe que se disser que sim ela pode se ofender e se ele disser que não ela pode achar que ele não se importa. __**Mulheres...**__ Pensa_

_Ele olha para Hermione novamente, ela está esperando sua resposta. O loiro lhe dá a única resposta que pode no momento, simplesmente a beija de uma forma que tira o fôlego de ambos. _

Você não é minha propriedade (_ele sussurra em sua orelha)_, mas você é minha, só minha... Pensei que soubesse. E eu vou estar sempre aqui sempre que precisar... Mesmo que você não me chame eu vou estar a seu lado

_Hermione enxuga uma lágrima solitária e beija os lábios do loiro_ – Obrigada... Obrigada por estar sempre comigo... Obrigada por ser quem você é...

Agora vamos pra casa... – _O loiro fala fazendo a mala de Hermione levitar ambos se dirigem para a lareira_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em outro local_

_Ele está chateado, furioso seria a palavra certa. Arriscou-se tanto por nada. E quase foi pego no flagra, se ela o tivesse visto com certeza o reconheceria e ele teria que tomar atitudes mais drásticas o que definitivamente não estava nos seus planos_

_**Hermione Granger...**__ Seus lábios emitem um pequeno sorriso. Ela sempre foi seu ponto fraco e agora o sorriso some quando ele pensa no medi-bruxo.__** Mas isso é fácil de resolver eu já eliminei um de um jeito ou de outro, não me custa nada eliminar o segundo...**_

_A sua inteligência e sangue frio contribuíram para que ele se tornasse um dos homens de confiança de Kirk Gasparov. Inteligência e sangue frio que agora ele usa para dois propósitos. Concluir o que Gasparov não terminou e conseguir Hermione Granger..._

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione**_

_**Faz alguns dias que estou vivendo com Draco. E tenho que admitir que me acostumei rapidamente com a rotina da mansão Malfoy. É como se eu vivesse aqui há muito tempo. É claro que com Draco e Ryan eu ficaria bem em qualquer lugar do mundo...**_

_**Quanto ao Ryan nem preciso dizer que ele está exultante com a minha presença. Ele age como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal antecipado. Não sabe o que fazer para que eu me sinta bem**_

_**Confesso que isso me assusta um pouco. Eu deixei bem claro para o Draco que esta situação é provisória e me corta o coração pensar que vou magoar o Ryan quando voltar pra casa**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo sabendo que estou começando uma nova fase da minha vida...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Acende a luz e espanta as moscas. Oi... Tem alguém aqui? Por favor não me abandonem! Eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu avisei... Uma pobre trabalhadora merece passar uns dias na praia de vez em quando...

Falando sério agora, eu não queria demorar tanto assim, mas resolvi fazer alguns ajustes no capítulo depois que eu voltei então ainda enrolei mais um pouquinho. Milhões de desculpas (carinha de cachorro abandonado)

De qualquer forma aqui está o capítulo, antes tarde do que nunca não é mesmo (sai correndo e volta de mansinho dizendo. Brincadeirinha...) Espero que gostem e comentem. Nem que seja pra me xingar pela demora.

Antes que me esqueça... Ultrapassamos 300 reviews! Vocês não fazem idéia como fiquei feliz! Muito obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Eu agradeço de coração a todo mundo que depois de ler deixou uma palavra de incentivo. Isso é muito importante pra nós que escrevemos. Vocês são 10! Não... São 1000!

Beijos e boa leitura


	30. Chapter 30

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione abre os olhos sabendo que dentro de pouco tempo Ryan virá acordar ela e Draco. Isso já é rotina na casa, todo final de semana Ryan acorda o casal e fica na cama com os dois curtindo preguiça e conversando até a hora do café. Ela olha para Draco que dorme profundamente. **Ele chegou tarde ontem. **A morena pensa. Hermione não faz idéia, mas o loiro fica muitas vezes além do horário de saída pesquisando as amostras do vírus em um laboratório de segurança máxima._

_Ela olha para o homem a seu lado com ternura. Aquele que foi seu maior desafeto agora é o homem que ela ama. Uma das muitas ironias da vida. Sim pode-se dizer que a vida lhe pregou muitas peças, muitas delas terriveis. Mas a vida também está lhe proporcionando momentos felizes como este que está vivendo agora. Um homem maravilhoso e um garotinho mais do que especial._

_Ryan... Ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar nele. __No início Hermione pensou que o menino fosse estranhar que ela dormisse no mesmo quarto que o pai e até pediu para que Draco a alojasse num dos quartos de hóspedes. Sugestão essa que o loiro recusou veementemente. Todos sabem que nós estamos juntos. Não vou me esconder do meu próprio filho, foi o seu argumento. E Ryan aceitou a situação como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo; mais ainda, como se tivesse ganho um presente de natal antecipado._

_A morena olha para o relógio, ela sabe que é questão de minutos e realmente p__oucos minutos depois, Ryan chega pé ante pé ao ver que o pai ainda está dormindo._

Meu pai ainda não acordou? _– Ele pergunta sussurrando_

Acho que ele está meio cansado – _Hermione fala olhando o menino com ternura_

Mas já são quase dez horas! (_Ryan argumenta)_ Ele falou que ia voar comigo

_Então Hermione olha para o menino e sorri_ – Acho que a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa pra acordar esse dorminhoco... Feitiço de cócegas? _(ela fala depois de pensar por um momento)_

Isso! – _Ryan fala exultante. Hermione pega a sua varinha e aponta para Draco. _

_O loiro sente uma comichão em seu peito. **Hermione. **Ele pensa sorrindo e com mil idéias na cabeça, mas as idéias duram pouco apenas o tempo da comichão se transformar em cócegas violentas. Draco ouve um riso sussurado que logo se transforma numa gargalhada. Ele abre os olhos e vê seu filho se dobrar de tanto rir ao mesmo tempo em que as cócegas se tornam insuportávais. Draco ainda tenta se desvencilhar, mas acaba vencido._

Ta bom, eu me rendo (_ele fala entre risadas)_ se vocês dois se juntaram, eu não posso fazer nada. Estou derrotado... (_o loiro fala dramaticamente)_

Somos uma dupla e tanto Mione! (_Ryan fala às gargalhadas)_

É... (_Draco fala e olha para a morena)_ mas eu acho que ainda posso com essa dupla (_ele fala e rapidamente tira a varinha das mão de Hermione coloca-se por cima dela e segura suas mãos no alto da cabeça)_

Você não se atreveria! _– Ela fala tentando fugir._

Sim... Eu me atreveria - _Draco olha para o filho que se junta ao pai. Os dois loiros atacam a morena com cócegas._

_Ela tenta se levantar entre risadas, mas uma súbita vertigem faz com que se sente novamente. Hermione sente sua vista se escurecer e por um minuto parece prestes a perder a conciência. _

_Basta isso para que a brincadeira acabe_

Mione! Você ta bem? – _Ryan pergunta preocupado_

_Draco faz com que ela se deite_ – Você está pálida! (_ele fala após colocar a morena de volta à cama)_ O que aconteceu?

Não sei (_Hermione responde ainda meio tonta)_ acho que levantei rápido demais... Deve ter sido uma queda de pressão

Você quer ir ao hospital? (_o loiro pergunta) _eu posso te examinar detalhadamente, você quase desmaiou

Não precisa, já passou (_Hermione fala para um Draco que a olha preocupado)_ vamos fazer o seguinte. Nós vamos tomar um belo café da manhã e se eu sentir alguma coisa a gente vai, ok.

Tudo bem, se você diz que já passou... - _o loiro fala não muito convencido_

Ora! Deixe disso! Eu estou bem, já disse! _(Hermione fala se levantando) _Vamos tomar café

_Eles se dirigem para a sala de jantar, mas Draco não chega a terminar seu café da manhã. Uma coruja pede que ele vá para o hospital com a máxima urgência_

Você não fica chateado? – _ele fala para o filho, Draco sabe que Ryan estava fazendo planos para o dia_

Tudo bem pai, a gente voa amanhã – _Ryan fala meio entristecido_

Vamos fazer o seguinte Ry, se eu acabar rápido a gente voa à tarde – _Draco tenta consolar o filho. Ele odeia estas chamadas de emergência, mas infelizmente não há como evitar_

Vamos fazer melhor ainda (_Hermione fala tentando animar o menino)_ enquando você trabalha doutor Malfoy eu e o Ryan vamos dar uma voltinha por aí. O que você acha? _(ela faz um carinho na cabeça do garotinho)_

Legal! (_Ryan fala entusiasmado)_ Aonde nós vamos?

Surpresa... – _Hermione fala misteriosamente_

Veja lá o que vocês dois vão aprontar! – _Draco fala sorrindo. O loiro beija os dois e vai para o hospital St Mungus_

XXXXX

_Draco chega ao hospital. __**Talvez seja o assessor do ministro que veio com alguma informação nova ou então buscando notícias a respeito da pesquisa. Se for, ele vai se decepcionar...**_

_Mas não foi por isso que ele foi chamado..._

XXXXX

_Na Londres trouxa_

_Ryan olha maravilhado para tudo. É a primeira excursão do menino ao mundo trouxa e para ele é como se fosse um grande parque de diversões_ – O que é aquilo Mione?

É uma escada querido – _Ela fala pacientemente. Esta é apenas mais uma entre as centenas de perguntas que ele já fez. O menino está maravilhado, sua curiosidade por tudo que vê só é comparada talvez a de Arthur Weasley_

Eu sei que é uma escada né Mione (_Ryan fala como se explicasse algo a uma criança)_, mas por que ela está indo para debaixo da terra?

Essa é a escada do metrô (_Hermione fala e o garotinho olha pra ela com ar de quem não está entendendo nada)_ é um meio de transporte trouxa. Você quer ir lá ver?

Eu posso? _(Ele pergunta meio cismado)_ Mas eu não sou trouxa

Mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, não é? – _Hermione sorri e segura a mão do menino_

_Os dois descem a escada do metrô sem perceber que alguém os segue a uma distância segura..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital St Mungus_

_Draco segue o supervisor até um andar pouco usado. __**O que está acontecendo**__? Ele pensa enquanto anda. Draco e seu chefe chegam a uma porta e o loiro pode perceber que há um feitiço poderoso selando-a_

_Antes que ele se aproxime o chefe do hospital fala_ – Faça todos os feitiços de proteção, o caso é grave. Ah! E vista isso

O que é isso? – _Ele fala olhando para um traje branco com um capuz esquisito que cobre toda a sua cabeça_

Um traje trouxa de proteção – _o medi-bruxo chefe fala enquanto também coloca um traje daqueles_

Por que a gente precisa de alguma coisa trouxa? Nós podemos usar os feitiços – _o loiro pergunta ainda sem entender o que está acontecendo_

Medida de precaução, nunca se sabe (_Hoch responde)_ vista o seu. Não temos tempo a perder

_Draco veste o estranho traje ainda achando desnecessário, mas esta sua opinião se desfaz no momento em que entra no recinto lacrado._

_Ele vê um rapazinho de cerca de vinte anos que logo reconhece como um dos estagiários, seu rosto e corpo estão cobertos por pústulas negras e Draco nota que ele respira com dificuldade_

_Draco olha para o estagiário e depois para o medi-bruxo, não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra saber o que aconteceu. O vírus trouxa também está atacando bruxos. A pergunta agora é. Como isso foi acontecer? Afinal até onde ele sabe as amostras estavam muito bem guardadas_

Esse filhote de trasgo entrou lá sem permissão (_o medi-bruxo chefe fala acidamente)_ por pura curiosidade ele falou e agora está pagando caro por sua bisbilhotice

_O estagiário tenta murmurar suas desculpas, mas está tão fraco que não consegue_

O ministério está entrando em contato com os trouxas (_o medi-bruxo chefe fala)_ precisamos de mais informação sobre o vírus, tempo de incubação, formas de contágio...

_Draco olha para seu chefe_ – se o vírus agora ataca bruxos e se ele andou por aí contaminado...

Sim... (_o medi-bruxo chefe balança a cabeça tristemente confirmando a conclusão a que o loiro chegou)_ pode ser que haja uma epidemia...

XXXXX

_Mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione acaba de aparatar com Ryan, o garotinho tagarela mais do que nunca. O pequeno loiro está exultante com o dia passado no mundo trouxa, depois do passeio de metrô, a morena levou Ryan ao cinema o que deixou o menino maravilhado._

Acho que meu pai ainda não chegou (_ele fala para Hermione)_ será que a gente pode ir de novo ao cinema? Levar meu pai junto?

_Hermione sorri imaginando o garoto pálido que odiava trouxas em um cinema_ – se ele quiser, a gente vai ok?

Oba! – _Ryan fala exultante_

Agora para o banho (_Hermione fala)_ daqui a pouco seu pai deve estar chegando

_Ryan toma seu banho, já é quase hora do jantar e nada de Draco retornar_

Eu to com fome – _ele fala para Hermione_

Vamos esperar só mais dez minutinhos Ry, se seu pai não voltar a gente janta e se ele continuar demorando eu vou atrás dele ok? – _ela fala para o menino impaciente_

_Os dez minutos passam e nada de Draco aparecer. Hermione pede aos elfos para servirem o jantar. Ela sabe que Draco não gosta de comer sozinho, mas não é justo deixar Ryan com fome._

_Eles comem, enquanto Ryan tagarela sobre o passeio Hermione permanece calada e pensativa. __**Não é do feitio do Draco não dar notícias. **__Ela pensa preocupada.__** Alguma coisa grave deve ter acontecido**_

_Ela percebe que Ryan também está preocupado. Embora o menino converse o tempo todo o pequeno loiro não tira os olhos da lareira_

Seu pai deve estar com algum paciente grave (_ela fala tentando acalma-lo)_ ele deve chegar daqui a pouco

_Ryan suspira conformado_ – É... Acho que vou ter que contar pra ele do passeio só amanhã

_Hermione sorri_ – amanhã a gente conta tudinho. O que você acha da gente fazer isso comendo pizza?

Oba! – _O garotinho fala saltitante_

Agora já pra cama mocinho – _a morena fala ao ver o adiantado da hora_

Sim mamãe (_Ryan fala e lhe dá um beijo no rosto)_ você fica comigo até eu dormir?

_A morena olha para o menino estupefata. Ela ainda não sabe se ouviu direito. Ele a chamou de... Mãe?_

Claro querido – _Hermione fala lutando contra as lágrimas_

Você ta bem Mione? (_Ryan pergunta receoso)_ você não gostou por que eu te chamei de mamãe?Se você não gostou, eu não faço mais... Foi sem querer... escapou

Não é isso querido (_a morena fala enxugando uma lágrima teimosa que acabou escapando) _eu gostei sim... Eu só fiquei surpresa

Se você for chorar eu não chamo mais (_Ryan fala escondendo a custo a decepção)_ é só que eu pensei... Eu não tenho uma mãe...

Ryan... (_Hermione interrompe e abraça o garotinho, eles ficam assim por um longo tempo)_ eu amo você meu bem, eu amo você como se você fosse meu filho.

Eu também te amo Mione (_o menino fala),_ mas eu não quero fazer você chorar

Eu não chorei porque eu fiquei triste querido (_Hermione fala e segura o rostinho com as mãos)_ às vezes a gente chora de felicidade. Eu adorei ser chamada de mamãe por você

_Ryan acaricia o rosto da morena levando a lágrima teimosa junto com ele. O gesto é interrompido por um longo bocejo_

_Hermione sorri_ – como eu falei antes querido, já pra cama!

_O menino abre seu maior sorriso_ – sim mamãe!

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Já passa a muito da meia noite, mas o sono não vem. Draco ainda não chegou e estou começando a ficar preocupada. Mas não é por isso que eu escrevo. Na verdade minha angústia passa longe dele agora. Talvez não tão longe, ela está no quarto ao lado na forma de um garotinho loiro que conquistou meu coração de forma irremediável. Um garotinho que me mostrou que eu não perdi a capacidade de amar**_

_**Hoje ele me chamou de mãe... Mamãe... Foi tão doce tão especial, não tenho palavras pra descrever como eu me senti. Foi uma sensação de plenitude... Foi como se minha vida de repente estivesse perfeita, foi como se meu coração fosse explodir de felicidade, uma felicidade tão plena e completa que me amedrontou**_

_**É como se eu tivesse de repente perdido todo o controle da minha vida. Eu que havia dito a mim mesma que não iria tornar meu relacionamento com Draco mais sério enquanto não soubesse o que ele sente de verdade por mim de repente estou aqui morando com ele e o filho dele me chamando de mamãe...**_

_**Eu tenho que confessar que estou confusa, mais confusa do que eu sempre imaginei. Não a respeito dos meus sentimentos, mas a respeito do que eu posso esperar dessa relação, além disso, não posso deixar de pensar em meu filho, em tudo que nós poderíamos ter vivido juntos se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes**_

_**Não que eu esteja usando o Ryan como substituto. Eu sei no fundo do meu coração que não é isso. Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar em toda a vida que meu filho tinha pela frente, uma vida que ele não viveu.**_

_**A rapidez que as coisas estão acontecendo me assusta, eu tenho que admitir. Tenho medo que tudo saia do meu controle, tenho medo de magoar o Draco, magoar o Ryan e tenho medo de acabar me magoando.**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo tentando dar um rumo a minha vida...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, agora um pouquinho mais rápido que o anterior. E com o Ryan pra quem estava com saudades dele. Espero que tenham gostado

Antes que me esqueça, eu respondo as reviews com maior carinho, mando inclusive um trechinho do próximo capítulo. Mas infelizmente não posso fazer isso com os comentários anônimos. Então aqueles que comentam anonimamente não se esqueçam de colocar o e-mail se quiserem receber um trechinho da fic. Ok

Vou ficar aguardando as reviews! (carinha pidona da autora)

Bjos e boa leitura


	31. Chapter 31

_De volta ao St Mungus_

_Draco ainda tenta conectar tudo que está acontecendo. Ele tenta falar para si mesmo que a situação não é tão grave quanto parece, mas tudo indica que sim ela é._

_O loiro fica sabendo que o estagiário se chama Vicenzo Giacominni e que fazia três dias que ele não vinha trabalhar. Desde o aparecimento das pústulas e da febre o rapaz, com medo da repreensão que fatalmente viria quando descobrissem o que ele fez, não foi ao hospital. Um de seus colegas estranhando sua ausência foi em sua casa e o achou naquele terrível estado_

Onde está esse colega? – _Draco pergunta apreensivo_

Está em isolamento também (_Hoch explica)_ não se sabe qual é o nível de contágio dessa coisa, todos que tiveram qualquer tipo de contato com ele estão sendo colocados em isolamento

Quanto tempo faz que ele entrou no laboratório? (_Draco pergunta)_ temos que saber pra descobrir o tempo de incubação do vírus

Ele disse que foi há cinco dias (_o medi-bruxo chefe_ _responde)_ isso quer dizer que, se as pústulas começaram a aparecer a três dias, temos dois dias antes que os sintomas se manifestem.

_Draco respira fundo, a situação está catastrófica. O estagiário pode ter tido contato com muita gente dentro e fora do hospital e estas pessoas poderão ter tido contato com outras gerando uma calamidade de proporções inimagináveis._

_O medi-bruxo chefe interrompe seus pensamentos_ – Como você estava trabalhando com o vírus, vai ficar responsável por ele e pelos demais casos (_ele olha para Draco meio constrangido) _isto é, depois que tivermos certeza de que você não está contaminado.

Contaminado? – _Draco repete._ _Não que ele não tenha entendido, mas o loiro quer ouvir de seu chefe._

Sim Malfoy (_Hoch fala)_ você, eu, todos os que trabalham no hospital temos que ter certeza que não fomos contaminados. Só assim poderemos tratar os pacientes

Isso significa... – _Draco não conclui a frase_

Exatamente (_o medi-bruxo chefe olha pra ele)_ o hospital inteiro estará em quarentena...

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em outro local_

_Ele anda de um lado para o outro pela décima vez em menos de quinze minutos. __**Maldição!**__ Ele fala também pela décima vez__**. Tem que estar em algum lugar. Eu vasculhei aquela mansão inúmeras vezes, fui a locais que o ministério ucraniano não chegou a investigar e nada. Onde está a maldita fórmula?**_

_Ele sabe que Kirk Gasparov era um homem muito inteligente e que deve ter escondido a fórmula em algum lugar. Um lugar onde ninguém pensaria em procurar. Gasparov, além de inteligente era precavido, com certeza ele escondeu muito bem. __**Mas onde?**_

_**Já procurei em todos os lugares possíveis... **__Sim ele já procurou, até no apartamento de Hermione Granger ele foi. Ele tem conhecimento que a mulher pegou alguns objetos pessoais que estavam na Ucrânia e como ele vasculhou a mansão de Gasparov inteira sem sucesso... __**Só pode estar com ela. **__Ele pensa sem parar de andar.__** Pena que eu não pude fazer uma busca minuciosa.**_

_**Granger, Granger...**__ Ele repete para si mesmo. __**Você tinha que ter chegado em casa naquela hora? Todos disseram que você estava ficando no ministério até tarde, justo naquele dia você tinha que aparecer? Por pouco eu não tive que mata-la, aí você nunca seria minha...**_

_Sim... Porque umas das certezas de sua vida é que Hermione lhe pertence..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital_

_Draco anda de um lado para o outro, esta é uma das poucas vezes na sua vida que ele não sabe o que fazer. Ele sabe que vai ser muito complicado manter o hospital fechado por dias, mas o que lhe assusta mesmo é uma pergunta que ele não tem coragem de fazer. __**O que vai acontecer se estivermos contaminados? E se eu tiver transmitido o vírus para Hermione e Ryan? **__O loiro sabe que tomou todas as precauções em suas pesquisas, mas nada garante que ele não tenha tido contato com alguém que foi contaminado pelo estagiário. **Droga! Por causa da inconsequência de um garoto sem juízo todo meu trabalho pode ser posto a perder e como se não bastasse, vidas também podem ser perdidas por causa de uma brincadeira.**_

_Mas desesperar-se não vai dar jeito na situação. Draco respira fundo, há muito trabalho a fazer. Ele olha para o chefe – _já que eu estou responsável por contornar a crise. Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, primeiro ponto, o fato de estarmos fechados não vai fazer com que acidentes não aconteçam ou que as pessoas não fiquem doentes. Vamos precisar arranjar um local para atender a população enquanto o hospital permanecer em quarentena. Vamos precisar de medi-bruxos também

O ministério pode providenciar um local provisório (_Hoch responde após pensar por um minuto)_ e quanto a medi-bruxos. Temos dois que estão de férias e serão convocados, a situação é uma emergência.

_Draco suspira_ – dois medi-bruxos não vão conseguir nem começar o trabalho!

Concordo (_o medi-bruxo chefe fala) _vamos convocar enfermeiros e estudantes e se a situação se agravar pedimos ajuda a outros hospitais. De qualquer forma será apenas por uns dias, assim que for verificado se algum de vocês foi contaminado os que não estiverem serão liberados para se juntar aos outros.

_Draco fica em silêncio por um minuto. Ele olha para seu chefe_ – não podemos excluir a hipótese de alguns de nós estarmos contaminados. E nossas famílias? Como devemos agir? Eles também correm perigo.

_Hoch olha para Draco –_ Eu pensei nisso também, mas não há condições de trazer todos para o hospital isso sem falar no pânico que causaria.

Então o que vamos fazer? (_Draco pergunta procurando manter a calma)_ mesmo que a possibilidade seja remota, ela existe. Não podemos fechar os olhos pra isso.

**Hoch **– Você foi nomeado o responsável para contornar a crise, pense em alguma coisa. Ah! Alguma coisa que seja possível fazer aqui dentro, você só vai poder sair depois de cinco dias. Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra todos nós, mas não há outro jeito.

_Draco fica pensando por um minuto ou dois_ – A primeira coisa que devemos fazer é verificar com a primeira vítima as pessoas com quem ele teve contato. Acho que estes são os prováveis infectados

Faça isso (_o medi-bruxo chefe fala)_ e o mais rápido possível. Ele não tem muito tempo

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione rola de um lado para o outro na cama, ela não conseguiu pregar o olho. Draco ainda não chegou nem mandou qualquer notícia. Ela só pode pensar que alguma coisa muito grave aconteceu. _

_A morena até pensou em ir ao hospital, mas ela sabe que se ele estiver realmente ocupado ela só atrapalhará. __**Se até amanhã ele não chegar, eu vou ao hospital tentar conseguir alguma notícia. **__Ela não sabe por que, mas ela tem a impressão que a situação é extremamente grave._

_Ela tenta dormir, mas não consegue. Hermione se levanta e vai até o quarto de Ryan, o menino dorme profundamente. Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo loiro e dá um beijo no garoto. Ryan se mexe, mas não acorda._

_Hermione vai para a biblioteca. Já passa das duas, mas ela sabe que não vai adiantar ficar deitada. Ela sabe que o sono não virá._

_A morena pega um livro e tenta em vão se concentrar, mas a ausência de Draco não sai de sua cabeça. A sua vontade é trocar de roupa e ir para o hospital neste exato momento_

_Seria o que ela teria feito se uma coruja negra não aparecesse no horizonte_

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes no hospital St Mungus_

_Draco entra no quarto onde o paciente infectado está. Embora ele esteja com o traje trouxa e o paciente esteja envolvido com um feitiço isolante, o medi-bruxo não pode deixar de se sentir apreensivo. Ele sabe que está lidando com algo perigoso e letal, algo nunca visto antes no mundo bruxo ou trouxa._

_Ele olha para o garoto outrora tão cheio de vida. Vida essa que Draco sente que está escapando. O loiro respira fundo, há um trabalho a fazer._

Senhor Giacominni (_o medi-bruxo fala) _eu sei que o senhor não se sente bem, mas eu preciso lhe perguntar. Eu preciso que me diga com quem o senhor esteve depois que foi ao laboratório. É muito importante que você se lembre de todas as pessoas com quem você teve contato

_O estagiário olha pra ele e Draco pode ver o esforço que faz para falar_ – o pessoal do hospital...

Sim (_Draco fala)_ mas quem? Você não conversou com o hospital inteiro

Não... _(Ele ofega)_ não o hospital inteiro, mas os estagiários do terceiro andar e o pessoal da recepção... Que eu me lembre foram eles

Tudo bem (_Draco fala vendo que o paciente começa a se agitar)_ e fora do hospital? Com quem você esteve? Você foi a algum lugar?

_O estagiário fica pensativo por um tempo – _eu dei uma volta belo beco. Antes das manchas aparecerem é claro, mas não encontrei com ninguém especial, não parei pra conversar... (_então ele fica pálido e a sua voz fraqueja)_ A minha namorada Mina... Ela dormiu lá em casa um dia antes de começar. Eu... Eu passei isso pra ela?

_Draco pensa em mentir para o rapaz, mas não consegue. Então ele fala sinceramente_ – Não sabemos, esperamos que não. Onde podemos encontrá-la?

_O rapaz passa o endereço ao medi-bruxo e Draco sai para falar com o chefe_

_Ele chega à sala do chefe e o encontra com um homem desconhecido que olha para tudo como se não acreditasse no que vê_

**Hoch –** Draco, deixe-me apresentá-lo. Este é Elias Carter, chefe de divisão de controle de epidemias

_Draco olha para o homem e depois para o medi-bruxo – _eu não sabia que a gente tinha uma divisão de controle de epidemias

Na verdade não temos (_Hoch fala) _ele é chefe da divisão de controle de epidemias trouxa

Trouxa? (_Draco fala sem acreditar)_ você meteu um trouxa nessa história?

Na verdade não fui eu quem meti (_o medi-bruxo chefe explica)_ o ministério já vinha trabalhando em conjunto com os trouxas a partir do momento que o vírus foi lançado naquela escola e agora como a situação esta caótica aqui também ...

Entendo (_Draco fala e se dirige para o trouxa)_ desculpe a recepção (_ele fala)_ é que eu não esperava

_Elias Carter olha pra ele, o pobre homem ainda vai demorar algum tempo para digerir tudo que está acontecendo_ – eu entendo doutor (_ele fala olhando para Draco)_ eu também não esperava nunca uma história incrível destas. Vai demorar um tempo para me acostumar. Ainda estou com a sensação que vou acordar a qualquer momento

Mas enquanto você não acorda (_o chefe interrompe)_ temos trabalho a fazer (_olha para Draco)_ você descobriu com quem foi que ele teve contato?

Sim (_Draco fala)_ mas antes de tudo eu gostaria de avisar o que está acontecendo pra Hermione e para meu filho e acho que as demais pessoas também precisam dar notícias.

_Antes que seu chefe fale, Draco continua – _Nossos familiares vão querer saber o que está acontecendo. A gente não pode simplesmente vir trabalhar e sumir por vários dias, alguém pode vir aqui checar e descobrir que o hospital foi interditado, isso pode cair nas mãos de jornalistas inescrupulosos

Entendi (_Hoch fala já prevendo a confusão) _vamos providenciar corujas. Acho que as lareiras não serão suficiente pra todos

_O trouxa ouve a tudo sem acreditar.__** Lareiras? Corujas? O que esse pessoal tem contra um bom celular? **_

XXXXX

_Novamente na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione olha a coruja negra desaparecer no horizonte após deixar um pacote para ela. Antes de abrir a morena já sabe que é do Draco._

_Ela espera achar uma carta, mas dentro dele há apenas um espelho, um espelho de duas faces._

Draco... _– Ela fala meio preocupada. Não é normal ele se comunicar desta forma_

_A figura de Draco aparece no espelho_ – Está tudo bem por aí? _(Ele fala sorrindo, mas Hermione vê que é um sorriso meio falso. Um sorriso que foi dado apenas para tranqüilizá-la)_

O que aconteceu Draco? – _Hermione pergunta de forma direta. Não é hora pra rodeios e se ele está se comunicando com ela em plena madrugada, não é só pra saber se está tudo bem_

_Draco olha o semblante de Hermione através do espelho, ele já a conhece o suficiente pra saber que não vai adiantar fazer rodeios_ – me escute (_ele fala procurando as palavras)_, por favor, me escute e não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada. Não há nada que você possa fazer por enquanto a não ser tomar conta do Ryan

_É claro que suas palavras não acalmam Hermione em absoluto_ – o que aconteceu? (_ela pergunta cada vez mais preocupada)_

_Então Draco faz um resumo rápido de tudo o que vem acontecendo no hospital nos últimos meses. Ele sabe que Hermione vai ficar magoada por ele haver escondido dela que estava trabalhando com o virus, mas não há tempo pra pensar nisso agora._

Você podia ter me contado Draco! –_ Ela fala e Draco vê uma sombra de decepção nos olhos da morena_

O ministério pediu sigilo Hermione – _Draco fala pedindo internamente que ela entenda. A última coisa que ele quer é ficar brigado com ela._

_Hermione suspira_ – Tudo bem Draco, depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Eu tenho muitas anotações sobre vírus bruxos e trouxas, você sabe que eu comecei a pesquisar para o ministério depois do ataque da escola. Isso pode ser útil, assim que amanhecer eu vou para o hospital talvez eu possa ajudar.

Não Hermione, você não vem – _Draco fala_

Você não está entendendo Draco, eu não vou por sua causa, eu vou como uma funcionária do ministério que conhece o assunto e que pode fazer alguma coisa – _a morena fala meio exasperada._

Não Hermione, é você quem não está entendendo (_Draco fala com veemência)_ ninguém entra ou sai deste hospital até que saibamos o nível de contaminação existente aqui dentro.

Isso quer dizer... – _Hermione fala_

Sim (_Draco completa)_ pode ser que estejamos contaminados

_Hermione sente uma vertigem. Ela se segura na poltrona para não cair e puxa o ar com força para seus pulmões. __**Não... **__Ela pensa.__** O destino não iria ser tão cruel comigo uma segunda vez**_

Você está bem? – _Draco pergunta preocupado. Se ele pudesse com certeza entraria em uma lareira e estaria ao lado de Hermione agora, mas o loiro sabe que fazer isso é expô-la a um risco desnecessário._

Sim Draco eu estou (_ela fala tentando segurar as lágrimas)_, eu só estou preocupada com você e com todos aí.

_Draco percebe que a notícia a abalou_ – por favor, não se preocupe tanto (_Draco fala) _é apenas uma medida de precaução, eu não cheguei a ter contato direto com o paciente contaminado. Mas eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa

O que? – _Hermione pergunta curiosa_

Se você ou o Ryan sentirem alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa, dor, febre, coceira, se aparecer qualquer sinal me avise. Apenas por precaução... – _O loiro fala tentando não transparecer preocupação_

_Hermione assente com a cabeça, Draco continua. – _vocês devem ficar em casa também, não saiam de maneira alguma. Apenas por uns dois dias, até termos certeza que tudo está bem.

_Hermione fica calada. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que a situação estivesse chegado a este ponto. Ela olha para o loiro lutando para conter as lágrimas e murmura_ – tudo bem

Eu preciso ir agora – _Draco fala _

Draco! (_Hermione fala antes que ele desapareça)_ me prometa que você vai me deixar saber se você não estiver bem...

_A imagem se desfaz antes que Draco possa dizer alguma coisa..._

_O loiro ainda tenta chamar Hermione, mas o medi-bruxo chefe chega com más notícias. Vicenzo Giacominni acaba de falecer..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Antes de tudo vou avisar que eu não fui sequestrada ou abduzida. Ainda estou por aqui e escrevendo com a corda toda ou pelo menos tentando no pouco tempo que tem me restado... Já está virando rotina terminar os capítulos me desculpando pela demora, mas o que eu posso fazer? Como eu não ganho milhões escrevendo sobre Harry Potter (que por sinal não é meu e eu não pretendo lucrar nada a não ser os comentários maravilhosos que recebo) eu preciso arranjar outro meio pra me sustentar, ou seja tenho que trabalhar e isso toma tempo, um tempo que eu preferia estar escrevendo, mas não dá né.

Um recadinho para as pessoas que mandaram os e-mails e devem estar me xingando por não terem recebido o trecho do capítulo. Eu esqueci que o fanfiction "come" os e-mails, ou seja, eu não recebi e-mail nenhum por isso não pude mandar. Se vocês quiserem receber coloquem os e-mails por extenso (exemplo: seunomearrobaprovedorpontocompontobr, entenderam?) ou então façam assim: nome (espaço) arroba (espaço) . (espaço) com (espaço) . br . Assim a gente burla o ff e eu mando o trecho do próximo capítulo pra quem comentar ok

Beijos e boa leitura e não se esqueçam de fazer a autora feliz deixando a sua review!


	32. Chapter 32

_No outro dia_

_Hermione vê que o sol começa a despontar. Não é preciso dizer que, depois que falou com Draco, ela não conseguiu mais pregar o olho. A sua noite foi dividida entre a preocupação com o que iria acontecer, não apenas com Draco, mas com todos que de alguma forma tiveram contato com o vírus e a pesquisa em seus livros sobre o assunto. A morena sabe que se a doença se espalhar muitos perecerão até que se encontre a cura._

_Ela está na biblioteca quando vê Ryan chegar. O menino ainda veste pijamas, seus cabelos bagunçados e a carinha de sono enchem a morena de ternura_ – Já acordou meu bem? Ainda é cedo...

Você não estava no quarto_ (ele fala como se sentisse que há algo errado)_ nem o papai

Eu sei meu bem (_Hermione fala abraçando o garotinho como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Ela olha para o menino que está calado, mas Hermione sabe que ele quer saber sobre Draco) _seu pai precisou ficar no hospital. Há uma emergência

Tudo bem mamãe... _(Ryan fala e Hermione sente seu coração transbordar de felicidade. Ela se sente assim toda vez que o menino lhe chama de mãe) _Ele vêm tomar café com a gente? Ou só volta à noite?

_Ela senta-se e faz com que o menino se sente a seu lado, Hermione respira fundo_ – Ry... Seu pai vai ter que ficar no hospital por uns dias...

_O menino olha para Hermione. Ele não sabe direito o que pensar, Ryan já se acostumou ao fato do pai muitas vezes ter que sair de repente, mas Draco sempre voltava pra casa. _

Não fique assim querido (_Hermione fala sentindo a preocupação do menino)_ vão ser apenas alguns dias. Eu estou aqui com você, além disso, logo seu pai estará de volta, vai ficar tudo bem

_Antes que o menino fale alguma coisa, Hermione se lembra das últimas palavras de Draco. Se eles sentirem alguma coisa diferente pra entrar em contato... Ela olha para o garotinho e um bolo se forma em seu estômago só de pensar na hipótese – _Você está bem? _(Ela pergunta enquanto começa a examinar o corpinho dele)_

_Ryan olha para Hermione meio espantado, mas a morena não liga e continua a examinar cada centímetro da pele do menino a procura de algum sinal. Ela encosta a mão na testa dele procurando sinal de febre, depois pega a varinha e passa por todo corpo do menino._

Mione! O que aconteceu? – _Ryan pergunta. Ele está começando a ficar assustado_

Nada meu amor... (_a morena fala visivelmente aliviada ao ver que até o momento não há nenhum indício que o menino possa estar contaminado. Ela abraça o garotinho)_ não aconteceu nada (_ela fala lutando para que as lágrimas não aflorem)_

_**Eu vou acabar assustando o menino. **__Ela pensa consigo mesma. __**O que está acontecendo comigo pra cair no choro deste jeito?**_

Não chora mamãe, logo o papai vai voltar... (_ele fala tentando consolá-la)_ e enquanto o papai não estiver aqui, eu cuido de você...

_Hermione enxuga uma lágrima com as costas da mão_ – ainda bem que você está aqui comigo querido... (_ela fala tentando sorrir)_ Agora vamos tomar café

XXXXX

_No ministério_

_Harry, Rony e Gina chegam apressados. Mais uma reunião extraordinária e os três sabem que isso nunca significa nada bom. Da última vez eles descobriram que Hermione vivia nas mãos de um louco que a mantinha prisioneira. O que será agora? É o que todos pensam_

_Eles vêem uma movimentação estranha, muitas pessoas desconhecidas que entram e saem, há também um bruxo que eles nunca viram antes ajudando na recepção e eles notam a presença de pessoas que com certeza não deveriam estar no ministério que por sinal parece estar passando por uma espécie de reforma_

_Eles entram em uma sala onde mais alguns aurores estão à espera, Moody chega e se posiciona a frente._

Vamos lá chefe (_Rony fala)_ qual é a má notícia desta vez?

Na verdade não serei eu quem vai falar com vocês – _O auror fala para o ruivo e quase no mesmo intante um homem entra. Harry o reconhece como um dos principais assessores do ministro. **Ótimo... **Pensa ele.** O problema deve ser maior ainda do que imaginamos. Pior do que uma reunião extraordinária é uma reunião extraordinária com um assessor do ministro**_

_Os aurores se acomodam. Moody pigarreia para conter o burburinho que se forma e após conseguir silêncio, ele começa _– todos os que estão aqui participaram da missão na Ucrânia, eu creio.

_A maioria dos aurores balança a cabeça afirmativamente e olha para o chefe com curiosidade. Gina levanta a mão_

_Moody olha para ela_ – pois não, senhora Potter.

Então podemos presumir que esta reunião está ligada a tudo que aconteceu na Ucrânia? – _Gina conclui_

De certa forma _(Moody fala) _nós iremos explicar por alto e em seguida colocaremos alguém do St Mungus em contato para dar mais detalhes _(Moody olha para os aurores cujas fisionomias mostram claramente que eles não estão entendendo nada)_ em breve suas dúvidas serão sanadas, peço um pouco mais de paciência.

_Os aurores se acalmam e ficam a espera, Moody continua_ – como eu falei, a maioria de vocês participou da missão na Ucrânia, missão essa que foi bem sucedida em quase todos os aspectos, nós prendemos vários envolvidos e acabamos com o líder além de libertar Hermione Granger que estava sob seu poder há anos sem que soubéssemos

_Os presentes escutam calados, seria possível ouvir uma agulha caindo no chão neste momento. Moody continua_ – tanto o ministério inglês quanto o ucraniano esperava que as coisas terminassem por aí uma vez que quase todos os envolvidos foram capturados, mas infelizmente não foi isso que aconteceu, alguém ainda tinha uma amostra do vírus que Kirk Gasparov pretendia introduzir no mundo trouxa. Vocês devem se lembrar do que aconteceu naquela escola. Foi divulgado pela imprensa tanto bruxa quanto trouxa, várias crianças morreram

Felizmente (_o assessor do ministro toma a palavra)_ a crise foi contornada. As autoridades trouxas conseguiram isolar as pessoas que tiveram contato com o vírus antes que ele se espalhasse. Infelizmente houve um considerável número de baixas que foi convenientemente ocultado da população. O que vazou foi apenas a morte das crianças que foi atribuida a um acidente com inseticida na escola

Isso é um absurdo! _(Gina não se contém e interrompe) _Culpar a escola!

Sim... _(o assessor concorda) _Mas foi preciso, pior seria uma população em pânico. Além disso, os responsáveis pela escola não sobreviveram para se defender e os que não foram contaminados tiveram suas memórias modificadas.

Isso não foi divulgado... - _Harry fala depois de pensar por um minuto_

Felizmente não chegou ao conhecimento da nossa imprensa. O caso foi contornado sem que se transformasse em uma epidemia. Mas isso não descarta a hipótese de que aconteça novamente _(Moody fala antes que alguém respire aliviado_). Por isso motivo temos uma equipe estudando-o. Precisamos estar preparados, mas algo fugiu do controle...

_A esta altura ninguém mais consegue ouvir em silêncio e Moody tem um certo trabalho para conter o burburinho_ – Senhores, por favor se acalmem! A situação é grave e precisamos da ajuda de todos, mas vocês não poderão ajudar se não estiverem a par de tudo.

Suponho que teremos maiores informações – _Harry pergunta_

Sim senhor Potter (_o auror chefe fala) _por este motivo em poucos minutos vocês estarão em contato com o hospital St Mungus

_Eles ficam esperando alguém do hospital entrar, mas ao invés disso um funcionário do ministério chega trazendo um grande espelho de duas faces que ocupa toda uma parede. Alguns segundos depois uma fisionomia conhecida aparece no reflexo_

Malfoy! – _Harry, Gina e Rony falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Moody olha para os aurores e faz as apresentações_ – Para quem não conhece este é o doutor Draco Malfoy, um dos medi-bruxos mais prestigiados da atualidade. Ele foi nomeado responsável para contornar a crise e vai explicar pra vocês o que está acontecendo

_Do outro lado, Draco encara a todos meio desconcertado, ele sabe que tem que usar todo o seu tato e diplomacia para não causar uma comoção geral. Afinal ninguém garante que nenhum daqueles aurores não tenha algum parente ou amigo no hospital. Ele respira fundo e cumprimenta _– Bom dia a todos

Bom dia pra quem? (_Rony sussurra para Harry)_ ver a doninha logo cedo não é realmente a minha melhor maneira de começar o dia! (_Rony fala e leva um cutucão da irmã)_

Ai Gina! Doeu! – _o ruivo geme_

Quieto! (_Gina fala)_ Vamos ver o que o Malfoy tem a dizer

Muito bem senhores (_Draco resolve falar sem fazer rodeios. Não dá pra ser sutil depois de passar a noite em claro atendendo aos prováveis infectados.) _creio que o senhor Moody já os colocou a par da situação, mesmo que por alto. Eu vou ser rápido, não temos tempo a perder. Nós estávamos estudando o vírus trouxa a pedido do ministério, como vocês sabem este vírus foi criado magicamente a partir do vírus da varíola de dragão. É algo totalmente novo e que não pode ser combatido nem pelas poções e feitiços bruxos nem pelos remédios e vacinas trouxas. O fato é que estávamos estudando o vírus e infelizmente aconteceu algo que não esperávamos. Alguém burlou toda a segurança e entrou na sala onde guardávamos as amostras. Por causa disso nós descobrimos o que ninguém esperava, descobrimos que o vírus criado por Gasparov para atingir aos trouxas de alguma maneira sofreu uma mutação e passou a contaminar também a nós bruxos.

_Draco faz uma pausa esperando que haja perguntas, mas todos estão estarrecidos demais para perguntar qualquer coisa. Então o loiro continua_ – Esta pessoa foi contaminada e faleceu há algumas horas. Ele teve contato com o vírus há cinco dias e os sintomas se manifestaram há três, mas nós só o descobrimos ontem

Isso quer dizer... – _Gina fala assustada_

Sim senhora Potter (_o loiro fala)_ quer dizer que ele esteve em contato com algumas pessoas antes que nós descobríssemos o que aconteceu, ele pode ter transmitido a doença para muita gente. Por sorte ele morava sozinho, mas tinha uma namorada que teve contato íntimo com ele. Ela agora está numa área de isolamento. As pessoas que também tiveram contato com ele estão isoladas no hospital. Como ele trabalhava aqui pode ter tido contato com muita gente e estas pessoas podem ter tido contato com outros o hospital inteiro ficará isolado por alguns dias. Ninguém entra ou sai até sabermos o real nível de contaminação

_Os aurores se entreolham. O hospital fechado é algo que chega muito, muito perto do caos total._

_O burburinho começa, mas é logo controlado pelo chefe dos aurores – _senhores, por favor! _(Moody fala)_ não é hora pra isso, a situação é grave e temos que agir o quanto antes.

Chefe... (_uma voz ao fundo fala)_ não entendi ainda qual vai ser o papel dos aurores nisso tudo. Não é como se estivéssemos procurando bruxo das trevas

Não... É algo muito pior (_Moody fala olhando para Draco)_, por favor, doutor Malfoy, agora que as explicações foram dadas passe a estratégia de trabalho

_Draco pigarreia e continua_ – com o hospital fechado precisaremos de um local para atender a população. Os casos do vírus serão trazidos pra cá, mas os demais deverão ser atendidos em outro local para evitar qualquer risco de contaminação

Por isso essa bagunça aqui –_ Rony fala para Harry_

Sim Weasley (_o comentário de Rony não passou despercebido ao loiro)_ Os casos que não tiverem ligação com o vírus serão atendidos no ministério. Lançamos uma nota na imprensa a respeito de uma reforma e suspendemos as visitas por uns dias utilizando essa desculpa, tínhamos dois medi-bruxos de férias que foram convocados, além de alguns enfermeiros que não estavam no hospital nas últimas semanas. Estamos convocando voluntários também que estarão trabalhando no hospital provisório durante alguns dias, ao menos até que a quarentena acabe.

Quanto tempo esta situação deve durar? – _Harry pergunta_

Em princípio alguns dias até podermos verificar o grau de contaminação (_Draco fala)_ depois os contaminados ficarão em isolamento e reabriremos as outras alas

São muitos os contaminados? – _O menino que sobreviveu pergunta_

Ainda não sabemos (_Malfoy suspira)_ o vírus tem um período de incubação de cerca de dois dias, ainda não dá pra precisar

E onde a gente entra nesta história? (_Rony pergunta) _Além de ceder espaço para o hospital provisório?

_Draco olha pra o ruivo – _vocês irão procurar algumas pessoas que tiveram contato com os contaminados. Isso deve ser feito o mais rápido possível, antes que eles contaminem mais alguém o que pode acontecer se eles tiverem o vírus. Mas todo cuidado é pouco. Vocês deverão fazer feitiços de proteção poderosos em si mesmo e depois isolar os locais onde as pessoas estão até que se tenha certeza se foram contaminadas ou não. Além disso, vocês devem descobrir com quem estas pessoas tiveram contato. Tudo isso de forma discreta, não podemos deixar essa situação vazar de forma alguma

Parece uma bola de neve. Cresce sem parar... – _Alguém ao fundo comenta_

Exatamente. Isso pode se tornar uma bola de neve (_Draco fala)_ e esta bola de neve deve ser detida o mais rápido possível

Vamos! Não há tempo a perder. Precisamos dividir os grupos – _Moody fala enquanto os aurores se levantam e vão saindo rapidamente_

Potter! – _Draco fala antes que o moreno se retire_

_Harry olha para o espelho Rony e Gina fazem o mesmo_

_Draco olha para os três meio constrangido_ – Eu tenho que ficar no hospital enquanto durar a quarentena. Por favor, tome conta da Hermione enquanto eu estiver aqui. E se eu não sair... _(as palavras morrem em sua boca, ele não quer nem pensar nesta hipótese. Mas é preciso)_

_Harry assente com a cabeça e os três saem_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Espero que ninguém esteja querendo me azarar "só" porque eu não deixei claro se o Draco está ou não contaminado... Tenham paciência comigo... (carinha de cachorro abandonado)

Falando sério agora, espero que tenham gostado. Estou fazendo o possível pra postar com regularidade, mas caso eu me enrole um pouquinho podem ficar tranquilos que o capítulo sai. Não se preocupem que não pretendo deixar a fic incompleta (eu odeio quem faz isso com todas as minhas forças, já deixei de ler muita coisa por causa disso)

Ah! Antes que me esqueça, no capítulo anterior eu disse que quem quisesse receber um trechinho da fic deveria deixar o e-mail. Só precisa deixar o e-mail quem não tem o cadastro no fanfiction. Quem é cadastrado não precisa deixar pois dá pra responder pelo site ok. Lembrando que quem for deixar o e-mail deve colocar com espaços ok (ex: seu nome espaçoprovedor espaço. espaço com espaço . espaço br)

Bem é só. Beijos e boa leitura e façam uma autora feliz deixando uma review


	33. Chapter 33

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Hoje faz cinco dias que Draco está no hospital. Ele me manda notícias sempre que pode, mas isso não aquieta meu coração. Eu sempre fico com medo de estar acontecendo alguma coisa a mais e ele estar me escondendo, eu sei muito bem que ele é capaz disso. Tenho certeza que se alguma coisa grave ocorrer ele só vai me contar quando sair. Às vezes eu fico pensando que pode ser que ele não saia e logo trato de afastar esse pensamento. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem ele**_

_**Com o Ryan está tudo bem. Eu o examino várias vezes por dia e este é um momento terrível pra mim. Eu sinto uma angustia imensa só em pensar que algo possa acontecer a ele, o alívio que eu sinto quando vejo que não há nenhum sintoma é indescritível.**_

_**É claro que eu também me examino todos os dias, Draco faz questão de me perguntar sempre que entra em contato comigo. Eu também não tenho nenhum sintoma de contaminação. Fico aliviada principalmente por saber que, se nem eu nem o Ryan temos nada, isso significa que o Draco não passou nada pra gente e logo ele também não está doente**_

_**Eu ando me sentindo estranha ultimamente. Não é nada relacionado ao vírus, mas eu não sei direito o que é. Ando me sentindo cansada, acho que estou me alimentando mal, nada para direito no meu estômago, principalmente pela manhã. Acho que deve ser esta tensão... É claro que eu não falei nada ao Draco, não quero preocupá-lo sem necessidade.**_

_**Harry, Gina e Rony também sempre entram em contato comigo. Eles não gostaram muito quando eu disse que eles não poderiam vir aqui, mas acabaram entendendo que eu não posso me arriscar. Se por acaso eu tiver alguma coisa não quero e nem posso passar para meus amigos**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo rezando para este pesadelo acabar logo e o Draco voltar pra casa...**_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, na mansão Malfoy_

_É madrugada quando Draco aparata em casa. Depois de alguns dias extenuantes, finalmente o pesadelo acabou, pelo menos no que diz respeito à ameaça que ele esteja contaminado. __**Muitos não tiveram a mesma sorte.**__ Ele pensa tristemente. Além do paciente número um, a sua namorada, o estagiário que o descobriu, cinco funcionários do hospital e dois vizinhos do primeiro infectado também estão doentes e podem ter passado o vírus para outras pessoas. Mas por sorte e competência do loiro e de outros medi-bruxos, a crise está sendo controlada_

_Como o perigo maior dentro do hospital já passou, os andares estão sendo liberados aos poucos, ficando apenas um deles reservado para os casos de contaminação. Andar este que está isolado pelos feitiços mais poderosos conhecidos. Isso sem falar isolamento feito de forma trouxa, afinal prevenir nunca é demais_

_O loiro vem trabalhando de forma exaustiva desde que a crise começou, ele não pode dizer que dormiu muito nestes últimos dias. O cansaço começa a tomar conta do seu corpo, mas o que ele mais quer no momento é ver sua família._

_**Família... **__Ele pensa. É estranho pensar em Hermione Granger como parte da sua família, mas é exatamente desta forma que Draco se sente em relação a ela. __**Se ao menos essa teimosa aceitasse meu pedido...**_

_Draco afasta estes pensamentos, ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria mais pressioná-la. __**Além disso, ela já está vivendo aqui comigo... **__Ele se lembra bem que Hermione falou que seria temporário, mas o loiro como bom sonserino que é vai dar um jeito para que esta situação se torne permanente._

_Draco passa pelo quarto do filho, o menino dorme pesado. Draco examina o filho tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Embora Hermione tenha feito isso, o loiro se sente melhor verificando pessoalmente. Draco beija o filho e se retira. __**Ele deve estar cheio de novidades... **__Pensa sorrindo enquanto se dirige a seu quarto._

XXXXX

_Draco entra de mansinho. Como era de se esperar, Hermione está dormindo. Ele olha para a morena que respira suavemente com o lençol mal tampando a suas coxas bem torneadas. A despeito do seu cansaço o desejo logo toma conta de seu corpo. Draco se troca e deita a seu lado, ele a abraça e aspira-lhe o perfume._

_Hermione sente alguém deitando a seu lado. __**Ryan?**__ A morena pensa. O garotinho agora está indo para sua cama cada vez mais cedo. __**Ele sente falta do Draco... E eu também...**_

_Mas as mãos que circundam seu corpo não são mãos de um menino, são mãos de um homem. Os lábios que beijam a base de seu pescoço e a fazem tremer de forma quase insana definitivamente não pertencem a uma criança – _Draco? (_Ela fala, agora acordando de vez) _Draco? É você?

_Hermione olha pra ele enquanto as lágrimas descem sem que ela possa se controlar. __**Malditos hormônios! **__Ela pensa.__** O que está acontecendo comigo?**_

Ei... (_Draco fala carinhosamente enquanto seca as lágrimas da morena)_ se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim teria dormido no quarto do Ryan

_Hermione o beija apaixonadamente_ – senti sua falta Draco (_ela fala entre sorrisos e lágrimas, enquanto se aninha nos braços do loiro sentindo-se como se finalmente tivesse encontrado seu porto seguro)_

Eu também... – _Draco murmura antes de capturar os lábios entreabertos de Hermione_

_O beijo começa de forma suave, carinhosa, mas aos poucos a paixão toma conta dos dois. Cada um quer demonstrar ao outro a saudade que sentiu, é como se eles quisessem deixar suas marcas impregnadas em cada centímetro de pele de seu parceiro_

_Draco interrompe o beijo e olha para Hermione. Ele fica assim por alguns minutos como se a estivesse analisando_

O que foi? (_Ela pergunta sorrindo) _Eu vou acabar ficando constrangida com você me encarando desse jeito

Eu gosto de olhar pra você... _(O loiro fala enquanto tira uma mecha do cabelo cacheado do rosto de Hermione) _Principalmente depois de tanto tempo sem te ver assim tão de perto... _(ele dá um selinho nos lábios da morena e segura o queixo dela bem perto de seu rosto) _Você está diferente... (_ele fala)_ está mais bonita... Eu não sei dizer ao certo o que é, mas é como se você tivesse algo mais (_ele fala enquanto captura os lábios dela para um novo beijo)_

_Hermione suspira ao sentir o loiro mordiscar de leve seus lábios. Ela afunda seus dedos no cabelo de Draco puxando-o mais para perto_

Isso quer dizer que você está com saudades? – _Ele fala sorrindo ironicamente enquanto desce seus lábios para o colo da morena_

Mais do que você imagina Draco (_ela fala enquanto ajuda o loiro a tirar a camisa)_ mais do que eu mesmo poderia imaginar

_Draco olha nos olhos de Hermione. Ele acaricia os cabelos cacheados e sorri – _agora eu estou aqui. E não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum, pelo menos durante um bom tempo..._ (ele fala capturando os lábios dela novamente. Ele desce a alça de sua camisola bem devagar como se quisesse fazer o momento durar para sempre)_

_E eles se amam... Vagarosamente... Como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para estarem juntos... E neste momento eles têm... É como se o tempo houvesse parado para que os amantes pudessem aproveitar cada segundo. Não existe um vírus maligno solto entre os bruxos, não existem comparsas de Gasparov tentando levar os planos adiante, não existe sequer o mundo. Apenas um homem e uma mulher que se buscam e se completam, apenas um homem e uma mulher que sabem que precisam um do outro para alcançar a verdadeira felicidade_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Na medida do possível, as coisas estão entrando nos eixos no que se refere à epidemia. Até o momento houve cinco mortes e algumas dezenas de infectados estão em isolamento no hospital, entre eles vários funcionários. Felizmente Draco não foi contaminado e já fazem dois dias que não chega mais ninguém com os sintomas. o que os leva a crer que o pior já passou. _

_O loiro continua a realizar pesquisas a respeito do vírus. Draco sabe que ele agora está mais mortal do que nunca, uma vez que infecta tanto bruxos quanto trouxas. Ele treme só em pensar que pode haver uma amostra daquilo em mãos erradas... Sim, Draco sabe que se alguém usou o vírus num colégio trouxa matando várias crianças. Se alguém foi capaz de um ato bárbaro como esse, nada impede que este louco possa ter ainda amostras do vírus. E ele pode não saber o quão mortal ele é, ou pior ainda ele pode saber exatamente como o vírus é mortal e não se importar com isso_

_Devido aos últimos acontecimentos o ministério inglês intensificou ainda mais as suas investigações, ele agora trabalha em conjunto com o ministério ucraniano e já cogita a hipótese de envolver os ministérios dos outros paises na busca, afinal ninguém sabe onde o maluco está. Pode estar em qualquer lugar_

_Hermione continua colaborando com o ministério o que não agrada nem um pouco ao loiro. Ele sabe que Hermione é uma bruxa poderosa, mas mesmo assim ele se preocupa. __**Esse é um inimigo com o qual não sabemos ainda ao certo como lidar.**__ Ele pensa no estrago que o vírus poderia ter causado no hospital se a contaminação do estagiario não tivesse sido descoberta a tempo_

_Por sorte, como a morena não tem treinamento como auror, a sua parte fica restrita às investigações e pesquisas sobre o vírus. Ela não se envolve com as buscas diretas. Mas isso não tranqüiliza Draco em absoluto principalmente agora que o ministério deu a ela autorização para, junto com ele, trabalhar direto com as amostras. __**Eles não podiam ter feito isso!**__ Draco engole um impropério ao se lembrar..._

XXXXX

_Hospital St Mungus três dias atrás_

_Draco olha pelo microscópio e faz anotações num pergaminho. Ele não nota nenhuma mudança nas amostras do vírus, mas isso não lhe espanta. Ele sabe que eles ficarão latentes até encontrarem um hospedeiro. Por isso as proteções aumentaram ainda mais. O laboratório está selado com feitiços que apenas ele, o chefe e o responsável pela divisão de controle de epidemias trouxas conhecem. Não que o trouxa possa realizá-los ou desfaze-los é claro. Além das proteções bruxas todos usam trajes de isolamento trouxas.__** É melhor prevenir que remediar. **__É o que ele pensa_

_O loiro termina de guardar a amostra e fazer o feitiço de proteção quando alguém bate na porta _

Está seguro? – _Ele ouve Hoch perguntar_

Sim (_Draco responde)_ acabei de guardar as amostras

Como andam as pesquisas? – _O chefe pergunta_

Não como eu gostaria (_Draco fala desanimado)_ por ser um vírus híbrido, ele é mais difícil de pesquisar e consequentemente de achar a cura. Mesmo com a ajuda dos trouxas, eu sinto que ainda está faltando alguma coisa.

_Hoch olha pra ele – _o ministério vai colocar uma pessoa a disposição, alguém que está pesquisando a respeito do vírus desde o acidente na escola. Pode-se dizer que é a mente mais brilhante dos últimos tempos. Ela pesquisou tudo que pode em relação à parte teórica, mas agora ela precisa pesquisar a matéria prima

_Neste momento Hermione entra no laboratório_

Você por aqui? (_Draco fala sorrindo, mas o sorriso morre em seus lábios quando ele vê o óbvio) _Ah não! (_ele fala lançando um olhar furioso para ela e para o chefe) _nem pensar!

_Hoch olha para o loiro meio desconcertado. No fundo ele já sabia que esta seria a reação de seu medi-bruxo_ – Ela foi indicada pelo ministério para ajudar nas pesquisas, não podemos ignorar isso doutor Malfoy! O ministro quer alguém de sua confiança envolvido no processo

Nem pensar! (_Draco repete)_ Que se dane o que o ministério quer! Eu não vou te expor a isso Hermione!

Ah não, doutor Malfoy! Realmente você não vai me expor a nada! Eu vou estar protegida, tão protegida quanto você. Eu preciso pesquisar o vírus pra tentar ajudar e eu não estou aqui lhe pedindo ajuda ou permissão. Eu vim indicada pelo ministério pra realizar um trabalho e é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer! (_A morena fala num tom que não admite replica)_

XXXXX

_De volta ao presente_

_E Draco bem que tentou impedir. Ele gritou, xingou, ficou um dia inteiro sem falar com ela. Mas nada demoveu Hermione do seu intuito. __**Diabo de mulher teimosa! **__Foi o que ele pensou, mas acabou aceitando, até porque foram ordens superiores_

_O loiro tem que admitir que a colaboração de Hermione tem sido valiosa, mesmo assim ele fica preocupado. Se Draco pudesse manteria Hermione em segurança, mas ele não pode..._

_A entrada da morena no laboratório interrompe seus pensamentos e ele vê que já passa das cinco_ – já estou pronta, podemos ir (_ela fala com um olhar carinhoso. Hermione sabe que é difícil pra ele lidar com o fato de que ela está trabalhando em contato direto com algo tão perigoso)_

_Draco olha pra ela e sorri. Uma das vantagens, apesar de tudo, é que eles ficam mais tempo juntos_ – Que milagre você me chamando pra ir embora!

**Hermione** – É que eu combinei de ir à casa da Gina hoje (_ela olha para o loiro que está com cara de quem não gostou da idéia) _uma reunião só de garotas senhor Malfoy, de garotas e crianças. O Ryan está exultante de ter alguém com quem brincar (_ela olha pra ele)_ eu falei pra ele pedir pra você...

Acho que ele me falou alguma coisa deste tipo ontem (_Draco suspira)_, mas eu não pensei em...

Potters e Weasleys (_Hermione completa sorrindo)_ ora Draco! O menino precisa de companhia precisa da companhia de outras crianças. Eu fui filha única, sei o que é me sentir sozinha de vez em quando.

_Draco suspira. O pior é que ele sabe também e de jeito nenhum ele quer privar o filho da companhia de outras crianças, mesmo que sejam Potters e Weasleys – _tudo bem (_ele fala resignado)_, mas vê se vocês dois não demoram, eu me desacostumei de ficar sozinho

É só o tempo de botar as fofocas em dia – _Hermione fala dando um selinho no loiro_

Então espero você de volta daqui uma semana mais ou menos – _o loiro fala e foge do tapa dando risada_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde na casa dos Potter_

_As crianças brincam no jardim enquanto Hermione, Gina e Luna tomam chá e conversam na sala. Hermione segura Selene, a filha mais nova de Rony e Luna que, puxando a genética Weasley, é ruiva como o pai e os gêmeos_

O Frank me mandou uma carta (_a loira fala para as amigas e suspira. Faz duas semanas que o filho mais velho de Luna foi para o colégio) _nem precisa dizer que ele está adorando Hogwarts. Adivinha qual a matéria preferida dele?

Herbologia – _Gina e Hermione falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

É... _(Luna fala com seu costumeiro ar sonhador) _o Neville teria ficado orgulhoso

Ele ficaria feliz também ao saber que você retomou sua vida, Luna – _Gina fala carinhosamente. Ela sabe o quanto a cunhada sofreu ao se ver grávida e sozinha após a morte do namorado._

Eu sei... (_Luna concorda)_ eu sei... Seu irmão foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida Gina. Sem ele acho que eu não teria sobrevivido (_ela olha para Hermione)_ acho que você me entende... Quer dizer, você e o Malfoy...

É... (_Hermione concorda)_ talvez eu não estivesse aqui se ele o Ryan não tivessem aparecido na minha vida. Quando eu fui para o hospital no fundo eu só queria morrer, dormir para sempre. Foi o rostinho do Ryan que me despertou para a vida novamente

E o corpinho do medi-bruxo te despertou pra outras coisas – _Gina fala marotamente e dá risada ao ver Hermione ficar vermelha_

Eu vou dar uma olhadinha nos meninos _(Luna fala se levantando e dando risada ao ver a morena ficar desconcertada)_ essa conversa está ficando pesada para uma mãe de família séria (_a loira vai ao jardim. Não que as crianças dêem trabalho, mas nunca é bom arriscar)_

Você está feliz? – _Gina pergunta olhando para a amiga_

_Hermione fica pensativa por um momento –_ sim Gina, apesar de tudo eu estou feliz (_ela fala enquanto despeja pimenta em seu chá)_

Mione! (_Gina fala estarrecida)_ o que você está fazendo? Você está tomando chá com pimenta?

_Hermione olha meio sem graça para a amiga_. - Me deu uma vontade danada... Estranho ne?

_Gina olha para a amiga como se ela tivesse se transformado num hipogrifo de repente. Então ela abre um sorriso misterioso_

O que foi? – _Hermione pergunta curiosa ao ver o olhar da amiga_

Hermione Granger... (_Gina fala inquisidora)_ você já pensou na possibilidade de estar grávida?

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não tenho lá muita coisa pra dizer, pra falar a verdade acho que deveria estar me escondendo das azarações por terminar o capítulo justamente nesta parte, mas sou uma grifinória e estou usando a minha dose de coragem pra aparecer por aqui e perguntar... Onde vocês estão? Quase ninguém comentou o último capítulo... (autora à beira da depressão profunda) Eu quase chorei, passei dias me perguntando o que tinha feito de errado...

Desligando o modo melodramático...

Mil desculpas pela demora. Só eu sei a correria que ando ultimamente. Se por um lado as coisas começaram a se desenrolar, por outro começaram a enrolar. Entenderam? Não? Bem, o que estava enrolado, se desenrolou e o que não estava enrolado começou a enrolar... Ficou claro?

.....

....

....

É impressão minha ou tem gente me olhando com cara de "coitadinha... É doida de pedra se eu não tivesse tão curioso pelo final da história, juro que mandava internar"

Por favor não façam isso! Eu tenho essa e várias outras fics pra terminar, além da algumas que eu quero começar. E garanto que não sou perigosa mesmos nos surtos mais homéricos!

Como já vi que não vou falar coisa com coisa agora... Fui

Bjos e boa leitura (e deixem sua review pra fazer uma autora feliz)


	34. Chapter 34

_Ao ouvir as palavras de Gina a morena engasga-se com a extravagante mistura de chá com pimenta. Ela olha incrédula para a amiga _– Gra... grávida? _(É só o que consegue balbuciar)_

É Mione (_a ruiva encara Hermione) _Grávida. É isso que acontece quando um homem e uma mulher fazem...

Ta! Já entendi sua ruiva depravada (_Hermione fala ruborizada)_ eu sei muito bem como se faz um bebê. Mas... _(ela encara a amiga e fala com convicção) _Nós tomamos precauções...

_Gina não se dá por vencida e olha para a amiga_ – Sim... Vocês podem ter tomado precauções. Mas eu pergunto, vocês tomaram precauções **todas** as vezes? Porque basta esquecer uma vez apenas

_Hermione tenta argumentar, mas as palavras ficam presas em sua garganta quase no mesmo instante em que sente seu rosto pegar fogo. Ela evita olhar para a amiga e abaixa o olhar como se fosse uma colegial pega colando na prova_

_Gina sorri diante da reação da morena. Quem diria que Hermione, sempre tão lógica e racional fosse se deixar levar pela paixão a ponto de esquecer de se proteger_ – Não precisa nem responder, a sua cara já diz tudo (_a ruiva fala e senta-se segurando a mão de Hermione que está visivelmente nervosa)_ ora vamos Mione, não é tão terrível assim... E depois é só uma possibilidade, não dá nem pra ter certeza sem um exame.

_Os olhos de Hermione se enchem de lágrimas. Como ela não viu o óbvio? Os sintomas estavam todos saltando a seus olhos e mesmo assim ela não percebeu. As tonturas, a mudança de humor, o enjôo, as crises de choro como a que está prestes a explodir agora. __**Droga Hermione! Pra uma sabe tudo você anda bem lerdinha nos últimos tempos...**__ Ela fala para si mesma enquanto as lágrimas descem sem que ela consiga controlar_

Ora, vamos... Não é tão terrível assim... (_a ruiva abraça a amiga e repete meio espantada ao ver a reação de Hermione) _ou será que é? (_Gina fala olhando para a amiga)_

Não Gina (_Hermione suspira e fala)_ não é que seja terrível... É que eu não esperava, eu não reparei os sinais que estavam embaixo do meu nariz e nem o Draco...

_Então ela para. __**O Draco! Quando ele souber...**_

_Gina vê o semblante assustado de Hermione e adivinha o pensamento da amiga – _quando o Malfoy souber, ele vai forçar a barra para que você aceite o pedido de casamento. Foi isso que você pensou, não foi?

_Hermione olha estupefata para a ruiva. Ela não se lembra de ter comentado sobre isso com ninguém._ – Como você sabe? (_ela fala espantada)_

_Gina olha para a amiga – _eu esperava que você me contasse (_a ruiva fala e Hermione nota que ela está um pouco decepcionada)_, mas foi o Harry quem me contou. Ele descobriu no dia que ele e o Rony foram falar com o Malfoy no hospital, acho que o Draco acabou soltando sem querer

Quando eles... O que? (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Eu não acredito que aqueles dois foram encostar o Draco na parede!

Ora Mione (_Gina defende o marido e o irmão)_ foi naquela época que você estava meio chateada. Eles estavam preocupados achando que o Draco tinha feito algo com você. E como você não ia falar mesmo, meu marido e meu irmão como bisbilhoteiros que são foram atrás do Malfoy pra saber o que ele tinha feito pra te deixar assim. E o que eles descobriram? Que ele havia pedido você em casamento e você não aceitou (_a ruiva olha pra baixo)_ eu fiquei esperando você me contar...

_Hermione olha para a ruiva e vê que a amiga está um pouco magoada_ – desculpa Gina... (_a morena fala meio desconcertada) _Não é que eu não confie em você. Eu não contei pra ninguém porque eu não queria falar sobre isso... Eu fiquei tão perdida com a forma que o pedido foi feito (_ela enxuga uma lágrima com as costas da mão) _de uma forma tão estranha, como se fosse uma proposta comercial... Pode ser besteira minha, mas eu já me casei pelos motivos errados uma vez e desta vez eu gostaria que tivesse um pouquinho de sentimento da parte dele também.

_Gina demora um pouquinho para processar a informação. Então ela percebe e olha incrédula para a amiga – _ah Mione... Você acha que ele não gosta de você? É esse o problema?

Não Gina, não é isso. Eu sei que ele gosta... Do jeito dele pelo menos (_Hermione fala)_, mas eu decidi que eu quero mais num casamento. Eu quero o que os seus pais têm, eu quero o que os meus pais tiveram. Não quero me casar porque estou grávida ou porque é o mais acertado

_Gina olha para a amiga. __**Pra uma sabe tudo às vezes a Hermione consegue ser bem obtusa, eu não acredito que ela não percebeu... **__A ruiva pensa consigo mesma, mas não fala nada a respeito_

_Hermione enxuga as lágrimas e olha pela janela onde as crianças ainda brincam. O sol, no entanto já deu lugar à lua_ – está ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir...

Você vai contar pra ele, não vai? – _Gina pergunta_

Claro que sim (_a morena balbucia)_ eu... eu só preciso de um tempo, tenho que me preparar primeiro

Mione (_Gina olha para a amiga e fala)_ lembre-se que a cabeça dos homens funciona de forma diferente da nossa. Às vezes eles mostram com gestos o que queremos ouvir com palavras...

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Na verdade eu nem sei como estou escrevendo... Não sei como estou conseguindo colocar minhas idéias em ordem... Não sei como estou conseguindo segurar a pena, minhas mãos tremem de forma incontrolavel...**_

_**Eu acabei de chegar de uma farmácia trouxa onde eu comprei um teste de gravidez e não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra adivinhar o resultado**_

_**Sim... Eu estou grávida... Estou esperando um filho de Draco Malfoy... Ryan terá um irmãozinho. Eu estou... Na verdade é difícil dizer claramente como estou... Ainda atordoada com a notícia que sinceramente eu não esperava, mas estou feliz... Feliz e definitivamente apavorada**_

_**Minha cabeça está uma bagunça, a única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu quero este bebê. Eu quero este filho mais que tudo no mundo. Mas fico pensando qual vai ser a reação do Draco. Eu sei que ele vai ficar exultante e com certeza será um pai maravilhoso, mas sei também que o assunto do casamento vai voltar à tona. Ele vai dizer que este é mais um motivo pra gente se casar, ele vai dizer que isso seria o mais acertado**_

_**Eu não sei por que ainda me sinto tão desconfortável com este assunto. Afinal já estou morando aqui há meses, o filho dele já me chama de mãe e ainda assim me sinto insegura... Talvez sejam os hormônios.**_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo sabendo que agora nada mais será como antes...**_

XXXXX

_Em algum lugar_

_Ele anda em círculos no quarto minúsculo. Faz algum tempo que seus planos estão parados, ainda não foi possível descobrir como Gasparov fez para criar o vírus o que o deixa atado às poucas amostras que ainda restam. Ele tentou conversar com alguns dos prisioneiros feitos pelo ministério ucraniano, mas ele não conseguiu muita coisa e insistir seria um risco desnecessário. __**Não posso me arriscar, um passo em falso e coloco tudo a perder, ninguém pode desconfiar.**_

_E agora ele descobriu que o vírus sofreu uma espécie de mutação espontânea e passou a atacar também bruxos. Isso não estava em seus planos, mas sinceramente não fará muita diferença. Ou melhor, poderá ser usado em seu favor, alguns bruxos realmente merecem morrer... O problema é que agora fica tudo mais arriscado_

_Ele sabe que alguma coisa tem que ser feita. Não há como recuar agora e ele está disposto a ir às últimas conseqüências_

XXXXX

_Na Ucrânia_

_Urich toma seu whisky de fogo numa sala privada do ministério. Todos já saíram e ele gosta de aproveitar a calma para pensar em tudo que está acontecendo. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra saber que o foco de tudo agora está na Inglaterra. Alguns aurores ucranianos foram enviados para ajudar, uma forma de retribuição pelo que os aurores ingleses fizeram no caso Gasparov_

_O chefe dos aurores tem a incômoda sensação que os responsáveis por tudo sempre estão um passo a frente, é como se eles soubessem. E ele tem também outra incômoda sensação, a sensação de que a viúva de Kirk Gasparov será parte importante nesta história._

XXXXX

_De volta à Inglaterra_

_Draco chega em casa e encontra Hermione no quarto com seu diário na mão. Ele dá um beijo na morena – _o que foi? (_ele pergunta)_ você está pálida...

_Hermione olha para o loiro meio desconcertada. Ela sabe que este seria o momento ideal para contar sobre a gravidez, mas simplesmente não consegue. É como se algo estrangulasse a sua garganta impedindo que as palavras saiam_

_Então ela simplesmente balbucia_ – não é nada, está tudo bem

_Draco olha para Hermione com cara de quem não está acreditando, mas resolve deixar pra lá. Ele olha para o diário nas mãos de Hermione e pergunta_ – faz tempo que você escreve?

Desde que descobri o que Gasparov era na verdade. Eu ficava sozinha, os elfos não tinham permissão para conversar comigo a não ser o essencial, então comecei a escrever nos períodos em que não estava sob nenhuma maldição (_a morena suspira)_ Eu queria deixar registrado as loucuras do meu marido, foi a forma que eu encontrei de não enlouquecer

E Gasparov nunca descobriu? _( o loiro pergunta) _Quer dizer, você poderia colocar nele algo que o incriminasse...

_Hermione sorri – _A gente aprende a lutar com as armas que tem. Eu não tinha uma varinha, mas com o tempo fui aprendendo a fazer feitiços sem ela... Eu consegui uma forma de escrever nele e ao mesmo tempo deixa-lo escondido. Bastava que eu escrevesse num pergaminho comum e mentalizasse as palavras que elas desapareciam de onde eu havia escrito e vinham parar nestas páginas. Como eu ensinava meu filho, Gasparov sempre achava que eu estivesse preparando alguma lição ou coisa parecida

E agora, por que você continua? (_Draco pergunta)_ não é como se você estivesse vivendo tudo aquilo...

Eu sei (_Hermione fala dando um selinho no loiro)_ mas acho que fiquei meio viciada em escrever... É a minha forma de desabafar. Antes era uma forma de contar as pessoas tudo que eu havia passado caso algo acontecesse comigo, agora eu escrevo como me sinto, coisas do dia-a-dia...

Um dia você vai me deixar ver o que tem aí? – _Draco pergunta sorrindo_

_Hermione fica mais pálida ainda, ela acabou de colocar sobre a gravidez nas páginas do diário. Ela disfarça e diz_ – quem sabe um dia...

_Draco vai tomar banho e Hermione respira aliviada. Ela não sabe o que aconteceu, ela não sabe o que está se passando por sua cabeça, mas ela simplesmente não conseguiu abrir a boca para contar a novidade_

_Ela sabe que não pode esconder isso de Draco. Ela sabe que não tem esse direito, mas mesmo assim não consegue contar. __**Droga!**__ Ela pensa. A morena sabe que vai ter que falar até porque ele é medi-bruxo e logo perceberá os sintomas_

_**Amanhã...**__ Hermione fala para si mesma. __**De amanhã não passa!**_

XXXXX

_Mas o amanhã passa e o outro dia e o próximo e nada de Hermione contar a Draco a boa nova. Ela sabe que está errada, ela sabe que o loiro tem o direito de saber até porque este é um segredo que não pode durar para sempre por motivos óbvios e nem ela quer privar Draco disto_

_O problema É que toda vez que ela pensa em contar Hermione simplesmente não consegue. É como se algo travasse a sua garganta e impedisse as palavras de sair. __**Droga! **__Hermione fala para si mesma. __**Eu preciso falar, o Draco vai ficar furioso se souber de outro jeito e com razão. **__Ela pensa_

_Hermione não faz idéia do quanto seus pensamentos seriam verdadeiros..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, no ministério_

_Hermione está em sua sala. Depois de um dia exaustivo no St Mungus, a morena ainda foi para o ministério preparar o relatório que deverá ser entregue ao assessor do ministro. Ela está mais cansada do que seu normal e sabe que vai ter que maneirar. __**A sonolência dos primeiros meses me pegou com jeito.**__ Ela pensa enquanto acaricia a barriga._

_Ela decidiu que de hoje não passa, que vai falar nem que tenha que tomar uma poção que lhe dê coragem. Hermione pediu que Draco estivesse em casa na hora do jantar e solicitou aos elfos algo especial, além disso, pediu a Luna que ficasse com Ryan nesta noite. Eles podem contar ao garoto no outro dia, este primeiro momento é apenas do casal_

_A morena faz as últimas anotações num pergaminho quando alguém bate na porta _

Entre - _ela fala esperando o assessor do ministro que ficou de aparecer pra ter notícias das suas pesquisas_

_Mas não é ele quem está na porta_

Senhor Amintas! (_ela fala surpresa)_ o senhor por aqui?

Senhora Gasparov (_ele fala meio desconcertado)_ desculpe incomodar, mas eu nunca mais a vi...

Eu estou na casa do Draco, quer dizer, do doutor Malfoy por uns tempos – _ela fala meio desconcertada ao ver o semblante do bruxo_

Entendo... (_ele fala) _Eu fiquei sabendo que você está pesquisando o vírus... Que ele agora ataca também a bruxos... (_ele fica em silêncio por alguns instantes)_ Por favor, tome cuidado...

Eu tomarei... _– Ela fala achando estranho toda essa conversa, mas antes que ela diga mais alguma coisa alguém bate na porta novamente_

_Desta vez é o assessor do ministro que chega acompanhado de Svaroviscky. O auror ucraniano, aliás, é presença constante no ministério inglês._

Senhorita Granger... – _Svaroviscky fala e a cumprimenta com um aceno rápido de cabeça_

_Hermione retribui o cumprimento e se dirige ao assessor do ministro_ – aqui está o relatório (_ela fala meio desanimada),_ mas infelizmente não há muita coisa a acrescentar. Nenhuma novidade nos últimos dias

_O assessor suspira, pega a varinha e faz uma cópia que passa para Svaroviscky_ –o ministério da Ucrânia se colocou a disposição para nos ajudar (_ele esclarece para Hermione)_

E isso seria mais fácil se vocês disponibilizassem amostras do vírus – _Svaroviscky fala de forma ácida_

Bem... (_Amintas interrompe vendo que as pessoas mal se dão conta da sua presença)_ eu devo ir... Até qualquer dia senhora Gasparov

Senhor Amintas... – _Hermione olha pra ele_

_Amintas olha pra ela meio sem jeito, ele já sabe o que ela vai dizer_ – eu sei, desculpe. Eu não perdi este hábito, mas vou me esforçar. Até logo

Até... – _Hermione fala e volta a sua atenção ao assessor e a Svaroviscky. Ela percebe que o auror ucraniano está visivelmente chateado com o fato do ministério inglês se negar a fornecer amostras para que o ministério ucraniano realize suas próprias pesquisas_

Tente entender (_o assessor argumenta)_ essas coisas não podem ser feitas assim. O ministério ucraniano tem que nos dar toda a garantia que vocês tem condições de pesquisar o vírus sem que uma outra epidemia se alastre

Condições que vocês não tiveram! _– Svaroviscky não se contém e fala de maneira pouco apropriada_

_O assessor respira fundo para não criar um incidente diplomático_ – isso foi antes de sabermos que o vírus ataca bruxos e trouxas, agora a segurança foi totalmente reforçada. Ninguém não autorizado põe os pés no laboratório, nem o próprio ministro entra lá (_ele fala de forma dura)_ se o ministério ucraniano quer nos ajudar, o ministério inglês agradece. Mas será nas nossas condições! _(o assessor fala de forma a encerrar a questão)_

_Hermione continua ouvindo a discussão até que as vozes dos dois homens começam a ficar cada vez mais longe..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu não poderia começar a minha nota sem agradecer a todo mundo que atendeu ao meu apelo (ou chantagem emocional, se preferirem) e deixou uma review. Muitíssimo obrigada! Obrigada mesmo, de coração. Eu sempre digo e torno a repetir, é muito importante saber o que vocês acham da fic, são as palavras carinhosas que recebo que fazem com que me esforce para melhorar cada vez mais

Aí está o capítulo. Espero que gostem. Muita coisa vem por aí... (autora que adora deixar os leitores curiosos escondida atrás do PC)

Beijos e boa leitura. E continuem deixando esta autora muito feliz. Como? Deixando uma review!!!


	35. Chapter 35

_Hospital St Mungus_

_Draco se prepara para sair, um pouco mais cedo que seu horário habitual. Hermione pediu que o loiro não se atrasasse hoje. __**Mas não quis me adiantar nada... **__Ele pensa curioso.__** O que será que ela está pretendendo? **Draco sabe que ela pediu a Luna que ficasse com Ryan esta noite. O loiro não gostou muito da idéia, mas Hermione acabou convencendo-o. Ele não contém um sorriso ao imaginar o que pode estar passando pela mente da morena. Provavelmente as mesmas idéias que passam pela dele._

_Ele faz os últimos feitiços de proteção no laboratório e digita a senha de uma tranca trouxa complicada, a última medida de proteção adquirida pelo ministério. __**Mesmo que alguém consiga desfazer os feitiços, duvido que consiga passar por esse troço...**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo lembrando de como apanhou até se familiarizar com o equipamento_

_O loiro tira seu traje de proteção e o coloca em um recipiente isolado por um feitiço poderoso. O traje será destruído para evitar qualquer vestígio de contaminação. Depois do susto que passaram quando o estagiário foi contaminado, todo cuidado é pouco. Nunca se sabe se algum curioso inconsequente irá tentar fazer alguma besteira_

_Neste momento um enfermeiro entra pra avisar que Hermione está no hospital_

_**Mas nós combinamos de nos encontrar em casa. Por que será que ela veio? Vai ver ela não teve paciência de esperar.**__ O loiro pensa com um sorriso irônico_

_Mas o sorriso morre em seus lábios ao descobrir que é como paciente que Hermione está no hospital_

_O loiro percorre os corredores rapidamente. Ele só pensa na morena no leito do hospital, exatamente como ele a reencontrou. __**Não pode ser! **__Ele pensa ainda sem acreditar. __**Não pode ser uma recaída! Não havia nenhum indício, ela estava bem... Ontem ela estava bem, hoje de manhã ela estava bem.. Talvez ela esteja trabalhando demais... **Draco fala para si mesmo numa frustrada tentativa de se tranquilizar_

_Mas ele tem consciência que é difícil prever. Hermione foi a primeira paciente tratada com a poção de Draco Malfoy, não há como saber se haveria alguma reação ou mesmo se haveria um risco de uma posterior recaída. É isso que Draco tem em mente ao correr pelo hospital_

_Ele chega com o coração disparado ao quarto onde Hermione está. Ela está bastante pálida com uma expressão frágil, mas o semblante do medi-bruxo que a atendeu não demonstra preocupação. Pelo contrário, ele está sorrindo._

Como ela está? – _Draco pergunta um pouco mais calmo ao ver que tudo está aparentemente bem_

Está tudo bem considerando as circunstâncias (_o medi-bruxo fala sorrindo) _mas ela está trabalhando demais e não deveria devido a seu estado

_O medi-bruxo para de falar. O semblante suplicante da morena faz com que ele se cale – _desculpe... (_ele fala meio relutante)_ eu não sabia que o doutor Malfoy...

_Draco olha sem entender, o medi-bruxo fala_ – creio que a minha paciente precisa lhe falar... (_ele sai deixando o casal a sós)_

_Ela olha para o loiro, Draco só precisa de um minuto antes de perceber o óbvio_ – Você... você está grávida? (_Ele pergunta, aliás ele afirma)_

Eu ia contar... (_Hermione balbucia, não era desse jeito que ela queria que a notícia viesse a tona)_ ia te contar hoje à noite

De quanto tempo? – _o loiro indaga e Hermione vê que ele está se segurando_

Doze semanas – _ela fala e olha para o loiro esperando que ele diga algo_

_Draco permanece olhando para ela por algum tempo até que finalmente pergunta_ – há quanto tempo você sabe?

Algumas semanas – _Hermione fala e espera o estouro_

_Mas a explosão não vem, o que para Hermione é sinal de algo muito pior. Draco olha pra ela com ar magoado_ – se você já está bem, se troque (_o loiro fala dando-lhe um olhar gélido)_ a gente termina essa conversa em casa

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Ele está furioso, aliás, furioso não define nem o início de seu humor. __**Nada está dando certo**__! Ele pensa, ele sabe que precisa conseguir a fórmula, o feitiço que Gasparov criou para fazer o vírus, mas todos os seus esforços estão sendo infrutíferos._

_Ele está disposto a ir às últimas conseqüências e é isso que ele vai fazer, não há nada a perder_

_Seus comparsas já estão ficando impacientes. Eles esperam conseguir tomar o poder e colocar os sangues puros em seu devido lugar e a demora não os agrada. Se dependesse deles já estariam realizando ataques diretos. __**Idiotas!**__ Ele não pode deixar de pensar. __**Se dependesse apenas deles estariam todos na prisão.**__**Todos menos eu... **__Ele pensa. __**Meu disfarce sempre foi perfeito. Ninguém desconfiaria nunca...**__ Ele pensa sorrindo_

_Mas ele sabe que algo tem que ser feito o mais rápido possível. Antes que seus aliados percam totalmente a paciência e metam os pés pelas mãos, tirando dele o poder e o principal... A chance de ter Hermione Granger..._

_**Amanhã...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Amanhã será o grande dia. A minha cartada final! Eu vou descobrir como o vírus foi criado e finalmente Hermione Granger será minha! Somente minha! **__Ele fala enquanto solta uma gargalhada_

XXXXX

_Mansão Malfoy_

_Draco e Hermione chegam em casa. O loiro não lhe dirigiu a palavra durante todo o trajeto que foi longo demais na opinião de Hermione. Ela olha para ele, Hermione não vê raiva em seu semblante, mas vê algo ainda pior. Vê mágoa, vê decepção. Hermione sente um bolo no estômago e instintivamente leva a mão ao ventre, ela sabe que magoou muito o loiro quando escondeu dele que esperava um bebê_

_Ele a coloca sentada numa poltrona confortável e pede a um elfo que lhe sirva um chá e algo para comer _

Você precisa se alimentar – _É só o que ele diz. Faz muito tempo que Hermione não vê um olhar tão duro no semblante do loiro_

Draco... – _Hermione consegue balbuciar segurando as lágrimas com dificuldade _

_O loiro olha pra ela e Hermione vê que ele está se segurando_ – o que você quer que eu fale Hermione? Que eu fiquei feliz em descobrir que você está grávida da forma que descobri? Você não imagina como me senti quando disseram que você havia passado mal _(Ele fala num tom sério que Hermione não conhece)_

Draco por favor, (_a morena fala)_ eu ia contar eu ia te contar hoje... Não faz isso... (_Hermione não se preocupa com as lágrimas que descem livremente)_

Ia? (_Draco fala de forma irônica)_ Tem certeza? E por que não ontem? E por que não na semana passada? E por que não quando você descobriu? Droga Hermione! O que você pensou? Que eu ia renegar meu próprio filho? (_o loiro não se contém e fala mais alto do que gostaria)_

Não Draco não é isso, é claro que não... – _Hermione tenta explicar, uma tentativa frustrada._

Então por quê? – _O loiro fala e a encara_

Eu não sei (_Hermione balbucia)_ eu queria contar, mas... (_Ela para de falar ao ver o olhar do loiro. __**Ele não entende.**__ Hermione pensa, mas Hermione não pode culpá-lo, ela mesma não entende) _eu ia contar Draco... Eu ia contar hoje, eu juro!

E por que apenas hoje? – _É só o que ele consegue perguntar_

Não sei Draco, sinceramente não sei... (_Hermione fala)_ Eu ainda estava digerindo a idéia, me acostumando com ela. Não estava nos meus planos ter outro filho

Ter um filho meu é tão terrível assim? – _O loiro fala de forma magoada_

Não Draco, não é isso – _ela fala se sentindo cada vez pior. Ela não sabe mais o que dizer, a impressão que tem é que cada vez que tenta se explicar a situação fica ainda mais complicada_

Então o que é, droga! – _Draco praticamente grita_

Você não entende! (_Hermione fala alterando a voz, ela só pode agradecer por Ryan não estar em casa no momento. A última coisa que ela gostaria é que o garotinho presenciasse uma discussão como aquela)_ Você não entende! Você não sabe o que é ter seu filho a seu lado e no minuto seguinte saber que ele não estará com você nunca mais! Você não sabe o que é pedir com todas as suas forças para estar sonhando! Você não sabe o que é ver o seu filho caído sem vida! (_As lágrimas descem em profusão)_ É por isso que eu não pensava em ter filhos. É por isso que eu estava apavorada... Eu sei que deveria ter falado antes, mas eu não consegui. Simplesmente não consegui não me pergunte por quê...

Eu sei o porquê (_Draco fala tristemente)_ porque você não confia em mim

_Ele dá um olhar magoado e se dirige a porta_

Aonde você vai? – _Hermione pergunta temerosa_

Não sei (_Draco fala e Hermione sente toda a angústia de seu amado)_ sinceramente não sei. Vou andar um pouco, esfriar a cabeça... Se a gente conversar agora posso falar ou fazer algo do qual me arrependa. Por favor, descanse. Não faça nada que vá prejudicar meu filho...

_Hermione vê a porta se fechar com um aperto no coração que há muito não sentia..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar milhões de desculpas pela demora, eu sei que já está virando hábito eu começar minhas notas desta maneira e sei também que alguns de vocês devem ter notado que eu não atualizo mais tão rapidamente. Eu tenho consciência disso e lamento muito e por isso vim aqui humildemente dar as minhas explicações...

Quando comecei a escrever ainda estava muito verde no assunto, escrevia a história e ia logo postando, não revisava ou elaborava a história muito bem (sim, eu tenho consciência disso) por isso postava rápido. Depois percebi que poderia aperfeiçoar muito a minha forma de escrever e que sempre se pode melhorar. Por isso faço a revisão do que escrevo milhares de vezes e só posto quando estou pelo menos 90% satisfeita (eu nunca fico 100% satisfeita).

Além disso, antes eu escrevia e postava uma fic por vez, mas já tem um tempinho que trabalho em vários projetos ao mesmo tempo, eu estou postando duas fics e escrevendo mais duas que pretendo começar a postar assim que terminar "duas vidas" e preciso dar atenção a todas elas. Isso sem falar que esta fic está entrando na reta final então tenho que ter atenção redobrada pra não cometer nenhum furo né.

E por último e não menos importante, tem a famosa "vida real" que infelizmente não me permite viver só de fic...

Mas podem ficar tranquilos a palavrinha "hiatus" NUNCA vai aparecer nas minhas fics!!!

Só pra finalizar, antes que a nota da autora fique maior do que o capítulo, muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e um agradecimento mais do que especial a todos que deixaram uma palavrinha... ULTRAPASSAMOS AS 400 REVIEWS!!!!! Gente! Vocês não têm noção do quanto estou feliz! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Ah, antes que me esqueça quem me pediu um trechinho da fic e não recebeu foi porque a review foi anônima e o fanfiction "comeu" o e-mail. Então quando forem colocar o e-mail não se esqueçam de fazer isso deixando espaços ok

Bjos e boa leitura (e continuem deixando esta autora muito feliz com as suas reviews mais do que especiais)


	36. Chapter 36

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Faz algumas horas que Draco saiu, faz algumas horas que estou sozinha com os meus pensamentos, minhas dúvidas, minhas angústias, minha culpa...**_

_**Ele saiu magoado comigo e não posso lhe tirar a razão, eu devia ter contado pra ele há semanas. Eu estou confusa, estou com medo...**_

_**Mas não é que eu não confie nele, eu confiaria ao Draco a minha própria vida... Ele entendeu tudo errado. E eu não pude explicar. Como explicar que eu não queria que ele me pedisse em casamento novamente? Não por causa da criança.**_

_**E eu escrevo tentando controlar a tristeza que assola meu coração...**_

XXXXX

_Draco anda pela cidade. O loiro foi parar em algum ponto da Londres trouxa nem ele sabe como. A única coisa que ele sabe é que não quer voltar pra casa, não enquanto essa mágoa estiver tomando conta do seu coração._

_**Eu juro que estou tentando entender os motivos dela. **__Ele fala para si mesmo, Draco sabe que a sua reação foi exagerada, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. Quando percebeu que Hermione estava lhe escondendo algo tão importante se sentiu traído e mesmo tentando entender os motivos de Hermione, ele ainda se sente.__** Estou tentando, mas não entendo. Droga! Ela não tinha o direito de me esconder algo tão sério. Eu tinha o direito de saber... É meu filho também**_

_Então, a despeito de tudo, o loiro sorri como se apenas agora ele tivesse entendido. __**Um filho... Um bebê, um irmãozinho para o Ryan... Eu vou ser pai novamente...**_

_O loiro continua andando tentando colocar seus pensamentos e seu coração em ordem..._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione olha pela janela. Dentro de pouco tempo o dia amanhecerá e Draco ainda não voltou. Ela sabe que o loiro está muito magoado e ela não tira sua razão. __**Eu fiz uma confusão danada... **__A morena não pode deixar de pensar.__** Droga! As coisas eram pra ter acontecido de forma totalmente diferente...**__ Estava tudo planejado. Eles iriam jantar... Ela daria a notícia... Ele ficaria exultante... Eles fariam amor e no outro dia eles contariam a novidade para Ryan que com certeza ficaria tão exultante quanto o pai_

_**Ryan...**__ Ela pensa no garotinho que está passando a sua primeira noite fora. __**Ele vai chegar cheio de novidades.**__ Ela fala consigo mesma e isso ameniza um pouco seu coração. Hermione combinou com Luna de pegá-lo assim que amanhecesse, antes de sair para o trabalho e é isso que ela vai fazer. Sim, a despeito de tudo que aconteceu não passa pela cabeça de Hermione não ir trabalhar. Mesmo estando deprimida, seu senso de responsabilidade ainda dita suas regras.__** É até melhor... **__Ela pensa.__** Assim não fico pensando em tudo que deu errado**_

_Os primeiros raios de sol surgem no horizonte e Hermione se dá conta que passou a noite em claro. __**Isso não faz bem para o bebê.**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar._

_Então uma coruja aparece na janela. __**Será que é do Draco? **__Ela pensa.__** Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_Ela pega o pergaminho e vê que não é do Draco nem de nenhum de seus amigos, mas o que ela lê faz com que a morena empalideça. Hermione se veste rapidamente e se dirige para a lareira_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Ele olha pela janela. Já faz algum tempo que a sua coruja foi enviada. __**Ela deve ter recebido a minha mensagem. Dentro de pouco tempo estará no local indicado, então eu colocarei meu plano em prática... Hermione Granger vai me contar onde está a fórmula e depois... Depois ela será minha!**_

XXXXX

_Hermione acabou de chegar em seu antigo apartamento. Ela percorre os cômodos vazios. __**Estranho... **__Ela pensa.__** Nem tem tanto tempo que não venho aqui e de repente parecem anos... Parece que não moro mais aqui, é como se meu lugar agora fosse a mansão Malfoy**_

_A morena não consegue conter um suspiro ao se lembrar da noite passada e do modo como Draco saiu magoado. __**A última coisa que eu queria era magoá-lo **_

_Ela respira fundo e balança a cabeça tentando afastar essa lembrança, mas Hermione sabe que precisa continuar a conversa com o loiro e que não vai ser uma conversa fácil, assim que chegar em casa ela vai tratar disso. __**E ele vai me ouvir custe o que custar**_

_Neste momento ela se lembra. __**Ryan!**__ Com a chegada da carta ela se esqueceu completamente que iria buscar o menino. __**Droga! **__Ela pensa.__** Que espécie de mãe eu vou ser? Uma mãe que se esquece de pegar o filho na casa da amiga?**_

_Ela se prepara para acionar a lareira e avisar a Luna que vai atrasar quando ouve um barulho na sala..._

XXXXX

_Na Ucrânia_

_Urich chega ao ministério. O auror está atrasado, mas isso não o preocupa. __**O ministério me deve mais horas extras do que poderia me pagar. E depois, se eu me atrasei foi porque passei a noite em claro pensando nos problemas dos últimos tempos. E cada vez mais eu chego à mesma conclusão...**_

_Ele chega a sua sala onde espera seus principais aurores. É hora de repartir com eles a sua desconfiança. O que ele fará não sem receio, afinal nunca se sabe pode ser qualquer um, mas ele não tem escolha, Urich sabe que vai ser impossível descobrir o traidor sozinho. Ele precisa confiar em alguns dos seus homens. Confiar desconfiando..._

_Ele olha pela janela e neste momento um barulho chama a sua atenção, o fogo na lareira crepita mostrando que alguém quer falar _

_Seus planos de conversar com os aurores caem por terra quando alguém do ministério inglês diz que um dos seus foi atacado na Inglaterra_

XXXXX

_Apartamento da Hermione_

_Ela olha para o homem a sua frente_ – fiquei preocupada senhor Amintas, o senhor falou na sua carta que tinha coisas importantes pra contar e que só confiaria em mim... _(ela suspira e olha no relógio) _Desculpe não poder te dar muita atenção, eu tenho que buscar o Ryan, o filho do Draco, na toca...

Entendo, senhorita Granger, eu vou ser o mais breve possível (_ele interrompe e fala parecendo apreensivo)_ eu temo que exista uma pessoa que está a poucos passos de conseguir levar os planos de Gasparov adiante. E se isso acontecer...

Eu imagino (_ela fala preocupada)_, mas não sei em que posso ajudar. Até agora não achamos o antídoto do vírus. Nem um feitiço ou poção... Se ele soltar o vírus teremos uma epidemia sem controle que poderá atingir até mesmo os comparsas de Gasparov. Se é que eles já não estão contaminados

Entenda senhorita Granger (_ele fala)_ eu não lhe pediria isso se não fosse realmente importante. O seu ministério está dificultando nosso trabalho por motivos meramente burocráticos. É e extrema importância que eu consiga uma amostra do vírus ou mesmo a fórmula que Gasparov usou... Se nossos cientistas tivesssem a fórmula poderíamos pesquisar a fundo e quem sabe encontrar um antídoto

Eu não posso ajudar (_Hermione fala meio chateada com a insistência)_ não posso passar por cima das determinações do ministério. E quanto à fórmula é evidente que Gasparov nunca compartilharia deste tipo de informações comigo

_Amintas olha pra ela e Hermione não consegue identificar o que este olhar significa. Ele continua_ – É óbvio que ele não compartilharia informações com você! Mas você morou anos naquela casa e como a bruxa inteligente que é deve saber alguma coisa. Por favor, senhorita Granger...

_Então seus olhos se encontram com os do bruxo. __**Há alguma coisa errada...**__ Ela pensa e antes que possa tocar na sua varinha Hermione vê um clarão e perde os sentidos_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco chega em casa, seu semblante mostra claramente que ele não dormiu. Ele ficou vagando sem destino até amanhecer, o loiro continua chateado e magoado com Hermione. __**Ela não podia ter agido dessa forma...**__ Ele pensa. Draco sabe que eles precisam conversar, mas honestamente ele não sente vontade nenhuma de fazer isso no momento. Além disso Draco teme que, se tocar no assunto novamente, ele diga algo que se arrependa. Apesar de estar magoado com Hermione, a última coisa que ele quer é magoá-la_

_Ele olha a sala vazia, mas a presença de Hermione se faz sentir. É incrível como ela deixou a marca na sua casa bem como na sua vida e na de seu filho, um filho que por sinal já a chama de mãe. __**Droga! **__Draco fala para si mesmo. __**Por que ela tinha que fazer isso?**_

_Ele respira fundo e vai para o quarto, mas Hermione não esta lá. __**Será que ela já foi para o trabalho? Não... É muito cedo ainda. **__Ele pensa. __**Por falar nisso, vou ter que conversar com Hoch sobre a participação de Hermione nas pesquisas.**__ Nem em sonhos Draco vai permitir que ela continue auxiliando agora que está grávida e ele tem certeza que seu chefe irá concordar com ele_

_Mas antes de qualquer coisa eles precisam conversar. Draco desce pensando em perguntar para os elfos se eles têm notícias da morena_

_Antes que ele faça isso, um barulho na lareira chama a sua atenção. Ele vê uma cabeça ruiva aparecer. __**Pronto! **__Ele pensa.__** Só faltava isso para o dia ser completo...**_

_Rony olha para Draco com desagrado_ – dá pra chamar a Hermione, ô doninha

Tenha modos Rony! (_Draco ouve uma voz feminina. Neste momento a cabeça loira de Luna aparece na lareira)_ desculpe a educação de meu marido Malfoy. A gente queria falar com a Mione, mas acho que pode ser você mesmo (_ela olha para o loiro)_ É que ela ficou de vir buscar o Ryan logo de manhã e até agora não apareceu. Nós vamos para a toca passar o dia lá e ele está louco para ir também, então eu pedi para o Rony perguntar pra ela. Mas como você é o pai...

_Mas Draco já não está ouvindo. Ele sabe que nada no mundo faria com que Hermione se esquecesse de Ryan_

E então Malfoy? _(Luna o tira de seu devaneio)_ Ele pode?

Pode – _o loiro responde rapidamente sem se dar conta direito do que está dizendo_

_Neste momento Rony volta a aparecer na lareira_ – a doninha deixando o filho ir para a toca sem reclamar? (_ele olha para Draco) _o que aconteceu? Onde a Mione está? (_o ruivo pergunta categórico)_

_Draco fica sem saber o que dizer. Então ele balbucia_ – nada, eu acho. Ela deve ter esquecido mesmo. Ele pode ir, mas eu o pego logo no final da tarde (_ele fala sem dar chance para mais perguntas)_

_Depois que o casal sai da lareira Draco volta a procurar a morena, mas ela não está em lugar nenhum. Ele pergunta para os elfos e nenhum deles viu Hermione ainda_

Ela ficou a noite toda andando pela casa, mas depois que amanheceu eu não a vi mais – _um elfo fala fazendo uma exagerada reverência._

_**Muito estranho...**__ Draco pensa. __**Será que ela ficou tão chateada que se esqueceu do Ryan? Droga!**__ Ele pensa exasperado. __**Quem tem que estar magoado aqui sou eu!**__ O loiro se larga desanimado em uma cadeira, ele sabe que nada faria Hermione se esquecer de Ryan.__** Só se ela recebeu um chamado urgente do ministério. Não...**__ Ele balança a cabeça. __**Ela teria pelo menos avisado alguém. Só se foi algo muito sério**_

_O loiro decide então ir ao ministério procurá-la, mas a__ntes que ele saia uma coruja do hospital aparece no horizonte..._

XXXXX

_No ministério inglês_

_Urich atravessa a lareira ainda sem entender direito o que aconteceu. __**Um de meus homens atacados... Mas quem? E por quê?**__ Ele sabe que há duas possibilidades a primeira é que o homem que estava acompanhando as pesquisas tenha sido atacado por alguém que quer mais informações e a segunda, que lhe preocupa ainda mais, é que a pessoa que esteve fazendo a proteção de Hermione Granger tenha sido pego e então ela também está correndo perigo. _

_Ele cumprimenta rapidamente o chefe dos aurores ingleses e pergunta_ – o que aconteceu?

_Moody lhe dá um olhar preocupado_ – um de seus homens foi pego numa armadilha. Nós o achamos num beco próximo à travessa do tranco, ele murmurou algumas palavras sem nexo entre elas o seu nome e em seguida apagou. É um milagre ele não ter sido morto

Como ele está? _(Urich pergunta preocupado) _e qual dos meus homens foi?

Ele está mal, muito mal mesmo (_o chefe dos aurores ingleses_ _responde_) E quando a quem ele é... Acho melhor ver por você mesmo

Ele está aqui? _– Urich pergunta_

Não _(Moody fala sem parar de andar)_ ele está no St Mungus. Nós estamos tentando entrar em contato com o doutor Malfoy. Ele recebeu inúmeras cruciatos e está inconsciente, ninguém sabe como vai acordar. Se é que vai acordar...

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Hermione acorda meio tonta, ela logo percebe que foi estuporada. Ela tenta se mexer, mas vê que está paralisada. __**Acho que não foi uma boa idéia atender aquela coruja.**__ Ela pensa consigo mesma_

_Ela vê que não está mais em seu apartamento, agora esta num local que não conhece o que a deixa ainda mais apreensiva_

_Do outro lado da sala ela vê Mario Amintas. Ele a encara com uma expressão indefinida, uma expressão que ela nunca viu nos olhos do bruxo tão tímido e desconcertado._

Fico feliz que tenha acordado senhorita Granger (_ele fala sorrindo)_ mil perdões pela minha falta de jeito. Eu não queria machucá-la, mas não podia arriscar, aquele doutor ciumento podia aparecer pra te procurar e eu não gostaria de acabar com ele, afinal ele salvou você pra mim

_Hermione olha pra ele. Alguma coisa está errada, mas ela ainda não descobriu o que é – _o que você quer? (_ela pergunta)_

O que eu quero? (_ele fala como se ela não visse o óbvio)_ o que eu quero? Eu quero a fórmula de Gasparov. E eu quero você...

XXXXX

_Hospital St Mungus_

O que aconteceu? – _Draco chega assoberbado e pergunta ao seu chefe_

Você demorou Malfoy (_o chefe lhe repreende)_ venha comigo

_O loiro engole a resposta que gostaria de lhe dar e os dois vão até uma sala onde o loiro encontra Moody e um outro homem que ele reconhece como um dos aurores ucranianos. O chefe, se ele não se engana._

_Seu estômago se contorce_ – aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hermione? Onde ela está? (_as palavras saltam da sua boca sem que ele tenha controle)_

_Urich olha para o loiro. Pelo jeito seus principais temores se concretizaram_ – o senhor não sabe onde ela está?

Não (_o loiro fala desanimado)_ ela não estava em casa e quando recebi esta coruja achei...

Na verdade um dos nossos foi atacado_ (Urich esclarece e antes que o loiro possa respirar aliviado. Ele completa)_ eu tenho a impressão que foi justamente aquele que nós colocamos para vigiar a senhorita Granger

_O loiro olha para o auror sem entender_ – Hermione estava sendo vigiada? E por que você tem a impressão que ele foi atacado? Você não o viu?

Na verdade era mais uma forma de protegê-la (_Urich afirma)_ alguém poderia achar que ela tinha alguma informação escondida, então um dos nossos estava fazendo a sua segurança. Embora tenha ficado difícil depois que ela se mudou para sua casa, ele procurava vigia-la quase o tempo todo. E sim eu o vi, mas é melhor você ver também.

E ele foi atacado? – _Draco pergunta. Ao mesmo tempo em que sente um bolo em seu estômago, ele não entende como o auror ucraniano não pode ter certeza se o homem atacado era o que estava cuidando da segurança de Hermione._

Sim _(Moody fala)_ e precisa de seus cuidados

Venha comigo – _seu chefe lhe fala e os quatro vão em direção ao quarto da vítima_

_Nada preparou Draco para a cena que viu..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Tentei não demorar tanto dessa vez. Desculpem qualquer erro, eu vou viajar daqui a pouco e queria postar antes de ir. Então talvez não tenha revisado como deveria (espero não ter deixado passar nada muito gritante).

Mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada a quem está lendo e principalmente a quem está comentando. Deixo aqui um agradecimento especial para aqueles que comentam como anônimos e que não tenho como responder, fiquem sabendo que mesmo sem ter como agradecer individualmente eu não me esqueço de vocês

Bjos e boa leitura


	37. Chapter 37

_No hospital_

_Draco olha o homem a sua frente. Nem quando Voldemort estava vivo ele viu algo desta natureza. O rosto do homem nada mais é do que uma massa disforme que o torna irreconhecível. __**Não me admira que o ucraniano não possa dizer quem ele é. **__Não é preciso ser medi-bruxo pra saber que seu estado é extremamente grave.__** Ele terá sorte se sobreviver.**__ É só o que o loiro pensa._

_No entanto, por mais que Draco saiba que é seu dever tratar o paciente, sua mente está focada em Hermione. Ele sabe que ela nunca esqueceria Ryan e também não deixaria de ir trabalhar ou de dizer aonde foi por mais magoada que estivesse. E neste momento seu maior interesse no paciente é a sua ligação com a morena. Então ele pergunta_ – por que você acha que ele é o responsável pela segurança da Hermione? Quer dizer, não há como dizer quem ele é...

Assim que o ministério inglês avisou que um dos meus havia sido ferido, eu tentei entrar em contato com ele _(Urich fala desanimado)_ nós tínhamos uma espécie de código vermelho para ser usado em casos extremos (_ele tira um espelho muito pequeno do bolso)_ eu tentei e não consegui. Ele só deixaria de responder uma mensagem se estivesse realmente em apuros ou se estivesse morto _(Urich olha para o homem desacordado)_. Você acha que ele vai conseguir?

_O loiro olha para os dois aurores_ – Eu vou ministrar as poções e por enquanto só o que podemos fazer é aguardar. Não dá pra dizer ainda se ele vai se recuperar

O senhor conseguiu trazer Hermione Granger – _o auror ucraniano argumenta_

Sim (_Draco fala pacientemente, como se explicasse a uma criança)_, mas cada caso é um caso. E no caso dela Gasparov não queria matá-la realmente, apenas tortura-la e fazer com que se submetesse a seus desejos. O que obviamente não é o caso aqui (_o loiro olha para o homem a sua frente)_ se ele não está morto é por pura sorte

É... (_Urich fala desanimado)_ ele é um dos poucos em quem eu posso confiar (_ele olha para o medibruxo)_ eu suspeito que haja alguém envolvido dentro do ministério ucraniano. Eu já estava desconfiado há algum tempo e de uns dias pra cá tive a certeza

E você tem idéia de quem seja o traidor? Desconfia de alguém? (_Draco pergunta sem esconder a preocupação, ele de alguma forma sabe que esta pessoa pode realmente fazer mal a Hermione)_

Pode ser qualquer um... (_Urich fala)_ qualquer um dos que participaram da prisão de Gasparov... A única certeza que tenho é que é alguém com acesso a muitas informações e que está usando isso para reativar os seus planos (_ele olha para Draco)_ e que provavelmente acha que Hermione Granger sabe algo a respeito do vírus

_Draco levanta-se exasperado_ – quantas vezes ela vai precisar repetir que não sabe nada a este respeito? Quantas vezes ela vai ter que dizer que o louco do marido dela a queria apenas para torturá-la e violentá-la? Que ele nunca faria confidências a ela?

Concordo_ (Urich fala meio assustado com a reação do loiro)_ mas eles podem estar desesperados e se a viúva de Gasparov for uma possibilidade, eles farão de tudo para conseguir a informação (_ele olha para o homem desacordado) _por isso coloquei ele pra vigiar Hermione Granger, para protegê-la

_O olhar de Draco dança entre o auror ucraniano e a massa disforme do rosto do homem desacordado, mas seu pensamento só tem uma direção. Saber o que aconteceu com Hermione. **Onde será que ela está?**_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Hermione olha estupefata para o homem a sua frente. Nunca em sua vida lhe passou pela cabeça que Mario Amintas fosse capaz de fazer algo desta natureza. Ela sempre achou que seu jeito desconcertado e submisso era meio estranho, mas daí a ele ter conseguido enganar todo o ministério ucraniano. Isso definitivamente era algo que ninguém esperava._

_A morena se lembra das palavras do bruxo. __**Ele está atrás da fórmula...**__ Ela pensa. Mas isso não a preocupa tanto, não quando ele disse que além da fórmula ele quer a ela._

_Mario Amintas caminha lentamente até Hermione. Ela tenta se mexer, mas não consegue. Ela sente a sua garganta queimar e se xinga mentalmente por haver confiado naquele homem. __**Eu e todo o ministério ucraniano. Como fomos idiotas! Foi só ele dizer que estava dominado por Gasparov e todo mundo acreditou. Lucio Malfoy também usou esse truque quando Voldemort sumiu pela primeira vez e deu no que deu. Mesmo assim outra pessoa usa a mesma desculpa e todo ministério acredita**_

_Ele olha fixamente para Hermione, se aproxima e acaricia a sua face. Se Hermione não estivesse totalmente paralisada, ela teria estremecido_ – onde está a fórmula? (_ele pergunta)_

_Hermione olha para o homem a sua frente. Ela sabe que está correndo grande perigo não apenas por causa da fórmula que ele cismou que ela sabe onde está, mas também pela forma como ele a olha. Ela respira fundo e fala_ – eu não sei, eu juro! Eu não sei

Então você não sabe... _(Ele fala sem acreditar enquanto segura o rosto de Hermione com força deixando a marca de seus dedos na sua face)_ você acha que eu sou estúpido? (_ele grita)_

_Hermione sente seu coração apertar. Ela acabou de lembrar que não está sendo ameaçada sozinha, que dentro dela existe seu bem mais precioso..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital_

_Draco olha para o homem a sua frente, mas sua mente continua focada em outra pessoa. Ele olha para o chefe dos aurores ucranianos_ – você acha que Hermione pode estar correndo perigo? (_ele pergunta com medo da resposta)_

Nunca se sabe, mas temo que sim (_Urich acha melhor não mascarar os fatos)_ é por isso que o coloquei (_olha para o homem desacordado no leito)_ pra vigiá-la de perto. Ele era o único que poderia fazer isso sem despertar suspeitas _(ele olha para Moody) _Eu mantive isso em segredo tanto do meu ministério quanto do seu Alastor. Não podia arriscar, pode ser que haja alguém infiltrado no seu ministerio também

Mas pelo jeito não adiantou (_Draco fala enquanto se prepara para dar assistência a seu paciente. Ele olha para o auror ucraniano)_ eu saí de casa e Hermione não estava. Eu quero acreditar que ela recebeu alguma chamada do ministério, mas...

Eu mesmo verifico doutor Malfoy _(Moody fala ao ver a preocupação do loiro) _assim que souber se ela está lá ou não, entro em contato.

E eu vou ver como andam as coisas no meu país _(Urich olha para o homem no leito) _Enquanto isso veja o que pode fazer por ele

Por favor, não demore – _Draco olha para Moody e fala sentindo uma sensação muito ruim crescer em seu estômago._

_O auror assente com a cabeça e se retira. A vontade do loiro é d__eixar o paciente e sair procurando por Hermione, mas ele sabe que não pode fazer isso no momento. A vida de um homem está em suas mãos e ele não pode fugir de suas obrigações enquanto medi-bruxo por mais preocupado que esteja_

_O loiro pega a sua varinha e aplica feitiços para curar os ferimentos externos, essa é a primeira parte. Em seguida ele começa a examiná-lo para ver os ferimentos de órgãos internos, apenas depois de curar o corpo ele pode começar a ministrar a poção. Não adianta nada aplicá-la se o corpo não estiver suficientemente forte, seria tempo e trabalho perdidos_

_Ele termina os socorros básicos. O paciente ainda respira com dificuldade, só o que ele pode fazer agora é esperar. Esperar que a poção faça efeito e esperar notícias de Hermione_

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

Hermione Granger... (_ele fala enquanto acaricia a marca que seus dedos deixaram na face da morena)_ Gasparov teve muita sorte em casar com você. Sim... (_ele divaga)_ Gasparov sempre teve tudo e eu estava disposto a segui-lo até o inferno, se fosse preciso. Desde que você estivesse com ele. Sabia que eu a desejei desde a primeira vez que a vi? Sabia que eu me juntei a Gasparov para ficar mais perto de você?

_Hermione ouve calada. Calada e horrorizada, cada vez mais ela tem certeza que o homem a sua frente é louco e que ele é capaz de tudo. Ela se esforça para conter a náusea que lhe assola subitamente. Vomitar nos pés de seu algoz definitivamente não lhe ajudaria em nada. O toque dos dedos frios sob a sua pele lhe causam uma repulsa indescritivel e ela teme que seja novamente levada para seu inferno_

XXXXX

_Na toca_

_Harry e Rony olham o garotinho loiro brincando no meio dos ruivos. A despeito do pai, eles tem que admitir que Ryan é muito simpático e não tem nenhum dos trejeitos esnobes que Draco tinha quando criança_

Ainda não acredito que o Malfoy deixou o filho passar o dia na toca! _– Harry fala_

É cara, nem eu (_O ruivo olha para o amigo)_ na hora em que falei com ele a doninha parecia estar preocupada com alguma coisa. E a Hermione não estava lá...

Será que ele fez alguma coisa pra ela? _– Harry fala preocupado_

Talvez tenham discutido por algum motivo (_Rony fala)_ a impressão que a doninha deu é que o filho vir para a toca era o menor de seus problemas

_As crianças vêm chamar os pais para jogar quadribol e o assunto morre aí, mas tanto o moreno quanto o ruivo estão com uma pulga atrás da orelha. O que será que aconteceu? É o pensamento dos dois._

XXXXX

_Hospital St Mungus_

_Draco olha para o paciente, mas a sua mente está longe. Ele não pode deixar de pensar em Hermione. Além da preocupação com seu paradeiro ele se sente um pouco culpado pela briga que tiveram no dia anterior_

_A sua vontade é deixar aquele homem a sua própria sorte e partir a procura da morena. Mas ele sabe que não pode fazer isso, ele é um medi-bruxo acima de tudo. Depois de passar anos com pessoas que semeavam a morte, o que ele quer agora é preservar a vida e ele não pode abandonar um paciente assim_

_O loiro sabe que vai ser muito difícil salvar a vida do homem a sua frente, mas cabe a ele fazer o possível para conseguir. Se ao menos a Hermione desse notícias, isso com certeza lhe acalentaria o coração e ele trabalharia com maior afinco..._

_O lado racional de Draco lhe diz que ela deve ter ido trabalhar, mas seu coração grita que ela nunca faria isso esquecendo Ryan na casa do ruivo._

_Ele tem mais certeza ainda que algo aconteceu quando o chefe dos aurores chega e lhe diz que Hermione não foi ao ministério_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido _

_Hermione olha o homem a sua frente. Já tem um bom tempo que ele não fala nada, apenas olha pra ela com um olhar que a morena ainda não conseguiu definir e isso definitivamente a deixa mais nervosa_

_Ela está paralisada pelo feitiço e sabe que está totalmente vulnerável e o pior, ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo_

Bem senhorita Granger, você continua afirmando que não sabe nada a respeito do vírus (_ele fala sarcasticamente) _mas há de convir que é muita coincidência você estar pesquisando o vírus no ministério, não é mesmo?

_Hermione respira fundo. Ela sabe que seja qual for a sua resposta isso não o satisfará mesmo assim ela tenta_ – sim. eu estou pesquisando o vírus, mas ainda não achei nada a respeito do antídoto ou de como ele foi criado. Você, como um aliado de Gasparov, teria mais chance de saber algo do que eu. Não acha?

_O olhar que o homem lhe dá mostra que isso foi a coisa errada a se falar. Por um momento a morena teme pela sua vida e de seu bebê, mas para seu alívio o homem apenas respira fundo_

Eu me aliei a Gasparov depois que ele já havia começado a criar o vírus me ofereci para ajudar, mas ele me queria em outra coisa (_ele fala e a olha de uma forma que Hermione poderia classificar como carinhosa se não estivesse tão apavorada. Ele toca em seu cabelo)_ eu me lembro como se fosse hoje... Eu a vi com ele numa cerimônia do ministério (_ele fala como se falasse consigo mesmo)_ todos achavam que era o casal perfeito. E eu achei que você era a mulher perfeita... Eu já sabia alguma coisa sobre Gasparov já tinha desconfianças, mas como não havia nada de concreto nunca me preocupei então eu te vi e neste momento decidi me aliar ao seu marido...

_Hermione olha para o homem a sua frente ainda sem acreditar que ele se aliou a um homem como Gasparov apenas pra ficar perto dela_

Sim senhorita Granger (_ele fala adivinhando seus pensamentos)_ eu me aliei a Gasparov apenas para ficar por perto. Isso era o mais importante, mas eu também queria o poder que ele me prometeu. Nada contra trouxas é claro, mas a idéia de dominar me agradava e muito. Eu queria o poder (_ele olha para ela)_ Gasparov foi um bruxo muito inteligente, mas eu sempre fui mais. Principalmente porque sabia a hora certa de agir... Eu seria um herói e depois conquistar você seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Mas o doutor apareceu... (_ele fala e seu rosto se crispa de ódio)_

_Hermione desvia o olhar, ela percebe neste exato momento que não apenas ela e seu filho correm perigo, mas Draco e Ryan também_

XXXXX

_Na toca _

_Harry e Rony entram suados ao final da partida de quadribol com as crianças. Não é fácil lidar com tantos ao mesmo tempo... É o pensamento dos dois amigos _

Vão se limpar... _(Gina fala sorrindo)_ daqui a pouco o almoço estará na mesa (_ela fala enquanto ajuda sua mãe com as travessas)_

_Mas Harry, Rony e Gina não chegam a almoçar, uma coruja do ministério os chama com urgência urgentíssima._

_**Isso nunca significa nada bom...**__ Rony pensa enquanto beija sua esposa e se prepara para entrar na lareira_

XXXXX

_Hospital St Mungus_

_Draco anda de um lado para outro nunca foi tão difícil pra ele ser um profissional, sua vontade é abandonar o paciente a sua sorte e sair em busca de Hermione. Pra falar a verdade, ele não faz isso apenas por não saber aonde procurar._

_**Pode ser que ela tenha ido dar uma volta porque estava chateada com a discussão...**__ Ele fala pra si mesmo, mas não tem nenhuma convicção no que diz._

_Neste momento, Urich chega acompanhado de dois aurores ingleses. Ele olha para o loiro – _ela deu alguma notícia?

Não... (_Draco fala desanimado)_ e Moody disse que ela não apareceu no ministério. Droga! (_ele fala pouco se importando com os homens na sua frente)_ onde diabos ela está?

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Hermione olha para Amintas e se xinga mentalmente por haver sido tão ingênua. __**Maldição impérios, pois sim! Como esse cara conseguiu enganar o ministério e sair impune?**_

_Então ela para. A morena acaba de perceber que há alguma coisa errada, muito errada. Demora apenas alguns segundos antes que Hermione olhe para o senhor Amintas e pergunte_ – Quem é você?

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Só pra variar eu começo pedindo bilhões de desculpas pela demora, eu juro que uso uma boa parte do meu tempo livre pra escrever. O problema é que ele cisma em ficar cada vez menor. Em momento algum eu esqueço de vocês e se não atualizo antes podem ter certeza que é porque não dá mesmo

Mas vamos ao que interessa, o capítulo! Acho que consegui surpreender alguns de vocês, estou certa? Tenho a impressão que muita gente já estava com a varinha na mão para lançar uma imperdoável no Amintas... E algo me diz que deixei muita gente curiosa agora... Tudo vai ser esclarecido. Aguardem...

Bem, é só. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente a quem está comentando. Eu adoro cada review que recebo, mesmo que seja pequenininha

Bjos e boa leitura


	38. Chapter 38

_No ministério_

_Harry, Rony e Gina chegam exacerbados. Uma reunião de última hora em pleno final de semana definitivamente só ocorre se algo aconteceu e com certeza algo grave. Ao ver que o chefe dos aurores ucranianos está presente a única coisa que vem à mente dos três é que aconteceu algo envolvendo Hermione_

_Urich pigarreia chamando-os a realidade – _desculpe chamar vocês assim, mas é algo realmente urgente e como vocês são pessoalmente ligados...

_Estas palavras dão a eles certeza que Hermione está de alguma forma envolvida_

Antes de qualquer coisa_ (Urich pergunta_) eu queria saber se vocês têm alguma notícia de Hermione Granger

_Rony adianta-se – _a última vez que tive notícia dela foi quando ela perguntou pra minha esposa se a gente poderia tomar conta do Ryan por uma noite (_ele fala meio constrangido ao imaginar porque a amiga gostaria de ter o garotinho fora)_

E quando foi isso? – _o auror ucraniano pergunta_

Ontem à tarde (_Rony fala)_ ela ficou de pegá-lo hoje de manhã

E não pegou – _Urich adivinha_

Não (_o ruivo fala meio cismado, ele já havia achado estranho Hermione não aparecer para pegar o Ryan e agora acha mais estranho ainda) _aconteceu algo com ela?

Ainda não sabemos, afinal uma mulher adulta pode muito bem sair sem dar explicações (_ele fala sem muita convicção)_, mas é provável que tenha acontecido, por isso vocês foram chamados. Não queremos deixar que a história saia daqui por enquanto e vocês como amigos dela são os mais indicados a participar da investigação. Eu peço que se sentem por alguns minutos

_Harry, Rony e Gina se acomodam e o auror passa a relatar os últimos acontecimentos..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital_

_Draco está sozinho. Urich foi para o ministério segundo ele tomar providências em relação ao desaparecimento de Hermione Granger. O auror ucraniano falou, certamente tentando acalmá-lo, que eles irão investigar todas as hipóteses afinal ela pode ter resolvido simplesmente dar uma volta ou visitar uma amiga, mas o loiro sabe que ele não acredita nisso, não quando o homem encarregado e protegê-la se encontra inconsciente numa cama de hospital_

_**Eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentado esperando!**__ O loiro fala consigo mesmo. Ele olha seu paciente desfigurado, Draco sabe como medi-bruxo, que não vai ser fácil trazê-lo de volta e sabe também que o seu trabalho só começará depois que os ferimentos físicos forem sanados._

_Então o loiro se levanta num impulso e chama um enfermeiro que por acaso estava passando perto do quarto. Um jovem que começou não faz muito tempo_ – esta poção deve ser aplicada novamente daqui a meia hora (_ele fala para o rapaz)_ e um feitiço de regeneração deve ser feito dentro de duas horas, se você não estiver apto a fazê-lo chame outro medi-bruxo. A vida deste homem depende disso, eu confio em você.

_O enfermeiro olha para Draco, ainda estupefato do medi-bruxo tão sisudo lhe dar uma incumbência tão importante, afinal todos já conhecem a fama do loiro de trabalhar sempre sozinho_ – E se acontecer algo com ele?

_Mas suas palavras se perdem no vazio, o loiro já não está ali_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_O homem olha para Hermione em silêncio como se estivesse digerindo suas palavras. A morena sustenta o olhar de forma corajosa e repete a pergunta_ – Quem é você? Eu sei que você não é o senhor Amintas! Eu sei que você, seja lá quem você for, está usando a poção polissuco para se passar por ele!

Inteligente como sempre, senhorita Granger (_o homem fala e Hermione pode notar um ligeiro sorriso, como se mesmo tendo sido descoberto, ele estivesse se divertindo com o ocorrido)_ não há dúvidas que você é uma mulher inteligente, uma mulher que merece tudo, uma mulher que nunca deveria ser tratada como Gasparov a tratava... Isso foi a ruína dele, se ele não a tivesse machucado...

_Hermione olha para o homem, ela não conseguiu compreender o que ele está falando, ele olha para a morena e pergunta – _como você descobriu?

_Ela o encara_ _com um ar muito parecido com o que usava na escola com o amigos_ – o senhor Amintas nunca conseguiu deixar de me chamar de senhorga Gasparov, mas você não me respondeu... Quem é você?

Tudo a seu tempo minha cara _(o homem fala pausadamente) _tudo a seu tempo. Você vai ficar sabendo na hora certa... Primeiro você vai me dizer onde está a fórmula...

XXXXX

_No apartamento de Hermione_

_Draco entra com uma pontinha de esperança que a morena esteja lá. Mas esta esperança logo cai por terra quando ele vê que o está local vazio. E o pior, ele vasculha o local em busca de alguma pista e encontra a varinha de Hermione jogada a um canto no chão_

_O loiro sente a sua boca ficar seca. Ele sabe que absoltamente nada faria com que ela deixasse a sua varinha, isso só significa que todos os seus temores são a mais dura e cruel realidade._

Hermione! _(Ele chama com uma súbita esperança que ela esteja em algum outro cômodo do apartamento)_ Hermione! _(Draco chama novamente agora um pouco mais alto enquanto começa a procurar em vão)_

_Ele vê amargurado que, tirando a varinha abandonada, não há sinal nenhum da morena ali_

XXXXX

_No ministério _

_Depois de ficarem a par do que está acontecendo, Harry, Rony e Gina se entreolham. Se o ministério ucraniano achou necessário colocar alguém para fazer a segurança de Hermione, a morena realmente devia estar correndo perigo, e isso fica ainda mais claro quando eles se lembram que a pessoa que deveria protegê-la está neste momento entre a vida e a morte num leito de hospital. Mas a pergunta que não quer calar é... O que aconteceu com ela?_

_Neste momento Draco entra na sala dos aurores como um furacão, em suas mãos a varinha de Hermione_

Eu fui ao apartamento dela (_ele fala para Urich)_ não agüentei ficar esperando. Não havia sinal da Hermione e eu achei isso...

_Antes que ele continue, Harry fala – _essa é a varinha da Mione! Ela nunca deixaria a varinha assim...

_É a prova que todos precisam de que Hermione está realmente encrencada_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_O homem olha fixamente pra Hermione, já faz algum tempo que ele está assim. Simplesmente olha e não pronuncia uma palavra sequer. A morena aproveita o momento relativamente calmo para divagar. Em sua mente apenas um pensamento... Quem é este homem?_

Bem senhorita Granger... (_ele fala enquanto se aproxima lentamente)_ ou devo dizer Hermione? Sim... Hermione é um belo nome. Diferente, eu sei. Mas um belo nome. Talvez eu devesse tratar você assim, _(ele segura seu queixo e a obriga a encará-lo) _afinal vamos ser bastante amigos quando tudo terminar

_Hermione olha para o homem. Ela faz o possível para se manter calma, mas não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada em seu estômago, uma pontada que logo se transforma num enjôo violento. Ela se esforça para não vomitar e provavelmente só consegue porque não comeu nada desde o dia anterior_

Sim... A gente vai ser muito, muito amigos (_o homem fala olhando pra ela) _e pra começar, vamos dar uma voltinha...

_Hermione sente o homem segurar seu pulso com força. Ela sabe que provavelmente ficará roxa em alguns minutos e reza para esta ser a única seqüela da sua aventura. Então ela sente uma nova fisgada no estômago, mas desta vez é uma fisgada conhecida e a morena percebe que estão sendo levados por uma chave de portal_

XXXXX

_De volta ao ministério_

_O clima é de total desolação Draco anda de um lado para outro observado pelos três amigos de Hermione. O loiro sente um medo absurdo, em toda sua vida ele sempre pensou que a única coisa que lhe tiraria o chão era a possibilidade de perder Ryan, mas agora ele sabe que não é apenas o filho quem domina seus pensamentos e seu coração. A mulher que ele ama também..._

_**Amor...**__ Ele se dá conta meio assustado. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, passou pela sua cabeça que pudesse se apaixonar um dia. Em sua mente sonserina, o que ele sentia por Hermione era apenas desejo somado a uma grande vontade de protegê-la e neste momento ele percebe que está irremediavelmente apaixonado. Tão apaixonado que a simples possibilidade de perdê-la faz com que ele perca o chão_

A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! (_o loiro finalmente explode)_ A Hermione está correndo perigo. Vocês vão ficar sentados aí?

Então diz pra gente por onde começar ô doninha! Se você não percebeu ninguém tem idéia de onde ela está! – _Rony perde a paciência e fala. Ele também está chateado por estarem de mãos atadas, mas isso não significa que vá deixar Draco ditar as regras._

Calma todos vocês! (_Gina fala contendo os ânimos de forma tão eficiente quanto sua mãe faria)_ Assim a gente não vai conseguir nada! Ninguém vai ajudar a Hermione com discussões sem sentido! (_ela olha para Draco)_ É você quem está tratando a pessoa que estava fazendo a segurança da Mione?

_O loiro assente_ – Sim, mas ele está muito mal. Acho difícil que ele sobreviva

Então Malfoy (_Harry fala adivinhando o pensamento da esposa)_ trate de fazer com que ele saia dessa. Ele é a única pista que nós temos.

_O loiro assente com a cabeça, mais do que nunca ele lutará para que o homem sobreviva. Talvez a vida de sua amada dependa disso_

XXXXX

_Na Ucrânia_

_Hermione acorda ainda meio tonta. **Definitivamente chave de portal nunca será o meu meio de transporte preferido**. Ela pensa sentindo tontura, inconscientemente ela leva a mão ao ventre._

Você está bem? _(O desconhecido pergunta e Hermione percebe uma ligeira preocupação em seu semblante)_ desculpe o mau jeito (_ele sorri)_ mas já que você insiste que não sabe onde está a fórmula talvez um pouco mais de persuasão possa ajudá-la a dizer o que quero...

_Só então ela percebe onde está, ela vê que se encontra em sua antiga casa na Ucrânia. O lugar onde conheceu o inferno em vida_

_Então ele sorri e Hermione vê aterrorizada que ela conhece este tipo de sorriso, um sorriso com o qual ela conviveu por longos dez anos..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao St Mungus_

_Draco chega rapidamente seguido por sua comitiva de aurores. Ao pisar no hospital ele é notificado que o estado de seu paciente piorou. As consequências da maldição se acentuaram fazendo com que o homem alterne entre delirios e estado catatônico e isso definitivamente não é nada bom. Draco sabe que, se ele se for, as chances de achar Hermione caem por terra._

_Ele entra no quarto seguido pela comitiva e logo vê que o homem ainda respira, embora com dificuldade. Dando um suspiro de alívio, o loiro olha para o enfermeiro_ – você seguiu minhas instruções?

Sim (_o rapaz fala contendo seu nervosismo)_ fiz tudo direitinho, mas mesmo assim ele começou a gritar e a delirar como se estivesse sofrendo muito. Então ele acordou, ficou lúcido por alguns instantes

Acordou? – _Draco fala sem acreditar. Pelo seu estado era de se esperar que ele demorasse algum tempo para demonstrar qualquer percepção da realidade_

Acordou (_o rapaz afirma)_ ele falou umas coisas e desmaiou novamente

O que ele falou? _– Urich intervém_

_O rapaz olha para todos meio desconcertado por ser o centro das atenções_ – eu não lembro direito, não entendi muito bem...

_O loiro respira fundo para conter a vontade de azarar o enfermeiro. Ele olha para o rapaz – _É muito importante... A vida de uma pessoa talvez dependa disso. Você precisa se lembrar (_Draco fala e dá ao enfermeiro um olhar que trás "você está morto se não lembrar" como mensagem subliminar)_

Pois bem (_o enfermeiro fala sem encarar o medi-bruxo e lutando para não gaguejar)_ o paciente disse "ele vai matá-la e ninguém vai desconfiar nunca, eu preciso salvar a senhora Gas..."

Senhora Gas? – _Rony fala sem entender_

Ele desmaiou novamente antes de terminar – _o enfermeiro esclarece_

_Draco olha para o homem desacordado. Mais do que nunca ele sabe que fará o impossível para trazê-lo de volta. A vida de Hermione depende disso_

_Neste momento Moody é chamado ao ministério, ele sai e volta minutos depois com uma expressão séria que mostra claramente que não trás boas notícias_ – o vírus foi usado novamente...

XXXXX

_De volta à Ucrânia_

_Hermione olha para o homem novamente. Suas lembranças de tudo o que passou penetram sua mente de forma avassaladora. Ela vê seu filho caindo sem vida, assassinado pelo próprio pai diante dos seus olhos, ela se lembra do sorriso luminoso que o filho tinha, de como ele foi seu porto seguro, de como ele era especial. A morena não contém as lágrimas_

Então você vai dizer (_o homem fala sem se importar com as lágrimas e desta vez parece mais impaciente que nunca)_ sim minha cara você vai dizer tudo que eu quero saber, pois se você não fizer...

_Ele para e olha para Hermione. __**O que será que ele vai fazer comigo?**__ Ela pensa _

_O homem fala adivinhando seus pensamentos_ – não minha cara, eu não vou ferir você, eu não conseguiria (_ele olha pra ela) _uma coisa Gasparov me ensinou, eu não preciso encostar um dedo em você para lhe ferir. Basta que eu fira aqueles que você ama

_Isso dói mais em Hermione do que se ele a tivesse espancado. A morena sente a sua boca ficar seca, sua respiração se torna difícil ao pensar que algo ruim pode acontecer a Ryan ou Draco. Então a sua noite difícil somada ao fato dela não ter se alimentado pesam sob seu corpo e ela sente tudo ficar escuro..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu juro pra vocês que tentei de todas as formas atualizar mais rápido. É incrível, acho que meu trabalho tem um radar anti-fics, é só eu pensar que as coisas estão tranquilas e vai dar pra atualizar minhas fics mais rápido que acontece alguma coisa pra atrapalhar!

De qualquer forma consegui, mesmo aos trancos e barrancos. Espero que gostem, eu sei que esse tá pequenininho, mas o próximo com certeza será maior. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e não se esqueçam que reviews fazem muito bem para a autora (carinha pidona)

Bjos e boa leitura


	39. Chapter 39

_De volta ao hospital_

_Os três aurores e o medi-bruxo entreolham-se sem acreditar. Era só o que faltava, eles pensam. Além de Hermione estar desaparecida provavelmente raptada por um dos comparsas de Gasparov, além da única pessoa que pode dar alguma pista de seu desaparecimento estar entre a vida e a morte, além de tudo isso o vírus foi solto._

Foi em outra escola trouxa? – _Draco pergunta_

Não _(Moody fala)_ desta vez foi no beco diagonal

O que? – _Os presentes falam quase ao mesmo tempo e a incredulidade toma conta de seus semblantes_

Sim (_Moody continua)_ fomos chamados ao três vassouras por causa de dois hóspedes que não saiam do quarto há alguns dias e nem respondiam a qualquer chamado. Não que isso fosse um problema afinal não é da conta de ninguém se você quer se isolar, o problema foi que depois de um tempo um cheiro estranho começou a vir do quarto e isso causou preocupação, além das reclamações dos outros hóspedes que achavam que eles estavam praticando algum feitiço com animais mortos ou coisa pior. Quando finalmente a porta foi arrombada eles foram encontrados mortos e cobertos de pústulas

Há quanto tempo eles estavam hospedados? – _Draco pergunta tentando não imaginar a cena. Um cadaver nunca é algo agradável de se ver, infectado por uma doença como aquela então nem se fala. Definitivamente é algo pra se ter pesadelos durante algum tempo_

Cerca de cinco dias. Eram sujeitos estranhos que sempre estavam cobertos por uma capa. Nos primeiros dias não ficavam no quarto e estavam sempre pedindo sugestões de lugares para visitar, eles se hospedaram dizendo que estavam passando férias em Londres e queriam conhecer tudo, tanto na parte bruxa quanto na parte trouxa. Mas depois de uma hora pra outra deixaram de sair até para fazer as refeições pelo que disseram _(Moody esclarece)_ após alguns dias o mau cheiro começou a incomodar, então o quarto foi aberto e os dois homens foram encontrados mortos... _(o chefe dos aurores não conclui, não é preciso)_

_Draco engole uma imprecação_ – Mas nos primeiros dias eles sairam. Isso significa...

Exatamente Malfoy (_o chefe dos aurores ingleses confirma)_ significa que eles andaram pelo beco diagonal contaminados, bem como pela Londres trouxa. Ninguém sabe em quais lugares eles foram ou o que fizeram

Mas com certeza encontraram várias pessoas – _Gina fala horrorizada_

Isso mesmo senhora Potter, agora chega de conversa! _(Moody fala exasperado)_ O tempo urge e precisamos fazer alguma coisa (_ele olha para Draco)_ Malfoy, seu chefe pediu que você trouxesse tudo que usaram quando o estagiário se contaminou e levasse a sala dele em cinco minutos, pediu também que você entre em contato com o ministério trouxa e peça para eles mandarem o chefe de controle de epidemias (_olha para Harry Rony e Gina)_ vocês convoquem os todos os aurores. Sim, eu disse TODOS. Não usem lareiras, pois não sabemos se o vírus pode atravessá-las usem os espelhos

Chefe (_Harry interrompe)_ e se algum auror tiver ido ao beco estes dias? (_ele questiona)_

Bem pensado Potter (_Draco diz e olha para Moody)_ não podemos arriscar. Da outra vez foi controlável, mas agora...

Certo, certo (_Olho Tonto fala e olha para seus aurores)_ convoquem apenas os que não foram ao beco ou não tiveram nenhum contato com quem tenha ido. Os demais devem ser esclarecidos e devem ficar isolados em casa (_então ele olha para Draco e pergunta)_ vocês podem fazer os feitiços de isolamento nestas casas?

Podemos providenciar – _o loiro afirma_

Agora rápido! Não há tempo a perder _– Moody praticamente grita e todos saem_

XXXXX

_Na Ucrânia_

_Hermione acorda lentamente. Ela demora alguns segundos para perceber onde está. A morena percebe que o homem misterioso passa uma toalha em seu rosto de forma carinhosa. Mas isso não a tranqüiliza. Ao contrário, faz com que fique ainda mais apreensiva_

Vejo que você acordou – _ele fala fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. Hermione se afasta ao sentir o toque_

Não tenha medo (_ele fala)_ eu não quero machucar você... Eu não vou machucar você a não ser que seja necessário. É só você colaborar comigo

Eu não sei onde está a fórmula! Eu juro que não sei! (_ela fala desanimada)_ o que eu posso fazer pra que você acredite?

Nada, minha cara (_ele fala devagar como se explicasse algo a uma criança, então a olha fixamente)_ e eu vou convencê-la que é melhor você me ajudar. Você deve saber que ainda havia amostras do vírus

Eu sei (_ela sussurra)_ a escola trouxa...

_Ela para de falar ao se lembrar das crianças que morreram_

Sim a escola trouxa... _(ele continua como se falasse consigo mesmo) _Era pra ter acontecido lá... Eu começaria uma epidemia no mundo trouxa, a epidemia que Gasparov queria causar. _(então seus olhos se escurecem de raiva) _Tinha que dar errado! Eu devia ter imaginado que uma escola não seria o melhor lugar... Foi muito fácil para o ministério combater a epidemia. Sim... Porque se o ministério não tivesse se metido o vírus teria causado um estrago nos trouxas.

_Hermione permanece calada. O desconhecido continua no seu devaneio, como se estivesse analisando tudo que fez._

Mas a gente aprende com os erros e aprende também com os erros dos outros... Eu passei muito tempo analisando o ataque frustrado. E sabe a que conclusão eu cheguei? _(Ele pergunta e continua mesmo sem a resposta da morena) _Eu cheguei a conclusão que um único ataque não é a melhor forma de disseminar um vírus. Por que me prender a uma única escola ou uma única igreja? Isso ia contra os planos de Gasparov. Ele planejou lançar o vírus em vários lugares e era isso que eu ia fazer.

_Hermione continua calada em sua mente apenas um pensamento. Ele é totalmente louco, tão ou mais louco que Gasparov._

Então o destino sorriu pra mim novamente... _(ele sorri) _Um idiota foi contaminado... Um bruxo idiota... E ele me mostrou algo que eu não tinha visto. Algo que nem Gasparov previu. Ele mostrou que seria uma vantagem que o vírus atacasse também aos bruxos. E eu vi outra coisa... Eu vi que o ministério bruxo não teria conseguido contornar a crise sem a ajuda dos trouxas. Bruxos e trouxas trabalhando juntos... Patético! _(ele fala e o ódio transparece visivelmente em seu semblante)_

Vantagem? (_Hermione pergunta exasperada, por mais que tentasse não conseguiu ficar calada ao ouvir tamanho desatino) _Como você pode achar uma vantagem? Bruxos também podem ser contaminados! Inclusive você!

Sim minha cara uma vantagem _(ele sorri de forma exultante) _mil vezes melhor do que se ele atacasse apenas os trouxas ou apenas aos bruxos. _(ele faz uma ligeira pausa) _O que eu percebi? Eu percebi que se o vírus fosse lançado nos trouxas os bruxos se colocariam a disposição para conter a epidemia e se o vírus infectasse aos bruxos nosso ministério iria buscar ajuda com os trouxas como fizeram quando aconteceu o acidente no hospital.

_Hermione ouve a tudo calada, mas ela tem uma ligeira idéia sobre onde ele quer chegar. O falso Amintas continua - _você não sabe, mas a amostra que usei na escola não era a minha única amostra_ (ele fala pausadamente) _havia outra... Pequena é claro, mas suficiente pra fazer um grande estrago se for lançada nos lugares corretos. E desta vez eu me certifiquei para que fosse. Sim desta vez eu fiz tudo direitinho... Focos tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa. Cada um vai ficar preocupado com seus próprios problemas. Dividir é enfraquecer...

Você é louco! (_Hermione fala) _Isso pode gerar uma catástrofe de proporções inimagináveis. Algo sem controle, você não pode controlar isso!

Eu sei de todos os riscos minha cara _(ele fala calmamente, como se o fato de lidar com algo mortal não o preocupasse)_ eu confio em você... _(ele se aproxima e toca a face de Hermione) _Eu sei que você vai dizer onde está a fórmula... _(ele sorri sarcasticamente) _Pode ser que eu esteja contaminado você sabe... Por mais cuidado que se tome isso pode acontecer... E nós vamos passar muito tempo juntos... Bem juntos

Eu já disse, eu não sei onde a maldita fórmula está! – _Hermione não se contém e grita. Os olhos saltados de pavor. Ninguém pode ser tão louco a esse ponto_

_Ele sorri como se sentisse prazer em aterroriza-la – _Ficou com medo não é... Eu não disse que estou contaminado, mas que pode acontecer...

Eu não sei... Eu juro que não sei... – _A morena fala num sussurro, as lágrimas represadas agora molham a sua face._

É... Pode ser que você não saiba _(ele fala depois de pensar um pouco) _Mas você vai descobrir... Você vai descobrir porque você é muito inteligente e conhecia Gasparov como ninguém e porque tem algo mais que você não sabe (_ele fala e seus olhos brilham de prazer)_

Você já fez... Você... – _Hermione não consegue concluir, ela está chocada demais._

Isso minha cara, ele já está solto por aí (_o homem fala sarcasticamente)_ você deve saber também que eu tenho ainda alguns parceiros (_ele olha para ela)_ alguns seguidores de Gasparov que escaparam no dia em que seu marido sucumbiu e cada um deles está numa parte do planeta. Alguns no mundo bruxo, outros no mundo trouxa... Eles não sabem, mas levam algo muito especial em seus corpos...

Você fez isso com seus aliados? – _Hermione fala escandalizada. Era de se esperar que eles fossem ao menos unidos_

Ora minha cara. Tudo por um ideal maior – _ele fala sarcasticamente _

O ideal de livrar o mundo bruxo dos sangue ruins? (_Hermione fala de forma desafiadora. Ela sabe que não deveria tocar no assunto para seu próprio bem, mas não consegue se conter)_ caso você não saiba. Eu sou uma sangue ruim!

Eu sei... (_Ele fala olhando pra ela)_ digamos que toda regra tem sua exceção e você é minha exceção, minha adorável exceção...

E você acha mesmo que se eu soubesse onde está a fórmula eu diria? (_Hermione fala)_ Você acha que eu falaria, sabendo que você irá usá-la para exterminar seres humanos?

Sim minha cara você diria... (_ele fala)_ você diria e você vai dizer. Por que além da fórmula Gasparov também deixou o meio de deter o vírus_ (ele olha para a morena e percebe que ela não está acreditando)_ Sim, ele deixou um antídoto. Ele próprio me confidenciou um dia. Poucos sabiam disso, poucos sabem que existe uma forma de deter o vírus

E por que você deteria o vírus? – _Hermione pergunta_

Ora, eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente (_o homem fala num tom sarcástico)_ eu não quero dizimar ninguém. Melhor dizendo, eu não quero dizimar todos. De que adianta o poder se não tiver sobre quem exercê-lo? Com a fórmula e o meio de deter o vírus eu poderei negociar

Negociar? – _Ela fala_

Sim, eu quero basicamente duas coisas. Poder absoluto é a primeira e a segunda... – _Ele não fala, mas o olhar que ele lança a Hermione mostra muito bem qual seria a segunda coisa..._

XXXXX

_Hospital St Mungus_

_Draco, vestido com as roupas trouxas de proteção, anda pelos corredores do hospital e juntamente com seu chefe tenta contornar a situação que está muito perto do caos. Aliás, c__aos seria pouco para definir a situação. Como se não bastasse ter que salvar um paciente quase morto a qualquer custo ainda há uma epidemia a solta, um vírus cuja cura ninguém conhece._

_O pânico está se instalando em todos aqueles que estiveram no beco diagonal. Não se sabe como a notícia vazou. Segundo Rita Skeeter ela recebeu uma carta anônima alertando sobre o vírus e seus perigos e é claro que a repórter inescrupulosa publicou a notícia em primeira página e é claro também que isso gerou pânico na população que correu ao hospital e ao ministério pedindo providências_

_**Droga! **__Draco pensa consigo mesmo. __**O que mais falta acontecer?**_

_Draco logo vê que esta é uma frase que nunca deve ser dita. Pouco depois ele recebe a notícia que existem focos do vírus também na Ucrânia, na França e na América e, somado a tudo isso, Hermione continua desaparecida. _

_Definitivamente as coisas não estão nada bem_

XXXXX

_No ministério Ucraniano_

_Urich chega assoberbado. O sumiço de Hermione Granger fica relevado a segundo plano diante das notícias recentes. Há rumores que o vírus foi solto em diversas partes da Europa e América, talvez até mesmo em outras partes do mundo. Isso já não é um caos e sim uma calamidade pública._

_Ao chegar ao ministério ucraniano, o chefe dos aurores daquele país vê que a situação está tão caótica quanto na Inglaterra, centenas de bruxos ao saberem que um vírus mortal está se propagando procuram os hospitais atrapalhando os atendimentos. Qualquer sintoma diferente, mesmo que não seja relacionado ao vírus, faz com que os bruxos exijam atendimento médico. As rádios bruxas divulgam a toda hora boletins com os sintomas do vírus e aconselham que ninguém saia de casa o que obviamente não adianta_

_Urich respira fundo e prepara-se para convocar seus aurores. A presença deles é imprescindível para tentar driblar a crise_

_Dentro de pouco tempo os aurores ucranianos começam a chegar. Todos estão apreensivos com a crise, mas mesmo com tudo que está acontecendo Urich percebe que nem todos estão ali..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao St Mungus_

_Draco está sozinho com seu paciente, Harry e os demais aurores saíram para tentar fazer algo a respeito da epidemia eminente. Ele também havia sido convocado, assim como vários outros medi-bruxos. Mas o loiro acabou convencendo seu chefe que o homem desacordado na sua frente poderia ter informações importantes e que fazê-lo voltar seria essencial. Depois de algum tempo Hoch concordou, mas Draco já havia decidido que não arredaria o pé do local a não ser que houvesse alguma notícia concreta de Hermione. __**Eles que me demitam se quiserem.**__ Foi o que o loiro pensou_

_Ele já fez tudo que podia pelo paciente no momento, Draco já ministrou as poções e assim como no caso de Hermione tudo indica que elas serão eficazes. O loiro espera que o homem recobre a consciência nos próximos dias, quem sabe nas próximas horas se tiverem sorte. Como no caso dele a maldição não foi usada por um período grande talvez ele se recupere mais rápido se seu corpo agüentar os danos físicos. _

_Já faz quase vinte e quatro horas que Hermione está desaparecida e Draco sente como se fossem anos. __**Onde você está Hermione...**__ O loiro não pode deixar de pensar. Neste momento ele vê seu paciente abrir os olhos. Draco sabe que ele não está consciente, que é muito comum essa reação entre as pessoas que foram atacadas com a maldição cruciatus. Não significa em absoluto que ele está fora de perigo ou mesmo que ele esteja melhorando. O homem olha para o vazio e novamente murmura palavras sem nexo. Mas Draco consegue distinguir algumas, entre elas... Gasparov e Ucrânia._

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione olha para a sala escura. Ela não sabe ao certo há quanto tempo está lá, o homem desconhecido a deixou sozinha, mas ela não tem a mínima esperança de escapar. A morena não teme apenas por sua vida e pela vida de seu bebê. Ela teme por Draco, Ryan, seus amigos e por todos aqueles que podem ter sido expostos ao vírus. Ela se lembra de seu algoz dizendo que além da fórmula para criar o vírus Gasparov deixou também a forma de combatê-lo e pelo que ela se lembra do marido isso deve ser verdade. __**Ele era muito precavido.**__ Hermione pensa.__** Não iria se arriscar a soltar um vírus como esse sem ter como deter a epidemia.**__ Uma das coisas que Hermione fez durante os dez anos em que ficou prisioneira foi estudar a personalidade de Kirk Gasparov e pode-se dizer que ela era a pessoa que melhor o conhecia tanto o lado agradável que ele mostrava fora de casa quanto seu lado sádico e louco que ele mostrava apenas a ela e a poucos._

_Hermione sabe que, a despeito da sua loucura e crueldade, Kirk Gasparov era um dos homens mais inteligentes que ela já conheceu e que a fórmula do vírus deve estar escondida em algum lugar um lugar onde ninguém pensaria em procurar. Mas Hermione Granger não é uma das mentes mais brilhantes de seu tempo à toa e soma-se a isso o fato dela ser uma mulher corajosa e determinada, uma típica grifinoria. Em sua mente agora apenas um propósito: achar a fórmula e o antídoto, fazer algo que salve a sua vida e a seu filho não nascido, acabar com este maluco que quer levar os planos malignos de seu marido adiante. Desta vez ela vai lutar, desta vez não há nada a perder... Ela passa a mão no ventre. __**Eu vou lutar por você bebê... E por tudo que você poderia ter vivido Simon... **_

XXXXX

_Na toca_

_Luna e a senhora Weasley aguardam notícias. Harry, Rony e Gina saíram sem almoçar, o que definitivamente não agrada a matriarca Weasley. E a demora deles também não a agrada. Não só não a agrada, como também a preocupa._

_A senhora ruiva faz as louças irem para a pia enquanto Luna amamenta a filha, a pequena Lilly brinca na cozinha com uma bonequinha enfeitiçada para falar algumas frases e os meninos brincam no quintal sob a supervisão de Arthur Weasley._

_Neste momento Ryan chega à cozinha. Ele senta-se, apóia os cotovelos na mesa e fica olhando para as duas mulheres._

O que foi meu bem? (_a senhora Weasley fala)_ Cansou de brincar?

Não senhora... (_o menino fala)_ É que meu pai ainda não veio me buscar

Ele deve estar ocupado no hospital _(Luna fala)_ por isso ele não veio

Mas e a Mione? (_o menino não se dá por vencido)_ ela também não veio... Ela nunca me esquece

Ela não esqueceu meu lindo (_a senhora Weasley argumenta)_ ela sabe que você gosta de brincar com outras crianças por isso deve ter pensado. Vou deixar o Ryan ficar mais um pouquinho

_O menino fica pensativo por um minuto ou dois, então parece aceitar a explicação e o garotinho loiro volta para o quintal._

_A senhora Weasley e Luna se entreolham, elas ainda não sabem direito o que aconteceu, mas sabem que provavelmente as coisas não são tão simples assim..._

XXXXX

_Ministério inglês_

_Moody coordena seus aurores para que realizem poderosos feitiços de proteção antes que saiam. O plano é que um grupo percorra e interdite todos os locais por onde os homens passaram no mundo bruxo e descubram as pessoas que freqüentaram estes locais, outro grupo se encarregará de ajudar no translado destas pessoas ao hospital e um terceiro fará a segurança do St Mungus evitando que a população apavorada tome medidas mais extremas. O controle de epidemias trouxa está fazendo algo parecido no mundo trouxa, mas pelo que o chefe dos aurores inglês sabe estão tendo os mesmo problemas ou piores já que a grande maioria não tem nenhuma idéia do que está realmente acontecendo._

_Ele vê que Harry, Rony e Gina ainda não foram e o encaram. Moody olha pra eles, mas o auror já sabe o que vem a seguir_

_Gina expressa o pensamento do grupo _– chefe... (_ela fala e suspira)_ eu sei que temos uma crise grave para contornar, mas e a Hermione? Ela está em perigo!

E provavelmente nas mãos de pessoas ligadas ao vírus – _Harry completa_

Não que estejamos despreocupados com a epidemia (_Rony fala)_ mas precisamos salvá-la

Sim... (_Moody fala pensativo)_ talvez se a encontrarmos, encontraremos a chave para tudo que está acontecendo. A questão é onde ela está?

_Neste momento eles vêem a figura loira de Draco surgir na lareira. Pelo seu semblante é óbvio que algo aconteceu. O grupo se entreolha e vai para o hospital_

XXXXX

_Draco olha para o grupo que acabou de atravessar a lareira –_ ele acordou novamente (_o loiro fala olhando para seu paciente)_

E logo apagou – _Rony conlui desanimado_

É verdade Weasley (_Draco fala)_, mas novamente ele falou algumas palavras e citou muito a Ucrânia... Pode ser que seja delírio, mas também pode ser que Hermione esteja lá, ou que haja alguma pista...

Faz sentido (_Harry fala)_ afinal foi lá que tudo começou (_ele olha para o rosto disforme e em seguida para o medi-bruxo)_ você vai fazer algo a respeito?

_Ele não diz claramente a respeito de que, mas Draco sabe exatamente ao que ele se refere, a face desfigurada do homem na cama não é realmente algo muito bonito de se ver. O medi-bruxo suspira e diz –_ temos que estabelecer prioridades Potter. Fazê-lo viver é mais importante que fazê-lo apresentável, não acha? (_Ele olha para o rosto ou o que restou dele)_ até porque eu não teria no que me basear para fazê-lo voltar ao normal. Eu não sei quem ele é

Isso não importa agora _(Moody fala tirando a todos do devaneio)_ vou entrar em contato com o ministério da Ucrânia e providenciar a ida de vocês. Urich vai gostar das notícias que temos

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Já faz algum tempo que Hermione está sozinha. Ela não sabe onde seu algoz foi e ela sabe que continua correndo perigo. Mas neste momento ela não está assustada, ela está determinada. Muito do que o desconhecido lhe falou faz sentido, ela sabe que provavelmente seu marido deve ter deixado a fórmula escondida em algum lugar naquela mansão e ela sabe também que ninguém melhor que ela para encontrar_

_Ela sabe que não vai adiantar nada sair procurando pela casa, isso seu algoz já deve ter feito sem sucesso, já que de alguma forma ele teve acesso à mansão. __**Pense Hermione, pense. Nestes anos que você viveu com aquele monstro alguma coisa deve dar uma pista... Pense vamos.**_

_Então ela começa a procurar no fundo de suas lembranças, ela tenta recordar cada pedacinho dos dez anos de cativeiro, ela tenta se lembrar de qualquer gesto ou palavra de Gasparov que possa dar a ela uma pista por mais ínfima que seja..._

XXXXX

_Ministério ucraniano_

_Urich finalmente está sozinho. Todos os seus homens saíram em campanha juntamente com alguns medi-bruxos. O hospital bruxo de Kiev já estaria lotado se os médicos cedessem aos temores da população. Pior que o vírus é o pânico gerado e Urich sabe que isso foi de propósito. Pode até ser que a epidemia não cause tanto estrago, mas o pânico com certeza causará. Ele já sabe de rumores pedindo a cabeça do ministro ucraniano por causa de tudo que aconteceu e ele não duvida que isso venha acontecer também em outros países. Ele sabe que se alguma providência não for tomada o resultado disso poderá ser uma comoção de ordem mundial..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao St Mungus _

_Draco espera Moody voltar com alguma notícia. Ele evita olhar para Harry ou Rony preferindo ao invés disso verificar como está o paciente desconhecido pela décima ou décima quinta vez_

_Gina interrompe o silêncio incômodo se dirigindo ao loiro_ – imagino que você vá com a gente para a Ucrânia

Claro! (_ele fala nem por um momento passou por sua cabeça não ir em busca de Hermione. Ele olha para o paciente) _mesmo porque eu não posso fazer muita coisa por enquanto, não enquanto ele não se recuperar fisicamente (_ele para de falar e olha meio constrangido para o ruivo)_ eu preciso falar com meu filho antes de ir, nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem dar notícias. Ele deve estar preocupado.

_Rony pensa em fazer algum comentário, mas o olhar furioso da sua irmã o impede. Então ele apenas responde – _Seu filho está na casa dos meus pais e está sendo bem cuidado, pode acreditar. _(o ruivo fica pensativo por alguns segundos antes de dizer)_ Eu também tenho que passar lá pra dar notícias (_Rony respira fundo)_ nunca pensei que fosse dizer algo do tipo, mas se você quiser vir comigo...

_Draco olha para o ruivo por um momento e fala meio desconcertado –_ eu também nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso... Mas aceito e agradeço

_Harry e Gina se entreolham. A despeito de tudo que está acontecendo lá fora, o ruivo e o loiro se tratarem com certa civilidade já seria por si só um sinal do final dos tempos_

Nós também vamos – _Harry fala segurando a vontade de sorrir _

_A comitiva parte depois de deixar um recado dizendo que em alguns minutos estará no ministério pronta para ir à Ucrânia_

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione anda pela casa enquanto sua mente trabalha furiosamente. Ela sabe que em algum lugar deve haver uma pista e ela sabe que precisa achar antes que uma tragédia de proporções inimagináveis aconteça. Hermione não é boba, ela sabe que se seu algoz a deixou sozinha, provavelmente há alguém ou alguma coisa que a impeça de sair e ela desconfia também que ele a deixou na esperança que ela vá de encontro a fórmula e ao antídoto. Mesmo assim ela continua procurando. __**Pense Hermione, pense. Você viveu dez anos aqui. Deve ter algo... Algo que ninguém nunca desconfiaria, nem mesmo você. Pense... Onde Gasparov poderia deixar uma fórmula e nem você desconfiaria...**_

XXXXX

_Ministério ucraniano_

_Urich aguarda. Ele acabou de receber o aviso do ministério inglês que há uma pista a respeito do desaparecimento de Hermione Granger. Isso significa que seu informante está se recuperando ou pelo menos que há alguma chance de que ele sobreviva_

_Neste instante ele vê um de seus homens aparecer na lareira_ – pensei que não fosse atender ao chamado_ (ele fala)_ a propósito, está atrasado. A reunião já acabou

Mas isso não significa que eu não saiba o que está acontecendo _(Svaroviscky fala)_ Gasparov de novo?

E dessa vez as coisas estão totalmente fora de controle _(Urich fala)_ ataques em várias partes do mundo. Temos áreas quilométricas isoladas

Então a epidemia está sendo contida – _o auror fala_

Quem dera que estivesse... _(Urich suspira)_ nós isolamos áreas no mundo bruxo e trouxa. Mas nada garante que ela tenha sido contida e pra piorar...

_Urich lhe entrega um jornal_

_Svaroviscky olha para o chefe_ – isso significa o que eu estou pensando?

Sim _(Urich afirma)_ só um milagre poderá impedir que o ministro caia e temo que as coisas nos outros paises não demoram a chegar a esse ponto

_Svaroviscky olha para o chefe_ – mas vamos ao trabalho... (_ele diz)_ como eu posso ajudar?

_O chefe dos aurores pensa por alguns minutos e fala_ – Nós estamos trabalhando em conjunto com os ministérios dos paises afetados, gostaria que você entrasse em contato com os representantes pra ver o que está sendo feito. Troquem idéias... A gente só sai dessa se nos reunirmos

Ok chefe! (_o auror fala e vai saindo)_ qualquer notícia de Hermione Granger me avise

Tudo bem _– Urich fala. Então ele olha espantado para a lareira, mas Svaroviscky não está mais lá..._

XXXXX

_Na toca_

_Draco aparata no jardim acompanhado por Rony, Gina e Harry. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra perceber que o loiro não está à vontade com a situação. Ele, que falava tão mal daquela residência, agora estava prestes a entrar nela para buscar o próprio filho_

_Ele olha alguns garotos ruivos brincando no jardim Draco procura seu filho com os olhos e não vê Ryan_

Ele deve estar lá dentro _(Gina fala e o tranqüiliza)_ vamos entrar

_O loiro segue a ruiva toca adentro, ele vê Molly Weasley cozinhando alguma coisa na companhia de Luna e o que a loira diz lhe tira o chão_

Olá Malfoy, o Ryan esqueceu alguma coisa?

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu pensei seriamente em não aparecer depois de (novamente) parar em um ponto... Digamos... Extremamente tenso. Mas reuni toda a minha coragem grifinória e estou aqui esperando as azarações (peguem leve, por favor).

Falando sério agora, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu sei que as coisas parecem se complicar cada vez mais, mas tudo irá ser esclarecido ao final.

Eu não poderia deixar de agradecer a todo mundo que passa por aqui, principalmente os que deixam as suas impressões. É muito importante pra quem escreve receber uma palavra de incentivo. Mil vezes obrigada.

Finalizando, gostaria de avisar que se o próximo capítulo demorar um pouquinho mais não pensem que eu desisti ou que fui abduzida! Eu vou viajar no mês que vem e não sei se vou conseguir atualizar antes. Mas não se preocupem que assim que eu voltar eu atualizo

Bjos e boa leitura. E continuem comentando


	40. Chapter 40

_Alguns minutos antes_

_Ryan olha os gêmeos de Rony brincarem. Ele, ao contrário, está quieto. Simular uma partida de quadribol não o atrai neste momento, o menino está cismado com a demora do pai_

_Ele ouviu as palavras de Molly e Luna, mas o menino conhece o pai e sabe que ele não ficaria tanto tempo sem dar notícias e mesmo que isso acontecesse ainda há Hermione. Ryan é apenas uma criança, mas ele sente que há algo errado. De alguma forma Ryan sabe que essa demora não é normal _

_Neste momento ele vê um vulto loiro perto do portão, todas as suas dúvidas desaparecem instantaneamente e seu semblante se abre num sorriso – _pai! _(Ele grita acenando)_

_Molly e Luna saem ao ouvir os gritos entusiasmados de Ryan – _meu pai chegou! _(O pequeno loiro fala sorrindo)_ ele veio me buscar!

Veja se ele que entrar querido _– Molly fala _

_O menino corre em direção ao pai lançando-se no colo do loiro e logo em seguida eles aparatam_

Ele podia pelo menos ter vindo agradecer _– Luna fala com a sinceridade que lhe é peculiar_

O Malfoy na toca? _(Molly fala descrente)_ acho que ele não chegou a esse ponto ainda. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, quem sabe um dia...

_A matriarca passa a mão pelo ombro da nora e as duas mulheres entram_

XXXXX

_De volta ao momento atual_

_Draco ouve Luna falar, ele demora apenas um segundo para conectar e perguntar_ – meu filho não está aqui?

_Molly e Luna olham pra ele sem entender _

Ora Malfoy! (_A loira fala como se explicasse algo a um de seus filhos)_ você acabou de aparatar com ele não tem nem cinco minutos, nós vimos! _(Ela diz olhando para a sogra que balança a cabeça confirmando)_

Como assim? (_Draco fala tentando em vão não gritar)_ onde está meu filho?

Malfoy acalme-se! – _Harry apazigua antes que o loiro fale ou faça algo que se arrependa_

Me acalmar Potter? Me acalmar? (_ele rosna)_ alguém levou o Ryan e ninguém fez nada!

Alto lá doninha! (_Rony fala)_ você ouviu minha esposa dizer que o Ryan disse que você estava no portão. Você a ouviu dizendo que viu você no portão! A minha mãe também viu! Ou você acha que elas estão mentindo?

_O loiro respira fundo. Só ele sabe o quanto está sendo dificil se controlar - _E você acha que fui eu? _(Ele fala ironicamente)_ eu devo ser um bruxo muito poderoso pra conseguir estar no hospital e aqui ao mesmo tempo! Ainda não inventaram um feitiço pra isso sabiam?

Então... _– Luna finalmente percebe o que aconteceu. Seu semblante se empalidece_

Sim... _(Gina completa tão pálida quanto a cunhada)_ alguém se fez passar pelo Draco e o levou...

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione já vasculhou a casa inteira, ela procurou por cada canto tentando achar algo que a levasse a fórmula. Mas foi em vão, ela não encontrou absolutamente nada. A morena sabe que seu algoz a deixou sozinha para que ela realmente fizesse isso, provavelmente ele tinha a esperança que ela encontrasse algo, mas infelizmente ou felizmente talvez, ela não encontrou nenhuma pista_

_Ela pensa na sua última conversa, o vírus solto novamente e desta vez de propósito. Hermione sabe que o hospital conseguiu conter o vírus de forma satisfatória da outra vez, mas ela sabe também que são casos totalmente diferentes já que desta vez o vírus foi solto de propósito e provavelmente em lugares de grande concentração de pessoas. __**Eu tenho que achar as anotações de Gasparov.**__ Ela pensa_

_Pelo que ela conhece do seu ex-marido, Hermione sabe que ele deve ter escondido em algum lugar onde ninguém pensaria em procurar. Ele deve ter usado um feitiço pra esconder a fórmula em algum objeto, mas qual?_

_**Só se...**__ Ela uma idéia repentina passa por sua cabeça e Hermione sobe apressada para o antigo quarto de filho_

XXXXX

_Na toca_

_Draco anda de um lado para outro como um animal enjaulado. O loiro está muito perto do desespero total. É como se o chão tivesse se aberto sob seus pés. Primeiro Hermione agora o Ryan, isso é demais pra qualquer um. Ele não demora muito pra perceber que alguém se fez passar por ele. A pergunta é com que propósito? Diversas hipóteses passam por sua cabeça, uma mais terrivel que a outra e todas ligadas à Hermione_

_Os presentes o observam em silêncio, não há o que falar numa situação como essa. Mesmo o loiro sendo quem é não há como não se solidarizar com o que ele está passando._

_Neste momento uma cabeça surge na lareira e eles vêem o chefe dos aurores_ – imaginei que vocês tivessem aqui _(Moody fala)_ está tudo certo para que vocês partam, o quanto antes melhor

Agora há outro problema (_Harry fala)_ o filho do Malfoy também foi levado

_Olho tonto olha sem acreditar_ – o garoto foi levado? Mas por quê?

Isso eu também queria saber (_Draco fala num tom frio e calmo, um tom que chega a amedrontar os presentes)_ eu juro que só mato o desgraçado que fez isso depois que ele me explicar direitinho. Não vou ter pressa nenhuma

_Moody interrompe_ – não há tempo a perder, a lareira está conectada e vocês devem partir imediatamente (_ele olha para Draco)_ você acha que o sumiço de seu filho pode estar ligado a tudo que está acontecendo?

Só pode (_Draco fala)_ Hermione e Ryan são muito ligados

_Gina completa_ – eles podem estar usando o menino para conseguir alguma coisa de Hermione

_Todos concordam com o raciocínio, mas conseguir o que?_

_Não há tempo a perder com conjecturas eles se despedem rapidamente e entram pela lareira da toca. Passam rapidamente pelo ministério e em pouco tempo estarão na Ucrânia_

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione vasculha minuciosamente o quarto do filho. __**Tem que estar aqui!**__ Ela pensa. Sim, a hipótese vai direitinho ao encontro da forma que Gasparov pensava. Embora ele não ligasse muito para o filho seu marido sempre o tratou com certa cordialidade e chegava até mesmo há passar algum tempo com o menino, algo que Hermione sempre achou estranho. __**Agora eu entendo o porquê.**__ Ela pensa e continua a procurar. __**Só pode estar aqui! Este seria o lugar perfeito. Ninguém pensaria em procurar direito num quarto de criança.**_

_Ela continua procurando em todos os lugares a falta se sua varinha a impede que faça uma busca mais minuciosa, mas Hermione tem certeza que encontrou o fio da meada_

_Neste momento, ela ouve um barulho na parte térrea. Hermione sai rapidamente do quarto do filho, ela não quer que seu algoz perceba a que conclusão chegou, não enquanto não tiver certeza das suas intenções. Ela desce as escadas e vê, horrorizada, que o homem não está sozinho..._

XXXXX

_Ministério ucraniano_

_Urich está sozinho, seus aurores estão ocupados tentando conter o pânico da população e procurando prováveis infectados, a situação piora a cada instante, ele sabe que só um milagre fará com que o ministério não caia._

_Ele espera a delegação da Inglaterra o chefe dos aurores inglês o avisou que seu informante mesmo desacordado balbuciou algo sobre seu país e alguns aurores estão indo investigar _

_Mas não é isso que ocupa seu pensamento agora._

_Neste exato momento ele esta cismado com algo, algo que não se encaixa. __**Será?**__ Ele pensa e balança a cabeça enfaticamente. __**Não... Não pode ser**__. Ele continuaria em seu devaneio se alguém não viesse avisar que os aurores ingleses acabam de chegar_

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione sente seu estômago se contorcer como se estivesse levado um soco. Ela não acredita no que está vendo. __**Isso é um pesadelo!**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar e rezar para que seja, mas infelizmente é a dura e cruel realidade. Seu algoz acaba de voltar trazendo um garotinho loiro com ele_

Ryan! – _A morena grita desesperada e corre até o garoto. Neste momento a sua vida não importa, tudo que ela quer é proteger o menino e ela se lança em direção a ele como uma fera defendendo a sua cria, como se a sua vida dependesse disso._

Seu monstro! (_ela fala pouco ligando para a sua própria segurança)_ ele é só um garotinho!

Ora minha cara (_o homem fala ironicamente)_ cada um luta com as armas que tem. Eu achei que você iria precisar de um incentivo pra te ajudar a colaborar comigo (_ele sorri)_ bem... Vou deixar vocês dois matando as saudades, mas não perca muito tempo (_ele olha pra ela com um olhar ameaçador)_ em breve venho novamente e espero que você tenha o que eu preciso

_Ela abraça o menino e sente seu coraçãozinho disparado. Dá pra ver que Ryan está bastante assustado_ – você esta bem? (_Hermione pergunta)_ ele te machucou?

Não... (_Ryan consegue falar. O garotinho está literalmente agarrado a ela)._ Eu pensei que fosse o papai e quando eu cheguei perto vi que não era... Então ele me pegou. Eu fiquei com medo (_ele olha pra ela)_ mas agora que você está aqui comigo, eu não vou ter mais medo

_Hermione vê que o garotinho está se fazendo de forte, mas está muito assustado. __**E eu também estou apavorada. **__Ela admite. Ela não consegue ver saída para os dois. __**Vai acontecer de novo. **__Ela pensa.__** No mesmo local**_

_Então, como num estalo, ela se lembra de algo. __**Ou talvez não...**_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Ele olha para os jornais do mundo todo. As coisas estão caminhando conforme o planejado. Ele sorri. __**Caos total. Tanto no mundo bruxo como no mundo trouxa. Desta vez eu fiz tudo direitinho, eu aprendi com meus erros. Fui mais inteligente que Gasparov, o aluno finalmente superou o mestre!**_

_Ele olha para si mesmo e vê que está voltando ao normal.__** Tenho que economizar a poção, Hermione não pode saber ainda quem eu sou. Afinal eu vou ser um herói e depois que eu me livrar do medi-bruxo e do garotinho ela vai ser só minha**_

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Mais uma vez estou na Ucrânia, mais uma vez estou prisioneira de um louco. Um louco que eu sinto que é capaz de tudo. Um louco que não hesitaria em matar, torturar. Um louco que tem a minha vida e a vida de Ryan nas mãos, um louco que já demonstrou ser capaz de tudo. **_

_**Ele me trouxe para a casa onde eu vivi durante dez anos, para o meu inferno pessoal... Ele quer que eu encontre as anotações de Gasparov, as anotações que Gasparov fez da fórmula e do antídoto ao vírus. Ele disse que pode estar contaminado e que pode contaminar a mim e eu sei que ele é louco o bastante pra isso **_

_**E eu escrevo... Escrevo na esperança que o Draco encontre meu diário e descubra onde estamos...**_

XXXXX

_Ministério ucraniano_

_Urich vai até a sala das lareiras receber o grupo inglês. Ele não se espanta ao ver o que o medi-bruxo também está presente. Realmente, pelo que conhece de Draco, Urich sabe que de jeito nenhum ele abandonaria Hermione Granger numa hora dessas._

_Mesmo assim ele não pode deixar de perguntar_ – Como está seu paciente?

Praticamente na mesma (_o loiro responde usando um tom profissional)_ está sendo tratado dos ferimentos, só depois iremos começar a tratar as maldições. Não adianta fazer isso se o corpo não resistir, pode ser até pior.

Mas devo pressupor que ele vai resistir – _Urich pergunta se sentindo um pouco culpado, se não fosse por ele o pobre homem não estaria nesta situação_

O melhor que posso dizer é talvez – _Draco fala para o homem a sua frente. Não é do feitio do loiro mascarar as situações e não vai ser agora que ele vai fazer_

Tive notícias que ele recobrou a consciência por alguns momentos – _Urich fala sem se deixar abater, ele não quer perder a esperança_

Pode ter sido apenas um delírio (_Draco esclarece)_ mas realmente por um breve momento, ele abriu os olhos e falou algumas palavras. Entre elas Gasparov e Ucrânia e como não temos mais nada com que nos basear

Entendo... (_o chefe dos aurores ucraniano fala)_ mas não é muita coisa tenho que falar, a Ucrânia não é exatamente um país tão pequeno. Se ela estiver aqui pode estar em qualquer lugar, podemos levar semanas pra investigar tudo. Um tempo que infelizmente não temos

Mas é a única pista que temos – _Rony afirma_

É verdade (_Harry fala)_ melhor isso que nada, talvez a mansão...

Não (_Urich balança a cabeça de forma enfática)_ depois que a senhorita Granger liberou a mansão do feitiço do marido, o ministério a mantém sob vigilância. Fizemos feitiços que não permitem que ninguém, a não ser alguns poucos aurores, entrem na casa.

_Isso é um balde de água fria nos ingleses, mas Gina se recusa a perder a esperança_ – E os seguidores que estão presos? Talvez a gente consiga alguma pista

Nós já os interrogamos (_Urich fala)_ eles não sabem nada sobre a epidemia. Além disso, não conheciam todos os seguidores de Gasparov, havia muita gente infiltrada, gente que não estava no dia do ataque e que pode estar em qualquer lugar

Sim (_Harry fala)_ mas talvez saibam algo que ajude a achar Hermione. Um lugar secreto que Gasparov tinha ou algo do tipo

_Draco olha para o homem a sua frente, não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que o loiro está no seu limite - _É a única pista que temos... Meu filho também foi levado...

_Urich olha para o grupo, a esperança nos olhares é tão grande que ele não se atreve a desfazê-la. Então ele apenas diz_ – não posso garantir que dê certo, mas se vocês quiserem providencio o interrogatório

Faça isso – _Harry fala. Ele sentiu o descrédito no olhar do auror ucraniano, mas não custa tentar. Uma tentativa quase desesperada_

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione olha para o pergaminho, ela espera que Draco se lembre da conversa que tiveram há alguns dias e leia seu diário. Se fosse em outra ocasião esta hipótese a amedrontaria, afinal ela depositou naquele livro todas a suas angústias e alegrias. Há um pedaço da alma dela nas suas palavras. Sim, se fosse em outra ocasião ela não gostaria que Draco lesse algo tão pessoal, mas agora o que ela mais quer é que ele o faça. Ela olha para Ryan que se distrai no quarto de Simon. __**Tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos...**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar. Como se não bastasse tudo que está acontecendo, a saudade de seu filho é como um punhal cravado no coração de Hermione_

_O pequeno loiro interrompe o seu devaneio perguntando com curiosidade_ – quem morava aqui?

Eu morei nesta casa meu querido, morava aqui antes de conhecer você – _ela fala tentando não se perder nas recordações tristes, mais do que nunca agora ela precisa ser forte_

Mas quem morava neste quarto? – _O garoto insiste_

Um menininho (_a morena fala com um suspiro)_ um menininho muito especial

E onde ele está agora? – _Ryan pergunta_

Ele não está mais aqui – _Hermione fala tentando conter uma lágrima teimosa_

_Como se percebesse que este assunto é delicado, Ryan parece aceitar a explicação e mesmo que não o fizesse seu algoz chega e interrompe o diálogo_

E então cara senhorita Granger? (_ele fala)_ Tem algo a me dizer? Encontrou algo que me interesse?

Ainda estou procurando... – _ela desconversa rezando para que o homem a sua frente não perceba o ligeiro tremor em sua voz_

Pois se apresse! (_ele fala de forma dura)_ se você quiser salvar alguém, vai ter que se apressar. As áreas isoladas em toda a Europa e América já estão maiores que o território da Inglaterra e caso não tenha lhe falado eu tenho turistas passeando pela Ásia e África também

_Hermione olha pra ele, a situação está pior do que ela pensava. E o pior ela não tem nenhuma prova que ele vai realmente utilizar a fórmula de Gasparov para deter a epidemia, ela já percebeu que ele não se importa nem um pouquinho com isso_

Eu vou continuar procurando (_ela fala tentando ganhar tempo)_ se está em algum lugar desta casa eu vou achar

Faça isso (_ele diz enquanto se prepara para sair) _eu vou deixar o garotinho com você, mas se eu não conseguir o que eu quero, ele vai dar um longo passeio. Um passeio que eu posso garantir, não será agradável...

XXXXX

_De volta ao ministério ucraniano_

_Draco olha desanimado para Harry, todas as suas esperanças de êxito no interrogatório dos comparsas que estavam na prisão foram frustradas. Eles não falaram nada que já não fosse do conhecimento do ministério e não há chance de que tenham mentido visto que usaram veritasserum_

_Rony coloca em palavras toda a frustração do loiro – _droga!

Eu sei que detesto concordar com você Weasley, mas tirou as palavras da minha boca... Droga! (_o loiro fala desanimado)_ voltamos a estaca zero

_Neste momento Urich chega exasperado – _o ministro ucraniano acaba de cair, o francês está por um fio!

Como? – _os três perguntam quase ao mesmo tempo_

Já era de se esperar (_o auror fala passando a mão pela testa como se quisesse fazer as preocupações desaparecerem)_ a população está revoltada com a disseminação do vírus. Há alguém desconhecido lançando notas na imprensa sobre a incompetência do ministério e uma coisa levou a outra. Não me admiraria se isso acontecesse com o ministério inglês também

Quem é o ministro agora? – _Harry pergunta ainda digerindo a má notícia_

Ainda não foi decidido _(Urich fala e os presentes sentem toda a preocupação em sua voz) _há um colegiado que tenta contornar a crise, mas nem eles se entendem. Uma grande parcela quer isolar todas as áreas onde existam sintomas proibindo as pessoas de saírem, com magia negra se necessário. Principalmente nas zonas trouxas

Isso é horrível! (_Gina fala estarrecida)_ Fere a todas as convenções internacionais de magia

Eles alegam que numa crise como essa as convenções devem ser esquecidas (_Urich argumenta)_ eu sou um dos membros da comissão, mas não posso fazer muita coisa. Se for contra a maioria acabo perdendo a chefia dos aurores e se eles colocarem alguém radical o extermínio não seria descartado

_Os presentes se entreolham. Em suas mentes apenas um pensamento, mesmo morto a probabilidade que Kirk Gasparov consiga lograr êxito nunca foi tão grande_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

PELO AMOR DE DEUS DIGAM QUE AINDA TEM GENTE LENDO!!!!

Eu sei que atrasei muuuuito mais do que de costume e realmente sinto muito. A minha viagem (maravilhosa por sinal) atrasou a minha vida no trabalho e quando eu retornei quase não tinha tempo livre para escrever. Mas prometo que agora vou postar mais rápido, pois logo as férias escolares terão início e as coisas ficarão mais calmas pra mim

De qualquer forma, meio aos trancos e barrancos eis o capítulo. Espero sinceramente que gostem. A fic está entrando na reta final, mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer...

Bjos e boa leitura (e deixem uma review, nem que seja pra me xingar pela demora)


	41. Chapter 41

_De volta à mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione está sozinha com Ryan novamente, mas isso de modo algum a tranquiliza. A morena sabe que esta pretensa calma é falsa, ela sabe que seu algoz deve ter algo em mente. Talvez ele ache que a presença do menino vai fazer com que ela tema mais ainda o que pode acontecer se ele cumprir suas ameaças. E o pior é que ele está totalmente certo, a morena treme só em pensar que algo pode acontecer com o loirinhho_

_Alheio a tudo Ryan analisa o quarto de Simon. É como se pra ele a simples presença de Hermione tivesse o poder de manter todo o mal afastado, mas a morena aprendeu da pior maneira que infelizmente as coisas não são assim. A morena aprendeu que não é onipotente e que as pessoas que mais ama podem perecer sem que ela possa fazer nada para impedir. Ela olha para o menino com o coração apertado, ele olha encantado para os vários pergaminhos com desenhos. Simon adorava desenhar e Hermione tem certeza que o filho seria muito talentoso se tivesse tido chance_

Olha esse que legal Mione! (_Ryan fala ao ver um desenho de um cavalo que, embora ainda tivesse traços infantis, já mostravam o talento que seu filho possuía)_ será que eu consigo fazer igual? (_Ryan fala entusiasmado)_

Quem sabe querido _(Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir)_ vamos ver se a gente acha algum papel por aqui

_Eles procuram por alguns minutos, mas não acham nenhum dos antigos blocos de desenho de Simon. Então ela para estupefata ao se ldar conta que todos, absolutamente todos os blocos de desenho do filho foram trazidos pessoalmente por Kirk Gasparov..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao ministério ucraniano_

_Urich olha meio sem jeito para os presentes_ – é melhor vocês irem agora... Alguns integrantes da comissão não estão particularmente satisfeitos com os ingleses. Eles acham que se vocês houvessem nos dado livre acesso às amostras do vírus isso não teria acontecido

Isso é absurdo! (_Draco fala exasperado)_ Em momento algum foi negado o acesso. O que o hospital não permitiu foi que se tirassem as amostras de lá justamente pra evitar que algo assim ocorresse

Eu sei e entendo (_Urich fala num tom apaziguador)_ mas eles não. Vocês precisam entender que a população está em pânico e que a situação no ministério não é muito melhor. E as pessoas tendem a ficar irracionais em uma situação assim (_ele olha para o grupo)_ Então é melhor que vocês voltem, já que não descobriram nada.

Mas... (_Rony ainda tenta argumentar)_ o cara no hospital falou claramente na Ucrânia. A Hermione pode estar aqui. Ela tem que estar aqui! Não há mais nenhuma pista

_Urich suspira_ – Eu sei que ela pode estar no país, mas ninguém sabe ao certo onde. Se vocês acharem alguma pista mais concreta, entrem em contato comigo por este espelho que eu dou um jeito de colocar vocês aqui novamente (_ele olha para os lados e entrega o espelho para Draco) _mas por enquanto vocês devem ir, meu país infelizmente não é mais seguro pra vocês

_Eles se entreolham, ninguém poderia imaginar que as coisas chegariam aquele ponto. Urich os interrompe enquanto aciona a lareira_ – agora vão, vão antes que alguém os veja. Se isso acontecer a segurança de vocês estará ameaçada e eu não vou poder ajudar

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione olha atônita para todos os desenhos do filho. Ela está, ao mesmo tempo, fascinada e aterrorizada. Fascinada por ter finalmente descoberto a engenhosidade de Gasparov, realmente ninguém nunca poderia imaginar que os desenhos de um garotinho pudessem de alguma forma conter algo tão importante e aterrorizada porque se seu algoz desconhecido sequer desconfiar que ela esteja começando a solucionar o mistério ele vai ter todo poder em suas mãos, mas se ela não encontrar nada ele pode fazer muito mal a ela e a Ryan_

_Ela suspira desanimada enquanto pega um dos quadros de seu filho, não há nada que indique algo diferente. Hermione tem certeza que está em um deles, mas onde e como Gasparov fez, ela não sabe. Ela não sabe sequer se tem tempo pra descobrir qualquer coisa no momento. Hermione só sabe de uma coisa, ela precisa ganhar tempo, ela precisa de algo que impeça seu algoz de fazer qualquer coisa até que Draco leia seu diário e descubra onde eles estão. Sim, Hermione acredita veementemente que Draco irá se lembrar da conversa e ler o seu diário, ela não pode nem pensar em caso isso não aconteça_

XXXXX

_Ministério Inglês_

_A comitiva chega perante o olhar atônito de olho-tonto Moody que não esperava um retorno tão rápido e o semblante dos bruxos que atravessam a lareira mostra claramente que há algo errado_ – O que aconteceu? (_ele pergunta)_

_Harry faz um breve resumo na situação da Ucrânia_

_Moody deixa escapar um palavrão_ – Era só o que faltava! (_Ele fala exasperado. O chefe dos aurores da Inglaterra sabe que as coisas agora ficarão mais complicadas que nunca)_

E pelo que Urich falou, outros países estão atravessando crises semelhantes e ele não se espantaria se acontecesse aqui também. Como está a situação no ministério? – _Gina pergunta receosa_

Não tão caótica (_o chefe dos aurores responde). _Mas não se pode dizer que as coisas estão calmas. A população está apavorada e pede providências. Qualquer indício por menor que seja já é considerado sintoma da epidemia, um homem foi quase estuporado em Hogsmeade por que tinha uma mancha roxa e teimou em dizer que era apenas um hematoma se negando a ir ao hospital. Já se cogita fechar a passagem para Londres trouxa

_Os presentes se entreolham. Definitivamente as coisas não estão boas_

O ministério que me perdoe (_Draco fala exasperado)_, mas eu estou pouco me lixando se o ministro for deposto e colocarem a murta que geme no seu lugar! Minha mulher e meu filho sumiram e ninguém faz nada! (_O loiro fala exasperado sem perceber o olhar que Gina, Harry e Rony trocam ao ouvir as palavras minha mulher)_

_Gina tenta acalmar o loiro_ – nós estamos tentando Malfoy, mas você tem que admitir que está difícil. Não é como se o sujeito tivesse deixado escrito pra onde a levou

_As palavras de Gina atingem Draco como um estuporamento –_ É isso! (_Ele fala com um lampejo de esperança ou seria melhor dizer, um lampejo de desespero)_

_Os presentes olham para ele sem entender, mas o loiro apenas fala_ – me esperem aqui. É só um minuto... (_e sem maiores explicações Draco aparata)_

XXXXX

_Ministério ucraniano_

_Urich está preocupado. Desesperado seria a palavra exata se ele não fosse um auror treinado para lidar com conflitos. __**Mas ninguém nunca imaginou que algo desta natureza pudesse acontecer. Nem quando Gasparov estava vivo**__. Ele pensa. O chefe dos aurores sabe que agora seu país tem um problema ainda maior do que a epidemia, o desespero da população pode causar mais estragos do que o vírus em si_

_Mas não é isso que ocupa seus pensamentos no momento. Neste exato momento só o que ele pensa é em como pôde ter se enganado tanto com uma pessoa_

_**Eu não posso acreditar que fui tão idiota! **__Ele se recrimina. __**Eu quase coloquei tudo a perder por excesso de confiança. Mas ainda há tempo de me redimir...**_

_A chegada de alguém mostra que não, não há tempo..._

XXXXX

_Mansão Malfoy_

_Draco entra rapidamente em sua casa. Ele não tem tempo a perder nem pra sentir a falta que Ryan e Hermione fazem. O loiro sobe os degraus e vai para o quarto que divide com ela. __**Tem que estar aqui!**__ Ele pensa enquanto procura por alguns instantes sem encontrar nada_

_**Idiota! Você é um bruxo esqueceu?**_ (_Ele fala para si mesmo enquanto empunha a varinha e pronuncia)_ accio diário! (_e o mesmo vem flutuando até suas mãos)_

_Ele pega o caderno meio ressabiado. Em outra oportunidade não se sentiria bem em invadir assim a privacidade de Hermione, mas ele sabe que não há outro jeito. É a sua única chance, isso se Hermione houver lembrado da conversa que tiveram há alguns dias_

_Draco respira fundo e abre o diário_

_Ele folheia rapidamente, mas mesmo sabendo que não tem muito tempo não consegue deixar de ler algumas passagens._

_Ele vê estarrecido tudo que Hermione passou na Ucrânia..._

_Vê a longa e difícil jornada que foi a sua recuperação... _

_Vê a falta que o filho faz..._

_Vê o amor incondicional que ela tem por Ryan..._

_Vê que ela o ama..._

_Ele poderia passar horas lendo estas palavras, mas o tempo urge e rapidamente Draco passa para as últimas páginas onde vê que as suas suspeitas tinham fundamento. __**Hermione se lembrou da conversa... **__Ele pensa exultante. E seu paciente também estava certo..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao ministério inglês_

_Harry, Rony e Gina esperam por Draco que já saiu a um bom tempo. Gina tenta se concentrar em um livro que conjurou enquanto Harry olha no relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Rony, por sua vez, vai acabar furando o chão de tanto andar de um lado pra outro._

Vocês querem parar com isso! (_a ruiva fala exacerbada)_ Estão me deixando nervosa!

Eu não entendo como você consegue ficar calma _(Rony rebate enquanto continua andando)_ a doninha albina saiu a um tempão e não disse o que ia fazer. Enquanto isso a Mione está nas mãos de um louco! Quem sabe o que ele quer com ela? Quem sabe o que ele fez com ela?

Eu sei disso tudo Rony _(Gina fala aparentando mais calma do que realmente sente)_ mas não vai adiantar nada a gente se desesperar. Se o Malfoy saiu daquele jeito é porque ele deve ter lembrado de algo que ajude. Só o que a gente pode fazer neste momento é aguardar...

_Rony bufa contrariado, ele sabe que a sua irmã tem razão e só o que podem fazer é esperar, mas isso não o deixa nem um pouco satisfeito. O ruivo não gosta nem um pouco de sentir essa sensação de impotência. _

_Felizmente a espera não dura muito. Pouco depois o loiro chega exasperado_ – o paciente estava certo. Ela está na Ucrânia... Na casa de Gasparov!

Mas o chefe dos aurores de lá disse que a casa está protegida _(Rony fala)_ que apenas alguns deles sabem como entrar...

_Ele se cala diante da conclusão a que chegou. Pelo semblante de todos, Rony vê que eles também chegaram a mesma conclusão_

_Realmente alguém do ministério ucraniano está envolvido..._

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione olha desanimada para os desenhos. Ela já tentou vários tipos de feitiços que sabe fazer sem utilizar uma varinha e nada. A morena tem certeza que achou o fio da meada, mas não sabe como fazer para revelá-lo. _

_Mas não é apenas isso que a preocupa, ela também está preocupada com a sua segurança e a de Ryan. Ela sabe que seu algoz em breve retornará e que ele irá exigir que ela tenha alguma pista. Hermione teme que a paciência dele se esgote e que ele faça algo drástico, ela teme por Ryan e por seu bebê e ela sabe que, assim como fez com Simon, fará qualquer coisa para protegê-los._

XXXXX

_Ministério inglês_

_Draco olha para os aurores. A sua vontade é de ir para a Ucrânia neste mesmo instante, mas a partir do momento que há alguém no ministério ucraniano envolvido no desaparecimento de Hermione, ele sabe que todo cuidado é pouco. Eles não podem mais confiar em ninguém nem no próprio Urich_

_Neste momento Moody chega assoberbado com um semblante ainda mais preocupado do que da última vez_

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _Harry pergunta_

O ministério caiu? _– Rony completa_

Não... _(Moody fala e se senta desanimado. Ao que parece que a crise o está afetando bastante)_ Pelo menos não ainda, mas a situação fica cada vez pior. Eu acabei de entrar em contato com o ministério ucraniano. Quer dizer, tentei entrar em contato, mas eles não quiseram receber ninguém da Inglaterra. Disseram que nosso ministério não é mais bem vindo, nem qualquer inglês... Então se vocês estão pensando em voltar lá eu sugiro que repensem _(ele olha para Draco especificamente) _Ou pelo menos tomem todo cuidado. Ninguém sabe o que eles podem fazer

Tentou falar com o chefe dos aurores? Ele disse que nos ajudaria _– Draco questiona. Apesar de tudo não lhe parece que ele teria algo a ver com essa história_

_Moody olha para ele_ – eu perguntei por ele e disseram que ele havia acabado de ser assassinado...

Assassinado? – _eles falam quase ao mesmo tempo, a incredulidade evidente nas vozes_

Mas como? _– Gina_ _expressa em palavras a pergunta que está no semblante de todos_

Um avada _(Moody fala com um suspiro)_ simples, rápido e sem pistas.

Bem... _(Rony fala olhando para os presentes)_ acho que isso responde se ele estava ou não envolvido no que está acontecendo. Talvez ele tenha descoberto algo e por isso...

_Ninguém fala nada, mas todos concordam. O problema agora é, como fazer para entrar na Ucrânia? Como fazer para resgatar Hermione e Ryan?_

XXXXX

_De volta a mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione senta-se numa mistura de medo e frustração, ela não conseguiu descobrir como o marido fez para esconder a fórmula e o antídoto nos desenhos do filho e isso definitivamente não é bom. Não se ela quiser manter Ryan em segurança_

_Neste momento seu algoz chega. Hermione vê que seu cabelo está um pouco diferente, talvez a poção esteja acabando o efeito. Neste momento ele tira uma garrafa do bolso e bebe um gole e volta imediatamente a ter a aparência de Mario Amintas. __**Quem será que ele é?**__ Hermione não pode deixar de se perguntar_

E então, já descobriu? – _ele fala e Hermione percebe que ele está alterado e que isso pode trazer consequências para ela e para Ryan_

Ainda não... _(Ela fala hesitante)_ acho que tem algo a ver com o quarto do meu filho (_ela não queria soltar nenhuma pista, mas sente que se não fizer isso ele pode ficar nervoso e fazer algo contra ela e o menino)_

Bem (_ele fala e Hermione percebe que o homem está contendo sua fúria com dificuldade)_ talvez você precise de um incentivo...

_A última coisa que ela ouve antes de ser atingida violentamente com um murro é o grito desesperado de Ryan..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu juro que tentei postar antes do natal, mas infelizmente não deu. Mesmo assim acho que atualizei mais rapido do que da última vez.

Capítulo na área, espero que gostem. O próximo deve sair depois do dia quinze de janeiro, pois eu vou (pra variar) viajar. Mas juro que assim que retornar volto a trabalhar na fic

Pra quem me perguntou a respeito da parte cinco de "a vida é feita de escolhas". Eu já tenho algumas idéias e pretendo começar a escrever assim que terminar essa fic. O que não significa necessariamente que começarei a postar logo depois, pois vou começar apenas a escrever e gosto de ter alguns capítulos prontos antes de começar a publicar, mesmo assim acho que não deve demorar muito

Bem, é só. Obrigada pelos comentarios. E please continuem comentando

Bjos e boa leitura. E um feliz ano novo pra todos nós!


	42. Chapter 42

_De volta ao Ministério Inglês_

_Os presentes estão calados há algum tempo, suas mentes, no entanto trabalham furiosamente. Eles sabem que não podem contar com a ajuda do ministério ucraniano e eles também sabem que precisam resgatar Hermione com urgência, antes que seja tarde demais..._

_Draco anda de um lado para outro como um animal enjaulado. Há um ano sua vida era perfeita, ele vivia apenas para Ryan e seu trabalho. E agora ele se encontra em uma situação como essa. Seu filho seqüestrado e a mulher que ele ama também e ainda por cima ele tendo que engolir seu orgulho e contar com a ajuda do cicatriz e do weasel. Mas o loiro sabe que, por mais perfeita que fosse a sua vida, sempre faltou alguma coisa. Algo que veio junto com a presença de Hermione. Algo com o qual ele não sabe mais viver..._

_Neste momento o espelho que Urich deu a Draco emite uma luz..._

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione acorda meio zonza, ela leva apenas um segundo para perceber o que aconteceu_ – Ryan! (_A morena chama em desespero. Não há sinal do garotinho. Ela procura por todos os cômodos da casa com lágrimas nos olhos, nem sinal dele. Se algo acontecer ao menino ela nunca se perdoará)_

_A morena vê um pergaminho em cima da mesa, nele as palavras. "Você tem duas horas pra fazer o que eu quero, se quiser ver seu garotinho com vida novamente..."_

_O papel cai de sua mão e a própria Hermione se segura para não desfalecer. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, pavor é uma palavra demasiado fraca para explicar o que ela sente neste exato momento..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao Ministério Inglês_

_Draco vê um homem aparecer no reflexo, um homem que ele identifica como um dos aurores de Urich_

Vocês não têm tempo a perder! (_Svaroviscky fala para o loiro)_ se quiserem voltar à Ucrânia devem fazer isso agora

Mas o seu ministério proibiu. Nosso acesso a seu país foi bloqueado, não temos como entrar _– Gina fala_

Sim, eu sei disso _(Svaroviscky concorda)_ mas neste momento todos estão em reunião. Vocês podem usar a lareira agora, eu vou liberar as proteções para aparatação por cinco minutos, assim vocês podem atravessar pela lareira e sair do ministério em segurança

_Mas Draco acha esta história meio estranha_ – por que você está fazendo isso? Não me parece que você realmente se importe (_Ele encara o auror e questiona. Afinal Draco sempre achou que o homem no reflexo não gostava dele e Svaroviscky, nas poucas vezes em que se encontraram, aumentou mais ainda essa impressão)_

Na verdade eu não me importo... Estou fazendo apenas por Urich (_Svaroviscky fala tentando em vão não deixar que as emoções transpareçam em seu semblante)_ ele sempre foi o meu mentor e não deveria ter partido da forma que partiu... Eu tenho certeza que, se ele estivesse vivo, é o que ele faria (_ele olha para o loiro de forma irônica)_ Bem, a escolha é de vocês... A lareira está conectada e a sala vai estar livre das proteções por cinco minutos. Se vocês querem tentar achar a Granger esta vai ser a única chance que terão de entrar na Ucrânia durante um bom tempo.

_Ele fala isso e sua imagem desaparece_

_O silêncio se faz por alguns instantes, mas o pensamento de todos é o mesmo_

Pode ser uma armadilha... _– Gina pondera_

Mas pode ser também a nossa única chance... – _Rony argumenta_

Eu detesto dizer isso Weasley _(Draco olha para o ruivo) _mas sou obrigado a concordar com você. Mesmo que seja uma armadilha é a única chance que temos

_O loiro olha para os amigos de Hermione e vê neles o mesmo olhar que ele possui. O olhar que diz que eles estão dispostos a arriscar. Eles então atravessam a lareira_

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione só lembra um dia em sua vida em que esteve mais desesperada, o dia em que viu que nunca mais veria seu filho e o que sente neste momento passa bem perto. Ela está a um passo de perder seu filho novamente. Sim, por que para ela Ryan é seu filho e ela sabe que o homem misterioso não terá nenhum receio em cumprir a sua ameaça_

_Ela se sente de pés e mãos atadas. Hermione tem certeza que Gasparov, de alguma forma, colocou a fórmula oculta em algum dos desenhos de Simon, mas ela não tem a menor idéia de como isso foi feito. E, mesmo se tivesse, Simon adorava desenhar, existem dezenas de desenhos feitos pelo garoto, ela pode estar em qualquer um deles._

_Ela sabe que as coisas definitivamente não estão a seu favor, mas Hermione não tem muita escolha. Então ela decide que vai falar o que descobriu. __**Pode ser que assim ele se acalme e eu ganhe mais algum tempo**__... Ela vai fazer qualquer coisa para manter Ryan em segurança. __**Eu não vou falhar desta vez...**_

XXXXX

_Ministério ucraniano_

_Os ingleses atravessam a lareira, mas ao contrário das vezes anteriores não há ninguém para recepcioná-los. A sala está deserta, nem Svaroviscky está presente._

Rápido! _(Harry apressa a comitiva)_ só temos cinco minutos para aparatar

Tudo bem, mas para onde vamos? Não sabemos sequer por onde começar _– Rony fala desanimado_

Nós sabemos _(Draco fala)_ mansão Gasparov ou pelo menos nas proximidades. _(Ele fica pensativo por um minuto) _segundo o diário de Hermione é pra lá que devemos ir, mas temos que tomar cuidado. Não vamos poder entrar assim sem mais nem menos, ou ela e meu filho podem sofrer as consequências

Sem falar que a casa deve estar cheia de proteções e isso com certeza não vai facilitar nada pra gente _(Rony fala com um suspiro)_ mas vamos lá. O tempo é curto, a gente só tem cinco minutos pra sair daqui

_Os quatro aparatam_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Ele olha a destruição ao seu redor. O ódio toma conta de todos os seus poros, por causa dela ele precisou matar seu mentor, uma das poucas pessoas que admirava no mundo, por causa dela ele se aliou a Gasparov, por causa dela ele está num jogo muito perigoso. __**Tudo por causa dela!**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. Ele nunca se esqueceu de quando a viu pela primeira vez. O dia em que Gasparov iria receber a ordem de Merlin, ele se lembra como se fosse hoje... Quando Gasparov entrou de braço dado com Hermione, ele soube que teria que tê-la, que faria qualquer coisa para tê-la. E ele fez... Ele fez muito mais do que planejava no início. Ele sabe que essa mulher se transformou em uma obsessão, mas em momento algum ele se arrepende. __**Tudo vale a pena para ter Hermione Granger em meus braços**_

_Ele olha em seu relógio. Dentro de pouco tempo o prazo que deu para ela acabará, mas o que Hermione não sabe é que independente do que ela faça, tanto o garotinho como o medi-bruxo estão com suas horas contadas._

_**Ela vai sofrer...**__ Ele pensa e odeia o fato de ter que fazê-la sofrer. __**Mas vai passar, como passou da primeira vez. E desta vez sou eu quem vai estar ao lado dela**_

XXXXX

_Mansão Gasparov_

_Hermione está a um passo do desespero. Aliás, ela já está desesperada. Por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguiu mais nenhuma pista do vírus. Ela já tentou alguns feitiços sem varinha, mas a magia sem varinha é limitada mesmo pra ela. A morena também já colocou tudo abaixo no quarto do filho, no quarto de Gasparov, no dela, na casa toda sem achar nada.__ Ela senta-se na escada e não segura as lágrimas. __**Ah Draco...**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Onde você está? Será que você se esqueceu do que conversamos sobre meu diário...**__ Ela para e sente seu sangue gelar. __**Será que ele não sabe o que aconteceu? Será que ele ficou tão chateado que ainda não voltou pra casa? Será que ninguém percebeu que eu desapareci?**__ Ela nem quer pensar nesta hipótese, seu coração se aperta ao pensar que a última imagem que tem de Draco é seu olhar de decepção. Nem passa por sua cabeça que neste exato momento, um loiro extremamente preocupado está do lado de fora..._

XXXXX

_Draco olha para a imponente mansão. É a segunda vez que ele espreita do lado de fora e em nenhuma delas a sensação foi boa, só a muito custo ele se segura para não invadir a casa. A sua mente sonserina lhe avisa que é bom ir com calma, a precipitação pode custar caro, pode custar a vida de Hermione e Ryan_

_Rony quebra seu devaneio_ – Bem, aqui estamos... Alguém tem um plano?

Vamos por partes (_Gina toma a palavra)_ Temos que dar um jeito de entrar, mas Urich disse que a casa foi protegida por vários feitiços. Então temos que estar preparados

É... _(Harry_ _fala pensativo)_ o ministério ucraniano tinha medo que alguns dos comparsas de Gasparov que escaparam tentassem entrar na casa, mas acho que nenhum deles seria tão amador assim (_ele suspira)_ o fato é que a casa deve ter proteções e nós não podemos contar com o ministério para desfazê-las. Mesmo que pudéssemos, não dá pra saber em quem confiar

Eu não sei quanto a vocês _(Draco intervém de forma impaciente)_ mas com proteções ou não, eu vou entrar nessa maldita casa! Só eu sei o que a Hermione passou lá dentro! Eu vou tirar ela e meu filho de lá de qualquer jeito! Vocês vêm comigo?

Pode ter certeza! – _Harry fala. Ele olha para a esposa e o amigo, neste momento eles não são apenas aurores, são acima de tudo os amigos de Hermione e ele sabe que farão de tudo para trazê-la em segurança e pelo olhar determinado do loiro, Harry sabe que Draco fará o mesmo._

_Gina interrompe o devaneio_ – Sem querer parecer pessimista, mesmo que a gente consiga entrar, temos que ter em mente que pode haver outras proteções. O ministério disse que havia cuidado disso. Temos que estar preparados pra tudo

E devemos pensar também que deve haver proteções que o ministério desconhece, afinal se a Hermione está aí mesmo, a pessoa que a trouxe deve ter cuidado disso – _Rony fala_

E o pior... _(Harry completa)_ deve ser algo muito poderoso. A Hermione é a dona da casa, só um feitiço muito forte a impediria de sair, todo cuidado é pouco

_Mas perigoso ou não, eles não tem escolha. Cada qual empunha sua varinha e eles se preparam para entrar..._

XXXXX

_Dentro da casa_

_O tempo está quase acabando. Hermione sabe que as duas horas que seu algoz lhe deu como prazo estão no final, ela sabe também que está muito próxima de achar a solução, mas sente que falta algo, ela tentou tudo que poderia fazer com magia sem alcançar nenhum resultado_

_Então ela tem um estalo. __**Só se a magia não tiver nada com isso!**__ Ela pensa exultante, mas ao mesmo tempo com um frio terrível na barriga. Se ela contar ao desconhecido que está quase descobrindo onde Gasparov escondeu o vírus nada garante que ele irá cumprir a sua palavra e se ela não contar a morena sabe que estará condenando seu menino a morte_

_Neste momento ela ouve um barulho..._

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Ele anda de um lado para outro enquanto aguarda o tempo passar. Tudo está caminhando da forma como planejou. __**Valeu a pena sacrificar tanta gente...**__ Ele pensa. __**Só mais um pouco, apenas mais um pouco e ela estará preparada para mim.**_

_Ele toma mais um gole de sua poção. É imprescindível que Hermione não saiba sua identidade, se isso acontecer todo seu trabalho terá sido em vão_

_Ele sabe que está se arriscando em demasia. Tudo tem que ser milimetricamente cronometrado, um passo em falso e tudo será perdido. Tudo o que ele fez desde que se aliou a Gasparov terá ido por água abaixo. **Não... Vai dar tudo certo...** Ele balança a cabeça para espantar a má sorte, ele planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes para conseguir seus intuitos._

_**Não há como dar errado, eu só preciso esperar... Apenas mais alguns minutos... **__Ele pensa olhando para o relógio.__** Apenas o tempo do doutorzinho cair na minha armadilha**_

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes do lado de fora, a comitiva se prepara para entrar. Por um momento Draco parece pensativo, então ele fala para os aurores_ – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou primeiro, pelos fundos. Se for uma armadilha vocês me resgatam

_Rony olha incrédulo para o loiro_ – você fala como se fosse fácil doninha, e se realmente você cair numa armadilha?

_Draco sacode os ombros e sorri sarcasticamente, mesmo que seja uma armadilha, ele sente que está muito perto de Hermione e de Ryan. Nada o deteria agora, então ele olha para o ruivo e diz_ – vocês são os aurores aqui. Se for uma armadilha, dêem um jeito de me resgatar, ora essa! _(e o olhar determinado que ele tem mostra que nada o irá impedir de entrar primeiro) _Pensem comigo! Não seria adequado entrar todo mundo junto, me dêem ao menos alguns minutos pra ver se é seguro

E por que justamente você deveria entrar Malfoy? _(Rony questiona o loiro) _Como você mesmo disse, nós somos os aurores aqui

_O loiro fica sério por alguns segundos e então diz - _Porque eu não tenho mais nada a perder... Tudo que eu tenho está lá dentro

_A frase dita por Draco faz com que eles emudecam por alguns instantes. Até que Harry assente com a cabeça e diz - _Se você não der um sinal em cinco minutos a gente entra com ou sem armadilha

_Draco assente com a cabeça e se prepara para entrar. Ele tem consciência que tudo está fácil demais, mas ele não tem escolha. Se for preciso perder a vida para salvar Hermione e Ryan, ele o fará_

_O loiro não tem treinamento como auror, mas os anos que passou com Lucio e os comensais lhe ensinaram muita coisa. Então ele lança um feitiço desilusório em si mesmo, ele sabe que este tipo de feitiço dura apenas poucos minutos, mas Draco acredita ser suficiente para que ele entre na casa sem ser notado. Isso se alguma proteção maldita não o lançar para fora no instante em que adentrar._

_Para sua sorte e diante de sua própria incredulidade ele atravessa a porta sem nenhum problema e isso só aumenta a sua apreensão. Ele sabe muito bem que essa facilidade toda é algo muito estranho..._

_A casa está vazia. Ele sente um bolo no estômago somado a um aperto no coração, a mesma sensação que teve da outra vez que entrou no local, a sensação que Hermione está sofrendo _

_Draco sente o aperto em seu coração aumentar. Se algo acontecer a Hermione ou ao seu filho ele nunca se perdoará. Principalmente por estar brigado com ela, por não haver entendido seus medos e inseguranças por causa da gravidez. Neste momento ele se sente um monstro._

_Ele vê Hermione andando de um lado para outro na sala, ela está pálida e seu semblante mostra medo e preocupação. Ryan não está lá_

_Neste momento ele vê que ela percebeu sua presença. Draco olha para os lados e não vê ninguém. __**Isso está estranho demais...**__ E apenas o que o loiro pensa_

Ryan! _(Hermione fala meio hesitante)_ Quem está aí?

_Ela espera ver seu algoz ou então o garotinho. Em momento algum a morena esperava ver Draco se materializar em sua frente. É certo que Hermione tinha esperanças que ele descobrisse a sua localização através do seu diário, mas Hermione esperava que, no mínimo, houvesse alguns aurores para prender o responsável por tudo que está acontecendo com ela e com o mundo bruxo e não que ele chegasse do nada apenas com sua varinha e o pior... Sozinho!_

_Ela se divide entre a vontade de estuporá-lo por ser tão inconseqüente e a vontade de cair em seus braços por ter conseguido descobrir seu paradeiro. É claro que prevalece a segunda opção_

Você veio... – _ela fala entre sorrisos e lágrimas_

Você duvidou que eu viesse? (_Draco fala aconchegando a morena em seus braços. Ele __nunca imaginou que sentiria tanto a falta deste gesto simples, o loiro nota um ferimento em sua testa por onde escorre um filete de sangue)_ Você está ferida!

Não foi nada (_Hermione fala entre lágrimas)_ ele me acertou, mas estou bem

Onde está o Ryan? – _ele pergunta_

Ele... Ele o levou... _– Hermione fala e seu pranto se intensifica_

Ele? Quem é ele? – _Draco pergunta. Seu coração está disparado, mas nesse momento ele sabe que têm que tentar acalmar Hermione. Quanto mais informações conseguir, melhor._

Eu não sei quem é ele... Ele usa poção polissuco e se apresenta com a fisionomia do senhor Amintas, ele quer que eu descubra a fórmula para a criação do vírus e disse que eu tenho apenas duas horas... Senão vai matar o Ryan – _ela fala desesperada_

E as suas duas horas acabaram... – _uma voz sinistra se ouve ao fundo..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sei não... Mas algo me diz que eu deveria estar muito bem escondida depois de terminar o capítulo dessa forma... Mas vamos lá, seja o que Deus quiser! Mais uma vez eu tenho que agradecer de todo coração a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente a quem deixa a sua palavra de incentivo. Muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês não imaginam o quanto isso é importante

Espero que gostem do capítulo e por favor contenham a vontade de me azarar (autora machucada não consegue escrever). Eu sei que as coisas estão tensas, mas lembrem-se que nada nunca está tão ruim que não possa ainda piorar... (brincadeira! Não me matem!)

Beijos e boa leitura! (e deixem a sua review, nem que seja pra me xingar...)


	43. Chapter 43

_Do lado da fora Harry, Rony e Gina aguardam_

A gente nunca deveria ter deixado a doninha ir sozinho! – _o ruivo fala exasperado ao mesmo tempo em que anda de um lado para o outro_

Você sabe que foi o mais acertado _(Harry tenta amenizar)_ se for uma armadilha, a gente pode salvá-los. Além disso nós não tivemos muita escolha

E se forem muitos? E se o local estiver contaminado? – _o ruivo não se dá por vencido_

Só há um jeito de descobrir _(Gina fala)_ já se passaram mais de quinze minutos e Draco ainda não deu sinal

Isso significa que é hora de agir _– Harry fala com a varinha em punho_

_Mas Harry não chega à soleira da porta, assim que ele coloca seus pés é repelido violentamente _

XXXXX

_Dentro da casa_

Ora, ora, ora... (_O falso Amintas fala ironicamente enquanto se aproxima com a varinha em punho)_ Uma visita... Que prazer imenso Doutor Malfoy! Embora eu deva adiantar que você não vai achar a sua presença aqui especialmente prazerosa

Então eu estava certo, era uma armadilha... _(Draco praticamente rosna para o homem a sua frente. O ódio lhe faz esquecer que a sua posição não é exatamente satisfatória)_ você é aquele auror...

Svaroviscky? (_o desconhecido fala com asco)_ um auror brilhante eu admito, mas não imune a império é claro (_ele olha para Hermione)_ bem minha cara, eu estou esperando... Onde está a fórmula? (_ele fala e a morena pode perceber que ele não está tão calmo como antes e que isso definitivamente não é algo bom)_

Eu... Eu quero ver o Ryan primeiro – _ela fala tentando controlar o tremor em sua voz_

Você não está em posição de negociar, minha cara! – _ele fala cada vez mais exaltado_

_Hermione olha para seu algoz, ela sabe que no fundo ele tem razão. Ela sente uma gotinha de suor escorrer por sua têmpora, a gota passa pelo seu ferimento fazendo-o arder. __**Vou ter uma cicatriz...**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar. Um pensamento frívolo, ela admite visto que se as coisas continuarem como estão é provável que ela não sobreviva para ter uma cicatriz_

_Mesmo assim Hermione sustenta o olhar, ela não vai se arriscar a contar o que descobriu sem uma prova concreta que o garotinho está vivo_ – me mostre o garoto primeiro (_ela insiste)_

_Ele parece vacilar por um instante, mas depois caminha lentamente até ela. Ele olha para Draco_ – antes de qualquer gracinha, não se esqueça que estou com seu filho (_então ele toca o rosto de Hermione e desliza sua mão até a ferida) _desculpe por isso, eu realmente sinto muito..._ (sem que Hermione espere, num lampejo de fúria ele agarra sua garganta e aperta)_ não me faça esperar muito! Eu quero a fórmula!

_Hermione sente seu coração falhar uma batida, mas não esmorece e buscando uma coragem praticamente insana ela continua encarando o homem desconhecido_ – e eu quero o Ryan! Eu já sei exatamente como Gasparov fez para esconder a fórmula, mas eu quero o Ryan na minha frente (_ela olha em seus olhos)_ eu não confio que você não fez nada com ele, eu quero a prova que ele está vivo e está bem

Pois bem (_ele parece pensativo por um minuto e então fala contendo a fúria)_ eu vou deixar você vê-lo, mas se estiver blefando eu faço questão de matá-lo na sua frente e não vai ser como Gasparov fez com seu filho, vai ser bem devagarzinho... (_ele olha para o loiro)_ eu não preciso dizer que você deve ficar quietinho onde está não é mesmo? Tem um menininho que pode sofrer as conseqüências de seus ímpetos

_Mal ele fala estas palavras, aparata_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Uma figura sombria acaba de aparatar. Ele, a despeito de tudo, sorri. Seu plano está indo de vendo em popa, Hermione agiu exatamente da forma que ele esperava, agora vem a última e mais arriscada parte. Ele sabe que existem chances de que não dê certo, mas ele não tem escolha. É tudo ou nada e ele se prepara para a última e mais arriscada parte do seu plano. Ele olha para o garotinho paralisado de medo a sua frente – V_amos logo menino, você tem uma visitinha. A sua última...

XXXXX

_Do lado de fora_

_Harry, Rony e Gina se entreolham. Eles esperavam dificuldades, mas nada desta natureza. Se o Malfoy entrou e eles não, isso significa que uma armadilha foi preparada para Draco, mas por quê? _

A gente precisa achar uma forma de entrar! _(Rony fala exasperado)_ eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com a Mione de novo

_Eles se entreolham. Sabem que tem que arranjar uma forma de burlar as proteções, o problema é descobrir como_

_Neste momento eles vêem algumas figuras que aparatam não muito longe, Harry aperta sua varinha na mão e vê que a esposa e o amigo fazem o mesmo, mas as pessoas que vem na direção dele não mostram sinal de que vão atacar e assim que chegam mais perto Harry reconhece um deles_

O que está acontecendo? – _Svaroviscky pergunta_

O Malfoy está lá dentro _(Harry responde)_ nós tentamos entrar também e não conseguimos

Acho que a gente não devia ter deixado ele entrar sozinho _– Gina pondera_

Não senhora Potter (_o auror fala)_ a casa está protegida, temo que o único entre vocês que conseguiria entrar seria o doutor Malfoy

Isso quer dizer... _– Rony fala_

Sim. Que era uma armadilha para ele _– Svaroviscky fala de maneira sombria_

Mas foi você quem conectou a lareira _(Rony acusa o auror ucraniano)_ você liberou o ministério para aparatar

_O auror parece meio desconcertado_ – eu não sei direito o que aconteceu... É como se alguns períodos da minha vida tivessem sumido. Tudo que eu me lembro é de estar chegando ao ministério e depois eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, só me lembro de estar com um espelho na mão _(Ele encara o ruivo) _Eu não nego que nossos pontos de vista divergem em muitos aspectos, mas eu também não concordo com a forma que as coisas estão sendo conduzidas, assim como muitos no ministério _(ele olha para os colegas que assentem confirmando) _e se a chave de tudo está aqui, nós queremos ajudar. Principalmente porque eu posso estar envolvido. Mesmo que não me lembre...

Imperius... _– Gina conclui_

Sim, e talvez um obliviate depois, não posso dizer ao certo – _ele fala e todos podem ver que não está a vontade com isso, afinal um dos principais aurores do país ser subjugado de forma tão fácil não é algo que se possa orgulhar_

_Ele muda rapidamente de assunto_ – vocês tentaram entrar?

Claro que sim! - _Rony fala meio exasperado. __**O que ele acha que estamos fazendo?**__ Ele pensa_

Tentamos (_Gina fala de forma apaziguadora)_ meu marido foi jogado longe quando tentou se aproximar

Um feitiço repelente _(Svaroviscky fala olhando para os aurores que o acompanham, depois ele se vira para os ingleses)_ um feitiço repelente criado por nosso ministério. É diferente do que vocês usam

A parte teórica fica pra depois (_Rony intervém com impaciência)_ como se desliga essa coisa?

_O auror caminha até o ponto em que Harry foi repelido. Ele faz um corte em seu braço e deixa que uma gota de sangue caia na ponta de sua varinha, depois murmura um feitiço em sua língua_

Incrível! – _Harry consegue balbuciar_

É uma espécie de assinatura mágica. Funciona melhor que o fidelius, o feitiço reconhece o sangue dos que estão autorizados a entrar ou aparatar _(Svaroviscky fala com um sorriso satisfeito)_. Uma criação minha modéstia a parte

Mas se a pessoa que pegou a Hermione estiver aí, ela pode ter feito algum outro feitiço – _Gina questiona_

Não senhora Potter, seja quem for essa pessoa ela não poderia passar por cima do ministério sem que a gente tenha conhecimento (_o auror ucraniano explica)_ a senhorita Granger deixou a casa sob nossa responsabilidade. Uma pessoa que não fosse herdeiro de Gasparov ou não pertencesse ao ministério seria repelida como o Potter foi

E por que o Malfoy entrou? _(Harry pergunta) _Ele não pertence a seu ministério, nem é herdeiro de Gasparov

_O auror ucraniano parece meio desconcertado quando responde – _Ele e a senhorita Granger vivem juntos e... Bem... Isso cria certos vínculos, se é que me entendem... Por isso ele passou

_Harry faz outro questionamento – _Urich desconfiava que havia um traidor entre vocês... Essa pessoa não poderia ter colocado algum outro feitiço, algo que impeça seu ministério de ter acesso a casa?

_Svaroviscky tenta disfarçar o desconforto_ – eu sei que Urich desconfiava que havia um traidor entre nós e provavelmente ele estava certo (_ele suspira)_ mas mesmo assim essa pessoa não poderia burlar as nossas proteções, não se ele não quisesse levantar suspeitas. Nossos homens estavam sempre monitorando a casa isso seria detectado em muito pouco tempo (_ele olha para os aurores)_ Acho melhor a gente deixar qualquer outra explicação pra outra hora. Estão prontos?

_Harry, Rony e Gina empunham a varinha e balançam a cabeça afirmativamente. O grupo se prepara pra entrar..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes dentro da casa_

_Draco e Hermione esperam. A morena está nos braços do loiro, o local onde se sente mais segura e protegida. Todos os prognósticos são contra eles. __**Onde está o Potter e companhia?**__ Draco não pode deixar de pensar. O fato deles não haverem entrado ainda só pode significar uma coisa, que ele e Hermione estão mais encrencados do que ele poderia prever_

_Neste momento o homem chega trazendo um garotinho visivelmente apavorado com ele _

Ryan! – _Draco não se contém e precipita-se em direção do filho sendo prontamente atirado longe_

Se você se mexer o garoto já era! (_o homem fala furioso olhando pra Draco)_ Jogue a sua varinha na minha direção. Agora!

_Draco olha para o filho. Ele sabe que se abrir mão de sua varinha as chances que consigam sair diminuem consideravelmente, mas ele não tem escolha. Então o loiro pega a sua varinha e joga na direção do homem_

Agora... (_o desconhecido fala olhando para Hermione. Ele pega a sua varinha e conjura um pergaminho)_ você vai escrever exatamente onde está a fórmula (_ele aponta a varinha para Ryan)_ ou então o garotinho vai começar a sofrer da mesma forma que o pai... (_o homem se vira rapidamente e lança um crucio em Draco)_

_O loiro ouve o grito de Hermione ao longe e a angústia que sente em sua voz dói tanto quanto a sensação da crucio. Ele sabe que a morena também sofre ao vê-lo sofrer, que ela sofre ao ver Ryan em perigo. Mas ele não consegue pensar nisso muito tempo, não quando milhares de lanças parecem perfurar todo seu corpo. Então ele sente algo em suas vestes algo, que o incomoda ligeiramente e que definifivamente não faz parte do feitiço que recebeu..._

_Ryan assiste a tudo com o coração apertado. Ele vê o pai de uma forma que nunca viu antes, a expressão de dor nos olhos de Draco definitivamente assusta o pequeno loiro e as lágrimas que escorrem no rosto de Hermione também. O homem se volta para a morena – _escreva! (_ele fala)_ ou vai ser a vez do menino!

_Hermione tenta segurar a pena com dificuldade devido ao tremor das suas mãos. Mais do que nunca ela vê que estão perdidos. Ela sente que o homem a sua frente irá matar a todos caso não consiga o que quer. Então ela coloca no pergaminho tudo que descobriu e torce para que isso seja o suficiente pra aplacar sua fúria_

_Ela entrega o pergaminho para seu algoz. Ele lhe dá um olhar sarcástico e fala ironicamente_ – muito obrigado, sua vadia

_Então o que acontece se passa numa fração de segundos, Ryan olha para Hermione e vê seus olhos molhados, ele olha o pai ainda estirado no chão com suas dores. Uma raiva imensa toma conta do seu ser e sem pensar nas conseqüências o menino chuta forte a canela do homem que o prende_ – não fale assim da minha mãe!

Garoto maldito! – _Ele berra e, curvando-se de dor, tira a varinha da mira de Ryan. Era o que o Draco precisava para estuporar o agressor_

_Neste exato momento Harry entra acompanhado de Gina, Rony e mais alguns aurores ucranianos. A última coisa que Hermione ouve antes de perder os sentidos é Svaroviscky lançando um avada no homem desconhecido_

Você precisa perder essa mania de sair distribuindo maldições imperdoáveis _– Harry fala de forma dura para o auror a sua frente. Afinal o homem já havia sido dominado por Draco, não era necessária uma atitude tão extrema._

Não sei quanto à Inglaterra Potter, mas aqui não costumamos servir cafezinho aos assassinos lunáticos que tentam dominar o mundo. Creia, foi melhor assim e se tiver que responder por isso eu respondo sem problemas – _Svaroviscky fala como se não se importasse_

_Ao mesmo tempo em que este diálogo ocorre, Gina se aproxima de Draco que tem Hermione nos braços e bate levemente em seu rosto para que ela acorde_

Não seria melhor um feitiço reanimador? _– Rony pergunta_

Não no estado dela – _o loiro responde enquanto tenta acordar Hermione_

Vejo que ela lhe contou _– Gina fala sorrindo_

_Draco fica meio chateado pelo fato da ruiva já estar sabendo antes que ele mesmo soubesse, mas tira rapidamente esse pensamento da cabeça. Não é hora pra isso agora, não depois de tudo que passaram_

Contou o que? – _Rony pergunta curioso, mas sua pergunta se perde no vazio. Hermione está acordando_

Ryan! _- O grito salta de sua garganta. Sua última lembrança é do garotinho enfrentando o homem que o aprisionou. A lembrança do que aconteceu a seu filho vêm a sua mente e ela procura o pequeno loiro com os olhos. Para o seu alívio Hermione vê que o menino está ileso. Só então ela nota que está nos braços de Draco, que o falso Amintas está morto e que além de Harry, Rony e Gina há várias outras pessoas na casa_

Está tudo bem agora (_Draco fala sorrindo) _Isso me ajudou muito (_Draco fala e lhe entrega a sua varinha)_ ela estava jogada no apartamento que você morava, eu havia me esquecido que a havia guardado comigo e isso provavelmente salvou nossas vidas

_Hermione o abraça com lágrimas nos olhos, mas desta vez lágrimas de pura alegria ao ver que seu pesadelo não se repetiu, ao ver que seu loiro e seu loirinho estão bem, ao ver que ela não perdeu mais ninguém e ela jura que fará o que for preciso para não perder mais aqueles que ama mesmo que a sua vida seja sacrificada_

Está tudo bem com você? _– Gina interrompe seu devaneio_

_Hermione assente com a cabeça, mas quem responde é Draco_ – eu sou o medi-bruxo aqui, lembra?

_Então ele pega a sua varinha e passa por Hermione num rápido exame. Quando a varinha toca o ventre de Hermione emite uma luz discreta e o semblante de Draco emite o sorriso mais lindo que ela já viu_

Você vai ficar com uma cicatriz _(Draco fala ao murmurar um feitiço para fechar o corte que o homem lhe fez)_ mas nada tão feio como do seu amigo testa rachada

Eu fiquei com medo mamãe _(Ryan fala)_ eu fiquei com medo, mas fiquei com raiva por que ele estava te machucando

_Hermione olha para o garotinho. Ela sabe que o menino se arriscou muito e provavelmente nem deve ter idéia do risco que correu chutando o homem que o aprisionava. Ela sente seu coração bater mais forte só em imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Se Draco não tivesse estuporado o seu algoz provavelmente alguém teria sofrido as conseqüências da forma mais terrível. Mas não é hora de pensar nisso –_ agora está tudo bem filho (_ela fala para Ryan)_ vamos pra casa...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, esse mais light pra compensar a tensão dos capítulos anteriores. Eu sei que falei pra algumas pessoas que iria postar no final de semana, mas não consegui escrever com muita frequência; sabe como é, feriadão, um calor infernal, acabei não resistindo e passei mais tempo fora de casa do que pretendia...

Vou tentar não enrolar tanto pra postar o próximo, mas não posso prometer pois já voltei a trabalhar (lerê lerê...) Então vai depender do meu tempo disponível.

No mais, um ótimo finalzinho de carnaval pra todos e comentem pra fazer a autora feliz

Bjos e boa leitura


	44. Chapter 44

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Faz quase um mês que fui resgatada da casa de Gasparov. Novamente eu gostaria muito de dizer que tudo está resolvido, mas infelizmente as coisas não são assim tão simples, o vírus continua se propagando, a fórmula não foi encontrada. Eu sei que ela está escondida em um dos desenhos do meu filho, mas por mais que eu procure ainda não consegui descobrir em qual deles ela está nem de que maneira Gasparov a escondeu. Eu me sinto impotente e isso me angustia muito...**_

_**Mesmo assim todos nós estamos tocando a nossa vida. O ministério ucraniano agora trabalha em conjunto com o nosso, assim como o francês e o americano. Não é hora de escondermos informações, se não nos unirmos a situação pode ficar ainda pior. Agora há um colegiado com representantes de todos os paises envolvidos e isso graças a Svaroviscky. Ele vem trabalhando com afinco para descobrir o fio desta meada. Principalmente agora pois mesmo matando meu algoz quando ele já estava desarmado, Svaroviscky foi eleito o novo chefe dos aurores da Ucrânia. Por merecimento devo dizer, ele desvendou toda a trama. Foi ele quem descobriu que Josh Aviav, um auror que ocupava um posto mais baixo, era o homem que me mantinha prisioneira, o culpado por tudo. Pelo que pude entender, foi esse homem quem reuniu os seguidores de Gasparov que haviam escapado convencendo-os a tentar novamente, ele também colocou Svaroviscky sob a maldição imperius para que ele matasse o senhor Amintas e em seguida me raptou na esperança que eu lhe desse a fórmula do vírus e sua cura. Eu só não entendi direito o motivo pelo qual ele queria a cura, não me parece que ele estava muito interessado em salvar alguém. Confesso que isso ainda me intriga**_

_**Quanto ao senhor Amintas, ele ainda não se recuperou totalmente, eu mais do que ninguém sei como é longa essa jornada. Até agora não sei dizer ao certo porque ele não foi morto, talvez meu algoz tivesse deixado ele vivo por pensar que poderia precisar usá-lo para fazer a polissuco novamente, ou talvez ele tenha se equivocado e achado que ele estivesse acabado, sinceramente não sei. Draco está trabalhando com afinco em sua recuperação, principalmente depois que soube que ele estava designado para me proteger. Não que ele fosse auror ou algo do tipo, mas era uma pessoa de confiança de Urich, foi o que lhe restou quando ele percebeu que alguém entre os seus homens poderia estar envolvido com o vírus. **_

_**Por falar em Urich as circunstâncias de morte continuam um mistério. Supõe-se que ele tenha descoberto a identidade do traidor e tenha sido morto por Aviav ou talvez pelo próprio Svaroviscky sob a impérius, mas tudo se trata de uma suposição uma vez que as pessoas que poderiam esclarecer tudo não estão entre nós e Svaroviscky afirma não se lembrar de nada a esse respeito. Ou seja, embora o responsável por tudo esteja morto não se pode respirar aliviado, pois além da epidemia, que embora um pouco controlada ainda cause preocupação, nada garante que algum outro envolvido não irá mais uma vez tomar a frente de tudo.**_

_**Mesmo assim tento levar a minha vida da forma mais normal possível e tento esquecer tudo que passei, tudo que passamos. Não vou negar que estar novamente naquele local, passar por tudo o que passei reviveu em minha mente o pesadelo que foi perder meu filho. Tenho pensado em Simon mais do que nunca, a saudade dói de forma assustadora e às vezes acho que não vou conseguir, que vou entrar novamente em depressão. Mas eu sei que tenho que ser forte, não apenas por mim. Eu tenho que ser forte também por Draco, por Ryan e pelo meu bebê, não posso me permitir fraquejar...**_

_**Ryan apesar de tudo está bem. Meu coração quase para só em pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se o Draco não estivesse com a minha varinha. Com certeza novamente eu veria meu filho morrer diante dos meus olhos. Tenho certeza que desta vez não suportaria. Mas decidi não ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, afinal não aconteceu e meu menino está comigo. Ele está se recuperando bem de tudo que aconteceu e por sorte não houve nenhum dano físico, apenas emocional. Nos primeiros dias foi difícil, durante várias noites meu filho teve pesadelos e acordou gritando. Isso me angustiou muito, o sofrimento de Ryan dói em mim mais do que o meu próprio. Mas ele superou, meu garotinho é um menino corajoso e forte. Quase um grifinorio eu não resisti em provocar o Draco**_

_**Draco... Nossa relação está meio estranha. Não, não está ruim, apenas estranha. Ele me trata como se eu fosse feita de porcelana, fez o diabo até conseguir que seu chefe proibisse meu contato com as amostras do vírus. Eu briguei no começo, mas entendo o lado dele. Não posso pensar só em mim agora **_

_**Mesmo assim nossa relação está estranha. Ele continua carinhoso, mas sinto que alguma coisa o angustia e não sei direito o que. Na verdade com tudo que aconteceu nós acabamos não conversando sobre o dia que ele descobriu que eu estava grávida, talvez seja por isso que eu estou sentindo que alguma coisa está fora do lugar. Não gosto de deixar esse tipo de assunto inacabado, fico com a sensação que há algo errado. Pode ser cisma minha não sei... Ás vezes eu acho que deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu antes que eu fosse raptada, dar a ele uma oportunidade de dizer como se sentiu; em outras acho que deveria deixar esse assunto morrer, que falar sobre não vai fazer bem a nenhum de nós...**_

_**Eu poderia ficar horas escrevendo, mas tenho que me aprontar. Nós vamos à Ucrânia. Não que eu realmente quisesse, mas o ministério preparou uma festa para Svaroviscky. Ele pediu que nós fôssemos e eu não tive como negar mesmo achando que o momento não é propício a comemorações. E eu escrevo, escrevo sabendo que a vida continua com epidemia ou não...**_

XXXXX

_A chegada de Draco interrompe a escrita, ele dá um selinho em Hermione e pergunta_ – já está pronta?

Quase – _a morena fecha o diário e fala não muito animada, na verdade ela não sente nenhuma vontade de voltar para a Ucrânia _

A gente não vai se você não quiser..._ (Draco percebe seu desânimo e fala abraçando-a por trás) _Você não é obrigada a fazer isso. Eu posso arranjar uma desculpa qualquer, ou então a gente simplesmente fala que não vai e pronto! Ninguém pode nos obrigar

_Hermione balança a cabeça desanimada_ – não, nós vamos (_ela suspira)_ é melhor acabar com tudo logo, mesmo que eu ache que não há motivos pra comemorar (_ela se levanta)_ eu não entendo! Eu tenho certeza que está em um dos quadros do meu filho, eu sei que ele escondeu lá. Não entendo porque não encontro! Eu vasculhei aquela casa inteira...

Não fique assim _(Draco fala carinhosamente)_ não faz bem para o bebê. (_Ele sorri)_ Por falar nisso, acho que devemos dar a boa notícia ao Ryan (_ele passa a mão no ventre de Hermione)_ e tornar logo isso oficial (_ele olha sério)_ tornar nosso relacionamento oficial, não acha?

_Hermione olha pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Lá vem o Draco com mais um de seus pedidos de casamento... É o mais acertado, ela sabe. Mas e o amor? Não que ela ache que o loiro não a ame, mas Hermione é uma garota e uma garota nunca quer se casar por que isso é o certo a se fazer, uma garota quer um pedido romântico, uma garota quer viver seu conto de fadas_

Quando voltarmos da Ucrânia, a gente conversa sobre isso (_ela fala tentando encerrar o assunto)_ agora deixa terminar de me arrumar, não podemos chegar muito tarde

_O loiro senta na beirada da cama e fica olhando Hermione terminar de se vestir. Ele jurou para si mesmo que não iria pressioná-la, no entanto Draco sabe que eles ainda precisam colocar algumas coisas em pratos limpos. Não que ele esteja bravo com ela, depois de tudo que passaram a sua raiva pelo fato de Hermione ter escondido sua gravidez acabou se dissipando, mas o loiro sabe que isso é um tipo de assunto que não deve ficar pendente entre um casal. Além de tudo ele também notou que a morena tem andado calada e pensativa, até triste às vezes de uma forma que há muito tempo Draco não via. Seu lado medi-bruxo lhe diz que ele deve ficar atento, que todo o horror que ela passou nos dez anos que viveu com Gasparov pode vir à tona por causa do que aconteceu. Mas Draco jurou pra si mesmo que não vai deixar isso acontecer. __**Sim quando a gente voltar vamos conversar sobre isso...**__ O loiro pensa enquanto nota que Hermione está praticamente pronta _

_Ela está com um vestido azul que precisou alargar um pouco para que servisse. __**Em breve meu estado estará evidente.**__ Ela pensa analisando-se de perfil. Hermione prende os cabelos e está pronta_ – Pronto! Podemos ir (_Ela fala para Draco. O loiro se levanta e passa a mão pelo seu ombro de forma protetora. Eles se despedem de Ryan e estão prontos para sair)_

XXXXX

_O casal se dirige ao ministério inglês onde a lareira está conectada com o ministério ucraniano. Lá encontram Gina, Harry, Rony e Luna além de outros funcionários do ministério que também foram convidados para a festa_

_Hermione atravessa a lareira e chega ao ministério ucraniano. Ainda meio tonta ela faz um feitiço rápido para que se recompor. Draco segura a sua mão e os casais seguem para a recepção. A festa está se realizando em um dos salões do ministério e pelo jeito já está abarrotada das maiores personalidades bruxas da Europa e América. Hermione não entende o porquê de uma festa dessas com tudo que ainda está acontecendo. Ela mais do que ninguém sabe que essa sensação de segurança é fabricada para impedir que o pânico volte. Que o vírus continua fazendo estragos e pode continuar por muito tempo. A morena não se sente bem participando disso tudo, mas Hermione sabe que não pode fugir de certas obrigações. Ela vê Svaroviscky ao lado do ministro ucraniano e assim que a vê o novo chefe dos aurores vem cumprimentá-la_

Fico feliz que tenha vindo senhorita Granger, você não imagina como a sua presença é importante para o nosso ministério e pra mim – _Ele fala ao mesmo tempo que segura a mão da morena e a leva até seus lábios depositando um beijo de forma galante. Nem ele nem Draco percebem que alguma coisa faz com Hermione empalideça nesse exato momento_

_Ela respira fundo para se acalmar, a mão de Draco circundando sua cintura de forma possessiva e protetora faz com que Hermione consiga a calma necessária para fazer sua mente trabalhar..._

XXXXX

_A festa continua da maneira que deve ser as recepções ministeriais, chata, monótona e cheia de discursos enaltecendo tanto o chefe dos aurores ucraniano quanto o seu ministério. Depois da parte chata o baile tem início_

Você quer ir embora? Podemos sair de fininho, você já fez a sua parte – _Draco pergunta ao ver que Hermione não faz esforço nenhum para se divertir. Ao contrário, ela parece estar em outro mundo, sua fisionomia denota preocupação. Mais do que isso, denota medo_

Você está bem? – _Draco pergunta ressabiado_

Sim (_ela fala tentando controlar o tremor em sua voz)_ eu vou ao banheiro e já volto...

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _O loiro pergunta preocupado_

_Mas a morena não parece disposta a conversar no momento – _O Harry e o Rony te fazem companhia. _(ela olha para a ruiva) _Gina você vem comigo?

_Gina assente com a cabeça e as duas amigas saem..._

XXXXX

_Hermione e está sozinha em uma das salas privadas do ministério , ela respira pausadamente tentando controlar as batidas desenfreadas de__ seu coração. Ela sabe que em breve tudo irá acabar, de uma forma ou de outra. Hermione ouve a porta se abrir e mesmo sem se virar ela sabe quem entrou. É como se ela o esperasse, como se ela soubesse que ele viria em seu encalço –_ Você é o culpado... Foi você o tempo todo, você era o seguidor de Gasparov que queria dar continuidade aos planos, você o matou para tomar seu lugar (_ela fala e se vira lentamente dando de cara com aquele que realmente a raptou e quase provocou a morte de Draco e Ryan)_

Uma das coisas que eu mais admiro em você é a sua inteligência _(Svaroviscky fala extranhamente calmo, como se no fundo estivesse se divertindo com o ocorrido. Ele a olha com admiração)_ como descobriu?

Seu anel (_ela fala passando a mão na sua cicatriz)_ Quando você me agrediu seu anel fez isso. Esse anel que você está usando agora

Sim _(Svaroviscky fala olhando para o anel em seu dedo) _e você não imagina como me doeu feri-la. Eu fiz muita coisa errada senhorita Granger, mas tudo que eu fiz foi por você. Eu me juntei a Gasparov para ficar perto de você, eu o matei para ter uma chance com você, eu espalhei o vírus para me aproximar de você. Eu fiz e faria qualquer coisa dentro do limite do possível e até mesmo do impossível pra ter você a meu lado. Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa por amor...

Amor?_ (Ela fala quase gritando lembrando-se de como esteve perto de perder Draco e Ryan) _Isso não é amor! Isso é uma doença! Isso é obsessão! O que você ia fazer depois de matar o homem que eu amo e meu filho? Como você acha que eu ia ficar com você depois disso!

_Apesar de sua explosão o homem sorri_ – Sim você iria, eu iria ficar a seu lado... Você estaria frágil novamente. Eu iria conquistá-la como eu planejei da primeira vez, mas o doutorzinho chegou primeiro. _(Hermione pode sentir o ódio em sua voz) _Aí eu tive que fazer tudo de novo sabe, tive que colocar o vírus pra funcionar novamente. Era a desculpa que eu tinha para ficar mais perto. Seria perfeito... (_ele sorri novamente)_ primeiro eu apaguei o Amintas, não tive tempo para matá-lo... Depois foi só seqüestrar você, o pirralho e aguardar que o doutorzinho viesse a sua procura..... E ele fez direitinho, da forma que eu esperava. (_então ele se cala e a morena vê o ódio que havia em sua voz tomar conta de seu semblante)_ tudo cuidadosamente planejado. Uma poção polissuco aliada à maldição imperius e um idiota qualquer tomaria meu lugar e faria o trabalho sujo matando o doutor e o menino. Eu chegaria a tempo de acabar com ele e salvar você. Nada poderia dar errado (_agora_ _ele quase grita, sua insanidade está mais palpável que nunca)_ e tudo perdido por causa de um garotinho! Você não imagina como eu estive perto de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos (_ele sorri e respira fundo)_ mas eu me contive... Eu me contive e estava me preparando para tudo novamente. Afinal, o vírus não foi dizimado, eu ainda estaria perto de você. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu elaborasse um novo plano. você seria minha... Eu não sou uma má pessoa Hermione, sou apenas um homem apaixonado disposto a ir às últimas conseqüências...

Matando milhares de pessoas? _(Hermione fala estupefata)_ Milhares de inocentes? Você quase matou o senhor Amintas! Matou seu chefe! Matou aquele auror! Era ele quem estava sob a imperius e não você! Você enganou todo mundo.

Inteligente como sempre (_ele fala sarcasticamente)_ Sim eu enganei a todos e enganaria a quem fosse preciso, tudo vale a pena para ter você minha cara Hermione... Pena que você não me dá o valor devido (_ele fala já de varinha em punho, Hermione também está com a sua a postos)_ eu sou melhor que você nisso (_ele fala apontando a varinha em sua direção)_ não tente nenhuma gracinha, eu não teria dificuldade em dominá-la. Não que eu não saiba que você é uma bruxa brilhante, mas lembre-se que você passou dez anos sem utilizar uma varinha, acredito que ainda não tenha recuperado totalmente a sua habilidade

Ela pode não ter recuperado totalmente – _a voz de Draco se faz presente_

Mas ela ainda tem amigos que podem lutar por ela – _Harry completa_

_Svaroviscky olha para Hermione com fúria, na sua mente insana ele sente como se tivesse sido traído pela mulher amada_ – Você não podia ter feito isso Hermione! Eu te amava! Eu te amo! Eu faço qualquer coisa pra ficar com você... Eu mato, eu minto, eu derrubo um ministério inteiro. Tudo pra ficar com você! Você é minha! Ninguém vai te amar como eu te amo!

Você é louco! _(Hermione fala, ou melhor, ela grita. Seu lado racional diria que isso não é uma coisa a se fazer, mas sinceramente a revolta que ela sente não deixa que seu lado racional impere)_ Você é completamente louco! Isso não é amor, isso é loucura! Você não pode me obrigar a amar

Sim eu posso! (_Ele grita cada vez mais ensandecido)_ Eu posso e eu vou fazer! Você vai me amar! Se o doutor não existisse...

_Hermione sente seu coração falhar uma batida, ela sabe exatamente o que o homem enlouquecido irá fazer. E logo ela vê que seu maior pesadelo está prestes a acontecer, ela vê horrorizada Svaroviscky apontar a varinha direto para Draco. Ela não tem tempo de pensar, ela não pode pensar, a única coisa que ela faz é lançar-se em sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que ouve avada..._

_Draco vê, ainda sem acreditar,, o raio vindo em sua direção e Hermione pulando na sua frente. Se ele fosse trouxa diria que tudo se passou como um filme em câmera lenta, ele vê Hermione cair ao mesmo tempo em que Harry estupora o chefe dos aurores ucraniano_

Hermione! – _Ela ouve o grito que praticamente salta da garganta de Draco enquanto ela cai. Então tudo é escuridão..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não há nota da autora, pois a mesma se encontra neste exato momento em local desconhecido fugindo das azarações e quem sabe até das maldições imperdoáveis...

Ela pediu encarecidamente que eu avisasse a todos para se lembrarem que a autora precisa das duas mãos intactas para continuar escrevendo, bem como de todas as suas faculdades mentais, por favor pensem nisso antes de qualquer atitude extrema

Vou indo antes que sobre pra mim...

Fui!


	45. Chapter 45

_Um pouco antes no toalete do ministério_

_Gina olha para a sua amiga, ela percebe que Hermione não está bem - _O que foi Mione, aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem com o bebê?

_A morena faz que sim com a cabeça - _O bebê está bem... _(ela re__spira fundo) _Mas eu... Eu preciso de sua ajuda...

_Então o que Hermione lhe conta faz com que a ruiva estremeça -_ Você tem certeza? _(Gina consegue balbuciar em meio a seu estarrecimento) _

Absoluta _(Hermione fala de forma convicta) _Ele é o culpado de tudo, o pobre auror que ele matou deve ser apenas um peão nesse jogo sujo

_A ruiva então se dirige à saída - _Nós temos que avisar ao Harry, avisar ao ministério

Não! _(a fala enfática de Hermione faz com que Gina não prossiga) _Ele agora é o chefe dos aurores, eu não tenho nenhuma prova concreta, não pode ser feito assim

_Gina olha para a amiga como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo - _Mas Mione ele não pode ficar impune, esse homem é louco! Ele pode muito bem usar o vírus novamente...

Eu sei _(Hermione a interrompe) _Só tem um jeito, nós temos que fazê-lo confessar...

Mas como? _(Gina pergunta curiosa, então em menos de um segundo ela percebe o que sua amiga está pensando em fazer) _Não Mione! Nada disso! É arriscado e você está grávida!

Gina... _(a morena fala calmamente) _Como você mesma disse, esse homem é um louco! Ele vai tentar de novo eu tenho certeza. E se ele conseguir? Ele tem uma fixação doentia por mim... Quando ele descobrir que eu vou ter um bebê do Draco, ninguém sabe o que ele pode tentar fazer. Eu preciso detê-lo! Essa história não pode continuar...

_Então Hermione dá a amiga um olhar decidido, um olhar que mostra que ela vai fazer o que é certo com ou sem ajuda. Isso faz a ruiva suspirar conformada - _Isso é uma loucura, mas tudo bem o que eu tenho que fazer...

XXXXX

_Em algum lugar..._

_Ela abre os olhos lentamente, por um minuto não sabe direito o que aconteceu, até que as lembranças recentes vêm a sua mente com força total. Ela olha ao redor e estranha o lugar, estranha mais ainda não sentir absolutamente nada. Hermione sempre pensou que um avada fosse algo extremamente doloroso, mas ela sentiu apenas o impacto do raio e depois disso somente o nada. Uma lágrima sai de seus olhos, ela cumpriu o seu juramento, ela protegeu aqueles que amava, ela não deixou que Draco morresse, ela permitiu a Ryan ter seu pai com ele, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida. E Hermione não se arrepende nem por um segundo, Hermione só sente por não haver dado a seu bebê a chance de nascer. __**Espero que você me perdoe por isso meu amor.**__ Ela pensa enquanto enxuga outra lágrima teimosa. __**Vou sentir sua falta Draco**__** e vou sentir sua falta também Ryan. Eu amo vocês... Amo mais do que a minha própria vida**_

_Ela olha ao redor. Uma bruma intensa não permite que ela veja muita coisa, Hermione se lembra da sua vida trouxa, da noção de céu e inferno que as religiões cristãs pregavam. __**O que é isso? **__Ela pensa.__** Será que é assim depois da morte? O nada? Apenas a solidão?**_

_Então três vultos vindo ao longe mostram que ela não está sozinha..._

XXXXX

_Ministério ucraniano_

Hermione! – _o grito de Draco se perde no ar enquanto Hermione tomba. Neste momento é como se não existisse mais ninguém, o loiro não vê Rony entrar e parar como uma estátua com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, não vê Harry estuporando Svaroviscky e correndo até a amiga esquecendo se até mesmo de respirar. Tudo que ele vê é sua amada caindo após receber a maldição da morte. Se alguém alguma vez lhe dissesse que perder a pessoa amada era como ter seu coração arrancado de dentro do peito, ele teria achado piegas. No entanto é exatamente desta forma que ele se sente agora, como se uma mão invisível atravessasse seu peito e lhe tomasse o coração à força. É como se ele também tivesse a sua própria vida arrancada. Nada, absolutamente nada, dói mais do que isso..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso..._

_Ela vê que as figuras se aproximam e logo os reconhece. As lágrimas escassas tornam-se copiosas ao ver seus pais e junto com eles um garotinho, o seu garotinho, Simon. Hermione fica estática por um momento, é como se ela estivesse vivendo um sonho, um sonho do qual não quer acordar. Então ela caminha lentamente em direção a seus entes queridos..._

XXXXX

_Ministério Ucraniano_

_Draco nem sabe de onde tira forças para caminhar até Hermione. Sem se importar com as lágrimas que descem, ele a toma nos braços. Toda a sua vida parece ter se esvaído junto com a da amada, ele acaricia os cabelos cheios e aperta seu corpo inerte junto ao seu como se assim pudesse trazê-la de volta._

_**Maldita hora que concordei em deixá-la levar seu plano adiante... Maldita hora que não a protegi... É minha culpa...**__ Este é o pensamento desesperado do loiro. Se ele estivesse raciocinando, ele veria que nada, absolutamente nada, poderia deter Hermione, que ela faria tudo que estava a seu alcance para deter esse louco assassino. Mas Draco não está raciocinando, consumido pela culpa e pela perda, ele só pensa que Hermione não está mais com ele, nunca mais estará..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes..._

_Draco anda de um lado para o outro, já faz algum tempo que Hermione saiu com a ruiva e até agora nenhuma das duas voltou. Ele conhece muito bem sua mulher e sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa. **Ela estava nervosa demais. **Ele não pode deixar de pensar._

_Então o loiro vê uma figura ruiva caminhar em sua direção. Mas Hermione não está com ela, e o pior, o semblante da mulher do Potter mostra que alguma coisa aconteceu_

_Gina chega até onde o marido está, o olhar que Draco lhe dá faz com que ela não perca tempo com rodeios - _Eu preciso falar com vocês... _(Gina fala praticamente arrastando Draco, o marido e o irmão para um ponto reservado do salão)_

_Draco ouve a narrativa da ruiva buscando uma calma que na realidade ele está longe de sentir ele olha para os semblantes de Harry e Rony, ambos estupefatos com as palavras de Gina. Então ele respira fundo e pergunta - _Onde está a Hermione?

_Gina olha para o ruivo, agora vêm a parte difícil da coisa - _Draco... Você tem que ficar calmo... Eu juro que tentei impedi-la, mas você conhece a teimosia dela... _(o loiro tenta falar algo, mas Gina o impede) _por favor, ouça. O tempo é curto. A Mione elaborou um plano, é arriscado mas pode dar certo

_Draco sente o sangue fugir da sua face. Antes mesmo que a ruiva fale alguma coisa ele já sabe o que Hermione pretende, ele já sabe que neste exato momento Hermione está se preparando pra se colocar frente a frente com o homem que quase acaba com a sua vida. Por um momento ele sente uma raiva imensa de Gina por ela não ter impedido Hermione, mas ele sabe que nada a impediria, que ela iria até o fim. A única coisa que eles podem fazer agora é torcer para que dê certo e ajuda-la no que for preciso_

Não temos tempo a perder _(Gina o tira do devaneio, ela olha para o marido) _Harry, você vai em casa e pegue a sua capa, depois você e o Draco vão para a sala de interrogatório, é lá que a Mione está _(ela olha ao redor) _ele deve estar procurando a Hermione, mas não pode se desvencilhar dos convidados tão rápido, então acho que dá tempo.

E você o que vai fazer? - _Harry pergunta pra esposa_

_Ela olha para o irmão - _Nós vamos garantir que todos saibam a farsa que o chefe dos aurores é...

XXXXX

_Em algum lugar_

_Hermione caminha em direção a seus entes queridos com lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas de felicidade por rever pessoas tão amadas e lágrimas de tristeza por deixar pessoas igualmente amadas para trás_

_Neste momento ela ouve uma voz doce, a voz de sua mãe_ – não se aproxime mais querida, não ainda...

XXXXX

_Ministério Ucraniano_

_Alheio a tudo, Draco segura Hermione nos braços, ele não perdeu apenas a sua amada, mas também o filho que nunca conhecerá. É como se o loiro fosse transportado para outro mundo, ele não vê praticamente todo o ministério ucraniano adentrando na sala, ele não vê Harry dando explicações ao ministro ucraniano que ouve a tudo sem acreditar, ele não vê os olhos de Gina derramarem lágrimas copiosas. Ele só pensa no que perdeu e pensa também que pela segunda vez terá que dar uma notícia terrível para seu filho_

_Então ele a aconchega mais ainda junto a seu peito e sussurra baixinho as palavras que não disse enquanto Hermione vivia. – _eu te amo... Eu te amo com minha alma e meu coração, eu sempre vou...

_Draco não conclui a frase, ele não consegue. Só o que ele faz é segurar Hermione com força em seus braços. Com tanta força que ele consegue sentir até mesmo as batidas de seu coração..._

XXXXX

_Hermione para ao ouvir as palavras de sua mãe. Tudo que ela mais quer é ter seus entes queridos nos braços, mesmo assim ela obedece. Ela olha para a mãe e não fala nada_

Sim, minha filha amada não se aproxime. Não que eu não queira ter você nos meus braços (_agora é seu pai quem fala)_ eu quero muito abraçar você, todos nós queremos...

Eu tenho saudades mãe... _– Ela ouve a voz de seu filho e as lágrimas caem ainda mais_

Eu também tenho meu amor. Eu tenho muitas saudades suas (_ela fala em meio ao pranto) _eu amo você Simon... Eu senti sua falta todos os dias da minha vida, eu senti saudades de todos vocês...

_Ela olha para os pais. Por um momento toda a sua culpa vem à tona, ela sente que falhou com eles, sente que falhou com seu filho. A única coisa que lhe consola é que não falhou com Draco_

Não querida você não falhou – _sua mãe adivinha seus pensamentos_

Você foi a melhor filha que um pai poderia ter – _seu pai completa_

Eu... Eu não estava lá, eu não estava com vocês... – _É só o que Hermione consegue falar_

Sim minha filha, você estava lá (_sua mãe fala)_ você estava em nossos corações, você vai estar sempre em nossos corações

Eu não pude protegê-los _(Hermione balbucia)_ eu não pude proteger vocês, não pude proteger você Simon, você dependia de mim, você confiava em mim (_ela respira fundo pra conter a emoção)_ Eu... Eu não pude te salvar, eu não pude te proteger, eu deixei que você partisse filho. Me perdoe...

Mãe... (_ele fala e por um momento parece ter mais do que seus oito anos)_ você fez tudo que podia. Você fez ainda mais, você conseguiu fazer com que eu fosse feliz mesmo vivendo em meio ao horror. Você conseguiu mãe, eu fui feliz... Eu sou feliz, eu tenho saudades suas, mas eu estou feliz agora também. O vovô e a vovó cuidam de mim, eles vão cuidar de mim...

_A morena olha sem entender direito.__** Então eu não vou ficar com eles?**__ É terrível pra ela não saber como as coisas funcionam e na verdade ela tem que admitir que está em um território totalmente desconhecido e por um momento ela teme pelo seu destino_ – eu... Eu não quero ficar sozinha... (_ela fala num sussurro)_

Você não vai ficar sozinha mãe, você vai ficar com aqueles que te amam e eu sempre estarei com você – _são as palavras do seu filho_

Nós também querida – _seu pai fala_

Nós sempre olharemos por você e por todos aqueles que você ama – _sua mãe completa_

_Então ela olha entendendo tudo e ao mesmo tempo não entendendo nada_ – então eu...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu pensei muito se devia dar as cara por aqui ou se por motivos de preservar a minha integridade física deveria ficar sumida mais algum tempo. Como eu sei que a curiosidade deve ser maior do que a vontade de alguém me lançar uma imperdoável decidi arriscar.

Eis o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Como sei que vocês ainda estão curiosos vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar muito com o próximo (eu disse que vou fazer o possível, não posso prometer muito pois infelizmente tenho compromissos da vida real, como qualquer um que escreve, é triste mas é a vida...)

Finalizando, muito obrigada a todo mundo que esta lendo e principalmente a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews, mesmo aquelas que me ameaçaram com azarações e maldições imperdoáveis, eu sei que vocês não teriam coragem de tomar nenhuma atitude extrema, pelo menos enquanto eu não acabar a fic (esconde atrás do pc e faz um feitiço escudo falando, brincadeirinha gente!)

Bem, é só!

Bjos e deixem reviews por favor


	46. Chapter 46

_De volta ao ministério_

_Draco olha para Hermione ainda sem acreditar. Ele teme que seja tudo uma ilusão, que seu coração cheio de esperança o esteja enganando. Mas não, ele está realmente sentindo o pulsar do coração de Hermione, bem fraco, é verdade, mas ele está lá. Suas lágrimas de desespero se transformam em lágrimas de felicidade enquanto ele balbucia –_ ela... Ela está viva

_Neste momento Harry, Rony, Gina e todos os demais presentes param o que estão fazendo e olham penalizados para o loiro. É evidente que ele está delirando. Ninguém sobrevive a um avada_

Ela está viva (_ele repete sorrindo)_ eu estou sentindo seu coração bater. Fracamente, mas ele está batendo. Ela está viva

_Harry olha pra ele, procurando as melhores palavras_ – Draco... Eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas ela levou um avada. Ela não pode...

Potter! (_ele interrompe exasperado)_ Eu sou um medi-bruxo! Eu sei muito bem distinguir uma pessoa morta de uma pessoa viva. E eu estou dizendo, seu coração bate!

_Os presentes se entreolham... Mas como?_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo em algum lugar_

_Hermione olha para seus entes queridos, ela ainda está tentando entender, mas mesmo a sua mente priviligiada tem dificuldade em processar tudo que está acontecendo_

Sim querida você está viva (_seu pai explica. Ele fica calado por um minuto)_ você está viva por um fio muito fino, por isso pôde vir até aqui

_Sua mãe sorri_ – você teve permissão de nos ver para aplacar essa angústia que ainda te domina. Para que assim você possa levar a sua vida a diante

_Hermione, por um minuto, se sente decepcionada por saber que não vai ficar com aqueles que ama tanto. Seu coração dói só em pensar em ficar longe de seus entes queridos mais uma vez _

_Sua mãe adivinha seus pensamentos_ – não fique assim querida você vai ficar com aqueles que ama... E eles te amam também. Nosso tempo na terra acabou, talvez precocemente, mas o seu ainda não. Você tem muito que fazer e nós estaremos sempre com você

_As lágrimas descem copiosamente. Ela está feliz por saber que vai ficar com Draco e Ryan, mas ao mesmo tempo ter que deixar novamente seus pais e seu filho amado dói, dói terrivelmente_

Eu amo você mamãe... (_Simon fala e se aproxima)_ Eu vou estar sempre com você. Todos nós vamos. Eu vou estar em suas lembranças, seus sonhos, seu pensamento... Eu vou estar em cada arco íris que surgir no céu... Eu vou olhar por você e por sua família. Nós vamos tomar conta de vocês...

Eu também te amo Simon (_ela fala enquanto as lágrimas descem)_ eu vou te amar pra sempre, a todos vocês...

_Então o menino fica ainda mais perto e Hermione pode sentir uma luz em sua volta – _você deve ir agora. Volte para aqueles que lhe esperam...

XXXXX

_Draco olha para os presentes tão atordoados quanto ele. Não há uma explicação possível para o fato de Hermione estar viva e sinceramente isso não é algo que o preocupe neste momento. Ele está feliz demais para pensar em explicações racionais, por ele isso pode ser chamado de milagre, Draco realmente não se importa. A única coisa que ele pensa é que Hermione está viva, mas infelizmente não fora de perigo. E para piorar a situação Draco não sabe o que fazer, não há precedentes num caso como esse. Ninguém jamais sobreviveu a esta maldição. Exceto Harry Potter, mas isso foi um caso atípico._

_Então o medi-bruxo ultrapassa o homem e ele começa a lhe aplicar os primeiros socorros_ – ela precisa ir para um hospital agora! (_ele fala ao mesmo tempo em que passa sua varinha por toda a extensão do seu corpo)_ Seu coração está muito fraco. Se não fizermos algo, ela não vai aguentar.

XXXXX

_Hermione olha para seus entes queridos ao mesmo tempo em que ela quer voltar, a vontade de ficar é quase tão forte quanto a vontade de ir. _

Mãe – _ela balbucia sem saber direito o que fazer. Ela não quer ficar longe de seus pais ou de seu filho, mas ao mesmo tempo ela quer voltar para junto de Ryan e Draco _

Eu sei minha filha é difícil (_seu pai fala solidário)_, mas você deve ir. Você ainda tem muito coisa pra fazer, você ainda tem uma família pra constituir, você tem uma ou várias crianças pra criar

_**Sim. **__Ela pensa.__** Eu tenho que dar uma chance ao meu bebê, uma chance de que ele tenha a vida que Simon não teve. Eu devo isso a ele, eu devo isso a mim...**_

Vá minha filha... Vá – _a sua mãe fala_

Eu amo você mamãe (_a voz de Simon se faz ouvir)_ eu vou estar sempre em suas lembranças... Cuide bem da minha irmãzinha...

_É a última coisa que Hermione ouve antes que uma luz fulgurante a tome. E novamente a escuridão..._

XXXXX

_Em um hospital bruxo da Ucrânia_

_Novamente a cena se repete. Novamente Harry Rony e Gina esperam do lado de fora por Hermione. Entretanto, diferente da outra vez, agora Draco está lá dentro. Depois de ameaçar estuporar um ou dois medi-bruxos ucranianos e quase causar um incidente diplomático, o loiro conseguiu ficar a lado dela. Nem passou pela sua cabeça abandonar Hermione um segundo sequer_

_Enquanto isso a espera é longa e angustiante. Somada a felicidade de saber que Hermione está viva, ainda há a angústia de não se saber se ela vai realmente sobreviver e também o atordoamento geral. Como ela escapou a um avada? Essa é a pergunta que povoa a mente dos presentes_

_Rony anda de um lado para o outro e de vez em quando ele resmunga algo relacionado ao fato da amiga estar viva. Sobreviver a um avada vai contra tudo que eles sempre aprenderam_

Isso não importa Rony (_Gina fala)_ o que importa é que, sabe-se lá como, ela está viva. É isso que importa

Não Gina... (_o ruivo fala)_ É lógico que eu estou feliz com o fato dela estar viva, mas isso importa sim. Se a gente descobrir porque ela sobreviveu talvez a gente consiga achar uma forma de enfraquecer ou talvez combater essa maldição

_Gina olha para o irmão. Vendo por esse lado ele está certo, ela olha para Harry que está estranhamente quieto. No seu olhar não há apenas preocupação com a amiga. É como se ele estivesse longe_

_Ela senta-se ao lado do marido. Gina sabe que Harry não irá se perdoar se algo acontecer a Hermione, ele vai se sentir como se tivesse falhado com a amiga – _vai ficar tudo bem amor, ela já sobreviveu tendo vivido dez anos com um louco. Sobreviveu não sei como a um avada. Ela vai conseguir

Não é isso (_Harry fala olhando pra esposa)_ eu estava pensando em tudo que a gente aprendeu sobre as maldições...

_A esposa e o amigo ficam em silêncio. Ele continua – _Eu me lembrei de um dos princípios fundamentais (_Ele suspira ao pensar que estas palavras poderiam perfeitamente serem pronunciadas pela amiga se ela estivesse ali) _para se lançar uma maldição. É preciso querer fazer... Para usar um avada é preciso ter a intenção de matar e Svaroviscky não queria matar Hermione. Pelo que eu pude perceber ele sentia uma espécie de amor doentio por ela e seria capaz de tudo para tê-la, mas não matá-la... O avada foi dirigido ao Draco. Eu vi a expressão nos olhos dele quando ela pulou na frente. Era de puro terror, ele nem reagiu quando nós o prendemos. Eu posso estar errado, mas agora analisando direito acho que ele não chegou a pronunciar a maldição completamente na hora que a Mione pulou na frente, talvez isso tenha afetado a maldição...

_Gina e Rony olham para Harry. Pode ser que ele esteja certo, talvez o amor obsessivo e doentio de Svaroviscky tenha impedido a maldição de funcionar corretamente, é difícil saber... Mas isso perde a importância quando Draco chega_

Como ela está? – _os presentes perguntam quase ao mesmo tempo, ansiosos por boas notícias_

_Draco é a própria expressão do cansaço e da apreensão quando diz_ – estável, mas ainda não acordou. Só o que podemos fazer é esperar, não há como saber qual vai ser a sua reação

E o bebê? – _Gina pergunta e ao ver as expressões atônitas de Harry e Rony, ela percebe que falou demais_

_Mas Draco está tão esgotado que nem nota o estarrecimento dos dois quando responde_ – aparentemente está tudo bem, mas só saberemos quando ela acordar. Eu vou voltar _(Draco fala)_ quero estar lá caso ela acorde, assim que tiver algo mais concreto eu aviso

_Ele sai antes que os rapazes falem qualquer coisa_

Como assim? Bebê? _(Rony fala aos tropeços)_ ela está grávida? Como ele pôde? (_O ruivo começa a ficar extremamente vermelho)_

Ora Rony! _(Gina se esforça para não rir. Apesar da situação dramática da amiga, a cena que seu irmão está fazendo não deixa de ser cômica)._ Se você não sabe como um homem e uma mulher fazem um bebê, eu posso pedir pra Luna dar umas aulinhas

Mas ele não podia! – _o ruivo ainda argumenta se esforçando pra não gritar_

Ronald Weasley! _(Gina definitivamente perde a paciência com o irmão)_ Eles estão morando juntos! Juntos, entendeu! O que você acha que eles faziam todas as noites? Jogavam xadrez bruxo ou snap explosivo?

Ela tem razão Rony (_Harry fala calmamente causando estarrecimento aos dois irmãos. Tanto quanto Rony, Harry se preocupa muito com Hermione e sua atitude calma não era exatamente a esperada. O menino que sobreviveu olha para o amigo)_ não que eu goste de admitir, mas a doninha já deu provas mais que suficientes que gosta mesmo dela (_ele dá um sorriso perante o estarrecimento da esposa e do amigo)_, mas isso não significa que a gente não vá ter outra conversinha com ele assim que as coisas se resolverem

_Gina apenas rola os olhos e não fala nada. Ela sabe que nada irá demover a idéia de seu marido e sinceramente a ruiva também acha que uma ou duas palavrinhas de outro exemplar do sexo masculino pode fazer bem a Draco_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso lá dentro_

_Draco segura a mão de Hermione. Ele percebe que o semblante está calmo, mas a sua respiração nada mais é do que um fino traço. Mesmo sendo um medi-bruxo renomado, ele não sabe como agir, o caso não têm precedentes. Então só o que ele pode fazer é monitorar seus sinais vitais e esperar. _

_Ele passa a varinha pelo corpo de Hermione pela décima ou décima segunda vez nesta última meia hora e tudo continua do mesmo jeito. __**Ao menos não piorou**__. Ele pensa desanimado, mas a luz que o ventre de Hermione emite lhe enche de esperança. __**Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. Você vai acordar e nos vamos ser uma família feliz. Eu prometo**_

XXXXX

_Hermione ouve uma voz ao longe. É uma voz conhecida, mas não é a voz de Simon nem de seus pais. Ela tenta enxergar algo, mas tudo que vê é apenas uma luz branca que toma conta de tudo. E ela sente como se estivesse caindo cada vez mais fundo_

_Então num rompante seus olhos se abrem..._

_Draco percebe uma movimentação. Ele sente Hermione apertar a sua mão e olha para a mulher no leito a sua frente_ – você precisa parar de me dar esses sustos (_ele fala carinhosamente)_

Eu... Eu não lembro direito o que aconteceu... – _ela fala meio confusa_

_Nem bem Hermione pronuncia essas palavras as imagens começam a se formar em sua mente. No início meio confusas, mas aos poucos o quebra cabeças vai se formando com clareza. Ela se vê confrontando Svaroviscky, vê Draco e seus amigos surgindo, vê o auror levantar a varinha na direção de Draco e começar a pronunciar a maldição da morte e finalmente se vê lançando seu corpo na frente do seu amado_

Draco! – _O nome praticamente sai de sua garganta. Hermione se lembra perfeitamente de se jogar e receber o impacto do avada. Como ela ainda está aí?_

_O loiro senta-se a seu lado e a abraça_ – não se exalte. Você precisa descansar e eu preciso te examinar pra ver se realmente está tudo bem

Mas eu levei um avada (_ela fala ainda estarrecida)_ eu não podia estar aqui! Eu não podia estar viva!

Eu sei (_ele beija seus lábios suavemente)_ eu sei que você não podia. Vai contra tudo que sempre soubemos... Mas você está. Agora fique quietinha enquanto eu vejo se está tudo bem com vocês

_Hermione sente seu sangue gelar ao ouvir essas palavras, se algo tiver acontecido ao seu bebê ela não se perdoará_

Calma... _(Draco fala adivinhando seus pensamentos)_ eu monitorei você há menos de cinco minutos e estava tudo bem (_ele pega a varinha murmura um feitiço e a direciona ao ventre de Hermione. Uma luz surge na ponta)_ Vê? (_ele fala sorrindo)_ está tudo bem com nosso bebê. E você como está se sentindo?

Meio estranha (_ela fala sinceramente)_ é como se eu tivesse acordado após uma longa noite. Estou bem, eu acho. Mas meio confusa, não sei direito o que aconteceu... Eu só sei que não poderia estar viva...

_Draco respira aliviado, finalmente o pesadelo acabou – _Não poderia, mas você está _(ele vê que o semblante de Hermione fica muito parecido com o de sua época de estudate, quando se deparava com algo intrigante) _isso fica pra depois (_ele fala tentando usar seu melhor tom profissional, mas de forma carinhosa) _até porque ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu, como você ainda está aqui (_ele olha pra Hermione e vê pelo seu semblante que ela está prestes a fazer perguntas, muitas perguntas, então ele coloca o dedo sobre seus lábios)_ as perguntas ficam pra depois, seus amigos estão esperando lá fora e bastante preocupados. Tudo bem se eles entrarem por um minuto?

_Hermione assente com a cabeça e Draco sai voltando em poucos minutos com os amigos da morena_

_Eles entram e olham para Hermione como se ela literalmente houvesse ressurgido do reino dos mortos_

Ei! (_ela fala sorrindo)_ Eu não sou um fantasma! Eu estou viva e bem!

Tecnicamente era pra você ser Mione (_Rony fala_ _com uma sinceridade que deve ter adquirido da esposa)_ ninguém sobrevive a um avada... Ai Gina! (_ele fala mediante a cotovelada que leva da irmã)_

Deixa Gina... (_Hermione fala sorrindo)_ eu já estou acostumada com a sutileza de um trasgo dançando balé que o Rony tem

Fico feliz que esteja bem Mione (_o ruivo fala enquanto esfrega a costela)_ mas que é estranho isso é!

_Hermione olha para os amigos. Rony sempre tão sincero e leal, Harry tão preocupado com todos, Gina a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. E sua família, Draco e Ryan... Ela não tem palavras pra descrever o amor que sente por eles e pelo ser minúsculo que cresce em seu ventre. Hermione não sabe como nem porque, mas se sente grata pelo destino ter lhe dado mais uma chance..._

_Draco interrompe seu devaneio_ – já que você está bem, vou conversar com a administração do hospital pra saber quando poderemos ir pra casa

_Neste momento Harry e Rony se entreolham_ – nós vamos com você Malfoy _(Harry fala para o loiro)_ acho que precisamos que ter uma conversinha

_Draco olha curioso para ele e assente com a cabeça. Hermione pensa em argumentar, mas Gina intervém_ – Podem ir, eu fico com a Mione

_Os três homens saem deixando a ruiva e a morena no quarto_

_Hermione olha pra amiga_ – você enlouqueceu Gina! Ta na cara que aqueles dois vão colocar o Draco contra a parede sabe-se lá por que

Eu sei por quê... (_a ruiva sorri)_ eu soltei sem querer que você está grávida (_ela olha pra amiga_) desculpa Mione. Eu sei que você é que deveria contar, mas acho que eles só não perceberam porque homens às vezes costumam ser obtusos e só percebem as coisas quando literalmente caem sobre eles

Tudo bem Gina (_ela suspira)_ até porque isso não é nenhum segredo de estado. O Draco mesmo havia falado hoje que já era hora de contar e... (_ela para no meio da frase)_

_Gina adivinha_ – e falou novamente que vocês deveriam se casar. Acertei?

Foi... – _a morena sussurra meio sem jeito _

Mione _(Gina fala escolhendo as palavras)_ Eu nunca pensei que um dia fosse dizer isso, mas o Malfoy está certo. Vocês já estão vivendo juntos, você vai ter um filho dele. O que mais falta?

_Hermione olha pra amiga se sentindo meio boba, mas pra ela ainda falta saber a profundidade dos sentimentos de Draco._

_A ruiva olha pra Hermione_ – você ainda tem dúvidas que ele a ama? _(E antes que Hermione fale, ela continua)_ você tinha que ter visto o desespero do Draco quando você levou o avada, ele parecia ter morrido também

_Hermione olha pra amiga – _É complicado Gina... O Draco é tão fechado e ele fala de casamento de uma forma tão fria, como se fosse um acordo de negócios (_ela suspira)_ meus pais eram completamente loucos um pelo outro mesmo após vinte anos de casamento e eu vejo isso em você e no Harry também. Você imagina ele pedindo você em casamento dizendo que isso é o mais acertado a fazer?

Não _(Gina admite e depois sorri)_ mas eu imagino o Harry dizendo. Vamos nos casar antes que seus irmãos me matem (_ela cai na gargalhada ao ver a cara da amiga)_ Pois foi desse jeito Mione, eu havia acabado de contar que eu estava grávida. Essas foram as palavras que ouvi (_ela sorri saudosista)_ o Harry estava meio anestesiado com a notícia acho que ele ficou meio bobo, acho que ele nem se tocou que não se pede uma garota em casamento assim... Mas eu sabia que ele me amava, eu sempre soube. Não apenas por que ele me falava, mas pelos pequenos gestos. Os homens são diferentes Mione, eles não se expressam da mesma forma que nós. (_Ela olha para a morena)_ Me responda com sinceridade. Você e o Draco estão morando juntos a um bom tempo, o que você acha que ele sente por você? Quantas vezes ele não demonstrou que te ama não com palavras, mas com suas atitudes?

_Hermione olha para a amiga sentindo-se meio idiota. Neste momento ela percebe que o amor de Draco sempre esteve presente e que ela foi obtusa demais para percebê-lo e percebe também que ela mesma nunca falou para Draco de seus sentimentos_

_Gina sorri, ela sabe exatamente o que a morena está pensando. Então ela fala_ – vou deixar você pensando um pouquinho e ver se meu marido e meu irmão não azararam o Draco ou coisa parecida

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo do lado de fora_

_Draco encara o moreno e o ruivo de forma desafiadora. Embora não tenha a mínima idéia do porquê, ele sabe que os dois amigos de Hermione estão prestes a ter uma daquelas conversas, mas o loiro está tão feliz por ver que ela está bem que enfrentaria uma manada de hipogrifos furiosos sem usar a varinha. Dois amigos ciumentos pra ele é brincadeira de criança _

_Ele decide deixar pra ver qual dos dois irá falar alguma coisa. O loiro nota que Harry está mais calmo e que Rony parece querer pular em seu pescoço a qualquer momento sabe-se lá por qual motivo_

_Então Harry finalmente começa, talvez para impedir uma atitude explosiva do ruivo – _nós ficamos sabendo que a Mione está grávida (_ele fala de forma casual, olhando sério para o amigo num pedido mudo para que Rony o deixe lidar com isso)_

_Draco se controla para não abrir um sorriso. Ele sabe que os amigos de Hermione, o ruivo principalmente, podem levar essa atitude como provocação deliberada. Então ele sorri de modo respeitoso enquanto diz – _É verdade. Não foi esperado, mas estamos felizes com o bebê (_o loiro fala e não deixa de sentir um arrepio ao se lembrar de como a relação do casal foi abalada pelo fato de Hermione não contar pra ele)_

E vai ficar por isso mesmo? - _Rony não agüenta e fala_

_Draco suspira. O loiro sabe que Hermione não gosta quando ele provoca seus amigos deliberadamente, mas ele é um ser humano e nem sempre resiste, então fala sarcasticamente_ – sinceramente eu não sei... Podemos pensar em outro daqui um ano ou dois...

Malfoy não provoca... – _Harry fala ao ver que o amigo está mais vermelho do que de costume e isso em se tratando de um Weasley não é nada bom_

Tudo bem desculpe. É mais forte que eu _(Draco fala de forma apaziguadora)_ eu estou falando a verdade Potter. Não foi algo esperado, mas foi bem vindo. Tanto eu como a Hermione queremos esse bebê

Tudo bem Malfoy _(Harry suspira)_ eu acredito, mas a Mione já sofreu demais, a gente se preocupa com ela

Ei! _(Draco interrompe)_ Eu fui o medibruxo que a tratou! Eu estive com ela desde o início e vi de perto tudo que ela sofreu! Eu jamais faria nada que a magoasse... Por mim a gente já teria se casado, mas eu não sei o que acontece... (_ele fala meio sem jeito de falar de algo tão íntimo com os amigos dela)_ ela foge deste assunto o tempo todo e nós até nos desentendemos quando eu a pedi em casamento

_Harry se lembra perfeitamente. Ele se lembra que foi com Rony saber o que havia acontecido com Hermione e encontrou o loiro num estado tão desolado quanto o dela_

_Mas Rony não está disposto a ficar calado_ – tudo bem Malfoy, vocês querem esse bebê, vocês já estão morando juntos... Não está na hora de você pedi-la em casamento de novo?

_O loiro suspira desanimado_ – ela foge desse assunto já disse! Se vocês souberem de um jeito de fazer aquela cabeça dura entender que isso seria o mais acertado...

_Ele para de falar ao ver o olhar estranho que o moreno e o ruivo lhe dão_ – o que foi? (_Draco fala de forma desafiadora)_

Me diga que você não fala de casamento com ela usando esses termos, Malfoy... – _Harry fala com uma expressão de pena_

E depois o trasgo incessível sou eu... _– Rony completa_

_Draco olha para os dois homens sem entender direito, até que finalmente a ficha cai_ – ela acha que eu não a amo...

Finalmente! _– Harry diz_

Dez pontos para a sonserina – _Rony completa_

_Neste momento um medi-bruxo ucraniano vem avisar que Hermione pode ir pra casa..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo! Espero não ter matado ninguém de ansiedade... Tomara que vocês gostem, eu pessoalmente adorei escrevê-lo

Eu não poderia deixar de agradecer mais uma vez a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente a todos aqueles que arranjam um tempinho pra deixar uma palavrinha pra mim. É muito importante pra gente que escreve apenas por prazer ver que as pessoas gostam do nosso humilde trabalho. Valeu mesmo gente!

Sem mais nada a dizer, mãos a obra pra preparar o próximo!

Bjos a todos


	47. Chapter 47

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco atravessa a lareira com Hermione nos braços. Embora a morena tenha dito que estava se sentindo bem e ele enquanto medi-bruxo houvesse comprovado, o loiro insistiu em carregá-la. Além de não estar totalmente seguro em deixá-la atravessar as chamas verdes sozinha, Draco necessita da proximidade dela para acreditar realmente que ela está viva e bem. Ele sabe que é algo quase irracional, mesmo assim o loiro não consegue evitar. Não quando se esteve tão perto de perder a pessoa amada..._

**_Amor... _**_Ele se pega pensando e tem certeza que neste momento está com uma expressão meio abobada._**_ Eu sou mesmo um idiota! Um idiota que nunca percebeu que a mulher que eu amo nunca ouviu de mim essas palavras... Sim, vou ter que dar um jeito nisso..._**

_Ele a deita no sofá com cuidado e beija sua testa. Neste momento Ryan chega, Draco havia avisado aos elfos que iria se ausentar e pedido que cuidassem do menino. Ele explicou que Hermione não estava muito bem tomando o cuidado de não revelar para o filho o quão grave foi a situação. O loirinho se atira nos braços de Hermione_

Você está bem mamãe? _(o pequeno loiro pergunta enquanto a abraça)_ o papai me disse que você estava doente, mas ele vai curar você! Eu sei que vai! Ele sempre cura! _(o garotinho fala com convicção fazendo Hermione sorrir e pensar com um calafrio no quão perto esteve de nunca mais ver o menino)_

Cuidado filho – _Draco fala preocupado que o jeito expansivo Ryan se jogar em cima de Hermione prejudique o bebê. Ele olha para Hermione e a morena adivinha que é hora do menino saber_

Filho... _(Draco fala cuidadosamente)_ senta um pouquinho... A gente precisa conversar

O que eu fiz pai? – _Ryan olha assustado para o loiro. O semblante do pai lhe parece mais sério do que ele esperava_

Você não fez nada meu bem (_Hermione o tranquiliza),_ mas eu e seu pai queremos lhe contar uma coisa, uma novidade

Eu gosto de novidades! (_o garotinho fala animado)_ O que é?

Bem... _(Draco fala sorrindo)_ você vai ganhar um irmãozinho

Ou talvez uma irmãzinha (_Hermione também sorri)_ eu vou ter um bebê

_Ryan olha para os dois e depois fica calado como se estivesse remoendo alguma coisa. Parece que ele não ficou tão feliz assim com a notícia_

O que foi meu bem? (_o tom de Hermione mostra que ela percebeu a reação do menino_) Você não gostou?

Não foi nada Mione... – _ele fala cabisbaixo_

_Hermione olha para ele_ – por que você me chamou de Mione, Ry? Você não quer mais que eu seja sua mãe?

_O garotinho continua de cabeça baixa. É notável seu esforço para não chorar, mesmo assim Hermione resolve insistir_ – você não quer?

Eu quero Mione (_ele fala enquanto duas lágrimas descem pelo seu rostinho)_ mas você vai ter um bebê...

_Hermione olha para o pequeno loiro tentando imaginar o que se passa pela sua cabeçinha. Apenas ela sabe o quanto o garotinho foi importante para a sua recuperação. Foi ele acima de tudo a força que a segurou no mundo real, ela sabe que mesmo com os esforços de Draco, sem Ryan não teria conseguido e agora ela vê o rostinho tão amado tão cheio de dúvidas e angústias, ela vê seu pequenino temendo perder mais uma vez sua mãe_

_Então a morena fala com calma – _senta aqui do meu lado um pouquinho Ry...

_O menino caminha meio vacilante e senta-se ao lado dela. Hermione passa a mão pelos cabelos tão claros quanto os de Draco, respira fundo e diz – _sim Ry, eu vou ter um bebê... Seu pai e eu vamos ter um bebê, ele é filho de seu pai também. Você vai parar de chamar seu pai de pai?

_O menino pensa um pouquinho e depois nega com a cabeça silenciosamente_

Então Ry... (_Hermione fala)_ por que você precisa parar de me chamar de mãe?

_As lágrimas descem do rostinho de Ryan_ – É que antes você não tinha um filho... Então eu pensei, já que eu não tenho uma mãe e ela não tem um filho, ela pode ser a minha mãe. Mas agora você vai ter...

_O menino para de falar e abaixa a cabeça meio envergonhado tentando esconder as lágrimas_

Ry... (_a morena fala também lutando ela para não chorar)_ eu amo você... Você é meu filho querido, meu menino amado. Eu vou ser sempre a sua mãe enquanto você quiser que eu seja, não importa quantos filhos eu tenha. Então... Você quer que eu seja a sua mãe?

_Ela não fala mais nada, pois o garotinho lança se em seus braços dizendo_ – eu amo você mamãe. Eu sempre vou querer ser seu filho

_A morena sorri e o abraça em meio as lágrimas – _eu também te amo meu filho...

_Ela olha para Draco e vê que ele também está emocionado com a cena. __**Minha família...**__ Ela pensa. __**Uma família que eu não esperava ter, mas a família que me faz feliz**_

_Ryan interrompe seus pensamentos quando sai correndo e volta minutos depois. Em suas mãos algo parecido com um pergaminho_ – eu fiz pra você mamãe (_ele fala e entrega um desenho à morena) _

_Neste momento Hermione empalidece_

Você está bem? – _Draco pergunta preocupado sentando-se a seu lado_

O que foi mamãe? Não gostou? – _Ryan pergunta meio decepcionado_

Gostei sim querido (_ela fala meio aérea olhando para o desenho. Apesar dos traços menos firmes o desenho é uma réplica de um dos desenhos de seu filho Simon)_ como você desenhou isso?

Ah... (_Ryan fala sorrindo) _eu vi um desenho assim no meio da suas coisas (_ele abaixa a cabeça)_ eu sei que não devia mexer nelas mamãe, desculpa, mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa e como eu sei que você gosta dele, eu queria fazer um também. Você gostou?

_Hermione sorri_ – gostei querido, você não imagina o quanto eu gostei! Acho que esse foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei em muito tempo

_Ela dá um beijo em Ryan e levanta-se apressada, ignorando os apelos de Draco dizendo que não deve se esforçar_

XXXXX

_A morena entra em seu quarto com o coração aos pulos. Ela havia se esquecido completamente que um dos desenhos de seu filho estava com ela o tempo todo. __**Tão perto...**__ Ela pensa. __**Tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo...**_

_Neste momento o loiro entra_ – É o que eu estou pensando? (_ele pergunta tentando conter a ansiedade)_

Há uma chance (_Hermione fala enquanto olha para o desenho)_ como eu pude me esquecer dele? (_ela se recrimina enquanto pega a sua varinha e faz um feitiço revelador que se mostra ineficaz)_

Não fique assim (_Draco a consola)_ vamos continuar procurando e se não encontramos, os cientistas estão trabalhando. A cura virá de uma forma ou de outra...

_Ele para de falar quando percebe que a mente da morena está longe. Em seu semblante um olhar que ele conhece muito bem, o olhar que Hermione tem quando a sua mente está trabalhando de modo furioso_

_Então da mesma forma que ela foi até o quarto, Hermione pega o desenho do seu filho e corre para a cozinha com o loiro em seu encalço_

Não é por nada não Hermione (_o loiro pergunta meio chateado),_ mas a que horas você está pensando em dizer o que está pensando?

Só mais um pouquinho – _ela fala sorrindo enquanto vai até a despensa trazendo algo que faz o loiro ficar mais intrigado ainda_

Suco de limão? – _ele fala sem entender_

Eu sempre quis saber se isso funciona. Veja... – _ela conjura uma pena e um pergaminho, mergulha no suco e escreve algumas palavras_

Não há nada aí – _Draco fala entendendo cada vez menos_

Realmente... (_Hermione_ _fala com o sorriso que ela guarda especialmente para ocasiões como essa, ocasiões em que ela descobriu algo que ninguém mais sabe. Então pega sua varinha e aponta para o pergaminho murmurando um feitiço para aquecê-lo)_ veja agora...

Isso é incrível! – _Draco balbucia estupefato_

Um truquezinho trouxa apenas (_ela fala sorrindo)_ eu pessoalmente não achei que funcionasse, sempre pensei que fosse uma invenção dos filmes de espionagem

_Só então Draco percebe aonde Hermione quer chegar. Ele olha para o desenho – _você acha?

Só pode ser (_ela fala esperançosa)_ Gasparov tinha um vasto conhecimento do mundo trouxa e ele sabia que praticamente ninguém iria pensar em algo assim

_Com o coração aos pulos ela pega o desenho do filho e respira fundo enquanto murmura o feitiço que usou no pergaminho_

_No princípio ninguém vê nada, mas ao examinar mais atentamente Hermione finalmente encontra. Em letras diminutas num canto no inferior do quadro, ela vê a tão procurada fórmula_

_É raro isso acontecer, mas neste instante lhe faltam palavras para expressar a sua alegria. As lágrimas saltam em seus olhos, finalmente o pesadelo vai acabar..._

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione**_

_**Faz algumas semanas que finalmente o pesadelo teve fim, agora de forma definitiva. A descoberta da cura era a peça chave que faltava para que tudo realmente acabasse**_

_**Quem lê estas palavras pode pensar que as coisas foram extremamente fáceis depois que eu finalmente achei a fórmula no quadro de meu filho, mas isso não é totalmente verdade... A fórmula se referia apenas ao vírus antes da mutação que fez com que ele passasse a atingir também aos bruxos, ou seja, a população trouxa estaria salva, mas não a população bruxa. E foi neste momento que eu percebi algo que nem Gasparov nem Voldemort nem qualquer outro louco com idéias sobre superioridade de raças poderia perceber. Eu percebi que juntos somos fortes, mais fortes que qualquer lunático com crenças preconceituosas. E foi a união entre os conhecimentos bruxos e trouxas que finalmente chegou a um resultado que salvará nossa gente.**_

_**Tenho orgulho em dizer que ajudei, que tomei parte nisso tudo e tenho mais orgulho ainda em afirmar que Draco trabalhou em conjunto com os cientistas trouxas de forma brilhante. Em momento algum ele poderia lembrar o menino arrogante e preconceituoso que foi um dia**_

_**E assim as coisas finalmente estão voltando a seu normal, Svaroviscky recebeu o beijo do dementador na semana passada, mas dizem que ele já estava morto por dentro mesmo antes disso, comenta-se que ele não comia e apenas olhava para o nada sussurrando, eu a matei**_

_**Quanto ao senhor Amintas, ele finalmente recuperou a consciência e está sendo tratado de suas sequelas. Sendo tratado por Draco é claro, ninguém é melhor nisso que ele, eu tenho orgulho de dizer**_

_**Ryan, depois da nossa conversa, aceitou muito bem a irmãzinha. Eu tenho certeza que ele será o melhor irmão mais velho que uma garotinha poderia ter. **_

_**Uma garotinha... Às vezes eu me pego pensando como tenho tanta certeza que será uma menina. Eu não sei como eu sei... Eu apenas sei. É como se alguém houvesse me dito que teremos uma menininha. **_

**_Muitas vezes eu me pego pensando no que aconteceu comigo. Eu sobrevivi dez anos no mais puro inferno, eu sobrevivi a morte do meu filho amado e como se não bastasse eu sobrevivi a um avada. Isso é algo que sinceramente eu não consigo entender e acho que não entenderei nunca. Harry me falou sobre a sua hipótese, talvez ele esteja certo, talvez não... Nunca iremos saber com certeza, não creio que exista um modo de testá-la_**

**_Por mais que eu odeie perguntas sem respostas eu procuro não pensar muito em como eu sobrevivi, ao invés disso prefiro pensar em porque eu sobrevivi. Talvez porque eu ainda tenha algo a fazer..._**

_**E eu escrevo... Eu escrevo agradecendo aos céus pela minha vida, pela minha chance de ser feliz**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo! Desculpem a demora, mas além dos problemas da vida real estou começando a sentir uma dorzinha no coração com o final da fic e acho que isso está me fazendo enrolar pra postar.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. A parte do suco de limão eu já vi em vários filmes e acho que li algo em uma ou duas fics, mas sinceramente não sei se funciona, aliás acho que tentei fazer quando era criança e mas não deu certo. Então se alguém resolver tentar e não conseguir o aviso foi dado (e se conseguir me avisa pra eu saber se funciona mesmo)

Agora é oficial, além deste tem apenas mais dois capítulos. Está acabando mesmo... (enxuga uma lágrima furtiva) vocês não imaginam como está sendo difícil pra mim terminar essa fic. Mas ela foi feita pra ter começo meio e fim, então não se preocupem que eu vou postar até o final, mesmo porque tenho alguns outros projetos que pretendo começar assim que acabar "duas vidas"

Bem é só, bjos a todos e comentem pra deixar uma autora feliz


	48. Chapter 48

_Mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione acaba de chegar de mais um dia de trabalho. Embora o loiro tenha proibido veementemente que ela sequer se aproximasse do laboratório e do vírus, a morena continua no ministério trabalhando na parte de pesquisas teóricas. Ela sabe que, no início, Draco não gostou, mas nada que ela não conseguisse convencê-lo. __**Eu nunca colocaria meu bebê em risco e não tenho motivo nenhum pra ficar em casa sem fazer nada.**__ Ela pensa acariciando a barriga que a esta altura do campeonato já está um pouco evidente. Não terrivelmente grande, mas mostra de forma clara a presença de uma vida que se forma_

_Hermione sabe que por um lado Draco ficou satisfeito, pois como o ministério e o hospital trabalham em conjunto pesquisando o vírus, ela e Draco acabam passando boa parte do dia juntos. Geralmente ela e o loiro voltam juntos pra casa, mas hoje Draco precisou resolver alguns problemas no hospital e Hermione teve que ir sozinha. Ela sabe que Draco preza muito os momentos que passa com a família e que se ele foi ao hospital fora de seu horário de trabalho é porque algo realmente importante aconteceu_

_Ela abre a porta e estranha encontrar as luzes apagadas, nota também que a casa está muito silenciosa e isso não é comum. Ryan sempre vem em seu encontro quando ela chega, mas hoje não há sinal do pequeno loiro. Com o coração aos pulos ela empunha a varinha, Hermione já passou por muita coisa para não ficar apreensiva com algo fora de sua rotina_

Ryan! – _Ela balbucia temerosa_

_Ninguém responde..._

Draco! Você está aqui? – _Ela tenta_

_Por um momento o silêncio se faz, sem que Hermione espere as luzes se acendem e nada no mundo faria com que ela adivinhasse o que viria a seguir_

_A sala possui uma iluminação suave, a mesa está posta para duas pessoas e em pé junto a ela, Draco a observa com um sorriso nos lábios_

_Hermione sorri, embora não esteja entendendo muito bem o que se passa. O loiro se aproxima e beija seus lábios suavemente – _Eu já estava com saudades..._ (Ele fala intensificando o beijo com paixão) _Gostou da surpresa?

Adorei... (_Ela se deixa beijar deliciada, dá pra perceber que essa noite vai ser muito especial, mesmo assim ela não pode deixar de perguntar)_ Onde está o Ryan?

Na casa do ruivo (_Draco fala e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão intrigada de Hermione)_ eu tive que engolir meu orgulho e pedir que ele ficasse com o Ry hoje (_ele olha para a morena)_ sabe, seus amigos não são tão ruins depois que a gente conhece (_ele se finge de bravo ao ver que Hermione está prestes a cair na risada)_ mas se você contar isso pra algum deles, eu nego e digo que você não está em seu juízo perfeito!

_Hermione olha para seu amado com um sorriso nos lábios e se lembra das palavras de sua amiga Gina. __**Quantas vezes ele já lhe mostrou que te amava não com palavras, mas com gestos?**__ Neste momento ela se sente culpada de ser tão obtusa, por não haver percebido o óbvio_

Draco, eu... – _Ela tenta falar, mas Draco a impede colocando suavemente seu indicador nos lábios da morena_

Não agora, por favor. Depois você fala... – _Ele a interrompe e Hermione percebe que o loiro parece meio sem jeito. Nervoso até, Hermione conclui analisando a forma como ele está falando. Nervoso de uma forma que não lhe parece comum, até mesmo temeroso _

O que foi Draco? (_ela pergunta meio preocupada)_ Está tudo bem? Você parece...

_Ele a interrompe novamente_ – desculpa... (_ele fala meio ressabiado)_ é que eu não sou muito bom nisso (_ele olha pra ela)_ eu nunca fiz isso antes... Pra mim é difícil

Eu... – _ela ainda tenta, entendendo cada vez menos, mas novamente é interrompida pelo loiro_

Eu preciso falar... (_ele fala sorrindo ao ver a curiosidade dela)_ eu demorei muito pra perceber que eu estava fazendo da maneira errada... Eu quero fazer tudo certo agora

_Ele a toma nos braços e olha nos seus olhos_ – eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso um dia, principalmente para a garota mais irritante e sabe tudo da escola (_ele sorri ao vê-la rolar os olhos)_ mas eu percebi que essa garota se transformou em uma mulher incrível. Em uma mulher que eu aprendi a conhecer, a admirar, a respeitar, e, sobretudo, a amar... Uma mulher que vai ter um filho meu, uma mulher com quem eu quero envelhecer a seu lado, a mulher que eu amo de todo coração, a mulher com quem eu quero me casar... (_ele olha pra ela e sorri)_ e então... Aceita? Como eu me saí?

_Ele vê que Hermione o encara com os olhos marejados_ – desculpa... (_ele balbucia meio sem jeito)_ eu não sou muito bom em expressar sentimentos. Nunca convivi muito com isso, a não ser com o Ryan, até que você chegou... Eu não sou bom com as palavras neste aspecto, mas tudo que eu falei é verdade. Eu te amo Hermione, eu quero me casar com você não porque você está grávida ou porque isso é o mais acertado a se fazer, eu quero me casar com você porque eu te amo e porque eu quero você comigo pelo resto dos meus dias, eu quero formar uma família com você. Desculpa não ter te pedido do jeito certo antes...

_Hermione o interrompe com um beijo, ela seca uma lágrima enquanto fala_ – você sempre fez do jeito certo Draco (_ela sorri quando o loiro a olha meio incrédulo)_ você fez, acredite. Talvez não com as palavras certas, mas você vem fazendo do jeito certo desde que nos reencontramos, você me ajudou a querer viver novamente (_ela toca o ventre)_ você me deu um filho, dois na verdade (_ela fala se lembrando de Ryan)_ você me fez conhecer o amor... Você demonstrou que me ama de todas as formas possíveis. Eu só fui obtusa demais pra perceber antes. O que são palavras diante de tudo isso? (_ela olha em seus olhos)_ eu quero me casar com você Draco Malfoy... Eu quero me casar com você por que eu sei que você me ama e porque eu te amo, eu amo estar com você, eu amo ser a mãe do seu filho (_ela sorri)_ dos seus filhos

_Ambos se olham, palavras não são necessárias quando apenas um olhar é capaz de mostrar a intensidade dos sentimentos. Seus lábios se tocam de forma suave e urgente ao mesmo tempo, Draco sente o coração de sua amada bater descompassadamente assim como o seu está batendo. O loiro lê o desejo nos olhos da companheira, ele a toma nos braços e aparata. O jantar ficará pra depois, bem depois..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

A gente ainda não jantou... (_Draco fala enquanto acaricia os cabelos cacheados dela) _Você não pode ficar sem se alimentar. As pessoas vão pensar que eu não cuido direito da minha esposa

_A morena se aconchega ainda mais nos braços dele, num ligeiro torpor que apenas aquelas pessoas que acabaram de viver momentos de intensa paixão sentem - _Não se preocupe, eu faço questão de dizer a todo mundo que o meu marido cuida muito bem da sua família

Fala de novo - _Draco pede com um sorriso imenso no rosto_

Falar o que? _(a morena pergunta sem entender) _Que você cuida bem da sua família?

Não... Fala de novo que eu sou seu marido - _O loiro responde beijando a curva de seu pescoço_

Meu marido... _(Hermione fala suspirando ao receber os beijos cada vez mais intensos de Draco) _Meu companheiro... Meu amante... O pai dos meus filhos... O homem que eu amo

É... Este sou eu - _O loiro fala arrancando uma risada de sua amada. Uma risada que termina com Draco capturando seus lábios com paixão. O jantar vai esperar um pouco mais..._

XXXXX

_**Trechos do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Quando comecei a escrever, o principal motivo era arranjar uma forma de manter a minha mente lúcida, de não enlouquecer. Eu também queria deixar registrado todos os horrores que eu vivi durante o meu inferno na Ucrânia. Tinha a esperança de que após a minha morte tudo viesse à tona e Gasparov pudesse ser detido de algum modo**_

_**Então veio a libertação... E a liberdade me cobrou um preço terrível, a vida do meu amado filho Simon. Como eu ainda sinto a sua falta, e eu sei que vou sentir durante toda a minha vida. Foi o preço mais alto que uma mãe pode pagar e durante muito tempo eu pensei que não fosse conseguir...**_

_**Mas eu consegui. Eu sempre vou me lembrar do meu filho com saudades, mas agora eu sei que eu quero viver. Eu tenho motivos pra viver... A vida pode voltar a ser bela mesmo após tantas provações**_

_**E mais do que nunca eu sei que a vida é bela... E mais do que nunca eu sei que posso ser feliz, eu e Draco nos casamos na semana passada em uma cerimônia íntima, apenas com os nossos amigos. Não foi um casamento cheio de pompa e pessoas da alta sociedade, mas com certeza foi um casamento de sonhos, dos meus sonhos...**_

_**Ryan estava mais exultante que nunca, acho que pra ele era como se eu me tornasse oficialmente a sua mãe e não importa quantos bebês eu tenha eu sempre vá continuar a ser**_

_**E eu sigo a minha vida mais feliz do que nunca. Meu bebê cresce dentro de mim, eu tenho um filho mais do que especial, um marido que eu amo acima de tudo e os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter**_

_**Um pouco antes do casamento eu fui a Ucrânia, fui fazer algo que havia pensado há algum tempo, eu doei toda a fortuna de Gasparov. Nunca quis um nuque sequer daquele dinheiro e tenho certeza que ele vai ser usado para melhorar a convivência entre bruxos e trouxas, afinal nunca se sabe quando um louco com sede de poder entrará em cena novamente. Eu criei a fundação Simon para tomar conta deste dinheiro, ele será aplicado em diversas frentes, pesquisas, ajuda às famílias daqueles que pereceram por causa do vírus, formação de cientistas, custo de estudos de alunos que não tem recursos... O dinheiro sujo de Gasparov será utilizado para o bem. A mansão onde passei os dias mais terríveis da minha vida agora é a sede da Fundação que está sendo dirigida de forma brilhante pelo senhor Amintas**_

_**E eu escrevo, escrevo com a certeza que nada acontece por acaso e que meu filhinho não morreu em vão...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Penúltimo capítulo postado! Pois é, está acabando mesmo... Nem vou ficar falando nisso agora porque dá um aperto no coração...

Agora uma notícia não muito boa. Eu devo demorar um pouquinho mais a postar pois vou fazer uma cirurgia e provavelmente terei que ficar alguns dias sem escrever. Eu sei que é o último capítulo e que vocês devem estar morrendo de curiosidade, mas não consigo postar correndo. Tem que estar do jeito que eu quero. Espero que entendam e prometo que assim que for liberada posto rapidinho ok.

Bjos e até o último capítulo


	49. Chapter 49

_Algum tempo depois..._

_Hermione pega a sua capa, ela precisou fazer um feitiço para fechá-la devido à proeminência de seu ventre. __**Tanta coisa aconteceu...**__ Ela pensa. __**Minha vida tomou um rumo que eu nunca esperava. Eu nunca pensei que depois de tudo que vivi eu ainda fosse capaz de ser tão feliz...**_

_A chegada do loiro interrompe seus pensamentos. Ele a abraça por trás e deposita um beijo em sua nuca sorrindo ao vê-la se arrepiar_ – Tem certeza que você está bem para fazer isso? (_Ele pergunta preocupado)_. Você pode esperar mais um pouco, talvez depois que o bebê nascer...

Ora (_ela fala com um sorriso)_ eu só estou grávida, não doente. Você como medi-bruxo deveria saber que uma mulher grávida pode levar uma vida perfeitamente normal (_ela não resiste em provocá-lo, antes de olhar em seus olhos e falar de modo sério)_ isso só vai me fazer bem, vai ser o encerramento de um ciclo. Eu quero fazer isso e sinto que esse é o momento...

_Ele a abraça e abre um amplo sorriso ao sentir os movimentos de seu filho_ – sabe que agora eu não sou mais conhecido como o doutor Malfoy, mas sim como o marido da Hermione, a escritora? (_ele fala fingindo zanga)_

_Hermione sorri – _eu nunca pensei que meu diário pudesse se transformar nesse sucesso todo! Quando decidi publicar minha história, tudo o que eu queria era ajudar, mostrar às pessoas que por piores que fossem os seus problemas, sempre se pode superar e começar de novo

E você ajudou muita gente, pode ter certeza (_ele a ajuda a fechar os últimos botões)_ vamos?

_Ela assente com a cabeça e eles saem..._

XXXXX

_Em algum lugar na Londres trouxa_

_Um homem de meia idade suspira desanimado diante da chuva fina e intermitente tão típica daquela época do ano, uma chuva que ele conhece bem e que deve se estender por horas a fio. É quase como se a natureza pranteasse.__** O cenário perfeito para um lugar como esse.**__ Ele pensa olhando as lápides na sua frente, muitas delas o acompanham a mais de vinte anos. __**Não era o emprego que sonhei quando criança.**__ De fato ninguém em sã consciência sonharia em ser o zelador de um cemitério. __**Mas foi o que eu consegui e bem, alguém tem que fazer isso. **__Ele pensa conformado. __**Pelo menos meus clientes são calmos e não reclamam...**__ Ele ri diante do seu humor negro e de repente seu riso parece inapropriado para o local, um local de tristeza e dor, um local onde as pessoas comparecem para chorar_

_Mas não é isso que ele está vendo agora_

_Ele sempre teve uma curiosidade em especial por aquelas sepulturas. Afinal foram mais de dez anos sem que uma viva alma viesse visitá-las. No entanto, ao contrário das outras sepulturas abandonadas, elas sempre estavam bem cuidadas, sempre havia flores e nenhum mato crescia em volta delas. __**Quase como magia...**__ Ele pensa e sorri diante da sua idéia absurda. Então, em uma manhã igualmente chuvosa, alguém veio não para uma visita, mas para outro funeral, uma criança desta vez. E assim como as outras duas, a sepultura infantil mantinha-se impecável, impecável e sem uma única visita sequer. Ele já perdeu as contas do tempo que passou se perguntando quem seriam essas pessoas e por que ninguém aparecia_

_E foi essa curiosidade fora de seu controle que fez com que o zelador ficasse escondido entre as brumas da névoa que se formava. Finalmente aquelas pobres almas foram lembradas por um ser humano_

_Não apenas uma, mas três pessoas que na verdade ele não se lembra de ter visto entrar, um casal composto de uma mulher obviamente grávida e um homem loiro que trazia um garotinho adormecido no colo. O casal se entreolha e se dá as mãos. O zelador tenta em vão ouvir o que eles falam, mas depois de observar ao longe por alguns minutos ele começa a se sentir um intruso e resolve sair. Algo em seu interior diz que aquele momento é íntimo demais_

_A última coisa que ele vê é que o casal coloca flores nas sepulturas mais antigas e se dirige à sepultura da criança. _

XXXXX

_Draco olha para o pequeno túmulo onde o filho de Hermione repousa, ele teme pela saúde da esposa devido à emoção, mas ele sabe também que ela precisa fazer isso. Desde que tudo aconteceu a morena ainda não havia ido ao túmulo do menino, ele aperta a mão de Hermione e olha para o túmulo_ – Oi Simon... (_ele fala calmamente)_ Eu não conheci você, mas tenho certeza que você foi um garotinho incrível. Você só poderia ter sido um garoto especial tendo a mãe que você teve

_Ele respira fundo e olha para Hermione, a morena tem lágrimas nos olhos, mas seu rosto apesar de tudo aparenta serenidade. Draco continua – _eu estou aqui para dizer que vou cuidar bem de sua mãe... (_ele faz uma pequena pausa)_ a sua mãe é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela é a mulher que eu amo, ela se casou comigo e se tornou a mãe de meu filho Ryan, que é um garotinho muito especial assim como você foi... E em breve ela vai ser mãe do nosso bebê... Obrigado por ter cuidado dela no tempo em que viveu. Eu prometo a você que vou continuar cuidando agora...

_Ele olha para Hermione e vê as lágrimas escorrendo pela face da morena, mas ela tem um sorriso emocionado no rosto apesar de tudo_

_Ela luta para controlar a sua voz, Hermione então respira fundo como se buscasse as palavras no fundo de sua alma _– Simon, meu querido... Quanto tempo não é mesmo? Que saudades eu tenho de você... Eu sei que é a primeira vez que venho aqui. Eu simplesmente não consegui reunir forças pra fazer isso antes, mas você sabe que esteve em meu coração todos os dias, não sabe? Eu vim aqui hoje pra te dizer que eu consegui seguir em frente, que eu estou feliz... Eu sinto saudades suas... Não há um dia em minha vida que você não esteja em meu pensamento, mas eu estou bem agora... Você foi a luz da minha vida por oito anos, eu sou grata a você por ter existido, eu me sinto muito honrada por ter sido a sua mãe e eu sei meu filhinho... Eu sinto do fundo do meu coração que você está bem agora esteja onde estiver... E eu sei também que você vai olhar por mim... (_Ela respira fundo tentando conter a emoção)_ Eu te amo Simon... Eu vou te amar sempre...

_Ela pega a sua varinha, aponta para cima e um raio prateado cruza o céu nublado que instantaneamente vai clareando..._

XXXXX

_O zelador olha para o céu e vê espantado que a chuva parou contrariando as suas previsões, e como se não bastasse o céu agora possui um arco-íris reluzente. __**Estranho...**__ Ele pensa e mais uma vez movido pela curiosidade ele olha para a lápide e vê estupefato que o arco-íris parece terminar exatamente sobre ela..._

Um arco-íris pra você meu amor... (_Hermione fala sorrindo em meio às lágrimas)_ Como aqueles que você gostava tanto. Como aqueles que você desenhava pra mim... Que ele te acompanhe por toda por toda eternidade meu filho...

_Hermione toma a mão de Draco e eles saem. A morena tem lágrimas nos olhos, mas seu coração finalmente está em paz..._

XXXXX

_**Último trecho do diário de Hermione Granger**_

_**Eu sempre pensei que dizer que o tempo é o melhor remédio fosse apenas um lugar comum, um mero ditado popular. Mas eu descobri o quanto ele é verdadeiro... O tempo foi o meu maior aliado. Foi acima de tudo o tempo que me ajudou a me reerguer e a retomar a minha vida... Superar? Isso não, não se supera a morte de um filho, mas eu aprendi a lidar com isso. Eu aprendi sabendo que eu o amei, eu o amei com todo o meu coração durante o tempo que ele esteve comigo e ele sabia disso, ele sempre soube o quanto foi amado. O fato de ter amado Simon tão intensamente serve de alento a meu coração**_

_**Foi difícil eu admito, em muitos momentos eu pensei que não fosse conseguir. Mas valeu a pena. Eu perdi coisas que nunca irei superar, mas aprendi a conviver com isso e aprendi a dar o devido valor a tudo que tenho. E é por isso que eu pretendo viver intensamente e amar intensamente Draco, Ryan e o bebê que vai chegar. E eu agradeço pela minha vida, pela minha família, pelos meus amigos e por ter tido a oportunidade de ter convivido com um menino tão especial como meu filho Simon, mesmo que por um tempo tão curto **_

_**Essa é a minha história... Triste em diversas passagens, mas acima de tudo uma história de superação, uma história que mostra que nem sempre a vida nos trás surpresas agradáveis, mas que ela sempre vale a pena ser vivida...**_

_**E assim eu encerro o meu relato, eu fecho o meu diário sabendo que encerrei uma etapa de minha vida e que tenho agora outra etapa, uma vida inteira pela frente. A minha história acabou, ou melhor, ela está apenas começando...**_

_**Hermione Granger Malfoy**_

FIM

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Pois é gente, finalmente coloquei a palavrinha fim. Vocês não imaginam como meu coração está apertadinho, afinal foram quase três anos de fic! Três anos que me trouxeram muitas alegrias, três anos em que eu mergulhei de cabeça em uma história que sinceramente eu não esperava que tivesse um retorno tão bom.

Ah! Antes que me esqueça, se vocês acharam a cena do cemitério parecida com algo que leram, não é mera coincidência! Há muitos anos atrás eu li um livrinho destes de banca de jornal e havia uma cena parecida que achei linda. Então quando eu decidi escrever a fic eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como a história se desenrolaria, mas o final eu já sabia que seria assim

E eu só tenho a agradecer a todos vocês que leram, que deixaram uma palavrinha de apoio, que favoritaram a fic, que sorriram, choraram e torceram pelos personagens. Obrigada mesmo, vocês foram demais

Final da fic, e agora? Vai ter continuação? Eu sei que essa é uma pergunta que alguns estão se fazendo... Eu vou ser absolutamente sincera, não comecei essa fic pensando em fazer uma continuação, mas não posso também radicalizar e falar que de jeito nenhum farei uma. Se surgir alguma coisa na minha mente eu não tenho porque não escrever, mas também não vou ficar o tempo todo tentando inventar uma continuação, eu acho que esse tipo de coisa tem que vir naturalmente. O que eu posso dizer é que de uns dias pra cá o Ryan está me cutucando pra que eu faça uma espécie de bônus com ele, até mesmo pra me redimir com as fãs do loirinho que provavelmente devem estar me xingando porque ele não apareceu neste último capítulo. Não vou estabelecer um prazo pra postar, já que ainda não comecei a escrever, mas o bônus está quase pronto na minha cabeça, só falta tempo pra passar para o pc então aguardem ok, enquanto o bônus não vem acompanhem Muito além das horcruxes e as outras fics que pretendo começar a postar em breve.

Bjos a todos e obrigada mais uma vez


	50. Chapter 50

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu não costumo colocar a nota no início dos capítulos, mas nesse caso achei necessário.

Em primeiro lugar mil desculpas pela demora, acho que muita gente nem esperava mais que eu postasse o bônus, alguns com certeza nem se lembravam disso. O problema é que eu queria escrever alguma coisa do ponto de vista do Ryan, e, sinceramente, escrever sob o ponto de vista de uma criança é mais difícil do que eu pensava e o bônus acabou ficando mais parecido com um epílogo do que com um bônus propriamente dito

Vocês vão notar também, na parte do Ryan, que existem alguns errinhos de português. Eu sou muito chata com isso, mas parti do pressuposto que uma criança nunca escreveria num português cem por cento correto, então relevem ok

Finalizando, eu só tenho que agradecer a todo mundo que leu a fic, que comentou, favoritou, etc e tal. Foi um grande prazer pra mim compartilhar essa história com vocês.

Por enquanto, estou postando apenas H/G (quem gosta sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar uma palavrinha... ) Mas pra quem gosta de Draco/Hermione, estou escrevendo mais duas fics que pretendo começar a postar em breve. Uma delas é a quinta parte de "a vida é feita de escolhas". Quem ainda não conhece a série, pode aproveitar pra ler as partes que já estão postadas antes da quinta parte chegar...

Bjos e boa leitura

* * *

_**Oi! Meu nome é Ryan e este é meu primeiro diário. Na verdade eu nem sabia direito o que era isso, mas ontem eu perguntei pra minha mãe porque ela escrevia tanto e ela me disse que escrevia um diário e que isso fazia ela se sentir bem. Então eu resolvi que também queria escrever um!**_

_**Aí eu vi que tinha um problema, eu não sei direito o que a gente tem que escrever aqui, então eu perguntei pra minha mãe de novo. Ela riu e disse que isso varia de acordo com cada um, aí eu perguntei o que ela escrevia e ela ficou calada durante um tempão, parecia que ela não estava lá. Eu achei que ela ficou um pouco triste, mas depois ela sorriu de novo e disse que escrevia as coisas que aconteceram com ela, escrevia o que estava sentindo. Minha mãe falou que era como se estivesse conversando com um amigo, aí eu falei que queria escrever também e perguntei como começar. Ela pensou um pouco e disse que eu poderia me apresentar, falar um pouco de mim e contar alguma coisa que eu tivesse vontade**_

_**Bem então vamos lá, eu vou me apresentar. Meu nome é Ryan Malfoy e eu tenho sete anos. Eu moro com meu pai, minha mãe e minha irmãzinha, Angel. Eu gosto de voar, de jogar quadribol e de brincar com meu estojo de poções. Eu vou ser medi-bruxo quando crescer, igual a meu pai. Eu gosto de ver ele curando as pessoas e eu quero aprender a curar também. A minha irmãzinha ainda não sabe o que quer ser quando ela crescer, ela é só um bebê. Na verdade mal sabe andar e falar direito. Já que eu quero ser medi-bruxo como meu pai, quem sabe ela não vai querer ser escritora como a minha mãe. Mas ela ainda é muito pequena pra saber, não é mesmo? Quem sabe quando ela tiver uns quatro anos ela decida**_

_**Agora que eu me apresentei, eu vou contar algo. Bem... Deixa eu pensar**_

_**Eu vou contar uma coisa que aconteceu outro dia. Eu briguei com um garoto! Eu nunca brigo com ninguém, mas ele disse que a minha mãe não era minha mãe de verdade e eu tive que brigar com ele. É claro que ela é a minha mãe de verdade! Fui eu mesmo quem escolheu**_

_**Eu sei que parece incrível, mas é verdade. Eu escolhi a minha mãe. Parece difícil de entender, mas eu vou tentar explicar. Eu era muito pequeno, mas eu me lembro muito bem do dia que meu pai falou que a minha mãe não estava mais neste mundo, eu me lembro que eu chorei muito quando ele me contou. Eu perguntei para meu pai se foi alguma coisa que eu tinha feito e eu vi pela primeira vez meu pai chorar, ele me abraçou e disse que eu era um garotinho muito especial e que eu não havia feito nada. Então eu perguntei se eu podia fazer alguma coisa pra minha mãe voltar, ele apenas me abraçou e não respondeu. Então eu percebi que não ia adiantar eu fazer nada, eu fiquei abraçado com meu pai e nós dois choramos juntos por um bom tempo**_

_**Eu fiquei muito tempo triste, eu sentia muita falta da minha mãe, mas eu sempre sorria quando meu pai estava perto. Eu não queria que ele ficasse triste também, mas eu acho que ele percebeu. Porque ele me levou para a praia e eu fiquei mais alegre, mas ainda estava meio triste, pena que ele teve que voltar**_

_**Meu pai é o melhor medi bruxo do mundo! Eu adoro ir trabalhar com ele, eu preciso aprender pra ser tão bom quanto ele quando eu crescer, e foi no trabalho dele que eu conheci a minha outra mãe **_

_**Foi um dia que eu fui trabalhar com ele, meu pai foi atender alguns pacientes e me deixou sozinho, então eu resolvi dar uma volta pelo hospital. Eu sei que meu pai não gosta quando eu faço isso, mas o que eu posso fazer se de vez em quando eu esqueço? Além disso, não vejo mal nenhum em dar uma voltinha, já que eu conheço todo mundo e nunca vou nos lugares proibidos, eu sei que isso ia deixar meu pai furioso. Como eu ia dizendo, eu fui dar uma volta no hospital e acabei entrando no quarto da minha mãe. Eu ainda não sabia que ela seria a minha mãe, mas eu gostei dela na mesma hora, eu não sei por que, mas eu gostei. Ela estava doente e estava chorando, eu então cheguei perto dela e disse pra ela não chorar que meu pai ia fazer ela ficar boa. No início eu me assustei porque ela chorou mais ainda, mas depois ela me abraçou**_

_**Eu lembro que ela ficou um tempão chorando, minha roupa ficou molhada com as suas lágrimas, mas eu lembro também que eu senti uma coisa esquisita, ela estava chorando e eu me senti feliz porque ela me abraçou. Então eu vi que eu gostava dela e que ela estava começando a gostar de mim. Meu pai chegou, pediu desculpas pra ela porque eu estava perturbando e depois me deu uma bronca porque eu saí sem permissão, mas eu não me importei, eu ainda não sabia, mas eu havia encontrado a minha mãe**_

_**Eu pedi para meu pai me deixar visitar ela de novo. Ele ficou meio sem jeito, mas acabou deixando. Então eu sempre ia no hospital falar com ela e quando ela ia sair eu fiquei triste pensando qua a gente não ia mais se ver. Mas ela disse que se eu quisesse a gente ia se ver sempre e a gente continuou se encontrando. Depois de um tempo eu comecei a perceber que meu pai gostava dela também, ele ficava sem jeito quando eu falava dela e de vez em quando perguntava o que a gente conversava. Uma vez eu perguntei se ele gostava dela e ele tentou me enrolar, mas eu sabia que ele gostava e se ele gostava dela e eu também tudo ficava mais fácil. Porque eu sabia que a Mione gostava de mim e desconfiava que ela gostava do meu pai também. E eu tive certeza um dia que eu vi os dois se beijando, a gente só beija quem a gente gosta não é mesmo?**_

_**Então eu tive uma idéia, eu fiz ela vir na minha casa no dia do meu aniversário e tranquei os dois no sótão. Eu queria que ela e meu pai conversassem e quem sabe até se beijassem de novo, eu pensei que meu pai ia me dar uma bronca danada, mas eles saíram de lá com uma cara esquisita e ele acabou esquecendo. Ainda bem! Meu pai é um cara e tanto, mas as broncas dele não são legais. De qualquer forma eu fiquei bem quietinho depois disso**_

_**Como eu disse antes, meu pai curou a minha mãe e mesmo depois que ela ficou boa a gente continuou se encontrando, algumas vezes só nós dois, outras eu ela e meu pai, até que um dia ela veio morar aqui e se tornou a minha mamãe e eu fiquei muito feliz**_

_**Mas um dia ela me disse que iria ter um bebê e eu fiquei muito triste. E se ela tivesse um bebê e não quisesse mais ser a minha mãe? Ela não iria mais gostar de mim. Eu fiquei com medo, muito medo. Ela era a mãe que eu escolhi e eu não queria nenhuma outra. Então ela disse que me amava e que eu sempre iria ser o filho querido dela, que eu só não seria se eu não quisesse, mas eu sempre vou querer que ela seja a minha mãe**_

_**Quando a minha irmãzinha nasceu meu medo voltou. Todo mundo só olhava pra ela e eu fiquei triste de novo. E se a minha mãe mudasse de idéia e não me quisesse mais? Aí meu pai conversou comigo, disse que ela era pequenininha e que precisava de mais cuidados, que eu já era um garotinho crescido e que deveria ajudar também. Ele disse que a minha mãe me amava muito e que ela ficava triste quando eu ficava com medo que ela não gostasse mais de mim, eu não queria ver a minha mãe triste então eu não fiquei mais com medo**_

_**A minha irmãzinha é linda. Todo mundo diz que ela parece comigo e ela gosta de mim, ela sorri e solta gritinhos quando eu brinco com ela. Eu também gosto muito dela...**_

XXXXX

_Ryan fecha o caderno com um sorriso. Embora já tenha se passado quase vinte anos, ele se lembra perfeitamente deste dia. Ele se lembra de estar sentado muito sério na escrivaninha do seu pai escrevendo o seu primeiro diário e ele também se lembra quando, alguns anos depois, leu o livro escrito por sua mãe, ele se lembra perfeitamente de quando chegou até Hermione e a abraçou emocionado. Nunca em sua vida Ryan imaginou que uma mulher pudesse ter sofrido tanto e mesmo assim conseguido se reerguer e ainda dar todo o amor que deveria ser reservado a seu filho a um garotinho carente. _

_Ele tem certeza que deve a Hermione muito do homem que se tornou, deve a ela também a felicidade de seu pai e deve a ela a sua visão do que seria uma família_

_**Tanto tempo...**__Ele pensa. De fato, muito tempo se passou, Ryan cresceu, mas ele guarda muito daquele garotinho em si. E é com um sorriso muito parecido com o daquele garotinho que ele vê Hermione entrando na sala, e é com o mesmo amor que possuía quando criança que ele recebe o beijo da mãe_

Deu saudade, filho? - _a voz doce de Hermione se faz ouvir_

É... (_ele fala e por um instante seu olhar parece longe_) às vezes eu acho que aqui ainda é a minha casa

_Hermione sorri_ – aqui sempre vai ser a sua casa, Ry. Não importa para onde você vá _(ela olha para o pequeno caderno em suas mãos)_

Você se lembra? – _Ryan pergunta e sorri quando Hermione assente com a cabeça_

Como se fosse hoje (_Hermione suspira saudosista_) você entrando no quarto e perguntando por que eu escrevia tanto e ficando entusiasmado com a idéia de escrever também. você era um garotinho incrível!

Era? – _Ryan fala falsamente ofendido_

Era! (_Hermione sustenta a afirmação_) Agora você é um homem incrível

Que tem uma mãe incrível (_ele fala de modo carinhoso)_ que teve uma mãe que lhe ajudou a ser o homem que ele é hoje

_Hermione olha para o filho. Embora Ryan agora seja um homem feito, há muito ainda daquele garotinho em seu olhar. Ela sente os olhos marejarem e seu coração se enche de orgulho em saber que tomou parte da criação de um ser humano tão especial. Ela enxuga uma lágrima discreta e faz o que foi fazer_ – a Lilly estava te procurando, mas seu pai achou melhor ela não subir as escadas ainda...

Ele fez bem (_Ryan fala e sorri ao ver a mãe rolar os olhos)_ pode dizer que nós somos super protetores, eu não me incomodo

É mal dos homens da família, eu sei bem o que é isso (_Hermione suspira de forma conformada)_ quando eu vim pra casa com a sua irmã, eu fui praticamente carregada por vários dias por seu pai. Nas escadas então, ele só faltou colocar um feitiço para elas sumirem quando eu me aproximava

A Lilly acabou de ter um bebê (_Ryan fala com um sorriso radiante)_ mulheres que acabaram de ter bebês devem receber atenção especial, quer gostem ou não

_Hermione assente com a cabeça numa atitude resignada_ – eu já aprendi a não discutir esse tipo de coisa com os homens da família Malfoy. Só fico com medo da Angel ter ficado mal acostumada, pobre da minha filha se não arranjar alguém da mesma espécie para se casar!

_Ryan faz uma careta_ – A minha irmã mal terminou o colégio! Ela não pode nem pensar em casar tão cedo! Aliás, para que se casar? Ela tem uma ótima vida aqui

Você é bem filho do seu pai mesmo! (_Hermione sorri e o encara de modo desafiador)_ Quantos anos a Lilly tinha quando vocês começaram a namorar? (_ela pensa um pouco)_ Você estava no último ano da escola...

Ela tinha quatorze e eu dezessete, você sabe muito bem disso (_Ryan suspira)_ e você me ajudou a não ser estuporado pelo pai dela. O tio Harry sabe ser aterrorizante quando quer!

Ela era a garotinha dele, Ry... O Harry até que aceitou bem (_Hermione sorri triunfante e continua)_ e quanto tempo depois que ela terminou o colégio vocês se casaram?

Desisto! (_Ryan fala derrotado)_ Eu nunca vou ganhar uma discussão com você, mas se alguém magoar a minha irmãzinha...

Eu sei, eu sei (_Hermione rola os olhos)_ Vai ter que se ver com você e com seu pai. Agora desça antes que a sua esposa resolva fugir do Draco e vir te procurar aqui em cima

_Ryan se dirige para a porta, ele olha para a mãe_ – você não vai descer comigo?

Daqui a pouquinho eu desço (_ela responde)_ vou mandar uma coruja para a sua irmã, pra confirmar se ela vem para o batizado

Ela que se atreva a não vir! (_Ryan fala sorrindo, ele sabe que a sua irmãzinha não perderia o batizado do sobrinho por nada deste mundo)_ Mande um beijo pra ela e diga que eu vou buscá-la pessoalmente se ela não vier

Eu digo – _Hermione fala sorrindo, Angel e Ryan sempre foram muito unidos_

Não demore (_Ryan olha pra ela)_ eu tenho algo a dizer e gostaria que você ouvisse

_A morena olha curiosa para o filho, mas ele apenas sorri_ – lá em baixo, mãe. Eu vou esperar você

Prometo que não demoro – _ela fala enquanto seu filho se retira_

_Hermione senta-se na escrivaninha, a mesma escrivaninha onde Ryan escreveu seu primeiro diário. Ela se lembra perfeitamente do seu loirinho lhe perguntando por que ela escrevia tanto e depois dizendo entusiasmado que iria escrever também. Ryan sempre foi uma criança especial e se tornou um homem especial e ela não deixa de agradecer aos céus todos os dias pelo destino ter permitido que fizesse parte de sua vida, por poder estar com ele quando embarcou para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, por ver em seus olhos o brilho confuso de quem se dá conta que está apaixonado, por vê-lo realizar seu sonho de se tornar medi-bruxo, por estar ao seu lado quando disse o sim à mulher da sua vida, por ver o pequeno garoto se tornar um homem e se tornar pai_

_Ela escreve umas poucas linhas para a filha Angel, a sua Angel que estuda História na França. Hermione sorri ao se lembrar que a filha sempre disse que iria estudar História se candidatar a vaga do professor Binns e provar pra todo mundo que História pode ser uma matéria fascinante. A morena mal se contém ao pensar que em alguns dias a sua menina, já não tão menina assim, estará em casa e a família estará completa._

_Ela fecha o envelope e o prende na perna de uma coruja, Hermione faz um carinho na cabeça dela e diz_ – leve para a Angel, você sabe onde encontrar (_a coruja pia em resposta e sai voando pela janela)_

_Hermione sorri enquanto desce as escadas, seu sorriso aumenta ao ver Ryan no sofá olhando embevecido para uma criaturinha loira que dorme o sono dos justos no colo dele, ao seu lado uma moça ruiva com o mesmo olhar_

Ainda não me conformo de vocês não ficarem um tempo aqui! – _Draco fala e por um minuto parece um menino emburrado_

Ora Draco! (_Hermione sorri_) Eles querem ficar na própria casa! O bebê precisa dormir em seu próprio quarto, o casal precisa se adaptar a nova rotina

Aposto que o Potter não vai sair de lá! (_o loiro dispara e olha para a nora)_ Sem ofensa, é claro

_Lilly revira os olhos ela já se acostumou com as alfinetadas mútuas entre seu pai e seu sogro –_ Você também é bem vindo quando quiser, tio Draco

E depois (_Hermione fala antes que o marido resolva continuar a sua rusga infantil)_ quando a Angel tiver um bebê, quem sabe você a convença a ficar aqui

A Angel não vai ter um bebê! (_o loiro interrompe escandalizado)_ Ela é apenas uma menina!

_Hermione sorri, ela olha para o marido e em seguida para Ryan_ – Vocês homens Malfoys precisam parar com isso! A Angel vai ter os bebês dela, sim! Não agora, mas vai ter com certeza!

Que seja! _(Draco fala mal humorado. Ele sabe muito bem que não adianta discutir isso com a esposa, mas seu coração falha uma batida só em imaginar a sua menininha com um homem)_ Só não vamos falar disso por enquanto, eu não estou preparado

Mãe... (_Ryan interrompe a conversa que ele sabe por experiência própria que pode ir longe)_ eu e a Lilly queríamos dizer uma coisa

O que foi, filho? – _Hermione fala curiosa ao ver o semblante sério dele_

_Ele olha para Hermione e respira fundo_ – mãe... (_ele começa)_ eu sei que eu já agradeci por tudo que você fez por mim, mas acho que nunca vai ser o suficiente. Eu nunca vou me cansar de agradecer por você ter me amado e me aceitado como seu filho

_A morena sente os olhos marejarem_ – você não tem nada que agradecer, Ry. Eu é que tenho que agradecer, se não fosse por você, por seu amor, não haveria poção no mundo capaz de me fazer querer viver novamente

Não mãe, eu tenho muito que agradecer (_ele a interrompe)_ eu era apenas um garotinho carente e você deixou que eu te amasse, você se permitiu me amar mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Talvez eu não fosse o homem que eu sou hoje, se não fosse por você e é por isso... (_ele respira fundo. Ryan vê que Hermione tem lágrimas nos olhos, ele também custa a segurar a emoção)_ é por isso que eu gostaria que meu filho se chamasse Simon...

_Hermione olha espantada para o filho, nunca em sua vida ela imaginou que Ryan fosse dizer uma coisa dessa, ela tenta falar alguma coisa, mas faltam-lhe as palavras_

Se você não quiser, tudo bem, mãe (_Ryan fala vendo que sua mãe está emudecida)_ eu só achei que seria uma homenagem a um garotinho que eu não conheci, mas a quem eu sinto que devo muito

_Hermione sorri em meio ás lagrimas. Ela abraça Ryan emocionada e se dirige ao bebezinho_ – oi Simon (_ela fala tomando o pequeno nos braços)_ eu sou a sua vovó... Você é um garotinho de sorte, sabia? Você é um garotinho que tem um pai muito especial, um homem como poucos, um homem que eu vi crescer e que me deu a honra e o privilégio de ser a mãe dele

_Ela está embevecida com a criança, parece que neste momento só existem os dois. Se Hermione olhasse em volta veria o marido e o filho observarem a cena com um sorriso emocionado nas faces, alheia a tudo ela continua_ – eu vou te contar uma história... Eu gosto de contar histórias, sabe. Era uma vez um menino... Um menininho lindo, tão lindo quanto você. Ele se chamava Simon, é, Simon como você, ele era um menininho especial (_a morena faz uma pausa como se quisesse controlar a emoção)_ tão especial que ficou pouco tempo neste mundo. Mas durante o pouco tempo que ele ficou, ele foi tudo pra mim, foi por ele que eu vivi. Sabe Simon, seu xará foi tão especial que mesmo após ter partido ele continuou olhando por mim e me mandou um garotinho tão especial quanto ele, um garotinho que eu vi crescer que eu vi se transformar em um homem como poucos, um homem que você tem a sorte de ter como seu pai. Seja bem vindo Simon...

_Neste momento, como num impulso coletivo, todos olham pela janela e vêem que, inexplicavelmente um arco-íris resplandece no céu, inexplicavelmente, já que não está chovendo. Inexplicavelmente, mas não para Hermione em seu coração ela sabe exatamente de onde este arco-íris veio. __**Seja bem vindo, Simon...**_

_**Fim**_


End file.
